


Niewytłumaczalne

by PartofWorld



Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Family, Badass brothers, Blood Magic, Broken Families, Broken Promises, Cliffhangers, Everyone lies, F/M, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lies, M/M, Magic-Users, Protective Older Brothers, Rebels, Spirit Animals, Teen Tomek, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Tomek ships it, Two Fathers, Warlocks, Wilmuga, dad feels tak bardzo, magic!Michał, magic!Smuga, parent!Smuga, taka trochę podróż edukacyjna, tu będzie Wilmuga, we stan Tomek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 64,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: AU dziejące się w magicznym świecie i opowiadające o historii jednego kłamstwa, które okazało się być prawdą i prawdzie, która jednak była kłamstwem.
Relationships: Andrzej Wilmowski & Jan Smuga, Jan Smuga & Tomek Wilmowski, post Andrzej Wilmowski/Jan Smuga
Comments: 80
Kudos: 7





	1. Widzący

Dzieciak.   
Stał przed nim może trzynastoletni dzieciak w podróżnym płaszczu, z kamienną, wyczekującą miną, która wręcz groteskowo nie współgrała ze zmęczonym, dziecięcym jeszcze spojrzeniem jasnych oczu.  
W pierwszej chwili Widzący uniósł brwi wysoko, z nieskrywanym niezrozumieniem patrząc na natręta, który stukał do drzwi tak długo, aż w końcu oderwał go od pracy i zmusił do zainteresowania się, kto u czorta się tak dobija.  
W pierwszym odruchu chciał syknąć dobitne: _„Czego u licha?!”,_ ale widząc dzieciaka, nieco odpuścił. Machnął wyczekująco dłonią.  
Ale chłopak się nie odezwał, patrzył na niego uważnie, oceniając do połowy skrytą w cieniu kaptura twarz Widzącego.  
\- Zgubiłeś się? – nie wytrzymał gospodarz wreszcie.  
Dzieciak wyrwał się z zadumy, pokręcił szybko głową.  
\- No to lepiej wracaj do domu – uznał Widzący sucho, wycofując się za próg – Udam, że nigdy cię tutaj nie było.  
\- Nie! – zawołał dzieciak, gdy drzwi prawie się zamknęły.  
Widzący wciągnął powietrze przez zęby. Wrócił na próg.  
\- Słuchaj no, jestem pewien, że jednak się zgubiłeś.   
\- Nie zgubiłem się – zaprotestował chłopiec z uporem.  
\- No to czego chcesz?  
\- Szukam kogoś…  
\- Klasztor jest na prawo, drogą do końca. Żegnam.  
\- Szukam Widzącego! – dzieciak zablokował drzwi ręką, przytrzymując je zdecydowanie.  
Tym razem gospodarz drgnął, odwrócił się ku niemu ze zmarszczonym czołem. Ocenił go ostrym, badawczym wzrokiem.  
Ale chłopiec nawet śladowo nie wystraszył się zimnego, stalowoszarego spojrzenia. Spokojnie czekał na reakcję.  
Widzący pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie oferuję już magicznych sztuczek nikomu. Znajdziesz Widzącego u księcia, na dworze, wracaj gościńcem do miasta, tam cię pokierują dalej. Żegnam po raz ostatni, poważnie, zmiataj.   
\- Ale ja szukam ciebie! – zaprotestował ponownie chłopiec.  
Widzący nie zdzierżył, przeszył dziecko ostrym, gniewnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Po co? – syknął groźnym tonem, który zazwyczaj wystarczył, by natrętny interesant przypomniał sobie, że tak w sumie, to nic mu jednak nie trzeba od tego konkretnego Widzącego.  
Chłopiec zmieszał się lekko, powoli wskazał wzrokiem izbę za plecami gospodarza.  
\- Możemy wejść?  
\- Nie, czemu?  
\- Bo tu zimno.  
\- Jest połowa lutego, jak niby ma być ciepło?  
Natręt wydął wargi w niezadowolony sposób, wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jak sobie chcesz – orzekł tonem ni to ostrzeżenia, ni to rezygnacji. A potem wyciągnął ku niemu rękę i wyjaśnił uprzejmym tonem – Cześć. Nazywam się Tomek. A ty jesteś moim tatą.   
Do tej pory gospodarz był pewien, że najbardziej druzgoczącym przeżyciem w jego ziemskiej karierze Widzącego było zwiewanie przez nawiedzony las przed żądnym krwi trollem oszalałym z bólu i niszczącym sobą wszystko w okolicy.   
Otóż nie.  
Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w chłopca ze średnio majestatyczną, ogłupiałą miną, nim pokręcił głową i mruknął:  
\- To… nie jest możliwe.  
Cofnął się o krok i zamknął gwałtownie drzwi.   
Dopiero wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie oddychał od dobrej chwili. Głęboko wciągnął powietrze, pokręcił głową sam do siebie.  
Nie zdążył odsunąć się od drzwi, gdy zza nich rozległ się spokojny, zupełnie niezrażony ton:  
\- Proszę, chociaż daj mi wyjaśnić.  
\- Masz dziesięć sekund i otaczam dom zaklęciem ochronnym – warknął przez ramię.  
\- Widzący nie stosują zaklęć – odparł Tomek na to – Nie jesteś Magiem. Możesz co najwyżej sobie jakiegoś wezwać. Ale wtedy nigdy nie dowiesz się, skąd wiem o tobie tyle.  
\- Nie wiem, czego chcesz i nie chcę wiedzieć! – Widzący westchnął z irytacją.   
\- Ale będziesz chciał – chłopiec był nie tylko uparty, ale i bezczelny, jak się okazało.  
\- Poważnie, dzieciaku, wynocha!  
\- Dobra! – parsknął Tomek z urazą – Kiedyś nazywałeś się Smuga. Chciałeś oddać Dar Widzenia, ale twój brat zaginął i zostałeś Widzącym tylko po to, by go odszukać! Nienawidzisz magii i posłodzonej kawy, a twoim talizmanem jest puma! – zawołał donośnie, obrażonym tonem – To cześć!  
A potem ostentacyjnie szurając butami po śniegu, oddalił się od domu w kierunku lasu.   
Zatrzymał się jednak na szczęk drewnianego zamknięcia.  
Odwrócił się przez ramię.   
Widzący stał w progu, wpatrywał się w niego nieodgadnionym, mrocznym spojrzeniem. Ale kiwnął na niego głową przyzywająco, rzuciwszy sucho:  
\- Właź. Masz piętnaście minut.  
\- Wydzielanie ludziom czasu na reakcję daje ci poczucie kontroli nad sytuacją, prawda? – spytał Tomek, sadowiąc się przy stole już chwilkę później.  
Widzący uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Nie wiem, skąd wziąłeś takie informacje, ale to niczego jeszcze nie dowodzi.  
Tomek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Tak, mogłem je sobie wyczytać w gazecie na przykład.  
\- Daruj sobie – uciął sucho Widzący, krzyżując ramiona na piersi z cichym szelestem czarnej szaty – Mów, o co chodzi.  
Chłopiec zerknął na piec z nadzieją, trąc zmarznięte ręce jedna o drugą. Gospodarz westchnął w duchu z rezygnacją.  
\- Chcesz coś ciepłego do picia?  
\- Tak, bardzo chętnie – z miejsca uznał Tomek, kiwając głową.  
Widzący sam się sobie dziwił, że opanował zniecierpliwienie, dał mu herbaty i poczekał, aż dzieciak się ogrzał na tyle, by zdjąć płaszcz. Powiesił jego kożuch przy piecu, a potem zażądał żelaznym tonem:  
\- To teraz gadaj, skąd to wszystko wiesz i co cię tu przyniosło.  
\- Dowiedziałem się od rodziny – wyjaśnił Tomek spokojnie – A tutaj jestem, bo wreszcie udało mi się ciebie znaleźć. Umiesz się chować, naprawdę.  
\- Do rzeczy.  
\- Nie wierzysz mi?  
\- Jakoś nie – prychnął Widzący – Ktoś cię przysłał, tak? Czego chcą i dlaczego akurat dziecko mi wysłali…?  
\- Mam dwanaście lat! – oburzył się Tomek z miejsca.  
Ruch ciemnych brwi wystarczył mu za odpowiedź, co o tym sądził gospodarz.   
\- Wiek nie pasuje – rzucił nagle ze spokojem Widzący – Więc skończ kłamać i mów prawdę.  
\- Jesteś Widzącym, sprawdź, czy kłamię! – chłopiec posłał mu wyzywające spojrzenie, patrząc prosto w oczy.  
Gospodarz zawahał się. Opanował przemożoną chęć wniknięcia w aurę natręta i wyczytania z niej jego myśli, odczuć, intencji.  
Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie muszę. Widzę, że kłamiesz.  
\- Nie użyjesz Daru?  
\- Nie. Po co? Widzę równie dobrze i bez niego.   
\- Ciocia miała rację, naprawdę nienawidzisz magii – zauważył z namysłem Tomek – Czy to znaczy, że nie dasz rady mi pomóc?  
\- W czym?  
\- Ja… ja muszę kogoś znaleźć – Tomek niezręcznie zaplótł dłonie, zawahał się i zapewnił go cicho – Nic do ciebie nie chcę, nie będziesz musiał się mną zająć ani nic. Chcę tylko kogoś znaleźć. Jak go znajdziemy, zniknę z twojego życia na dobre, daję słowo.   
Widzący zamyślił się na chwilę, nim mruknął beznamiętnie:  
\- Kogo szukasz?  
\- Tego nie mogę ci powiedzieć. Ale mam wszystko co trzeba, by go odszukać.  
\- To znaczy?  
\- No coś należącego do niego… i wiem, gdzie może być.  
\- To idź do Maga z… z mamą.  
\- Moja mama nie żyje – wyjaśnił Tomek cicho.  
\- Rozumiem… - Widzący obserwował go w wyraźnej zadumie – Nie masz innej rodziny? Wspominałeś o ciotce…  
\- Oni mi nie pomogą. Ale mam jeszcze ciebie.  
\- Chłopcze… - Widzący westchnął lekko – Nie mam pojęcia, kto ci nagadał, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni, ale cię okłamał. Nie jesteś moim synem. Nie ma takiej opcji.   
\- To jak niby znalazłem cię Magią Krwi? – markotnie spytał Tomek.  
\- Że co zrobiłeś?! – Widzący niemal zachłysnął się oddechem.  
\- No… byłem u wiedźm i dały mi zaklęcie, i…  
_\- Pyara carallho!_ – warknął odruchowo Widzący.  
Tomek skrzywił się.  
\- To było raczej brzydkie sformułowanie – zauważył, choć nie zrozumiał tych słów, ale ton gospodarza był nader wymowny.  
\- Czy tobie, dzieciaku, życie niemiłe!? Co cię pokusiło łazić po prośbie do wiedźm!?  
\- Chciałem… chciałem cię znaleźć… nić doprowadziła mnie do miasta… i dalej tutaj – wyjaśnił cicho, nieco spłoszony jego złością Tomek – Ja… ja naprawdę nie wiedziałem, jak można inaczej…  
Widzący odetchnął głęboko, chyba nie miał zamiaru go wystraszyć. Wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Wzięły kroplę twojej krwi?  
\- Tak.  
\- I dały ci zaklęcie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czym im zapłaciłeś?  
\- Miałem… trochę odłożone… - Tomek stropił się wyraźnie – To bardzo źle, że poszedłem do nich?  
\- Tak – westchnął Widzący z rezygnacją – Czekaj tu.  
Wyszedł z głównej izby do pokoju, które niegdyś służyło mu za biuro. Powoli wciągnął powietrze przez zęby.  
_„To musi być jakiś jebany żart…”_ – mruczał do siebie w myśli, gdy wyjmował z szafki nad biurkiem mały kryształ oprawiony w elektryzujący się przy najmniejszym zetknięciu ze skórą, cieniutki pasek czarnego metalu.   
Z ciężkim, ponurym westchnięciem wsunął kryształ w medalion i schował go pod szatą, dbając, by dotknął jego mostka.  
Piekący dreszcz rozszedł się od tego miejsca aż do głowy.  
Zawarł mocno zęby.  
Nigdy nie udało mu się przywyknąć do tego uczucia.  
Zamknął oczy, skupiając się aurą na krysztale i osobie, do której należał drugi taki, identyczny. Z ulgą wyczuł od razu odpowiedź, ledwie zawołał w myśli do niego:  
_„Pandicie!”_  
_\- Czyżby zabrzmiała już pierwsza trąba zwiastująca koniec dziejów tego świata? –_ zabrzmiał łagodny, spokojny głos w jego myślach _– Nic innego zdolnego skłonić cię do kontaktu aurami nie przychodzi mi na myśl._  
_„Daruj sobie żarty, Pandit. Mamy problem.”_  
_\- My?_  
_„Ja…”_  
_\- Nic nowego. Czyżby jeden z królów zza morza odkrył któryś z twych przekrętów wojennych i wysłał na ciebie assasynów?_  
_„Znacznie gorzej” –_ westchnął w myśli Widzący _– „Przyjdziesz może za chwilę do mnie?”_  
_\- Czy to pilne?_  
_„Bardzo.”_  
_\- Dobrze, pokaż mi –_ zadecydował Pandit.   
Widzący powoli cofnął się do izby, odwrócił tak, by spojrzeć na Tomka, który aktualnie siedział koło stołu i…  
\- Jakiego masz świetnego psa! – spojrzał na gospodarza uradowany, ani na moment nie przestając głaskać ogromnej, ciemnej kufy o bardzo wilczych kształtach.   
Widzący odruchowo spytał:  
\- Nie warczał na ciebie?  
\- Nie, czemu? – Tomek radośnie czochrał psu uszy – Jest taki miziasty jak ogromna przytulanka!  
_„Ten pies umie na komendę rozerwać człowiekowi gardło…”_ – mruknął w myśli Widzący kwaśno, ale nic nie powiedział.  
\- Jak się wabi? – dociekał Tomek, gdy pies wyłożył się łbem na jego kolanach, mrucząc przymilnie.  
\- Cień – Widzący sam przeklął się w myśli, że mu usłużnie odpowiedział.  
Pandit w jego myślach zaśmiał się cicho.  
_\- To jest dziecko_ – zauważył odkrywczo.  
_„Tylko królewski Widzący mógł wysunąć taki mądry wniosek”_ – prychnął do niego gospodarz.  
_\- Ale no co ci grozi niby? Cień zaliże was obu na śmierć, czy jak?_  
_„To dziecko upiera się, że jest moje.”_  
_\- O cholera._  
_„Ta.”_  
_\- Jest jakaś szansa, by…_ \- Pandit zawiesił głos _– No wiesz, by mówił prawdę?_  
_„Przyjdź” –_ odparł po ponurym namyśle Widzący – _„Weź też sztylet… ten… ten mój sztylet.”_  
_\- Janek… jesteś pewien? –_ zdumiał się Pandit na to.  
_„Niczego nie jestem pewien, przyjdź!!”_


	2. Wszystkie twoje pytania

Tomek z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się nieznajomemu, który zjawił się przed domem kwadrans później, zupełnie nieobsypany śniegiem i niezmarznięty, choć na zewnątrz sypało coraz bardziej.   
Pandit Davasarman z nieco lepiej skrywaną ciekawością uważnie obserwował dzieciaka, siedząc naprzeciw niego przy stole.  
I tak sobie siedzieli i na siebie patrzyli przez kilka niezręcznie długich chwil milczenia. Królewski Widzący splótł dłonie pod brodą, oparł o nie głowę i z niekłamaną fascynacją wciąż bezcelowo gapił się na chłopca.   
Tomek przyjrzał się jego medalionowi, który Pandit miał wszyty w szatę i który co jakiś czas mienił się małymi iskrami, potem obejrzał ciemną szatę obszytą złotymi monogramami przy kołnierzu i na rękawach. Ostatecznie utkwił wzrok w ciemnych oczach Davasarmana i po prostu czekał.   
Smuga opierał się o ścianę z nieodgadnioną miną patrząc na przyjaciela, ewidentnie oczekując od niego nieco żywszego zaangażowania w sprawę. Nic jednak nie powiedział.  
To Pandit pierwszy przerwał ciszę.  
\- Przebyłeś długą drogę, prawda?  
\- Tak, _saār_ – chłopiec skinął głową.  
\- Możesz mi mówić po prostu po nazwisku – Davasarman uśmiechnął się odrobinę – Nie jesteśmy na debacie międzynarodowej.  
Tomek odpowiedział nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
\- Skąd jesteś zatem?  
\- Z daleka… to… tam za oceanem.  
\- Nie znasz nazwy? – nie dowierzał Pandit.  
\- Ja… j-ja wolałbym nie mówić, skąd jestem – przyznał wreszcie cicho Tomek.  
Widzący zerknęli po sobie bez emocji ale z namysłem.  
Chłopiec usprawiedliwił się więc od razu:  
\- Ja zapłacę… ja naprawdę nie mam do kogo pójść po pomoc. Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam.  
\- Nie przeszkadzasz – Pandit pokręcił spokojnie głową – I nikt nie mówi, że chcę od ciebie zapłaty. Jako… hm… krewny mojego przyjaciela, jesteś też moim przyjacielem – dodał z ośmielającym uśmiechem – Po prostu, Tomku… twoje przybycie jest dla nas dość sporym zaskoczeniem. Gdybyś mógł powiedzieć o sobie więcej…?  
\- Po co? – spytał cicho chłopiec – Pomóżcie mi tylko kogoś znaleźć i zniknę, obiecuję. Mogę przysiąc, jeśli chcecie.   
\- Nie chcemy – gospodarz odezwał się po raz pierwszy od przybycia Pandita – Ale nikt ci nie pomoże bez konkretnych informacji.  
\- Wszystko powiedziałem – upierał się Tomek – Proszę tylko o małą pomoc. Jesteś jedynym, który może mi w tym pomóc, _saār_ Smuga, naprawdę…   
\- Odpuść sobie tytuł. Nie pracuję jako Widzący od kilku lat – syknął odruchowo tamten.  
\- Więc jak mam do ciebie… pana…  
\- Smuga. Po prostu. A teraz odpowiedz na pytanie. Skąd jesteś?  
\- Z Kontynentu – z ociąganiem wyjawił Tomek – Więcej nie powiem. I tak to nieistotne. Mam wszystko, czego trzeba. Powiedziałem, co trzeba.  
\- Więc… znalazłeś mnie po to, bym ja znalazł kogoś dla ciebie, a ty sobie potem znikniesz? – upewnił się beznamiętnym tonem Widzący.  
\- Jakby mnie tutaj nigdy nie było – zapewnił chłopiec.  
\- Czemu? – zainteresował się Pandit po namyśle – Nie chcesz zostać z… - zerknął na Smugę i napotkał jego groźne spojrzenie, więc rozmyślił się i dokończył inaczej – Nie chcesz zostać tutaj?   
\- Nie. Chcę tylko kogoś znaleźć.  
\- Mnie to pasuje – zadecydował Widzący – Zaraz znajdziemy tę osobę.   
Pandit spojrzał na niego wręcz z wyrzutem. Gdy nie doczekał się reakcji, sięgnął do jego aury umysłem.  
_\- Naprawdę chcesz się go pozbyć tak po prostu?_  
_„Obaj wiemy, że on kłamie”_ – odparł mu w myśli Smuga.  
_\- Jesteś absolutnie pewien?_  
_„Tak, jestem absolutnie, cholera, pewien!”_  
_\- Więc jak cię znalazł….?_  
_„Nie mam pojęcia, jesteś Widzącym, ustal to!”_ – warknął zniecierpliwiony.  
Pandit sposępniał, ale nic nie powiedział więcej. Pochylił się nieco przez stół ku chłopcu, ocenił go uważnym spojrzeniem.   
\- Dobrze, więc nim zaczniemy musisz mi odpowiedzieć na kilka pytań, dobrze? To typowa procedura przed jakimkolwiek zetknięciem z magią.   
Tomek zawahał się, rozważył słowa Davasarmana, nie znalazł w nich jednak nic podejrzanego. Skinął głową.  
\- Czy posiadasz albo podejrzewasz, że mógłbyś posiadać któryś z Darów Magicznych?  
\- Nie.  
\- Czy w twojej rodzinie ktoś… - Pandit urwał, z wahaniem zerknął na Smugę, sam sobie skinął głową – Inne pytanie. Czy miałeś już styczność z magią?  
\- Tak. Wiedźmy znad jeziora dały mi zaklęcie tropiące dzięki Magii Krwi – Tomek zmieszał się lekko – Nie wiedziałem, że tak nie wolno. Wydało mi się to jedyną opcją.  
\- Rozumiem – Pandit uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco – Póki nie zaciągnąłeś długu u osoby władającej magią, wszystko w porządku.   
Tomek pobladł na te słowa.  
Smuga wymamrotał kilka barwnych określeń w innym języku, a Pandit stracił dotychczasową pewność.   
\- Tomku… - spróbował ostrożnie – Zaciągnąłeś u nich dług?  
\- Ja… ja nie wiem…?  
\- Nie wiesz – syknął Widzący spod ściany – Jak to nie wiesz? Czym im zapłaciłeś?!  
\- Chciały tylko jednego denara i nazwisko osoby, do której idę…  
Davasarman zerwał się z krzesła błyskawicznie, dopadł drzwi domu i przyłożył do nich dłonie, mrucząc jakąś formułę pod nosem.   
Jego kryształ zalśnił krwistą czerwienią, dłonie zabłysły mdłym światłem podobnym do dogasającego żaru ogniska.   
Smuga zawarł szczęki.  
\- A nie przyszło ci do głowy, że denar to ciut za mało za takie zaklęcie?! Że dając im nazwisko zaciągasz dług na kogoś innego?! Że to idiotyzm i skrajna nieodpowiedzialność?  
Tomek spojrzał na niego spłoszony.  
\- Nie podałem im twojego nazwiska – wyjaśnił nieśmiało.  
Pandit zamarł, przerwał nakładanie osłon i spojrzał na chłopca z szokiem.   
\- A czyje podałeś? – spytał powoli.  
\- Zmyślone. Tidper Memasihr. Akronim od powiedzenia…  
\- „Nigdy nie waż się zaufać wiedźmie” – dokończył nieco rozbawionym głosem Smuga, wyraźnie się rozluźniając – W porządku, chłopcze, może i masz głowę na karku.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się do niego nieśmiało na te słowa, powoli wracając do dawnego spokoju,  
Pandit dla bezpieczeństwa dokończył osłonę wokół budynku i wrócił do stołu, uważnie obserwując tamtych dwóch. Sięgnął znów do aury przyjaciela, pytając delikatnie:  
_\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz, by został?_  
_„Nie wnerwiaj mnie, Pandit.”_  
_\- Ja wiem, że to spory szok… ale przemyśl to… bo jeśli on rzeczywiście jest twój, to…_  
_„Nie jest”_ – uciął sucho Smuga.  
_\- To może być jedyna taka szansa, wiesz o tym?_  
_„Jaka znów szansa? Pandit, cholera, bierz się do roboty!”_  
_\- Na normalne życie, którego zawsze chciałeś…_  
_„Chciałem czy nie, to dziecko kłamie. Szukajmy tego kogoś i niech idzie w swoją stronę. Po drodze chcę się dowiedzieć, skąd tyle wie. Koniec tematu.”_  
Pandit już się nie kłócił. Sięgnął dłonią do Tomka.  
\- Będę potrzebował czegoś, co należało do osoby, której szukamy. I jakiegoś małego szczegółu o niej… czegoś dość ważnego, by odróżniało ją od innych.  
Chłopiec zawahał się.   
\- Ta osoba… ona bardzo dobrze rysuje i… i zawsze miała ręce w atramencie.  
Pandit z leciutkim uśmiechem skinął głową.  
\- Czy jesteście spokrewnieni?  
\- Tak.  
\- Dobrze. Czy ta osoba wiele dla ciebie znaczy?  
\- Bardzo – przyznał bez namysłu Tomek.  
\- Długo jej nie widziałeś? – tym razem chłopiec odniósł wrażenie, że Davasarman nie pytał po to, by lepiej odszukać aurę tamtej osoby, a z ludzkiego współczucia.  
\- Kilka lat…  
Pandit skinął głową.  
\- Przykro mi. Odnajdziemy ją, dobrze?   
Tomek skinął głową z usilnym uśmiechem, ale jego oczy lekko zabłysły na tak pewny, kojący ton głosu Widzącego.  
\- To daj mi teraz ten przedmiot, który należał do niej… - wyciągnął do niego rękę i z namysłem przyglądał się, jak Tomek wyjął z podróżnej sakwy starannie zapakowane w skórę i płótno, podłużne zawiniątko. Pióro.  
Obejrzał je dokładnie, odnotowując monogram splecionych liter na jego końcówce. Dopiero po chwili zdał sobie sprawę, że mogły to być inicjały właściciela. Nie skomentował jednak tego.  
Zerknął pytająco na Smugę. Ten od razu skinął głową.   
Pandit zamknął więc oczy, trzymając pióro ostrożnie w wyciągniętych przed siebie dłoniach. Kryształ zalśnił złotym, intensywnym blaskiem.  
A potem zgasł tak gwałtownie, że nawet Davasarman podskoczył odruchowo. Smuga uniósł brwi.  
_„Co jest?”_ – spytał w myśli.  
_\- Aura… hm… jest wiele możliwości… ale nie znalazłem jej…_ \- ton Pandita był ponury, ale nie powiedział nic więcej.   
Ponowił próbę odszukania tej konkretnej aury. Bezskutecznie.  
Kryształ zgasł równie raptownie, co za pierwszym razem. Pandit spróbował czterokrotnie. A potem przeniósł na Smugę ciężkie, ponure spojrzenie. Powoli pokręcił głową.  
Tomek utkwił w nim wyczekujący wzrok.  
\- I co? Gdzie muszę popłynąć?  
\- Tomku… - Pandit odetchnął głęboko i spojrzał na chłopca ze źle skrywanym smutkiem – Ile masz lat, przypomnij mi?  
\- Dwanaście. Ale co to ma do…  
\- Czy masz jakąś inną rodzinę?  
\- Nie wracam do nich! – Tomek zawarł mocno dłonie na blacie stołu, zaciskając je w pięści – Nie ma mowy! Muszę go znaleźć!  
\- Tomku, widzisz… ja… ja nie będę cię okłamywał… - Davasarman mówił łagodnie, z bólem, który zdradzał go od razu, co będzie musiał powiedzieć – Ja nie mogę wyczuć aury tej osoby. A to oznacza, że… że aura tej osoby jest zabezpieczona osłonami magicznymi, by nikt nie mógł jej namierzyć, albo… albo może przebywać w… może ona po prostu…  
\- Nie żyć – dokończył głucho Tomek, patrząc w blat stołu.  
\- To nie jest jedyna opcja, ale… ale może tak właśnie być…  
Zapadła cisza. Chłopiec tylko powoli skinął głową i wyciągnął do Pandita dłoń po pióro. Zabrał je, schował z powrotem starannie do sakwy.  
Potem wstał od stołu i sztywno skinął im głową raz jeszcze.  
\- Przepraszam, że zawracałem panom głowę, _saār_ – mruknął cicho, bez rozpaczy czy choćby niedowierzania.  
Zrobił tylko krok w stronę drzwi, gdy powstrzymał go spokojny, zamyślony głos dotąd milczącego Smugi:  
\- Daj mi to pióro, ja spróbuję.  
Pandit zerknął na przyjaciela z niedowierzaniem. Nie zdążył jednak o nic spytać, gdy w jego głowie zabrzmiał wyzuty z emocji ton:  
_„Proszę o zezwolenie użycia Daru Widzenia.”_  
_\- Prosiłem tyle razy, byś tak nie robił… -_ odparł z lekkim żalem w głosie _– Nie jesteś już od tego zależny._  
_„I dlatego ty nosisz mój sztylet?” –_ parsknął gorzko Smuga _– „Nieważne, po prostu trzymaj się reguł.”_  
Pandit skrył ciężkie westchnięcie.  
_\- Udzielam zezwolenia_ – odparł w myśli.   
Tomek nie oponował, podał pióro Widzącemu, patrząc na niego równie wyczekująco, co wcześniej na Pandita. Nie spuścił z niego wzroku, gdy Smuga ze zmarszczonymi brwiami obejrzał pióro, zatrzymując spojrzenie na monogramie.  
\- To inicjały?  
\- Nie. To znaczy tak… ale nie tej osoby, której szukamy…  
\- Mhm – Smuga nie spytał już o nic.  
Wyciągnął obie dłonie przed siebie, kładąc na nich pióro. Nie zamknął jednak oczu, utkwił spojrzenie w srebrnych, wygiętych liniach dwóch liter na czarnej powierzchni skuwki.   
Jego medalion był schowany pod szatą, więc Tomek nie ujrzał wyładowań przeskakujących iskier.  
Ale za to łunę światła zobaczył wyraźnie, gdy zabłysła intensywnie, prześwitując przez czarny materiał szaty.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się delikatnie, samym kącikiem ust.  
Otrząsnął się, opuścił dłonie i zamrugał kilkukrotnie oczami.  
Kryształ zgasł.  
\- Ta osoba żyje. Ale nie jestem w stanie jej namierzyć. Pewnie jesteśmy za daleko… może blokuje nas jakieś zaklęcie. Ale żyje – orzekł, oddając pióro Tomkowi.  
Oczy chłopca zabłysły radośnie, pokiwał tylko głową, mrucząc nieskładne podziękowanie.   
Pandit wpatrywał się w nich w milczeniu, nie okazał jednak po sobie, co działo się w jego głowie. Drgnął wyraźnie, gdy jego myśli zmącił zirytowany syk:  
_„Rozumiem, że chcesz dobrze… ale mówię, nie zatrzymam tego chłopca. Nie jest mój. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak ty posunął się do tak obrzydliwego kłamstwa, by…”_  
_\- Nie kłamałem_ – przerwał mu napiętym tonem – _Naprawdę nic nie poczułem._  
_„Jasne. A ja już tak?!”_  
_\- Widziałeś kryształ. Wiesz, że tego nie da się kontrolować._  
_„Do diabła! Chcesz mi wmówić, że ja wyczułem tamtą osobę, a ty już nie?!”_ – prychnął Smuga w jego myślach – _„Jakim niby cudem?!”_  
\- Dasz jeszcze na chwilę to pióro, Tomku? – Pandit wyciągnął rękę w stronę chłopca, podziękował mu ruchem głowy.  
Tym razem i jego kryształ zalśnił jasno i równomiernie, utrzymując blask dość długo, by Davasarman otworzył oczy i spojrzał wymownie na Smugę.  
_\- Coś tu nie gra._  
_„No ewidentnie. Skoro Królewski Widzący nie widział… Pandit, to się nijak nie trzyma całości. Szybciej uwierzę, że umiesz kontrolować blask kryształu jako najpotężniejszy Widzący w kraju.”_  
_\- Nie jestem najpotężniejszym z nas_ – łagodnie zaprotestował Davasarman.  
\- To gdzie jest ta osoba? – Tomek przerwał ciszę, patrząc na nich wyczekująco.   
\- Nie wiem… - Smuga pokręcił głową – Wyczuwam aurę. Ale nie umiem jej zlokalizować. Pandit?  
\- Nie wyczułem aury, póki ty jej nie wyczułeś – odparł szczerze Davasarman, ku zdumieniu drugiego Widzącego – Nie wiem, dlaczego. Nic z tego nie rozumiem… i także nie wiem, jak odszukać tę osobę.  
Tomek ponownie sposępniał. Skinął lekko głową.  
\- Przynajmniej wiem, że żyje… będę szukał dalej.  
Pandit westchnął ciężko, zerknął na Smugę przepraszająco i odezwał się niemrawo:  
\- Ale chyba wiem, kto mógłby wiedzieć, jak znaleźć tę osobę.  
Tomek ożywił się momentalnie, zmieniając nastrój, jak pod wpływem magicznego zaklęcia.  
\- Kto? Powie mi pan, gdzie to znajdę?  
\- Nie możesz iść tam sam… po za tym to i tak dość daleko… trzeba przekroczyć góry.  
Smuga poruszył się nerwowo, jakby dźgnięty czymś znienacka. Spojrzał na Pandita ze zgrozą zmieszaną z gniewem.  
_„Nie… nie masz na myśli…”_  
_\- Wybacz, Janku, ale jeśli chcesz, by ten chłopiec odnalazł dom, to tylko jedna osoba może namierzać aury pomimo wszelkich osłon._  
_„Nie…”_  
Davasarman zwrócił wzrok na Tomka, dokończył ze spokojem:  
\- Musimy odwiedzić Maga.  
Tomek nie musiał się wysilać, by patrząc na kamienną minę gospodarza, wiedzieć, że ów Mag, do którego będą musieli iść poprosić o pomoc, nie należy do jego bliskich znajomych i że raczej za sobą nie przepadają…  
Ale Smuga nie powiedział nic na ten temat. Tylko krótko westchnął, skrzyżował ramiona i orzekł:  
\- Wyruszamy z samego rana.   
Pandit wciąż miał nieco skruszoną minę, gdy spytał:  
\- Zostać z wami, czy…  
\- Na pewno masz sporo obowiązków – Smuga obojętnie pokręcił głową – Już i tak dość czasu ci zajęliśmy, _saār._  
Tomek drgnął, słysząc suchy, obcy ton Widzącego. Pandit powoli skinął głową. Wydawał się dotknięty oschłym pożegnaniem, ale nie próbował się bronić.  
Ruszył do drzwi, na odchodnym jeszcze uśmiechem żegnając Tomka. Sięgnął do aury Smugi, by mruknąć:  
_\- Ja wiem, że ty nam tego nigdy nie wybaczysz… ale nikt z nas nie miał wtedy wyboru._  
_„Ja też nie miałem” –_ odparł gorzko Widzący.  
_\- Wiem o tym. Naprawdę nie jestem twoim wrogiem, Janku._  
_„Ja… ja wiem… przepraszam, przesadziłem…”_ – tym razem w jego głosie zabrzmiała szczerze niepewna nuta żalu.  
_\- W porządku…_ \- Pandit kiwnął mu dłonią na pożegnanie – _Zajmij się teraz synem. Daj mu jeść i zadbaj o ciepły pokój na noc._  
_„To nie jest mój syn…”_  
Szare spojrzenie zwróciło się na Tomka w obojętnie oceniający sposób, ledwie tylko za Królewskim Widzącym zamknęły się drzwi.  
Chłopiec niezręcznie zerknął po izbie.  
\- Czy… czy mogę zostać tutaj… na noc? Czy mam iść do miasta, poszukać gospody i wrócić rano?  
\- Jesteś dzieckiem – przypomniał mu Smuga spokojnie – Nie wolno ci samemu łazić po lesie i do wioski.  
\- Tak, _saār._  
\- Nie mów tak do mnie, nie mam żadnego prawa do tego tytułu – syknął rozdrażnionym tonem Widzący, ruszając do drzwi obok biura.  
\- Przepraszam… - odparł nieśmiało chłopiec – Myślałem, że każdy Widzący ma.  
\- Nie każdy – uciął Smuga, a potem machnął ręką przywołując go – Masz jakieś rzeczy ze sobą?  
\- Torbę – Tomek wskazał sakwę na ramię.  
\- Tylko?  
\- Tak. Z ciężkim trudniej iść.  
Wzrok wrócił na niego w zadumie, ale już bez tego chłodnego zdystansowania. Gospodarz skinął lekko głową.  
\- Zaraz coś wymyślę z ubraniami wobec tego. Kiedy ostatni raz jadłeś coś ciepłego?  
Tomek zawahał się, potem niezręcznie wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie chcę dokładać ci roboty.  
\- To jak rozumiem, znaczyło „dawno i jestem głodny”? – Widzący uniósł brwi z przekąsem.  
Chłopiec po namyśle skinął głową.  
\- To mów wprost na drugi raz. Nie znam się na dzieciach. Krzycz o jedzenie, albo nie dostaniesz, bo zapomnę albo nie domyślę się, że możesz być głodny – mruczał na niego z udawanym wyrzutem Smuga, wracając do kuchni i zaczynając szukać drugiego talerza.  
\- Właśnie się domyśliłeś – zauważył z lekkim uśmiechem Tomek.  
Widzący zastygł w pół ruchu, zerknął na niego powoli. Ale nie ofuknął go. Wzruszył ramionami i oznajmił:  
\- To było tylko takie jednorazowe.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i już swobodnie wpakował się na ławę, przykrywając niedźwiedzią skórą i zachęcając psa, by wlazł koło niego.   
Cień z radosnym pomrukiwaniem rozłożył się zgodnie z zaproszeniem i wpakował łeb na nogi Tomka.  
Chłopiec wodził spojrzeniem za gospodarzem, głaszcząc psią kufę i siedząc w milczeniu.  
\- Czy będzie ci bardzo przeszkadzać, jak będę mówił? – spytał po długiej chwili ciszy przerywanej tylko trzaskaniem ognia w kominku i cichym bulgotaniem mięsnej potrawki czy czegoś tam w tym garnku, któremu Smuga poświęcił całą uwagę, by nie musieć rozmawiać z chłopcem.  
\- Nie, o ile nie będziesz oczekiwał, bym i ja mówił.  
\- O… rozumiem… - speszył się Tomek i pokiwał głową – To ja… ja tylko jedną rzecz powiem…  
\- Hm?  
\- Dziękuję. Dziękuję, że mi pomogłeś.  
Smuga zwrócił na niego z lekka rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Wpakowałeś mi się do domu, dzieciaku, co miałem innego zrobić?   
\- Mogłeś mnie wyrzucić…  
\- I tak byś wrócił – nie dał się zwodzić Widzący – Nie gadaj teraz, zjadaj i pakuj się do spania, skoro jutro ruszamy w góry.  
\- W góry?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Do Maga?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Znasz go…?  
\- Ta.  
Monosylabiczne odpowiedzi świadczyły nader jasno, że o tym akurat Smuga rozmawiać nie ma zamiaru nawet bardziej, niż o reszcie rzeczy. Tomek nie chciał go do siebie zrażać, zajął się więc posiłkiem, tym gorliwiej, że rzeczywiście był głodny.  
Widzący uprzątnął jeden z pokoi i zorganizował mu miejsce do spania. Zawahał się na chwilę, stojąc w tamtym pokoju. Ocenił posłanie wzrokiem, potem raz jeszcze przywołał w pamięci zziębniętą sylwetkę chłopca.  
I wrócił po futro i jeszcze jeden koc.  
_„Staczasz się, serio, staczasz i to coraz bardziej…”_ – mruczał do siebie w myśli, gdy sprawdził zabezpieczenie okiennic w pokoju i mocowanie szafki nad pryczą, upewniając się, że nie spadnie w nocy na dzieciaka.  
Jeśli Tomek był świadomy tych starań o bezpieczne i cieplutkie lokum dla niego, nie skomentował tego. Raz jeszcze podziękował Widzącemu za wszystko, zabrał swój skromny dobytek do pokoju i podziękował ponownie.  
A potem położył się spać. Tak po prostu, wpakował się pod kożuch, owinął kocykiem i zasnął.

Smuga snuł się po kuchni jeszcze dobrą godzinę, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć miejsca we własnym domu.  
W końcu zajrzał do dzieciaka, jak wciąż w myśli uparcie nazywał intruza swej samotni.  
Tomek spał, zwinięty w kulkę. Cień wyłożył się przed łóżkiem, rozwalony zupełnie nie w dostojny sposób, w jaki powinien spać pies wyszkolony do walki.  
Widzący stał w progu pokoju długo, bardzo długo nawet…  
Miał tak wiele pytań, gdy patrzył na śpiącą, rozczochraną płową czuprynę, która jako jedyna wystawała z plątaniny koca i futra.  
Ale chyba jedno było najważniejsze.  
_„Kim ty jesteś…?”_


	3. Tylko nie proś o prawdę, bo jej nie ma i nie będzie

Tomek okazał się nad wyraz samodzielny jak na swój wiek. Widzący orzekł to już następnego dnia, choć szybko skorygował tę obserwację prychnięciem w myśli do siebie samego: _„o ile choć wiek podał prawdziwy.”_  
Kłamał. Chłopiec kłamał jak z nut, miał w tym przerażającą wprawę i – co zdaniem Widzącego było najgorsze z tego wszystkiego – on zdawał się w to najzwyczajniej w świecie wierzyć, gdy to mówił. Mówił ze spokojem, z całkowitą pewnością.  
Rodziło się więc pytanie, czy ten dzieciak naprawdę aż tak dobrze kłamał, czy po prostu został przez kogoś okłamany tak perfidnie, że on naprawdę wierzył w tę opowieść, przed której wyjawieniem tak się wzbraniał.  
No dobrze, ktokolwiek nakładł temu dzieciakowi do głowy tych bzdur, naprawdę umiał kłamać. Widzący przyłapał się nawet na konkluzji, że gdyby sam nie był na tysiąc procent pewien, że Tomek nie może mówić prawdy, już by mu zapewne uwierzył.  
Nie rozumiał.  
A jeśli było coś, czego na tym świecie nie znosił bardziej niż połowy ludzkości, obłudy, wyzysku i pustosłowia ludzi u władzy, to było tym czymś właśnie nierozumienie kwestii, która go dotyczyła.  
On po prostu, cholera, chciał zrozumieć.  
Skoro gapienie się na chłopca przez pierwszy dzień znajomości niewiele mu dało, postanowił zmienić taktykę śledztwa. 

Tomek wstał pierwszy, musiał się obudzić grubo przed świtem, skoro Widzący zastał go w kuchni pół godziny przed wschodem słońca, w pełni ubranego i zajętego czymś nad stołem.  
Na widok gospodarza, chłopiec zerwał się na równe nogi.  
Niezręcznie zaplótł dłonie, mruknął wręcz pytająco, jakby wybadywał sytuację:  
\- Cześć?  
\- Cześć – Smuga obrzucił go uważnym spojrzeniem – Nie mogłeś spać?  
\- Trochę…  
\- Czemu? Było zimno, albo…  
\- Nie, nie – Tomek przerwał mu odruchowo i speszył się od razu, gdy Widzący umilkł – Po prostu… trochę się tym wszystkim… przejmuję i… i jakoś tak wcześniej się obudziłem. Ale spałem w nocy.  
Widzący powoli skinął mu głową.  
\- To dobrze. Przed nami długa droga. Zjedz też coś.  
\- Ja… już sobie wziąłem.  
\- O. To dobrze – uznał z umiarkowanym przejęciem.  
Ale za to w myśli skomentował to z zadowoleniem słowami:  
 _„Samodzielne dziecko, no chwała niebiosom!”_  
Ruszył do blatu, ale nie dotarł do niego, bo coś przykuło jego uwagę. Zatrzymał się niespodziewanie, utkwił wzrok w dość znajomym naczyniu na stole.  
Tomek odruchowo podążył spojrzeniem w tamtą stronę. Jeśli było to możliwe, speszył się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Ja… tak sądziłem, że zaraz wstaniesz, więc…  
\- Zaparzyłeś kawy?  
\- Tak.  
\- Pijesz kawę?  
\- Nie… ja… ja ją zaparzyłem dla ciebie. Ty pijesz kawę.  
Nieodgadnione spojrzenie przeniosło się na niego. Smuga bardzo powoli powtórzył:  
\- Zrobiłeś mi kawę?  
Tomek skinął głową, patrząc na niego niezbyt pewnie, bo nadal nie doczekał się jednoznacznej reakcji Widzącego. Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy otrzymał nieco niemrawe, ale szczere:  
\- Dziękuję.  
Pokiwał głową ponownie i przesunął się nieco na bok z tym, co akurat robił na stole. Smuga odruchowo spojrzał więc na jego dłonie.  
Uniósł brwi.  
\- Rysujesz?  
\- Trochę… - Tomek pokiwał głową – Jak rysuję, to mniej gadam. Więc będzie ci wygodniej.  
Widzący zamyślił się krótko, nim odparł:  
\- Nie przeszkadza mi twoje gadanie. Po prostu nie przywykłem do… do dzieci w moim otoczeniu, więc mogę ci się wydawać trochę…  
\- Sztywniacki? – palnął Tomek, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Brwi Widzącego uniosły się odrobinę.  
\- Miałem zamiar powiedzieć „poważny”, ale tak… widzę, że rozumiesz, o co mi chodzi.  
\- Przepraszam…  
\- W porządku. Prawda jest zawsze lepsza od kłamstwa.  
\- Nie zawsze – odparł cicho Tomek, ale szybko dodał – Więc mówisz, że mogę do ciebie mówić tak po prostu?  
\- Możesz, o ile nie liczysz za bardzo na mój aktywny udział w tych rozmowach.  
\- W porządku – zadecydował wspaniałomyślnie Tomek – Wobec tego zaczynamy…  
\- Co zaczynamy? – nie zrozumiał Smuga.  
Tomek odwrócił stronę w notesie, schował rysiki do torby i wskazał jakąś listę, która zajmowała dwie strony i chyba nie kończyła się tam, bo na rogu narysowano małą strzałkę.  
\- Co to jest, klątwy?  
\- Nie. Pytania. Mam do nadrobienia dwanaście lat w kilka dni… więc… - Tomek zatarł dłonie – Więc, gdybyś miał do wyboru jeden z żywiołów, który by to był?  
Widzący wpatrywał się w niego w oniemiałym milczeniu przez chwilę, nim elokwentnie spytał:  
\- Co?  
\- No który z żywiołów byś wybrał?  
\- Ale… czemu miałbym…?  
\- No gdybyś miał.  
\- Nie wiem.  
\- Pomyśl.  
\- Jasna cholera, nie wiem, woda?  
\- Czemu? – spytał z niewinnym spokojem Tomek.  
W sytuacji takiego przyparcia do muru, Smuga rozwiązał problem odpowiedzi, zajmując się śniadaniem. Chłopiec skwitował to spojrzeniem nad wyraz urażonym, ale powstrzymał się od uwag.  
Za to wrócił do tematu już przy pakowaniu torby przez Widzącego.  
\- Jakbyś spotkał dżina i miał trzy życzenia…  
\- Dżiny nie spełniają życzeń. Każda magia ma swoją cenę. One zawierają z tobą umowę i sam rujnujesz sobie życie – poprawił go od razu Smuga.  
\- Ale gdybyś spotkał takiego dobrego dżina.  
\- Czasami zdaje się, że nie ma już na tym świecie dobrych ludzi, a co dopiero dżinów.  
\- Ale no wyobraź sobie… - nalegał niezrażony chłopiec – O co byś go poprosił?  
Ciężkie spojrzenie uniosło się na niego. Zawahał się.  
\- O naukę tworzenia portali do podróży w czasie.  
Tomka wyraźnie zainteresowały te słowa, spojrzał na niego zaintrygowany, przekrzywiając nieco głowę.  
\- I co byś zrobił, gdybyś się cofnął?  
\- Ponaprawiał kilka spraw.   
\- Powiesz mi jakich?  
\- Nie.  
\- Hm… no dobrze – odpuścił nieco, ale pokiwał głową – A inne życzenia?  
\- Inne?  
\- Masz jeszcze dwa. Nie wiesz, ile życzeń spełnia dżin?   
\- Dżiny nie spełniają życzeń.  
\- Ale te z legend…  
\- Legendy to tylko legendy – uciął zdecydowanie Smuga – A teraz daj mi pomyśleć, bo mam wrażenie, że o czymś zapomniałem.  
\- Może o _saār_ Davasarmanie?  
\- On nie idzie z nami – Widzący pokręcił głową.  
Tomek zerknął wymownie przez okno i uznał:  
\- No to chyba on o tym nie wie, że nie idzie.  
Smuga uniósł na niego wzrok, potem sam spojrzał za okno na coraz bardziej rozjaśniającą się o wschodzie słońca drogę na skraju lasu. Westchnął z irytacją.  
\- Zwariować można z tym człowiekiem…  
Pandit był już zwarty i gotowy na miejscu, tuptał sobie po śniegu, bo chyba było mu zimno. Cóż za majestatyczny obraz Królewskiego Widzącego, ręce opadają.  
\- Każesz mu sobie pójść? – z lekkim zawodem spytał Tomek.  
\- Nic mu nie mogę kazać, to on tutaj dowodzi.  
\- On? – upewnił się chłopiec.  
Pandit z flegmatycznie spokojną miną dreptał po zmrożonej drodze. Smuga westchnął ponownie i skinął głową.  
\- Ta. To mój swego rodzaju szef. Więc skoro chce iść z nami, to pewnie pójdzie… - machnął ręką – Może on z tobą pogada o legendach i dobrych dżinach.   
\- Ale…  
\- Tak? – Smuga spojrzał na niego wyczekująco, gdy chłopiec urwał niepewnie, może nawet z obawą.  
\- Ja… ja chciałem porozmawiać z… tobą. _Saār_ Davasarman jest bardzo miły i… i w ogóle, ale… ale to ty jesteś… to ciebie szukałem – poprawił się Tomek, nieco spłoszony świdrującym spojrzeniem rozmówcy.  
Widzący nie ofuknął go. Chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu, nim skinął ostrożnie głową.  
\- No dobrze. Ale żadnych pytań o dżiny i legendy, zgoda? Resztę jakoś przeżyję.  
Ośmielony spokojnym tonem głosu, Tomek uśmiechnął się całkiem radośnie i dziecięco, tracąc to niepasujące do jego wieku opanowanie i ostrożność.  
\- Zgoda!   
\- Wspaniale. A teraz chodź, nim nasz szanowny _saār_ zamarznie na kość i trzeba go będzie stopić nad piecem.

****

\- Nie wiem, czy jest potrzeba ochroniarza – mruknął na powitanie Smuga, wychodząc z domu.  
Pandit uniósł dłoń, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Ależ to bardziej wy możecie ochraniać mnie – zaśmiał się przyjaźnie, kiwając jeszcze do Tomka.  
\- Aż tak mało masz obowiązków na dworze? – Smuga uniósł brwi wymownie.  
\- Skądże znowu – Davasarman swobodnie wzruszył ramionami – Przypomniałem sobie, że i tak miałem sprawę do naszego Maga. Muszę pożyczyć od niego jedną księgę – wyjaśnił, gdy szare spojrzenie zrobiło się żelazne i groźne.  
\- Aha – uznał Smuga sucho, ale bez wrogości – Dobrze się złożyło.  
\- Tak – Pandit zdawał się nie dostrzec jego nastroju – Zwłaszcza, że wasza samotna wyprawa do Maga mogłaby wzbudzić podejrzenia. A tak… cóż, my dwaj wybierzemy się po prostu w mojej sprawie po radę i literaturę do Maga.  
Tomek wodził spojrzeniem od jednego, do drugiego i choć o rzeczonym Magu nie wiedział nic a nic, już jasno wyczuwał napięcie na tym polu między Widzącymi.  
\- Mag nam pomoże? – odważył się spytać.  
\- Tak – od razu odparł Pandit.  
\- Miejmy nadzieję… - Smuga nie wydawał się podzielać tej pewności. Ale nie rozwinął myśli.  
Ruszyli w las traktem drwali, aż do zalesionej przełęczy.

Tomek mówił niestrudzenie odkąd tylko zaczęli się piąć pod górę, wypytał Pandita o krainę, o dwór, o ciekawostki, jak każdy turysta i o świat wokół nich, jak każde dziecko.  
Początkowo Smugę dziwiło, że dzieciak sam odszedł od swej deklaracji, z kim zamierza rozmawiać.  
Ale potem zatrzymali się na krótki popas za przełęczą i Tomek uznał na głos, że chyba zmęczył swoim gadaniem Davasarmana. Spojrzał niepewnie na Smugę, zmarkotniał i zaczął grzebać patykiem w śniegu, nic nie mówiąc.  
 _\- Pogadaj z nim –_ zabrzmiał momentalnie karcący głos w głowie Smugi _– Dzieci potrzebują uwagi, poświęć mu choć odrobinę._  
 _„On… on zrobił to specjalnie!”_  
 _\- Co niby? –_ zdumiał się Pandit.  
 _„Gadał z tobą, aż nagle odkrywczo zauważył, że ledwo zipiesz, żebym teraz nie miał wymówki i…”_  
 _\- Janku, z całym szacunkiem, ale taka teoria spiskowa jest naprawdę grubymi nićmi szyta. To tylko mały chłopiec, który chce wiedzieć wszystko i chce z kimś porozmawiać. Biedny, pewnie długo podróżował całkiem sam…_  
 _„Ty mnie nawet nie próbuj brać na litość!”_ – warknął w myśli Smuga. Ale pod naporem jawnie rozkazującego spojrzenia, uległ i westchnąwszy ciężko, wstał ze swojego miejsca na zwalonym pniu.  
Tomek ucieszył się wyraźnie, gdy Widzący usiadł obok niego.  
\- Więc… - zaczął Smuga, usilnie nie nadając swemu tonowi szorstkiej barwy – Skoro wiesz już co nieco o nas, może teraz powiesz nam coś o sobie?  
\- O was nie wiem nic – odparł chłopiec tonem sprostowania – Wiem co nieco o tej krainie.  
\- No dobrze… a czy wobec tego… - urwał, spojrzał w jasne, wpatrzone w niego ufnie oczęta i poległ na polu chwały – Chciałbyś się dowiedzieć czegoś o nas?  
\- O tak! Bardzo chętnie! – z miejsca ucieszył się Tomek – O co chodzi z tymi talizmanami na przykład? No bo skoro twój to puma, to nie powinieneś mieć w domu kota, a nie psa?  
\- Talizmany nie odnoszą się do tego, jakie zwierzęta ma się w domu – Smuga zawahał się i zerknął na dzieciaka uważniej – A tak w ogóle, skąd pomysł, że znasz mój talizman?  
\- J-ja… - Tomek zająknął się, odwrócił wzrok – Ktoś mi kiedyś tak powiedział po prostu.   
\- Mhm.  
\- Więc co robi talizman?  
\- Wiesz, dzieciaku, to naprawdę ciekawe, skąd ktoś mógł znać mój talizman – Smuga nie miał zamiaru tego tak zostawić – Kto taki ci o tym powiedział?  
\- Nikt, kogo byś pamiętał – burknął chłopiec – Odkąd się pojawiłem, nic cię to nie obchodziło.  
Smuga zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że nic więcej mi nie powiesz – przypomniał.  
\- A ty nawet mnie nie spytałeś o nic więcej…   
Pandit wstał z pnia, wskazał zarośla wokoło.  
\- Poszukam dobrej trasy na grzbiet góry – wykręcił się i zniknął jak najszybszym krokiem.  
Widzący nawet na niego nie zerknął, patrzył wprost na Tomka.  
\- Kto powiedział ci o mnie te wszystkie rzeczy?   
\- Ktoś, kto znał cię dość dobrze, by je wiedzieć? – prychnął chłopiec, uciekając spojrzeniem na bok.  
\- Podaj mi jego imię… jej imię, jeśli to była twoja matka.  
\- Wątpię, byś je w ogóle pamiętał – Tomek z tajoną złością wbił kijek w ziemię – Nie spędziliście pewnie nawet wiele czasu razem.   
\- Więc skąd wiedziałaby wszystkie te rzeczy? – Smuga uniósł brwi – Posłuchaj mnie, dzieciaku… ja po prostu… po prostu nie mówiłem nigdy nikomu takich rzeczy o sobie. Nie lubię się zwierzać. Stąd moje pytania. Kto ci to powiedział?  
Tomek splótł dłonie i nie odpowiedział bardzo długą chwilę. Gdy się wreszcie odezwał, głos miał cichy i przesiąknięty bardzo miernie skrywanym bólem:  
\- Ja rozumiem, że mnie nie chcesz. I zniknę, jakby mnie nigdy nie było. Tylko proszę… pomóż mi wrócić do domu…  
\- Tego właśnie staram się dowiedzieć! – z desperacją syknął Widzący, unosząc dłonie – Gdzie jest twój dom? Skąd jesteś? Kim jesteś? Skąd to wszystko wiesz?  
\- Znajdę dom, jeśli znajdę osobę, której szukam. Ona jest moim domem. Tylko… tylko ona mi została na świecie.  
Smuga patrzył na niego bez irytacji już, może nawet ze śladem współczucia. Powoli skinął głową. Zwrócił wzrok na śnieg.  
\- Ja… ja obiecuję, że znajdziemy tę osobę. Dobrze? Zrobię, co będzie trzeba. Wrócisz do domu.  
Tomek zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
\- Dziękuję. I wtedy się ode mnie uwolnisz, obiecuję ja też. Choć… - urwał na chwilę, spojrzał na niego z żalem – choć właściwie to trochę szkoda.  
\- Hm? – Smuga przerwał rozmowę na chwilę, by podać dzieciakowi zagrzany nad małym ogniskiem kubek herbaty i zapakowaną starannie kanapkę.  
\- Tak – orzekł Tomek, zajmując się jedzeniem, podziękowawszy mu ruchem głowy – Nie byłbyś takim złym ojcem…  
\- Nie możesz tak mówić. Znasz mnie jeden dzień, dzieciaku – odparł ponuro Smuga, wstając z kłody – Czyli właściwie to mnie nie znasz wcale.  
Tomek spojrzał za nim znad żeliwnego kubka. Zawahał się, ale spytał z nadzieją:  
\- Opowiesz mi o tych talizmanach?  
Widzący zastygł w pół ruchu, obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. A potem wrócił na kłodę.

Dziesięć minut później Pandit zastał ich obu pogrążonych w rozmowie tak głęboko, że Smuga nawet nie dostrzegł jego powrotu.  
Tomek właśnie śmiał się cicho, serdecznie i bardzo zaraźliwie, ubawiony wizją, że każdy z nich ma w sobie duchowego zwierzaka, który wychodzi razem z mocą i wizualizacją sobie poszczególnych typów ludzi, upodabniających się do swoich talizmanów. Wersje z jeżozwierzem, nornicą i ślimakiem fascynowały go najbardziej, jeśli miałyby wpływać na przykład na charakter i rysy twarzy swych „podopiecznych”.  
Davasarman uśmiechał się lekko sam do siebie.   
Resztę dwudniowej wędrówki do Maga szedł sam ze sobą, bo jego dwaj towarzysze rozgadali się w najlepsze o wszystkim i o niczym. Wciąż obaj omijali temat powiązania ze sobą, ale po za tym dyskutowali już nawet o różnicach między Magami a Widzącymi a wiedźmami.  
Pandit z tryumfem widział wyraźnie, jak twarz i ton głosu przyjaciela znacznie złagodniały podczas tych rozmów, tracąc bardziej z każdą godziną tę nieznośną, wymuszoną szorstkość i obojętność.   
I choć zbliżali się do Maga, Smuga nie wydawał się pamiętać o tym, jakimi obawami i wyrzutami napełniała go wizja tej wizyty.  
Tak, zdecydowanie zafascynował się chłopcem i zupełnie pochłonęły go ich wspólne rozmowy.  
Pandit miał tylko nadzieję, że wszystkiego tego szlag nie trafi, gdy dotrą do Maga…

Mag mieszkał na skraju lasu, w kamiennej chacie, która raczej zasługiwała na miano dworku lub twierdzy i była genialnie schowana przed nieproszonymi gośćmi, jednocześnie zapewniając właścicielowi dostęp do miasta u stóp gór, jak i do szerokiego traktu na dnie kotliny po drugiej stronie.  
Do domostwa przylegały zabudowania gospodarcze, Tomek od razu zwrócił uwagę na konie. Kręciło się też sporo osób, Mag zdecydowanie nie był jedynym mieszkańcem tego dworku.  
Zatrzymali się w dość dużej odległości, by nie rzucać się w oczy. Widzący spojrzeli po sobie powoli. Smuga miał zrezygnowany wzrok i kamienną, zobojętniałą na wszystko minę.  
 _\- Ej, nie będzie tak źle…_ \- rzucił pokrzepiająco w myśli Pandit.  
 _„Okaże się”_ – westchnął na to Smuga – _„Dobra… do boju.”_ – postanowił i ruszył pierwszy ku zabudowaniom.  
Nie uszli jednak daleko.  
Zatrzymał się, jakby coś go tknęło. Nachylił się do Tomka.  
\- Słuchaj, dzieciaku. Ja się nie wykłócam, skoro uważasz, że coś nas łączy… no rodzinnie. Ale ani słowa o tym Magowi, jasne? Jeśli ma nam pomóc, niech sądzi, że jesteś po prostu zwykłym… hm… klientem? Tak, klientem. Nie mów mu nic o sobie. W ogóle, najlepiej to wcale z nim nie rozmawiaj.  
Tomek zmarszczył brwi, ale pokiwał głową.  
\- Dobrze.   
\- Chodzi o powodzenie naszej misji, jasne?  
\- Tak, zrozumiałem, gęba na kłódkę.   
\- Cudownie – uznał Smuga, a potem westchnął raz jeszcze i wrócił spojrzeniem na ganek domostwa.  
W samą porę.   
Z dworku wyszedł wysoki, barczysty mężczyzna w ciemnej szacie i o równie ciemnych włosach, co Smuga. Z tym, że on prezentował się nie tyle groźnie, co bardziej dostojnie.   
Ciemne oczy zabłysły na ich widok, a on ruszył wprost ku nim, rozkładając ręce w mimowolnym ruchu pełnym szczerej radości.  
\- Czyżby to już był koniec świata?! – zawołał miłym dla ucha, głębokim głosem – No niech mnie licho, myślałem, że takiego dnia nie doczekam!  
\- Witaj, _mestre_ – Pandit skłonił się lekko – Wybacz, że nachodzimy cię bez uprzedzenia…  
\- Bez przesady, dwór to jest w kotlinie – zaśmiał się obcy, który Tomkowi wydał się znacznie mniej przerażający niż Smuga, choć – jak chłopiec sam się domyślił – to zapewne musiał być ów Mag.  
Jednak chyba Widzący był odmiennego zdania. Nie podszedł uścisnąć Magowi dłoni, choć ten zawahał się w pół ruchu, gdy już serdecznie powitał Pandita.   
Dwaj odziani na czarno mężczyźni władający mocą magiczną przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.  
Potem Mag uśmiechnął się lekko i pokiwał głową.  
\- Miło cię widzieć, Janku. Trochę minęło, co? Cieszę się, mogąc was widzieć w tych stronach inaczej niż tylko przypadkiem…  
Widzący skłonił się lekko.  
\- Przyszliśmy poprosić cię o pomoc. Zawrzeć umowę, jeśli będzie trzeba.  
Mag po namyśle pokręcił głową.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, że żadnych umów z wami nie będę zawierał – odparł spokojnie – Chętnie wam pomogę – zerknął na bok i jego wzrok na chwilę zatrzymał się na Tomku, nim wrócił do Smugi – Mów, z czym przychodzisz… braciszku. 


	4. Brat marnotrawny

Spojrzenie Tomka zwróciło się na Smugę od razu, zupełnie nienaumyślnie, pełne zdumienia i całkowitego niezrozumienia.  
 _„To jest twój brat…?!”_ – krzyczały jasne oczy chłopca, gdy Widzący nierozważnie zerknął na niego.  
Zawarł mocno szczęki, zmusił się do poprawnie spokojnego tonu, gdy odparł Magowi:  
\- Choć ta sprawa nie jest wagi państwowej, wolelibyśmy porozmawiać z tobą w środku.  
Mag lekko uniósł brwi, zerknął na Pandita, a gdy ten skinął odrobinę głową, wyzbył się wszelkich podejrzeń. Wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jasne, zapraszam – zwrócił znów wzrok na chłopca, stojącego obok Smugi, zawahał się – My chyba się wcześniej nie widzieliśmy…  
Tomek skinął odrobinę głową, ale nie odezwał się.  
Mag zerknął na brata, parsknął leciutko, z jasnym rozbawieniem.  
\- Zabronili ci ze mną gadać, co? Więc to ty masz do mnie sprawę, tak? – zupełnie zignorował obojętnie nieprzyjazną minę Widzącego pochylił się do chłopca i wyciągnął rękę – Cześć. Władam ciemnymi i jasnymi mocami magicznymi, ale nie zamierzam zrobić ci krzywdy, nie musisz się mnie bać. Możesz mi mówić Michał, jeśli pozwolą ci się odezwać.  
Tomek rozmyślnie nie zerknął na Smugę, gdy uścisnął dłoń Magowi i odparł najuprzejmiej jak umiał:  
\- Ja jestem Tomek. I przyszedłem poprosić pana o pomoc.  
\- O – Michał uśmiechnął się, uniósł brwi – Tomek i jak dalej…? – zainteresował się, przyglądając uważnie chłopcu.  
Ciemne oczy wydawały się sięgać na samo dno duszy, widzieć po prostu wszystko… każdą małą myśl i każde uczucie.  
Chłopiec zabrał rękę.  
\- Przepraszam. Tata nie pozwolił mi przedstawiać się w pełni nieznajomym.  
\- Rozsądny człowiek – zaśmiał się lekko Michał. Wyprostował się, potoczył spojrzeniem po obu Widzących, a potem kiwnął głową w stronę domu – Chodźmy więc. Potrzeba wam jakiejś większej babraniny, czy sama teoria?  
\- Wszystkiego dowiesz się zaraz – odparł głucho Smuga.  
\- Nie wiem, czy wyciągać sprzęt, czy zapraszać na herbatę – Michał uśmiechnął się wilczo, jego oczy lekko zabłysły.  
Widzący nie wydawał się stosownie tym przejąć. Po krótkim namyśle poinformował brata cichym, oficjalnym wręcz tonem:  
\- Musimy kogoś znaleźć.  
\- O. I żaden z was nie _widzi_ innej opcji po za mną? – Michał rzucił spojrzenie Panditowi, już na progu dworku.   
\- Szczegóły za chwilę.  
\- Nie otaczam się ludźmi czyhającymi na moje lub twoje życie, Janku, możesz równie dobrze stanąć przy kurniku i wykrzyczeć cel przybycia – Michał rozłożył ręce – Ale jako wola.   
Zawahał się przy drzwiach, znów jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Tomku.  
\- Sprawa dotyczy ciebie, tak?  
\- Tak, _mestre._  
\- Czyli zostajesz z nami? Czy wolisz, żeby najpierw opowiedzieli mi wszystko, a ty nie wiem… może chcesz coś zjeść, albo iść zajrzeć do koni? – Michał nie miał w głosie charakterystycznego dorosłym ludziom szukania wymówki do pozbycia się dziecka z towarzystwa.   
Tomek odniósł wręcz nieodparte wrażenie, że Mag chce mu ułatwić cały przebieg wizyty… może po prostu sam ma dzieci. Pokręcił głową powoli.  
\- Dziękuję panu, ale wolałbym przy tym być. To dla mnie bardzo ważne.   
\- Mhm. Kogo więc szukamy? – Michał zaprosił ich do sporego, jasnego pomieszczenia o ogromnych oknach i ścianie wyłożonej regałem z samymi książkami.  
Tomek rozejrzał się odruchowo. Pracownia Maga była przestronna i przyjemnie urządzona. Zupełnie, nie jak…  
\- Ta – Michał chyba go obserwował, bo rzucił z uśmiechem – Żadnych wypchanych kotów, ususzonych kruczych pazurów i leśnych ziół. A rysunki na szafkach nie przywołując demonów, tylko nie zmyły się po napadzie dwóch niszczycielskich tornad z rysikami na moje biuro.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się także, odnotowując podobiznę kota na szafce koło biurka, która była nader starannie niemal wyryta rysikiem w drewnie. Tak, Magowi definitywnie nieobcym było towarzystwo małych, wszędobylskich dzieciaków.  
Chłopiec uznał, że mógłby go polubić, gdy dostał jeszcze herbaty w wielkim kubku i usiadł sobie na kanapie przy regale, wodząc wokoło spojrzeniem.  
Zupełnie nie rozumiał, czemu _saār_ Smuga nie lubił Maga.   
Za to sam Mag zapewne wiedział i to doskonale, bo zwrócił na brata spokojne, wyczekujące spojrzenie.  
\- Więc? Kogo szukamy?  
\- Tożsamość tej osoby jest nieistotna – zaczął Smuga powoli – Przyszliśmy do ciebie, bo choć aurę udało nam się wyczuć, nie możemy określić, gdzie ta osoba przebywa.  
Michał zmarszczył brwi, posłał zdziwione spojrzenie Davasarmanowi, który już okupywał jego biblioteczkę i czegoś szukał wśród tytułów na niej.  
\- Za co ci tam płacą na dworze? – parsknął do niego Mag.  
Pandit zawahał się z dwoma księgami w ręce.  
\- To nie moja wina. Ja nie czułem aury w ogóle, jakby chroniło ją jakieś zaklęcie albo… albo nie należała do tego wymiaru, co my.   
\- Hm. Ale ostatecznie ci się udało? – upewnił się Michał.  
\- Dopiero po tym, jak Janek ją poczuł.  
Smuga skrzywił się odruchowo, nieznacznie i ledwo zauważalnie. Ale Tomek odnotował to od razu.   
Widzący zniósł oceniające go spojrzenie ciemnych oczu Maga, wciąż z tym chłodnym, zdystansowanym spokojem wyjaśnił:  
\- Wyczułem aurę, ale nie umiem orzec, gdzie się znajduje. Coś musi ją chronić.   
\- I ta konkretna aura tej konkretnej osoby jest dość istotna, by przyjść do mnie? – upewnił się Mag łagodnie.  
\- To nie był mój pomysł – sucho odparł Smuga.  
\- Nie wątpię – Michał na sekundę stracił swoją życzliwą naturę, obdarzył brata równie zdystansowanym i nawet nieco tym wszystkim zmęczonym spojrzeniem.   
Cokolwiek jednak wpływało na oschłe stosunki między nimi, Mag nie pozwolił sobie tego bardziej okazać. Zamyślił się, podszedł do biurka i oparł o nie dłońmi, nim zaczął wyjaśniająco:  
\- Aura może być trudna do odszukania z wielu powodów. Skoro jednak koniec końców obaj ją wyczuliście, powodów jest jeszcze więcej… - zerknął na Davasarmana i rzucił z lekkim uśmiechem – Mogłeś się nie dość skupić na krysztale.  
Pandit pokręcił głową, ze spokojem zapewnił:  
\- Wszystko zrobiłem prawidłowo. Czterokrotnie ponowiłem cały proces.   
\- I nic?  
\- Nic. Chciałem już nawet przekazać złe nowiny – spojrzał na Tomka i chłopiec powoli skinął głową.  
\- A potem co? – Michał uniósł brwi – Nagle wszystko zadziałało?  
\- Janek wziął do ręki pióro i poczuł aurę za pierwszym razem.  
\- O! Więc macie nawet konkretnie personalny przedmiot tej osoby? – ucieszył się Michał – No chociaż tyle. Jeśli mogę… Tomku, dałbyś mi na chwilkę to pióro?  
Smuga nie odezwał się ani raz przez całą tę rozmowę. Stał sztywno przed biurkiem Maga i patrzył na zgromadzone na regałach książki. Z jakiegoś powodu nikt nie próbował zmusić go do udziału w wyjaśnieniach.  
Michał zabrał pióro i obejrzał je uważnie, wracając do biurka. Potem – ku zdumieniu Tomka – odłożył je ostrożnie na blat i spojrzał wprost na brata.  
\- Wyczułeś aurę bez trudu?  
\- Tak, jak teraz wyczułbym twoją – Widzący skinął głową.  
\- Czy jest silna?  
\- Bardzo.   
\- Hm… - Michał opuścił wzrok na pióro, zawahał się wyraźnie – A kryształ…?  
\- Co z nim?  
\- Czy świecił?  
Smuga chyba nie miał zamiaru zgadzać się na dialog podobny do przesłuchiwania przez szeryfa. Sięgnął na biurko i zabrał pióro spokojnym, pewnym ruchem.   
Michał obserwował go z uwagą, gdy Widzący wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie i utkwił zimny, wręcz wściekły wzrok w piórze.  
Kryształ zalśnił jeszcze intensywniej niż za pierwszym razem, jego blask wyraźnie odciął się złotem w pokoju.   
Tomek wstał z kanapy, utkwił wzrok w dłoniach Widzącego.  
Oto czarne pióro powolutku uniosło się nad jego palcami, wznosząc w powietrze kilka centymetrów.   
Wzrok Smugi był w nim wciąż utkwiony, zatopiony niczym u drapieżnego zwierza w swej ofierze. Zacisnął szczęki tak mocno, że zarysowały się pod skórą dość wyraźnie.  
Michał wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa. Niespodziewanie Pandit odkaszlnął lekko.  
\- Tak dokładnie się stało – rzucił cicho i to niczym cucący bodziec przerwało wszystko.  
Pióro miękko opadło w dłonie Smugi, kryształ zgasł, a jego spojrzenie nieco złagodniało.  
Mag powoli skinął głową.  
\- Niezwykłe – orzekł głęboko zamyślonym tonem.  
Wyciągnął do brata rękę po pióro. Smuga odłożył je na biurko, nie patrząc mu w oczy, tylko gdzieś w bok, na książki.  
Michał nie skomentował tego nijak, podniósł z blatu pióro i raz jeszcze obejrzał.  
\- Najprostszym wyjaśnieniem byłoby twoje powinowactwo z tą osobą – rzekł łagodnie – Kogo szukamy?  
\- Tego nie mogę wyjawić, przepraszam – odezwał się Tomek, zwracając na siebie uwagę dorosłych.  
Wciąż patrzył na Smugę z jawną fascynacją.   
\- Mhm – Michał skinął głową i wrócił spojrzeniem na brata– Ale… nie masz może z nim żadnych więzów krwi?  
\- Zapewniam cię, że mam pod całkowitą kontrolą poczet osób, z którymi łączyłyby mnie jakiekolwiek więzi – syknął Smuga z niepasującym do sytuacji chłodem – Czy to więzy krwi, długów czy jakiejkolwiek formy magii. To nie może być to.  
Mag znów podniósł na niego znużone spojrzenie, skinął ponownie głową.  
\- Nie wątpię w to.  
\- Czyżby?   
\- Pandit, a może pokazałbyś Tomkowi obserwatorium na poddaszu? – zabrzmiał nagle łagodny, kobiecy głos z progu pokoju.  
Drgnęli wszyscy, po za Michałem.  
Chłopiec ze zgrozą wpatrywał się w obcą mu zupełnie osobę, bo choć miała sympatyczną minę i bardzo miło się do niego uśmiechała, skądś znała jego imię, a na pewno jej się nie przedstawiał.  
Michał podziękował jej spojrzeniem, rad z interwencji w porę. Mimo wielu myśli zaprzątających mu głowę, wyczuł lęk od chłopca i szybko wyjaśnił:  
\- Bez obaw. Dominika cię nie zje, a wie wszystko i widzi wszystko, co dzieje się w tym domu, więc wie i o tobie.  
\- Czemu? – spytał odruchowo Tomek.  
\- Bo jest leśną nimfą, a one wiedzą wszystko.  
Kobieta posłała mu ostre spojrzenie, podeszła do chłopca i sprecyzowała:  
\- Nie słuchaj go, przestał być zabawny z piętnaście lat temu. Chodź, zjesz z nami obiad, a oni niech sobie w spokoju skaczą do gardeł – złapała go za rękę całkiem naturalnie, zerkając jeszcze na Widzącego – Miło cię widzieć, Janku.  
\- Nawzajem, Dominiko – z jakiegoś powodu Smuga wobec niej zachował się znacznie mniej oschle i skłonił się minimalnie.  
Tomek spojrzał na niego niepewnie. Widzący skinął lekko głową. Bezgłośnie poruszył ustami w jednym słowie: „idź”.  
Więc Tomek poszedł, starając się jednak nie patrzyć na nią zbyt ostentacyjnie. Odważył się odezwać, gdy zniknęli za drzwiami.  
\- Pani nie jest nimfą, prawda?  
Dominika uśmiechnęła się szeroko.  
\- Ależ skąd!   
\- To skąd pani wiedziała, jak się nazywam?  
\- Michał lubi mieć porządek w głowie i segreguje wszystkie wiadomości, robi sobie takie myślowe notatki jakby… - wzruszyła lekko ramionami – Czasami zdarza mu się zapomnieć, że mam dostęp do jego myśli.  
\- Pani też jest Magiem… panią Magiem?  
\- Nie – Dominika posłała mu matczynie ciepły uśmiech – Kimś znacznie groźniejszym. Jego żoną.

****

Pandit odprowadził wychodzących wzrokiem, potem zerknął na obu braci lekko zmieszany.  
\- To ja… ja też sobie pójdę.  
\- Możesz zostać – Michał zamachał dłonią – Mi tam nie przeszkadzasz.  
Smuga się nie odezwał.   
Davasarman niezręcznie wstrząsnął głową.  
\- To ja… ja sobie zrobię herbatę – pytająco wskazał pokaźne tomiszcze, które trzymał w ręce – Czy mógłbym…?  
\- Jasne, obsłuż się – Mag machnął ręką z lekkim uśmiechem.  
Ale jego twarz straciła wszelki ślad wesołości, gdy spojrzał na brata. Ocenił jego spiętą sylwetkę, zawahał się i odczekał aż do chwili, gdy Pandit oddalił się pospiesznie.  
\- Jak… jak u ciebie?  
Smuga parsknął krótko.  
\- Daruj sobie.   
\- Ja pytam poważnie – Mag mówił powoli, wręcz delikatnie – Chcę wiedzieć, jak się czujesz… nie widziałem cię dość długo.  
\- Nie ma za co.  
\- Janku…  
\- Przejdźmy do rzeczy – uciął Smuga oschle – Muszę znaleźć właściciela tego pióra, kimkolwiek jest ta osoba. Pomożesz mi, czy mam iść do kogoś innego?  
Michał chwilę patrzył na niego w ciężkim milczeniu. Zdawać by się mogło, że chciał mu powiedzieć tak wiele rzeczy… i jednocześnie nie umiał tego zrobić. Tak cholernie wiele wisiało między nimi niewypowiedzianych nigdy słów.  
Zamiast ciągnąć temat, Mag pokręcił głową i zaczął cicho:  
\- Zależy ci, by nie rozczarować tego chłopca.   
\- Nie lubię zawodzić ludzi, którzy ufają mi albo chcą mi ufać – odparł lodowato Smuga – Jak już skończysz kazanie, wielebny, to racz przejść do meritum, nie mam tygodnia na to śledztwo.  
\- Powinienem wiedzieć, czemu się tym zajmujesz?   
Szare oczy spojrzały na niego zimno, wręcz wrogo, jakby nie widziały w nim nawet neutralnej osoby, a kogoś, komu za nic nie wolno zaufać. Jak na obcą osobę.   
Nie. Michał gorzko sam się poprawił. Jego brat nie patrzył tak nawet na obcych ludzi. Tylko na niego. I najbardziej bolało to, że on go w pełni rozumiał i… i czuł, że na miejscu Janka on też sam by siebie znienawidził.  
\- Nie powinieneś – warknął Widzący cicho – Nie twój biznes. Teraz zajmijmy się już sprawą, dobra?  
Michał już nie walczył, pokiwał głową i opuścił wzrok na pióro.   
\- Coś mi w tym nie pasuje. Skoro ty wyczuwasz aurę tak mocno, Pandit powinien był dostrzec ją bez trudu.  
\- Mhm. Jakieś pomysły, czemu może się tak dziać?  
\- Po za Więzią Krwi nic nie przyszło mi do głowy w pierwszej chwili, ale skoro to już wykluczyliśmy… - Michał zawahał się, powoli wyciągnął dłoń nad pióro – Cholera jasna, jeśli ta osoba nie włada mocą magiczną, to ja naprawdę nic nie rozumiem.  
\- Myślisz, że to Mag?  
\- Mag, Widzący, wiedźma, inny pieron zza oceanu – Michał wzruszył ramionami, oglądając uważnie pióro – No nic… nie ma chyba innego wyjścia…  
Smuga cofnął się o krok, gdy to usłyszał, bo dobrze wiedział, co zamierza brat. Dłonie Maga zalśniły białymi iskrami jeszcze nim wyciągnął przed siebie pióro. Zamknął oczy.  
Widzący cofnął się jeszcze o krok.   
Odwrócił nieco spojrzenie, by nie patrzyć na unoszący się w chmurze iskier przedmiot, który nagle zaczął się kręcić niczym ogromna igła kompasu.  
Michał zawarł mocniej dłonie, zmarszczył czoło w głębokiej zadumie.   
Pióro przyspieszyło. Głuchy grzmot wstrząsnął podłogą pokoju.  
Smuga cofnął się gwałtownie aż pod ścianę, zasłaniając odruchowo oczy przedramieniem.   
Ale Michał już opanował wyładowanie mocy. Wszystko się uspokoiło, iskry zgasły. Pióro lewitowało przed jego twarzą, a on wpatrywał się w nie w głębokim skupieniu godnym znacznie bardziej majestatycznego przedmiotu.   
\- Janku, skąd ty wytrzasnąłeś tego dzieciaka? – spytał cicho, przenosząc na brata zdrowo zaniepokojony wzrok.  
\- Sam się wytrzasnął. Przyszedł po pomoc. Szczegóły są nieistotne – Widzący opuścił dłoń i podszedł krok bliżej, uniósł brwi pytająco – A co?  
\- Nie uwierzysz, gdy powiem, czemu nie mogliście znaleźć tego człowieka sami.  
\- Mów – Smuga darował sobie wszelkie wstępy – Gdzie go znajdę?  
\- No właśnie nie wiem jeszcze… - Michał nawet nie próbował skrywać fascynacji, gdy gapił się na wiszące w powietrzu pióro.  
\- To o co ci niby…  
\- Ta aura jest chroniona najpotężniejszym zaklęciem osłony przed mocami magicznymi z tego świata, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem – wyjaśnił bardzo cicho i powoli Michał.  
Przeniósł na niego nieobecne spojrzenie i pokiwał głową.  
\- Pasowałoby się dowiedzieć, do kogo należało to pióro.   
\- Co za różnica, do kogo? Ja chcę go tylko znaleźć.  
\- Czekaj – Mag uniósł dłoń. Pióro zadygotało w powietrzu – Ty też nie wiesz. Nie wiesz, prawda? Nie masz pojęcia, kogo szuka ten dzieciak…   
\- Skąd taki wniosek? – Widzący obojętnie wzruszył ramionami, a jego twarz znów skamieniała – Może po prostu nie uważam, że byłoby rozsądnym, dzielić się z tobą takimi informacjami?  
\- Janku, wystarczy – Michał pokręcił głową nagannie – Powiedz mi prawdę. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, czemu i kogo szuka to dziecko?   
Smuga nie okazał po sobie żadnych emocji. Zacisnął tylko mocniej szczęki i obrzucił brata spokojnie nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Wiem, że to dziecko. I że potrzebuje mojej pomocy. Skoro nie możesz mi pomóc, znajdę kogoś innego. Dziękuję, _mestre_. Możesz wpisać ten altruistyczny czyn do kroniki…  
Wyciągnął rękę po pióro, ale Michał powstrzymał go szybkim ruchem. Widzący cofnął dłoń momentalnie, ledwie ręka brata zbliżyła się do jego własnej.  
\- Nie powiedziałem, że nie mogę pomóc – odparł spokojnie Mag – Powiedziałem, że nie wiem, gdzie on jest. Ale wiem, jak go znaleźć. Umiem go odszukać.  
Smuga skinął oszczędnie głową.  
\- Wspaniale. Jak?  
\- Do tego będzie wam potrzebny Mag – Michał patrzył na niego wciąż bez gniewu czy irytacji, po prostu czekając na reakcję brata.  
Widzący uśmiechnął się wilczo, bez krzty rozbawienia.  
\- Nie idziesz z nami.  
\- Więc idź powiedzieć Tomkowi, że nie odszuka tej osoby dlatego, że Widzący, do którego poszedł po pomoc, nie może ścierpieć obecności własnego brata przez około tydzień… - syknął nagle Michał, pochylając się do niego przez stół – No idź. Powiedz mu. Myślisz, że nie widziałem, jak ten chłopiec na ciebie patrzy? Ty pewnie nie widziałeś. Ty nic nie widzisz! Więc cię uświadomię… że to dziecko szuka w tobie opiekuna… - wstrząsnął głową – Proszę bardzo, idź do nich. Powiedz mu. Złam mu serce. Rozczaruj go. A gdy po latach on dalej będzie cię traktował jak wroga… wtedy zrozumiesz, jakie to jest uczucie… nie mieć wyboru, popełnić jeden mały błąd i płacić za to cenę każdego dnia przez resztę życia!– wręcz wypluł w jego stronę ostatnie słowa, gniewnie zaciskając dłonie.  
Szczęka zadrgała mu ze złości, po raz pierwszy okazał po sobie jakiekolwiek negatywne odczucia.  
Smuga wręcz diametralnie zmienił minę wobec tych słów. Patrzył na brata wręcz z rozbawieniem. Z gorzkim, rozczarowanym rozbawieniem zwycięzcy, który obstawił własną przegarną i właśnie odebrał nagrodę za wygranie zakładu.  
\- Mały błąd? Tak to ujmujesz? Mały błąd…– powtórzył cicho i cofnął się powoli ku drzwiom – Michale… co ty wiesz o płaceniu za jeden mały błąd przez resztę życia?  
Mag zawarł szczęki jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Myślisz, że tobie jednemu coś odebrano?  
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego na te słowa, samym kątem ust, bez radości a z zimną złością.  
\- Nie. Myślę, że to mnie jednego wystawił ktoś, kto nazywał samego siebie moim bratem – sprecyzował, a potem po prostu wyszedł z pracowni Maga, zamykając za sobą drzwi.  
Nie trzasnął nimi, zamknął je spokojnie i pewnie, bez ani jednego zbędnego ruchu. Jakby wcale nie rozsadzały go emocje.  
Michał zacisnął dłonie w pięści i przygrabił się nad stołem. Nic nie powiedział. Pióro przed jego twarzą znów kręciło się szaleńczo, podlatując i klucząc, miotane sprzecznymi falami mocy.

****

Smuga stracił kamienną minę w chwili, gdy zamknął za sobą drzwi. Uszedł trzy kroki, za róg korytarza i oparł się o ścianę plecami. Głęboko wciągnął powietrze przez mocno zaciśnięte zęby.  
Nagłym, gniewnym ruchem grzmotnął głową o kamienną ścianę. Mocno, pewnie, z diabelną precyzją. Tak, by zabolało.  
Zacisnął dłonie kurczowo, gdy poczuł, że zaczyna brakować mu powietrza. Na moment zamknął oczy.  
Odetchnął z trudem, powoli odzyskując panowanie nad sobą.   
Podskoczył nerwowo, gdy usłyszał ciche kroki na drewnianych stopniach schodów wiodących na piętro dworku.   
Tomek zawahał się w pół ruchu, gdy go zobaczył. Chciał się chyba nawet wycofać, ale Widzący opanował się już zupełnie. Posłał mu słaby, wymuszony uśmiech.  
\- Gdzieś zwiewasz?  
\- Martwiłem się – przyznał chłopiec, podchodząc do niego już bez wahania i patrząc na niego uważnie.  
\- Tutaj nic ci nie grozi – zapewnił spokojnie Smuga – Dominika jest miła, prawda?  
\- Tak, bardzo. Dała mi obiad i opowiedziała o górach. I rozmawiałem z Wandzią… - Tomek urwał na chwilę, wciąż patrzył na zastygłą w obojętnym spokoju twarz Widzącego – Martwiłem się o ciebie – wyjaśnił ciszej.  
Wymuszony uśmiech osłabł jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Czemu?  
\- No… skoro nie chcesz tutaj być i… i nie lubicie się z Magiem, to… to jesteś tutaj przeze mnie i… i jest mi z tym źle.  
Szorstka, ciepła dłoń oparła się o ramię chłopca.  
\- W porządku, Tomku. Nie _przez_ ciebie, a _dla_ ciebie tutaj jestem. Obiecałem ci, tak? – uśmiechnął się do niego blado, ale szczerze – Zresztą może i dobrze, że tutaj przyszedłem.  
\- Tak? Pogodziłeś się z… z Magiem?  
\- Nie jesteśmy pokłóceni – Widzący delikatnie pokręcił głową – Po prostu nasze drogi się rozeszły już dawno i… i przychodząc tutaj, o czymś sobie przypomniałem. Więc dziękuję ci w sumie.  
\- Powiesz mi co to takiego? – po namyśle Tomek zdecydował się jednak o to spytać.  
Smuga delikatnie zamknął dłoń na jego ramieniu, już nie tylko po prostu ją opierając, a prawie trzymając chłopca w pewny sposób niemalże już stający się opiekuńczym.  
\- Ludzie się nie zmieniają, tracą tylko siłę, by udawać kogoś innego – westchnął bezgłośnie i uciął temat – Ale starczy o tym. Z dobrych wieści jest tyle, że Michał wie, jak znaleźć tego, kogo szukamy… choć nie wie, gdzie ta osoba jest. Jeszcze nie wie.  
Oczy Tomka zabłysły.  
\- To znaczy, że go znajdziemy?!  
\- Znajdziemy – Widzący uśmiechnął się już swobodniej, bo radość dzieciaka była naprawdę miła.  
Aż na chwilę nawet zapomniał o bracie za ścianą.

Michał o nim nie zapomniał.  
Stał nieporuszony nad biurkiem, pogrążony w głębokiej, ciężkiej zadumie, dopóki do pracowni nie wsunął się Davasarman.  
Wystarczył mu jeden rzut oka na Maga, by zrozumieć.  
\- Nie poszło najlepiej? – upewnił się cicho i ostrożnie.  
\- Nie przywalił mi w pysk, to już coś… - odparł ponuro Michał, kiwając głową. Westchnął ciężko i uniósł spojrzenie na Pandita – Jak on się trzyma?  
\- Jakoś – Davasarman skinął głową – To bardzo silny człowiek. Daje sobie radę.   
\- Używa magii w ogóle?  
\- Rzadko – Pandit podszedł do niego bliżej – Ale mam wrażenie, że zaczął już iść do przodu. Nie rozmawiamy o tym wszystkim, ale… ale powoli wychodzimy na prostą.  
Michał gorzko się uśmiechnął.  
\- Wychodziliście, dopóki znów nie spotkał mnie.  
\- Da sobie radę. Obaj dacie radę. Może uda wam się porozmawiać podczas poszukiwań…  
\- Myślisz, że się zgodzi, bym i ja poszedł? – Michał sceptycznie uniósł brwi.  
Pandit skinął głową bez większego namysłu.  
\- Jedna rzecz się nie zmieniła. Janek wie, że trzeba zapłacić za to, czego się chce. Nawet jeśli czasami cena jest olbrzymia. On to wie. Tym razem także nie postąpi inaczej.  
Michał sposępniał jeszcze bardziej, zawarł znów dłonie. Westchnął ciężko, bezgłośnie i z ogromna rezygnacją.  
\- Wiesz może, czy… czy on go wzywał do siebie?  
\- Nie wzywał. Ani raz.   
\- Janek coś mówił ci o tym….? O mnie, o nim… o tym wszystkim?  
Pandit pokręcił głową ze smutkiem, powoli odparł:  
\- To przecież Smuga. Czort wie, co dzieje się w jego głowie. Nikomu tego nie mówi.  
\- Może… może gdybyś oddał mu sztylet…?  
\- Próbowałem. Odmówił.   
\- Odmówił?  
\- Tak. Nie chce go. Trzyma się reguł… - Davasarman umilkł, gdy dostrzegł jak pięści Maga zacisnęły się jeszcze mocniej.   
Michał zgrzytnął zębami i sam do siebie wymamrotał kilka słów, których Królewski Widzący nie zdołał niestety zrozumieć w pełni. Wyłapał tylko jedno, pełne goryczy, ciche i dosadne.  
 _„Głupi”_  
I był cholernie dobrze pewien, że nie odnosiło się ono do nieobecnego z braci. 


	5. Ze wszystkich sił

Fale czarnej, spienionej wody uderzały o ostre brzegi skał w zatoce. Toń uspokajała się dopiero dalej, za wysuniętym w morze cyplem, rozlewając łagodnym, przejrzystym półkolem i miękko dosięgając piaszczystej plaży.  
Ale wejścia do zatoki strzegły skalne klify z jednej strony i burzące fale rumowisko z drugiej. Ryk spienionej wody docierał nawet na plażę, psując jej idylliczny obraz.  
Jednak człowiek siedzący na piasku wpatrywał się właśnie w nieprzerwanie nacierające na skały fale, jakby nie dostrzegał piękna zatoki i szumiącego życiem tropikalnego lasu za swoimi plecami.  
Połatane starannie, myśliwskie ubranie miał kompletnie przemoczone. Nie wydawał się jednak odczuwać chłodu choćby w najmniejszym stopniu. Siedział i patrzył w morze.  
Drgnął lekko na dźwięk cichych kroków na piasku. Ale nie uniósł głowy. Dobrze wiedział, że mógł zobaczyć tylko jedną osobę.  
\- I jak? – spytał ostrożnie głęboki, zmartwiony głos.  
\- Skoro wciąż tutaj jestem, to się nie udało – odparł ze źle tajoną rezygnacją i tylko wstrząsnął głową – Musimy zbudować coś większego.  
\- Zbudowaliśmy. To nie jest kwestia wielkości łódki, brachu. Nic większego w tych warunkach nie damy rady zbudować.   
\- Wiem – odparł głucho, siedzący na brzegu człowiek. Z kamienną, zaciętą miną wciąż wpatrywał się w fale – Muszę spróbować wykorzystać wiatr…  
Ciężkie westchnięcie.  
\- Brachu… próbowałeś już.  
\- Spróbuję inaczej.  
\- Rozbiłeś się wtedy na skałach… - przypomniał łagodnie.  
\- Prawie udało mi się opuścić zatokę – zgodził się zamyślonym tonem.  
\- Prawie roztrzaskałeś sobie czaszkę na kamieniach! Do cholery, Andrzeju, to już idźmy w dżunglę! Zabijesz się na tych skałach, znajdziemy inny sposób! – nie wytrzymał już ewidentnie, dopiero po fakcie zdał sobie sprawę, że niemal krzyknął do niego.  
\- Ludzie nie pójdą z nami w dżunglę… boją się.  
\- To pójdziemy sami. Obeszliśmy tę stronę wyspy, to dotrzemy do drugiej, pójdziemy po prostu przed siebie i coś znajdziemy.  
\- Zostawiając ośmioro cywili na pewną śmierć.  
\- Boże święty… - w jego tonie zabrzmiała desperacja – Więc co niby zamierzasz? Rozbijać się o skały do usranej śmierci?   
\- Znajdę sposób… - odparł Wilmowski cicho.  
\- Słuchaj… jestem tylko bosmanem, co ja tam wiem o morzu – westchnął ciężko Tadek – Ale mam wrażenie, że każda wyspa jest otoczona wodą ze wszystkich stron, tak? To ją czyni wyspą. Skoro tutaj nie da się wypłynąć na pełne morze… spróbujmy znaleźć inne miejsce. Zatoka nie może sięgać na całą wyspę.  
\- To nie jest kwestia tej zatoki – Andrzej wciąż wpatrywał się w wodę, jakby była żywym, inteligentnym, perfidnie utrudniającym mu życie stworem. Jakby robiła to specjalnie.  
Nowicki tylko westchnął i skinął głową.  
\- Tak… coś wspominałeś o tym…   
\- Coś chce, byśmy tutaj byli.  
\- Andrzeju… brachu, z całym szacunkiem i sympatią… ale nie władasz magią, więc nie możesz jej odszukać w świecie, tak?   
\- To, że nią nie władam, nie znaczy, że nic o niej nie wiem – Wilmowski pokręcił głową z nieobecnym wyrazem twarzy – Jedno tylko mnie zastanawia…  
\- Tylko jedno? – westchnął bosman, siadając obok niego na piasku i mrucząc z rezygnacją.  
\- Czy jesteśmy pod kopułą z zaklęcia, czy wokół wyspy jest po prostu taki magiczny mur…?  
\- Czy może z przyczyn najzupełniej naturalnych w tej zatoce nie da się po prostu wypłynąć czymkolwiek mniejszym od żaglowca – dodał cicho Tadek. Coś musiało mu przyjść do głowy, bo zerknął na przyjaciela z namysłem – Ale… co to niby by zmieniało? Co za różnica, czy murek, czy daszek?   
\- Spora – Wilmowski powoli podniósł wzrok znad skał na pokryte drobnymi chmurami niebo – Całkiem spora… - powtórzył zamyślonym tonem.  
Tadek zawahał się. Także podniósł głowę i zapatrzył się w niebo. Bardzo powoli przeniósł wzrok na geografa.   
\- Masz zamiar wybudować wielką katapultę i rzucać ludźmi w niebo, żeby spadli sobie w morze i popłynęli na Kontynent?  
\- Nie… jeszcze nie wiem, jaki mam zamiar… - Andrzej z zadumą wodził spojrzeniem po nieboskłonie – Ale coś wymyślę…  
\- Na pewno – westchnął ciężkim tonem Tadek.  
\- Czytałeś może mit o Dedalu i Ikarze?  
\- Taaa-nie! _Nie!_ – bosman spojrzał na niego z niekłamaną zgrozą – Andrzeju, wiesz, czemu jest to zwane _mitem_ …? Bo nie wydarzyło się naprawdę. Bo się wydarzyć nie mogło.  
\- Hm – odparł zamyślonym tonem Wilmowski, bez większego przejęcia.  
\- Andrzeju… nie – zaprotestował niskim tonem, wręcz błagającym o resztki zdrowego rozsądku – Człowiek nie ma skrzydeł z jakiegoś powodu, tak? Mianowicie, gdyż nie umie latać. Nie trzeba kończyć zagranicznych szkół, by to rozumieć.  
\- Zbudujemy sobie coś, co złapie wiatr.  
\- Andrzeju…  
\- I trzeba znaleźć jakąś górę albo coś do złapania rozpędu.  
\- Andrzeju, do cholery!  
\- Pióra to zły pomysł… może z płótna się coś da uszyć – Wilmowski dopiero wtedy wyrwał się z toku myślowego, spojrzał na marynarza z nowym zapałem – Ogarniesz mi to, co zostało z żagli? Trzeba to wyczyścić, pocerować, nasmarować czymś, żeby nie przeciekało… tak, tak, to sam wiesz, co robić.  
Nowicki wpatrywał się w niego chwilę bez słowa, potem wstrząsnął głową i gorzko skwitował:  
\- Jesteś porypany.  
\- Trzeba wyliczyć, skąd będzie wiało i jak mocno – Wilmowski wstał z piasku, zapominając chyba zupełnie o zatoce – Jakbyście upolowali coś z piórami, to zostawcie mi pióra.  
\- Dokąd idziesz?  
\- Na jakąś skarpę, zmierzyć wiatr – odkrzyknął mu, już biegnąc plażą ku klifom.  
\- A obiad?! – Nowicki rozłożył ręce, bo nie potrafił udawać, że umyka mu zapominanie o jedzeniu przez Andrzeja.  
\- Wrócę na wieczór, zostawcie coś!   
\- And… - nie dokończył, bo Wilmowski był już za daleko, by go usłyszeć. Westchnął ciężko i powoli pokręcił głową.  
Nie miał serca namawiać przyjaciela, by po prostu pogodził się z ich aktualnym losem. Zwlekał z tą rozmową od przeszło roku… i od roku obserwował coraz bardziej desperackie, karkołomne próby opuszczenia wyspy przez Wilmowskiego.  
Przeszukali lagunę, kilkadziesiąt razy próbowali wypłynąć z zatoki. Sam Wilmowski próbował z kilkaset razy, udoskonalając drążone z pni drzew łódki, rozbijając się wciąż i wciąż wracając na brzeg poobijany, parę razy poważniej ranny… i wciąż jednakowo uparty, wczepiony kurczowo w jedną myśl.  
Opuścić wyspę.  
Tadek nie umiał się z nim o to kłócić.  
Uznał jednak, że z ciężkim sercem, ale niestety będzie musiał go uświadomić, że najpewniej nigdy się stąd nie wydostaną, jeśli Andrzej na poważnie będzie chciał podjąć się nauki latania na cholernym żaglu…   
Zostawił go na klifie, dobrze wiedząc, że nie odciągnie go od zamiaru kolejnych badań choćby wygłosił rymowaną epopeję na ten temat. Wrócił na skraj lasu, do zbudowanego przez rozbitków obozu, by zadbać o rozdzielenie żywności w ramach południowego posiłku.  
Wilmowski wrócił do obozu po zmroku, umorusany w glinie i piasku, z pociętymi na kamieniach dłońmi i małym modelem czegoś co wyglądało na połowę skrzydła i był obciążone kamykiem u dołu, starannie związane ze sobą sznurkiem.  
Położył to przy ogniu i resztę swojej warty siedział w milczeniu, zatopiony w myślach, co jakiś czas notując coś rysikiem z węgla na kawałku gładko wyheblowanego drewna. Myślał.

****

_Śmiał się. Śmiał się bezsensownie, kaszląc krwią i kręcąc głową. Brakowało mu słów. Z wysiłkiem podniósł się z brukowanej podłogi celi, ale zabrakło mu sił…_   
_Znajome dłonie złapały go za barki, mocno, opiekuńczo, szukając rany i podtrzymując pewnie, chroniąc przed upadkiem._   
_Złapał go za ramiona, śmiał się wciąż, nie mogąc nabrać oddechu._   
_\- Młody… dzieciaku, co ty tutaj robisz…?_   
_Widział udawany namysł na twarzy skrytej pod obszernym kapturem. Dłonie podciągnęły go wyżej, przejmując na barki część jego ciężaru._   
_\- Hm? Ratuję ci dupsko?_   
_Skrzywił się, skurcz bólu przeszył go od mostka aż do dolnych żeber. Nie dano mu upaść. Zawisł na moment całym ciężarem na nim, z trudem łapiąc oddech._   
_\- Nie… powinno cię tutaj… być… - wydusił z wyrzutem._   
_Janek spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i roześmiał się lekko._   
_\- Jesteś moim bratem i skazano cię na pal męczarni w pieprzonym królestwie barbarzyńskim. Gdzie indziej mógłbym być?_   
_Zamachał dłonią, usiłując ustać prosto o własnych siłach._   
_\- Miałeś… oddać Dar… wyjechać… żyć i…_   
_\- Michał, jeszcze słowo i zostajesz – warknął z udawanym chłodem Janek, podpierając go na sobie i powoli ruszając ku wyjściu z celi – Nie żartuję. Nie po to łamię trzydzieści pięć ustaw międzynarodowych o korzystaniu z magii, byś mi teraz pierdolił głupoty o zostawianiu cię._   
_Zaśmiał się, gorzko, krwawo, wciąż kaszląc lekko. Ale nie czuł bólu. Jakże silny, cholernie silny się czuł._   
_Powoli ruszyli podziemnym korytarzem lochów do wyjścia._   
_Przez cały ten czas czuł mocny, troskliwy uścisk na plecach, cały czas trzymano go ze skrywanym strachem o niego._   
_Odwrócił wzrok na twarz brata, gdy podeszli do drzwi._   
_\- Młody…_   
_\- Hm? – w szarych oczach bezustannie tliły się ogniki uśmiechu._   
_Takiego prowokacyjnego, pewnego siebie światełka kogoś, kto był gotów wypowiedzieć wojnę całemu światu, by postawić na swoim. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, w tych oczach zawsze migały takie małe iskry, które od lat Michałowi kojarzyły się z chochlikowym poczuciem humoru…_   
_\- Dziękuję._   
_\- Nie odzywaj się – westchnął ostentacyjnie młody Widzący, wkopując do środka drzwi silnym ciosem wspomaganym magią._   
_Michał zaśmiał się znów, lekko, odruchowo, z większą ulgą niż rozbawieniem. Z tak cholernie mocnym poczuciem, że nigdy nie będzie sam. Że ma brata…_

_Odwrócił na niego oczy ponownie._

_Ale już nie byli w korytarzu._   
_Stał w ogromnej sali, której strop strzelał wysoko w górę, ozdobiony freskami. Wokoło nie było zgiełku rozgromionych w nierównej walce barbarzyńców z włóczniami i pochodniami._   
_Były szepty i szmery współczucia. I syki pełne zgrozy, pełne niedowierzającego rozczarowania. Pełne obrzydzenia._   
_A on stał. Stał w miejscu, zmrożony przenikliwym żalem, którego nie umiał ubrać w słowa. Stał i wpatrywał się w obcego człowieka, którego pamiętał z czasów, gdy nosił go na ramionach i uczył wiązać sznurówki… którego nauczył czytać i pisać. Którego nauczył wszystkiego, co sam umiał._   
_Patrzył na zastygłą w chłodnej, okrutnej obojętności twarz. Na zwrócone na ścianę, nieobecne spojrzenie szarych oczu, w których nie było ani śladu emocji._   
_Jakby całe to zamieszanie wcale nie dotyczyło jego. Jakby nie należał do ich świata. Jakby nikogo z nich nie widział._   
_Patrzył na nieczułe, zdystansowane do wszystkich, w tym i do niego, szare oczy, w których nie tlił się już żaden, najmniejszy nawet blask._   
_Chciał krzyczeć. Chciał złapać go za ramiona, potrząsnąć nim, wrzasnąć… wyjaśnić… może nawet zapłakać… jakkolwiek skłonić go, by te szare oczy raz jeszcze spojrzały na niego inaczej, niż teraz. Nie jak na wroga. Jak na brata._   
_\- Janku… - wyszeptał wreszcie nieswoim, zdławionym głosem._   
_Nie drgnął nawet, jakby go nie słyszał._   
_„Popatrz na mnie… błagam, krzycz, wściekaj się, klnij… nawet walnij mnie w łeb… ale popatrz na mnie…” – zaklinał go w myśli, choć więź telepatyczną między nimi Widzący zerwał już wiele dni temu i po prostu nie mógł go usłyszeć._   
_Wyciągnął ku niemu rękę. Złapał go za rękaw czarnej szaty. Czego mu zabrakło, sił czy pewności, gdy przeszyło go lodowate, wrogie spojrzenie? Czemu zabrał rękę? Czemu się cofnął? Czemu nie powiedział nic z tych wszystkich zdań, które układał nocami od tygodnia, czekając na tę chwilę…?_   
_Janek po prostu na niego patrzył, bez emocji, bez gniewu, bez żalu czy rozczarowania. Nawet bez nienawiści. Po prostu patrzył na niego, jakby nie czuł do niego już absolutnie nic. Nawet złości._   
_I Michał wiedział, że wolałby zebrać w twarz przy tych wszystkich Magach i Widzących zebranych w sali, że wolałby dostać promieniem mocy w mostek, wolałby nawet usłyszeć, że brat go nienawidzi._   
_Wolałby wszystko._   
_Tylko nie ten zimny, obcy wzrok._   
_\- Janku… - spróbował raz jeszcze, a jego głos lekko zadrżał._   
_I to dziecko, które właściwie wychował, wciąż patrzyło na niego z tym obojętnym spokojem. Jakby okradziono je z uczuć. Jakby odebrano mu sens czucia czegokolwiek do kogokolwiek. Jakby zrobił to właśnie on…_   
_Nic do niego nie powiedział. Nic. Ani słowa. Ani jednego słowa._   
_Odwrócił od niego wzrok, odsunął się, powolny, spokojnie dumnym krokiem ruszył pomiędzy Magami ku mównicy ze swym dowódcą._   
_Michał utkwił zrozpaczone spojrzenie w szpakowatym mężczyźnie na podwyższeniu. Ale nie napotkał zrozumienia._   
_I stał._   
_Stał sobie w ciszy i wiedział doskonale, że sam wydał tego chłopca w ręce kata. Że to on okradł to dziecko z wszelkiej nadziei. Z tego lśniącego błysku chochlika w szarych oczach. Z wszelkich uczuć._   
_Chciał po prostu przestać istnieć… rozpłynąć się w powietrzu, obrócić w popiół… cokolwiek… byle tylko przestać tak siebie nienawidzić._   
_Byle wymazać z pamięci to obce, odległe spojrzenie kogoś, kto jeszcze tak niedawno patrzył na niego z blaskiem w oczach._   
_A teraz nie znaczył dla tego kogoś już nic._   
_I tylko siebie mógł za to winić._

Ponad trzy lata później Michał obudził się we własnym domu, zrywając do siadu i ciężko łapiąc oddech. Nie musiał rozglądać się po spowitym mrokiem pokoju. Wiedział, gdzie jest. Wiedział, że to był tylko sen…  
Wysunął się po cichu, nie budząc Dominiki.  
Zawarł mocno dłonie na skroniach, gniotąc je wręcz brutalnie, by choć tępym bólem ukoić rozdzierające umysł setki słów i obrazów.  
A może to wcale nie były obrazy… może tym, co zmusiło go do skulenia się przy ścianie i zaciśnięcia szczęk aż do bólu, było nieznośne uczucie, które nie opuszczało go na krok od tamtych dni… palące, znienawidzone poczucie pełnej odpowiedzialności za wyrządzoną komuś krzywdę.   
Poczucie winy, na które sam uważał, że w pełni zasłużył.

I choć ich starcie w pracowni zostało załagodzone wieczorem, gdy Davasarman powiadomił go, że miał rację i jego brat wciąż wierzył w tak zwane „mniejsze zło”, mianowicie zgodził się na jego udział w poszukiwaniach, Michał nie czuł się ani odrobinę lepiej.   
Czuł się parszywie, z każdą jedną myślą na temat Janka jeszcze gorszymi stawały się tamte wspomnienia. Czuł się jego wrogiem.  
Czuł się zdrajcą.

****

Tadeusz Nowicki nie znosił uświadamiać o beznadziejności sytuacji ludzi, którzy uparli się tę beznadziejność wypierać. Wolałby już łbem tłuc o ścianę, albo się ożenić.  
Ale musiał. Choć każda racjonalna cząstka jego umysłu wzbraniała się przed podejściem do siedzącego na trawie z kamienną miną geografa, ruszył ku niemu bardzo powoli.  
Wilmowski w ciągu trzech dni zbudował sobie prototyp tego, co miało według jego pomysłu wzbić się w powietrze dzięki sile wiatru.  
Obliczał wszystko multum razy, a skrzydło z żagla przebudowywał jeszcze więcej razy. Ale nie zadziałało.  
Rozbił się pięć razy. Za trzecim i piąty uniósł się dość wysoko, by Tadek zaczął się modlić o jak najmniej bolesne lądowanie dla niego.   
Najwyżej wzbił się jednak na jakieś dziesięć metrów, nim runął na ziemię z całą konstrukcją, rzucony zmiennym podmuchem wiatru.  
Siedział w ciszy, rozcierając machinalnie poobijane ręce i uparcie ignorując trawę, ziemię i drobne gałązki we włosach i na ubraniu.   
Tadek powoli usiadł obok niego. Nie odezwał się bardzo długo.  
\- Musiałem coś źle policzyć – westchnął gorzkim tonem Wilmowski, w końcu przerywając ciszę.  
\- Andrzeju… - bosman odezwał się miękko, łagodnie, jakby przemawiał do kogoś, kto już z góry założył, że musi nie zgadzać się z jego stanowiskiem, a wszelkie próby wyjaśnień przyjąć za atak – Popatrz na mnie.  
Zmęczone, rozgorączkowane od natłoku myśli spojrzenie jasnych oczu spoczęło na nim z ociąganiem.  
\- Andrzeju, zrobiłeś wszystko, co mógł zrobić człowiek.   
\- Więc muszę wymyślić coś innego – uciął z kategorycznym spokojem Wilmowski.  
\- Nie ma już nic innego, brachu. Spróbowałeś wszystkiego… musisz już chyba po prostu…  
\- Odpuścić sobie? – podsunął gorzko Wilmowski.  
\- Tak… przykro mi, ale tak. Twoje próby nie przyniosły ci nic po za poobijaniem się o skały i drzewa. Już wystarczy… - sięgnął delikatnym ruchem do jego barku, oparł ciężką, ogromną dłoń na zgarbionym ramieniu przyjaciela – Czasami po prostu nie da się nic zrobić i… i nie ma się wyboru.  
\- Zawsze ma się jakiś wybór – wymamrotał upartym tonem Andrzej, jednak nie rozwinął kwestii. Odetchnął głęboko i stwierdził innym tonem – Ale masz słuszność w jednym. Moje próby nic nie dały. Od prawie roku tkwimy na tej przeklętej wyspie i nic… nic nie wymyśliłem.  
\- Tak… ale zrobiłeś, co było w twojej mocy i…  
\- Muszę zmienić podejście.  
\- Tak? – niepewnie spróbował Nowicki, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, co kryło się pod tymi słowami.  
\- Tak. Muszę przestać walczyć z symptomami tego, co tutaj nas trzyma… - uznał zamyślonym tonem Wilmowski – A zamiast tego odszukać przyczynę.  
\- Przyczynę tego, że nie możemy się stąd wydostać?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Andrzeju, posłuchaj…  
\- Jeśli mam rację i trzyma nas tutaj magia, to jest jeszcze jedna, bardzo ważna kwestia i… cholera, powinienem był o niej pomyśleć już dawno! – syknął do siebie z wyrzutem.  
\- Jaka kwestia? – bosman uniósł dłonie – Andrzeju, powoli.  
\- Każda magia ma swoją cenę.  
\- A kto umarł, ten nie żyje – westchnął Tadek – Andrzeju, no do cholery, mówże jaśniej!  
\- Nie rozumiesz – Wilmowski niecierpliwie zamachał dłonią, ale skrzywił się, bo akurat tą ręką zamortyzował upadek z wysokości i prawie na pewno coś sobie w niej naciągnął albo obił – Magia nie działa tak po prostu. Każde zaklęcie kosztuje. Ma swoją cenę, a im jest potężniejsze, tym ta cena większa.  
\- Dla interesanta u Maga – kwaśno mruknął Nowicki.  
\- Też. Ale dla tego, kto rzuca zaklęcie także – Andrzej rozłożył dłonie, jakby wyjaśniał materiał uczniowi – Moce magiczne wynikają z natury, ale w nią jednocześnie ingerują. Za każdą ingerencję trzeba ponieść cenę. Mag rodzi się z darem, z dostępem do mocy, z czymś w rodzaju własnego źródła magii, z którego może czerpać, o ile nauczy się nad nim panować. Stąd jemu najłatwiej jest posługiwać się magią, najmniej wysiłku go ona kosztuje, jest niemal naturalna po prostu, jak chodzenie czy bieganie. Natomiast Widzący nie posiada źródła magii w sobie, umie po prostu czerpać z wszechobecnej mocy, wyszukiwać magię, widzieć ją, rozpoznawać. Więc każde użycie magii kosztuje go znacznie więcej wysiłku, bo musi coś ofiarować w zamian za ingerencję w prawa natury. Czy to brzmi zrozumiale?  
\- No ujdzie jakoś – bosman kiwnął głową – Ale po co mi ten wykład? Nie mamy tutaj ani Maga, ani Widzącego.   
\- Ktoś rzucił zaklęcie ochronne wokół wyspy. Skoro zaklęcie jest trwałe, coś musi je zasilać… moc musi skądś czerpać ciągłą energię, by zaklęcie nie osłabło.   
\- Więc…  
\- Więc wystarczy, że owe coś znajdziemy i zniszczymy, a zaklęcie przestanie działać – dokończył z tryumfem Andrzej.  
\- Ale skąd pomysł, że owe coś… jeżeli w ogóle masz rację… że to coś jest wciąż tutaj?  
\- O, to proste. Im bliżej zaklęcia jest źródło jego mocy, tym potężniejsze zaklęcie. Zwłaszcza ochronne. Gdy Mag chce coś ochronić, tworzy bariery wokół siebie, a nie hen daleko od siebie. Staje się centrum zaklęcia i zasila je sobą.  
\- Mhm – Nowicki powoli skinął głową, porządkując w głowie wszystkie te fakty. Zmarszczył brwi z namysłem. Zerknął na Wilmowskiego nieco zdziwiony – Mogę wiedzieć, skąd ty to wiesz?  
\- Hm? – geograf wyrwał się z zadumy.  
\- Skąd wiesz tyle o magii? O ile mnie pamięć nie myli, żadnego daru czy innego takiego dziadostwa nigdy nie miałeś.  
Wilmowski odwrócił od niego wzrok. Długą chwilę w milczeniu tarł posiniały od uderzenia nadgarstek, a jego twarz przybrała skupiony, beznamiętny wyraz.  
\- Ja… - zaczął wreszcie niemrawo – Znałem kiedyś kogoś, kto sporo mi o tym opowiedział.  
\- Hm… nie wiedziałem, że to dozwolone. No wiesz, gadanie osobie niemagicznej o tym, jak działa magia.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się gorzko, z jakimś cieniem dawno stłumionego bólu.  
\- To był raczej typ buntownika… ten człowiek – dodał wyjaśniająco, a jego uśmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej zbolały.  
\- Był? – upewnił się cicho Nowicki, bacznie obserwując przyjaciela – Coś mu się stało?  
\- I tak, i nie… to… to długa historia.  
\- A my mamy przed sobą banicję na bezludnej wyspie – zauważył z cierpkim rozbawieniem marynarz.  
Wilmowski wykrzywił twarz w ponurym uśmiechu.  
\- Nie zostajemy tutaj. Znajdę sposób. Zrobię wszystko, co trzeba będzie… wrócimy do domu…  
\- Nie wątpię w ciebie – zapewnił łagodnie Nowicki – Ale… ale w sumie to trochę szkoda, że tego magicznego gościa, który nauczył cię teorii o mocach, tutaj z nami nie ma.  
\- Szkoda – zgodził się nieobecnym tonem Wilmowski – On by coś wymyślił.  
\- Mówisz? Pomógłby nam?  
\- Tak. Na pewno… - zmęczoną twarz geografa rozciągnął nieco tęskny, zamyślony uśmiech – To był dobry człowiek.  
Tadek wciąż patrzył na niego uważnie, gdy spytał:  
\- Przyjaźniliście się?  
Geograf otrząsnął się z zadumy, posłał mu już znacznie słabszy uśmiech i powoli pokiwał głową.   
\- Można tak powiedzieć.  
A potem jednoznacznie zakończył rozmowę, wstając z ziemi.   
Kuśtykając lekko, ruszył w dół zbocza, w stronę obozu, jednoznacznie określając, czym teraz ma zamiar się zająć:  
\- Chodź, Tadku, musimy znaleźć to magiczne ustrojstwo i wysadzić w powietrze. Nie będziemy tutaj tak siedzieć… - jego twarz spochmurniała, gdy sam do siebie dodał cicho – Ja nie zamierzam przynajmniej. Muszę wracać do syna.   
Musiał się wydostać. Nieważne za jaką cenę. Musiał. 


	6. Uśmiech losu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Podziękowania dla Ixon za wymyślenie talizmanu Pandita :)

Znajomy świst, stłumiony stukot uderzenia. I drugi. I trzeci. Szybko, płynnie, bez namysłu. Mięśnie poruszały się same, pamiętając od lat schemat ruchów. Nie cierpły, napięte mocno w wyczekiwaniu, dłonie nie dygotały z wysiłku.  
Świst. Stukot.  
Ruch do kołczanu. Płynny, długi i nienaturalnie wręcz spokojny w tym, jak szybki zarazem był.  
Świst. Niski, niemal niedosłyszalny dźwięk cięciwy drżącej w powietrzu, po puszczeniu jej. Tak samo znajomy, jak stukot strzały grzęznącej w tarczy.   
Pewnych rzeczy się po prostu nie zapomina.  
Ocknął się ze spokojnego skupienia myśliwego na celu dopiero wtedy, gdy sięgając do kołczanu, nie odnalazł już żadnej strzały.  
Tak, od tego się odzwyczaił. Niegdyś zawsze wiedział, ile strzał pozostało. Po prostu sam machinalnie liczył wypuszczane pociski.  
Ocenił naszpikowany strzałami cel, skinął głową z umiarkowanym zadowoleniem.  
Jak na parę lat przerwy, uznał, że poszło mu nawet znośnie.  
Strzały tkwiły jedna przy drugiej, zwarte w jednym miejscu w tarczy, mocno i pewnie w niej wbite.  
Przewiesił łuk przez bark i powoli ruszył przez spowitą mrokiem polanę do tarczy. Strzelanie po nocy miało to do siebie, że średnio szło znajdywanie chybionych strzał w trawie po ciemku. Na szczęście nie musiał szukać żadnej, szybkimi, pewnymi ruchami powyjmował je z tarczy.  
Zamarł w pół ruchu przy ostatniej, gdy za plecami wyczuł czyjąś obecność. Westchnął w duchu. Wyraźnie wyczuwał znajomą aurę kogoś, z kim łączyła go krew.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru z tobą gadać, Michał, idź do diabła – syknął przez ramię, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie.  
Usłyszał za sobą niezręczne szuranie i zduszony okrzyk odruchowego strachu na tak nagłe przerwanie ciszy ostrym tonem.  
Odwrócił się błyskawicznie, opierając dłoń na nożu. To na pewno nie był głos Maga.   
Zmarszczył brwi z niezrozumieniem, gdy ujrzał za sobą dość nieśmiało przyglądającego mu się Tomka.   
\- Co ty tutaj robisz? Jest noc – rzucił, kryjąc zdumienie swoją pomyłką. Choć magii używał niezwykle rzadko, tak drastyczny błąd w ocenie aury był czymś niewytłumaczalnym.  
\- Przepraszam – speszył się chłopiec, cofając o krok – Ja… nie mogłem spać… i zobaczyłem cię z okna i pomyślałem… - zamachał dłonią i wycofał się jeszcze bardziej – Już sobie pójdę, przepraszam.  
Widzący z poczuciem winy odszukał w jego minie spłoszenie. Pokręcił głową i powoli podszedł do niego.  
\- Nie musisz, spokojnie. Nie chciałem na ciebie syczeć… to ja przepraszam. Zamyśliłem się i mnie podszedłeś.  
Tomek niezręcznie skinął głową. Zwrócił wzrok na tarczę, w której wciąż tkwiła jedna strzała. Potem uniósł spojrzenie na Smugę.  
\- Też nie możesz spać?  
\- Na co komu sen? – skrzywił się Widzący na to, ale szybko dodał niemal rodzicielskim tonem – Chyba, że jest się dzieckiem. Ty powinieneś spać.   
\- Nie potrafię… - mruknął cicho chłopiec.  
\- Czemu? – podszedł do niego już dość blisko, by móc go objąć ramionami, gdyby tylko chciał.   
Patrzył na dzieciaka uważnie, szukając jego aury i wciąż z przerażeniem zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że tę aurę znał… znał ją zbyt dobrze, jak na kilka dni znajomości z Tomkiem. Za dobrze ją czuł, zbyt bliska mu się wydawała.  
Nie umiał tego wyjaśnić.   
\- Nie wiem… - odparł mu cicho chłopiec – Chyba się za bardzo martwię, że…  
\- Że? – podjął łagodnie Smuga, gdy dzieciak umilkł.  
\- Że to się nie dzieje naprawdę. Że wcale cię nie odnalazłem. Że wcale nie uda nam się odszukać… tamtej osoby. Że… że znów obudzę się u nich.  
\- Boisz się zamknąć oczy, bo to wszystko może zniknąć, gdy je znów otworzysz – dokończył cicho, tonem pełnym zrozumienia.  
Tomek skinął głową.   
\- Tak się nie stanie – zapewnił niecodziennie delikatnym tonem Widzący – To nie jest sen. Na pewno nie jest. Bo co by twój sen robił w mojej głowie, albo mój w twojej?   
Tomek uśmiechnął się blado, pokiwał głową już żywiej i z większym przekonaniem.  
\- Tak… i znajdziemy go?  
\- Znajdziemy.   
\- Dziękuję…  
Szorstka dłoń wysunęła się ku niemu, delikatnie oparła o jego bark.  
\- Nie dziękuj mi. Jeszcze nic nie zrobiłem.   
Chłopiec pokręcił głową, patrząc na niego z odległym, zamyślonym uśmiechem. A potem spojrzał na tarczę ponownie.  
\- Nauczysz mnie strzelać?  
Widzący uśmiechnął się ponuro.  
\- Marny ze mnie nauczyciel.  
\- A ze mnie nieznośny uczeń. Dogadamy się – postanowił Tomek radośnie, patrząc na niego ze swobodnym uśmiechem.  
Smuga po namyśle skapitulował.  
\- No dobrze. Ale tylko godzinę dziś. Potem wracasz do spania. Będę uczył cię wieczorami w obozie, dobrze?  
\- Dobrze! – Tomek wyciągnął dłoń po łuk.  
\- Powoli… najpierw stań inaczej…  
Wcale nie określiłby chłopca w roli ucznia „nieznośnym”. Nazwałby go za to najpojętniejszym z uczniów, jakiego kiedykolwiek miał. Tomek wręcz chłonął jego słowa, wpatrując się uważnie w niego, albo w tarczę, gdy mu coś tłumaczył.   
Wysilił więc swoje skrzywione poczucie humoru na tyle, by jakoś rozluźnić atmosferę i pomóc dzieciakowi zapomnieć o tym, czym się martwił. Chyba nie wyszło mu to aż tak tragicznie, jak się obawiał, bo gdy półtorej godziny później wracali obaj do zabudowań, Tomek śmiał się cicho, leciutko, całkiem naturalnie.  
Przestał się śmiać tylko na chwilę, gdy uniósł na Widzącego zdumiony i jednocześnie jaśniejący jakimś dziwnym uczuciem wzrok. Wystarczyło, by tylko raz zadygotał z zimna… i stało się coś, co zupełnie wybiło go z toku myślowego o tym, co akurat mówił.  
W pierwszej chwili sam nie dowierzał, że to się stało.  
Ale bez namysłu przyjął oferowaną mu kurtkę, poprawił ją na ramionach i zawiązał starannie. Spojrzał na Smugę z uśmiechem.  
\- Wcale nie jesteś taki oschły, jaki próbujesz się wydawać, wiesz?  
Widzący udał, że się namyśla.   
\- Oddawaj kurtkę – orzekł grobowym tonem.   
Tomek parsknął cichym śmiechem.   
\- Nigdy. Niepisanym prawem właśnie zostałeś już na wieki uwieziony w roli opiekuna.  
\- Nie ma mowy, pod moją opieką na obiad będziesz jadł szyszki i to tylko pod warunkiem, że sam je sobie upolujesz z drzewa.  
Chłopiec zaśmiał się ponownie, pokiwał głową radośnie.  
\- A tak… zapomniałem. Groźni i wredni Widzący robiący dzieciom herbatę z miodem i trzy razy pytający, czy na pewno nie jest im zimno na biwaku.  
\- Ej no, ale szacunku trochę! – mruknął urażonym tonem Smuga.  
\- Do ciebie czy do _saār_ Pandita?  
\- Do mnie, Pandit uznałby to za komplement.  
\- On nie jest jakoś bardzo groźny…  
\- Ktoś z pandą jako talizmanem nie jest groźny, to fakt – zgodził się zadowolonym tonem Smuga.  
Tomek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Pandy są bardzo silne, wiesz? A puma… puma to taki bardzo duży kot po prostu… i nawet umie mruczeć jak kot, wiesz? – dodał ze złośliwą satysfakcją w głosie.  
\- Naprawdę oddawaj tę kurtkę – zabrzmiał mroczny ton groźnego Widzącego, który rozpaczliwie walczył o resztki swej opinii.   
Tomek posłał mu rozbawione spojrzenie.  
\- Zawsze chciałem mieć kota – orzekł zadowolonym szeptem.  
\- Co tam mówisz? – Smuga udał, że nie słyszał.  
\- Że wcale nie jesteś znów taki groźny – odparł głośniej chłopiec, poprawiając za długie rękawy kurtki i wciąż dumnie dzierżąc w dłoni jego łuk.   
Widzący machinalnym ruchem poprawił mu kaptur, osłaniając głowę przed nocnym zimnem. A potem syknął cicho:  
\- Tylko nie mów nikomu. Wiesz, ja mam reputację.  
Tomek wyszczerzył się do niego radośnie.  
\- Nie powiem nikomu – obiecał, kiwając głową.   
Do dworku wrócili w ciszy, ale nie było to sztywne i niezręczne milczenie. Tomek całkiem swobodnie złapał się ręki Widzącego, gdy uznał, że wróci do pokoju na piętrze oknem.  
I całkiem naturalnie oburzonym ruchem został ściągnięty, upomniany po cichu i zaprowadzony wejściem przeznaczonym dla ludzi. I trzy razy zapytany, czy bardzo zmarzł i czy chce może coś ciepłego do picia.  
Nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać, gdy pomimo zapewnień, że wcale mu zimno nie jest aż tak i nic mu nie będzie, Widzący zabrał go do kuchni i podgrzał trochę mleka.  
Siedząc przy nim w ciemnym pomieszczeniu, pijąc małymi łykami ciepłe, upiornie słodkie mleko z miodem – nie miał serca uświadamiać Smugi, że znacznie przesadził z proporcjami w przyrządzaniu napoju – Tomek sam nie wiedział, kiedy właściwie uznał, że to ogromna szkoda, że musiał tego człowieka tak bardzo okłamać… że chciałby móc powiedzieć mu prawdę i wciąż liczyć na taką relację. Że chciałby go przy sobie po prostu zatrzymać.

*****

 _„Zamknij twarz”_ – warknął na powitanie Smuga w myśli.  
 _\- Przecież ja nic nie mówię_ – głos Pandita w jego głowie uparcie zwalczał chęć głośnego roześmiania się.   
_„Jeśli komukolwiek kiedykolwiek o tym powiesz, wyrwę ci serce gołymi rękami.”_  
 _\- Janku, Janku, po co te nerwy…? Przecież bardzo ładnie to wygląda… bardzo ociepla twój wizerunek._  
 _„Zamknij się!!”_ \- ton Widzącego był już nieco zrozpaczony.  
Trudno było go winić.  
Siedział na kanapie dość krzywo, z wyciągniętą daleko od siebie ręką, która cała mu zdrętwiała, ale bał się choćby drgnąć, by… no właśnie… by nie obudzić śpiącego na kanapie Tomka, który jakoś podczas zasypiania w połowie rozmowy, wczepił się palcami w jego rękę, przytrzymał ją, przywłaszczył sobie i trzymał tak w charakterze poduszki aż do rana.  
Pandit przyglądał się im z ciepłym uśmiechem, gdy przygotowywał sobie herbatę.   
Smuga posłał mu kolejne wściekłe spojrzenie.  
 _„Nie mógł spać w nocy i do mnie przyszedł… miałem go wygonić?”_ – warknął w myśli, usiłując się usprawiedliwić.   
_\- Ależ w żadnym wypadku. Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś._  
 _„Przestań się szczerzyć!”_  
Davasarman zakrył usta dłonią, bohatersko zwalczał rozbawienie.  
 _\- Wybacz, Janku, ale nic na to nie poradzę._  
 _„To wyjdź_ ” – grobowo zaproponował rozwiązanie Smuga.  
 _\- Czemu się tak złościsz? Przecież nikomu nie powiem, że groźny Widzący ma serce i czuje się zobligowany zaopiekować dzieckiem, które upiera się, że jest jego._  
Nie zdążył wysłuchać opisowych gróźb konsekwencji, gdyby jednak ośmielił się komuś cokolwiek pisnąć na ten temat.  
Do kuchni z rozpędu weszła Dominika, ledwo hamując przed Davasarmanem, by go nie wgnieść w szafkę. Uniósł lekko dłonie, przepraszając za stanie na drodze.  
Machnęła ręką, uśmiechając się na powitanie.  
Chciała chyba cos powiedzieć, ale jej wzrok powędrował na kanapę w kuchni i Smugę, siedzącego na jej skraju z kamienną miną nieczułego i bardzo niebezpiecznego człowieka.  
Twarz Dominiki rozjaśnił ciepły, rozczulony uśmiech.  
Widzący zmrużył oczy, kręcąc głową z głęboko urażoną miną.  
Kobieta nie dała się zniechęcić, na migi pokazała mu, że jest oczarowana widokiem, którym ją zaszczycili. Mordercze spojrzenie było jasną odpowiedzią.  
Opanowując rozbawienie dużo mniej starannie niż Pandit, Dominika ulotniła się z kuchni dość szybko.  
Smuga wygonił przyjaciela wzrokiem, gdy ten zrobiwszy sobie herbatę, jakoś nie spieszył się z wyjściem z pokoju, wciąż z fascynacją patrząc na kanapę.  
Tym razem podziałało, Pandit także sobie poszedł.  
Widzący zerknął na śpiącego przy nim chłopca. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się lekko, patrząc na spokojną, zupełnie rozluźnioną snem minę. Poprawił koc na jego plecach i wrócił do swojej roli poduszki, wpatrując się w okno.  
Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru budzić Tomka.

Pandit i Dominika spotkali się znów za węgłem korytarza, oboje z szerokimi uśmiechami. Davasarman pokiwał lekko głową.  
\- Ten dzieciak zasługuje na jakąś międzynarodową nagrodę.  
\- Myślisz, że naprawdę jest jego? – spytała szeptem Dominika, która poprzedniego dnia dowiedziała się całkiem ciekawej rzeczy, obiecując jej nie przekazywać nikomu dalej.  
\- Janek się upiera, że to niemożliwe – Królewski Widzący wzruszył lekko ramionami, siadając z herbatą na schodach – Ale chyba uparcie ignoruje fakt, że rodzina to nie tylko więzy krwi.  
Dominika uśmiechnęła się blado.  
\- Myślisz, że go odda? – szepnęła po chwili ciszy – Gdy już znajdziecie tą jego rodzinę…  
\- Nie wiem. Mam nadzieję, że sam dostrzeże, czego chce.  
\- Dostrzec to nie problem – Dominika wyraźnie posmutniała – On się po prostu nie odważy zawalczyć o to, czego chce. Po prostu nie będzie chciał…  
\- …drugiej takiej sytuacji – dokończył martwym tonem Pandit – Więc się wycofa bez walki. Nie będzie nawet ryzykował.   
Westchnęła z ciężką rezygnacją.  
\- Parszywy świat.  
Ciche kroki za ich plecami przerwały rozmowę, bo oboje zerknęli za siebie synchronicznie.   
Michał miał minę diabelnie niewsypanego, pomachał im na powitanie i uniósł lekko brwi, gdy wyłapał dość niecodzienne miejsce na picie herbaty.  
\- Co państwo knują? – spytał półgłosem, nie widząc sensu w ściszaniu go.  
Pandit zamachał dłonią uciszając go, ale było już za późno.  
Smuga na pewno usłyszał głos brata, więc i najpewniej zaczął budzić Tomka, by zmyć się z kuchni.  
Szczęk zamykanych drzwi zdumiał całą trójkę. Pandit zamrugał oczami. Zdezorientowany odróżnił głos w swoje głowie.  
 _„Idźcie sobie gadać gdzie indziej!”_  
Dominika uśmiechnęła się z tryumfem, zerkając na zamknięte za pomocą magii drzwi do kuchni. Pokiwała powoli głową, zerkając na Pandita.  
\- Może jednak jest nadzieja.   
\- Ktoś mi powie, czemu ktoś okupuje kuchnię…? – Michał uniósł wyczekująco brwi.  
Dominka uśmiechnęła się do niego.  
\- Ktoś po prostu właśnie zaczął przejawiać nasilony instynkt opiekuńczy i wkurzamy go naszym śmianiem się. Możesz jeszcze pospać z godzinę, dwie. Kawy nie będzie, póki Janek nie wpuści nas z powrotem do naszej kuchni.   
Mag wyraźnie nie bardzo rozumiał, ale pokiwał powoli głową, patrząc na nich z dość nieporadnie zdezorientowaną miną.  
\- Janek nie ma dosłownie żadnego instynktu opiekuńczego – zaprotestował, gdy połączył słowo „ktoś” z osobą brata.  
Davasarman uśmiechnął się szeroko sam do siebie.  
\- Byś się zdziwił.

*****

Tomka obudził dopiero fakt, że zrobił się głodny. Leniwie otworzył oczy tylko po to, by je znów zamknąć. Było mu ciepło i wygodnie, i nie zamierzał, cholera jasna, absolutnie nigdzie wstawać. Poprawił głowę na poduszce.   
I zamarł ze zgrozy, gdy owa poduszka poruszyła się lekko, układając pod jego skronią. Wyczuł wyraźnie zarys dużej dłoni.  
Otworzył oczy już gwałtownie, zrywając się do siadu.  
Smuga syknął odruchowo, zupełnie zaskoczony. Posłał chłopcu lekki uśmiech, gdy wyłapał w jego minie całkowite niezrozumienie.  
\- Dzień dobry. Wyspany?  
\- Ja… - Tomek spojrzał wokoło, zdał sobie sprawę, że po nocnym strzelaniu nie dotarł do pokoju i ciepłe, słodkie mleko skutecznie pokonało jego problemy ze spaniem.  
Widzący strzelił kośćmi przedramienia, rozruszał ścierpniętą rękę i wciąż z lekkim uśmiechem na niego patrzył.  
Tomek utkwił w nim skruszone spojrzenie.  
\- Ja przepraszam… - szepnął zmieszanym głosem.   
\- Za co? – nie zrozumiał Smuga – Nic nie zrobiłeś złego. Wyspałeś się?   
\- J-ja… tak, dziękuję.  
\- To dobrze. To wstajemy i zrobimy coś do jedzenia.  
\- Siedziałeś ze mną aż do rana? – upewnił się ostrożnie Tomek.  
\- Nie miałem jak sobie pójść, bo ukradłeś mi rękę – odparł z rozbawieniem Widzący, podchodząc do blatu – Śniadanie?  
\- Mogłeś mnie obudzić…  
\- Mogłem – zgodził się łagodnie – Ale po co? Jesteś dzieckiem, dzieci potrzebują dużo snu. A sam mówiłeś, że nie mogłeś spać.  
Tomek nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Powoli zdjął z ramion koc, odnotowując, że był nim starannie otulony.  
\- Dziękuję… - powtórzył cicho, uśmiechając się do Widzącego.   
\- Niniejszym ogłaszam szlaban na dziękowanie – westchnął z rezygnacją Smuga, sypiąc sobie kawę do kubka.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się już szeroko, odzyskując swoją zwyczajną pewność. Obrzucił opiekuna radosnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Wcale nie jesteś groźny… - skomentował cicho.  
\- Słyszałem – mruknął znad blatu Widzący głębokim, groźnym tonem, który miał chyba zmrozić krew w żyłach każdemu, kto go słyszał.   
Tomek wyszczerzył się szeroko.  
\- Bo miałeś słyszeć.  
Otrzymał urażone prychnięcie w formie odpowiedzi.  
\- Idź wołaj Pandita i Dominikę, bo od dwóch godzin próbują włamać się do kuchni – polecił, ucinając rozmowę.  
\- Nie wpuściłeś ich? – zdumiał się Tomek odruchowo.  
Smuga uniósł na niego równie zdziwione jego zdziwieniem spojrzenie. Rozłożył dłonie.  
\- No nie. Przecież spałeś – odparł tonem wyjaśniania oczywistości. Nie rozumiał, czemu chłopiec uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej i cieplej na takie wytłumaczenie powodu nie wpuszczenia kogoś do jego własnej kuchni.  
Wyszedł na korytarz szybko, rozglądając się za czekającymi na dostęp do pokoju ludźmi.  
Dominika siedziała sobie na schodach, czytając coś. Wyglądała na bardzo zadowoloną z nadprogramowego czasu dla siebie. Na widok Tomka uśmiechnęła się radośnie.  
\- O, ktoś już wstał.  
\- Bardzo panią przepraszam…  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się – zaśmiała się cicho – To w sumie było urocze, że Janek użył magii po to, by zamknąć drzwi, choć od trzech lat odmawia używania jej w ogóle.  
\- Dlaczego…? – zapytał odruchowo Tomek.  
\- O, chyba po prostu zaczął się powoli oswajać z myślą o byciu twoim tatą – wyjaśniła, gładko interpretując jego pytanie jako odniesienie do zamknięcia drzwi.  
I choć Tomek chciał spytać bardziej o tę drugą sprawę, zupełnie zapomniał, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć. Spojrzał na nią z nieśmiałą nadzieją na dnie oczu.  
\- Tak pani myśli? – spytał cicho.  
Dominika z łagodnym uśmiechem skinęła głową, wstając ze schodów i opierając dłoń na jego barku.  
\- Tak właśnie myślę.   
Nie zdążył się jednak w pełni nacieszyć tymi słowami.   
Z góry domu zbiegł wyraźnie czymś poruszony Davasarman, kierując się wprost do kuchni tylko przelotnym: _„cześć, Tomku”_ ukazując, że odnotował jego obecność.  
Dominika uniosła brwi.  
\- Czy coś się stało? – zaniepokoił się od razu chłopiec.  
\- Na pewno – zgodziła się cicho – Ostatnim razem, gdy Pandit stracił spokój, chodziło o wybuch wojny z trollami.   
Cały miło rozluźniony, ciepły nastrój poranka prysł ostatecznie, gdy z kuchni dobiegł ich zdruzgotany głos Smugi:  
\- Ale jak to, _nie_ idziesz z nami? Co do cholery?


	7. I sił codziennie mamy więcej

I tak to właśnie jest, gdy się pracuje dla ludzi szlachetnie urodzonych, którzy przywykli wymagać wykonywania ich poleceń na wczoraj, nawet jeśli nie uznali za stosowne tychże poleceń wygłosić do danej osoby. Mogła przecież sama ruszyć głową, prawda?  
Tak więc Pandit Davasarman mógł tylko mruczeć skomplikowane klątwy w swym ojczystym języku i pakować skromny bagaż, by wracać do dworu.   
Smuga snuł się po kuchni wściekły, wygłaszając w myśli nader barwne życzenia dość ciekawie rozumianych dolegliwości i powikłań tychże pod adresem jakiegoś tam księcia, który nie umiał spokojnie usiedzieć na tyłku i wywołał sobie pieprzoną wojnę z innym księciem i tak trochę potrzebował wsparcia Widzącego w sztabie.  
\- Nie damy rady znaleźć tamtej osoby sami… - westchnął wreszcie cicho, posyłając zmęczone spojrzenie Panditowi.  
Ten kiwnął głową.  
\- Przepraszam cię… wiesz dobrze, że nie podoba mi się to równie mocno, co tobie.  
Smuga usiadł na rogu kanapy, krzyżując ramiona z kamienną, rozdrażnioną miną.  
\- Jak mam kurwa zapewnić bezpieczeństwo dzieciakowi i uganiać się po bezdrożach za aurą, której nie umiem namierzyć?! Trzeba będzie wrócić…  
Davasarman spojrzał na niego z nagłym przestrachem.  
\- Nie mówisz poważnie.  
\- Na zachodzie wciąż trwają walki z trollami – przypomniał sucho Smuga – Nie wlezę tam, mając pod opieką dwunastolatka. Nie w pojedynkę. Nie ma takiej opcji.  
\- Nie idziesz sam.  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie nawet… - warknął, ucinając kwestię.  
Na moment zapadła drętwa, nieprzyjemna cisza.  
\- Jak niby powiesz to Tomkowi, po tym, jak obiecałeś mu, że zaraz znajdziemy tę osobę? – spytał w ponurej zadumie Pandit.  
Smuga odwrócił od niego wzrok. Mocno zacisnął dłonie, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia… - odparł cicho.  
Davasarman spróbował odszukać jego aurę swoją, by przekazać myślami kilka słów. Z bolesnym szokiem, a nawet lekkim niepokojem napotkał osłony wokół umysłu przyjaciela.  
Smuga zamartwiał się czymś, czym nie miał zamiaru się dzielić. Nawet z nim. A to zdaniem Królewskiego Widzącego zwiastowało coś naprawdę złego.  
Obaj zwrócili wzrok na próg pomieszczenia, gdy deski zatrzeszczały pod czyimiś butami. Michał zatrzymał się przy framudze, patrząc na nich w wyczekującej zadumie.  
\- O co chodzi?  
\- Pojawiły się pewne komplikacje… - Pandit zerknął na Smugę, szukając u niego oznak wrogości względem brata.  
Ale Widzący milczał, wpatrując się w Michała w głębokiej zadumie. Choć ukrył swoje myśli przed nimi, Davasarman wyraźnie czuł pulsowanie jego aury od natłoku emocji, których odbicie nawet przelotnie nie ukazało się na twarzy Smugi.  
\- To znaczy? – Mag uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie dam rady z wami ruszyć na poszukiwania. Wezwano mnie w trybie natychmiastowym.  
Michał skrzywił się.  
\- Współczuję. To prawie jak zaawansowana wersja chłopca na posyłki. Ale co to zmienia w wyprawie? Rezygnujesz z niej ostatecznie, przekładasz? – ostatnie słowa skierował już wprost do brata, patrząc na niego z niezmąconym spokojem.  
Smuga się wahał i to akurat było po nim widać. W końcu bardzo powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Chciałbym, ale nie mogę.   
\- Zatem możemy zacząć już dziś – Mag starannie skrył zdziwienie taką decyzją – Chyba, że zamierzasz poczekać, aż Pandit wróci z ratowania królewskich tyłków z opałów?  
\- Nie mogę tyle czekać… - Smuga zawarł szczęki na chwilę, głęboko wciągnął powietrze i zwrócił na brata ciężki wzrok – Jestem zmuszony poprosić cię o pomoc.  
\- Już powiedziałem, że pomogę – zauważył łagodnie Michał.  
\- Wiem. Nie o takiej pomocy mówię – po raz pierwszy od trzech lat, Michał odniósł wrażenie, że powaga w głosie brata nie była zdystansowaniem się do niego, a rzeczywistym ponurym namysłem nad sprawą, która nie dawała mu spokoju.  
\- Słucham zatem – wszedł dalej do kuchni, podchodząc do Smugi, który na ten ruch wstał z kanapy.  
Zatrzymali się krok od siebie, jednakowo poważni i mierzący się spokojnymi spojrzeniami pełnymi skrywanych emocji.  
\- Jestem gotów zaciągnąć dług u ciebie. Cokolwiek zechcesz w zamian, proszę bardzo. To nie gra roli.  
\- Niczego od ciebie nie chcę – odparł cicho Michał – Potraktuj to jako… jako przysługę między ludźmi, którymi byliśmy kiedyś.  
Jakiś cień przewinął się przez twarz Smugi, ale nie odniósł się d tych słów emocjonalnie. Skinął krótko głową.  
\- Dobrze więc… daj mi słowo… że gdyby cokolwiek mnie miało spotkać, cokolwiek by się nie działo… gdyby coś mi się przytrafiło…  
\- Janku – przerwał mu odruchowo Mag, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Ty ochronisz chłopca – dokończył ze spokojem Widzący – Gdybym zginął, a wy nie odnaleźlibyście jego rodziny, nikomu go nie oddasz, nie każesz mu wracać na Kontynent i zapewnisz mu dom. I będziesz go chronił. Zadbasz o niego… jakby był twoim…  
Michał patrzył na niego wstrząśnięty, przez ciemne oczy przesunęło się tylko śladowe odbicie wybuchowej mieszaniny emocji, które wzbudziły w nim te słowa.  
Powoli skinął głową. Wyciągnął ku niemu prawą dłoń.  
\- Daję ci moje słowo – odparł zdecydowanym tonem, mocno uścisnąwszy rękę brata.   
Jednocześnie coś ścisnęło mu serce, bo to był pierwszy raz, gdy Janek podał mu dłoń, od czasu procesu przed Radą Magiczną. Pierwszy raz od trzech lat poczuł aurę brata, uścisnąwszy jego rękę.  
Pandit patrzył na to zachmurzonym, jawnie zmartwionym spojrzeniem. Odczekał chwilę, aż Mag cofnął się nieco.  
\- Janku… czy możemy chwilę pomówić na osobności? – spytał ostrożnie, przepraszając Michała wzrokiem.  
Mag od razu się wycofał, rzucając udawanie swobodnie:  
\- To ja sobie ogarnę swoje graty na podróż.  
Ledwie dwaj Widzący znów zostali sami, Davasarman ocenił Smugę uważnym spojrzeniem.  
\- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
\- Bo nie będę ryzykował, że z mojej winy ucierpi ktokolwiek inny… ktokolwiek jeszcze. Dzieciak przyszedł do mnie po pomoc, jeśli go zawiodę, to nie chcę, by to zniszczyło mu całe życie. Nie zgadzam się z Michałem w kilku sprawach, ale… ale jest dobrym rodzicem. Z nim Tomek będzie bezpieczny, gdybym ja nie dał rady o niego zadbać – wyjaśnił beznamiętnie suchym tonem Smuga i uniósł niedowierzająco brwi – Tylko tyle chciałeś wiedzieć?  
Pandit zamyślił się na chwilę, potem sięgnął pod zewnętrzną klapę szaty i częściowo odwinął podłużny przedmiot z czarnej, ozdobnej chusty. Wyciągnął go do przyjaciela jednoznacznym gestem.  
Dostrzegł jego wahanie. Smuga powoli cofnął się pół kroku.  
\- Weź go – poprosił Davasarman cicho.   
\- Wiesz, że nie mogę.  
\- Wiem, że może ci się on przydać. Bez niego wykończysz się po pierwszym użyciu magii. Nie będziemy ryzykować.  
Smuga zacisnął z uporem szczęki.  
\- Nie.  
\- Bierz – ton Pandita stał się już niemal poleceniem – Co jest ważniejsze, dziecko czy honor?   
\- Do diabła z honorem! Nie będę po prostu łamał kolejnych zasad i werdyktu Rady! Aż tak szalony nie jestem! – warknął ze złością.  
\- Tomek będzie cię potrzebował na tej wyprawie. A tobie przyda się pełnia sił – Królewski Widzący zrozumiał, że jego słowa niewiele dają, westchnął lekko i spojrzał na leżący w tkaninie, wykuty starannie sztylet o czarnej, skórzanej rękojeści ozdobionej srebrnym zapisem runicznym – Zrzekam się władzy nad tobą. Biorę na siebie konsekwencje czynów, których dokonasz tym sztyletem, tylko go do jasnej cholery weź ode mnie! Jest twój!  
Dłoń Smugi zadrżała, gdy wyciągnął ją powoli ku tkaninie i zatrzymał tuż nad sztyletem. Jego twarz skamieniała w ponurym namyśle.   
\- Dowódca będzie wściekły – zauważył bardzo cicho.  
\- Moim dowódcą to on nie jest.  
\- Ale moim już tak…  
\- Janku, do diabła, wymogłeś na Michale przysięgę dla ochrony tego chłopca, ale nie złamiesz jednej zasady Widzących?  
\- To byłaby dwusetna trzecia zasada, którą bym złamał – słabo uśmiechnął się Smuga, sięgając do jego rąk po sztylet i ostrożnie go podnosząc.  
Davasarman odpowiedział równie bladym uśmiechem.  
\- Piękna liczba.   
Patrzył ze smutkiem, jak przyjaciel obrócił parokrotnie sztylet w dłoniach, nim zerknął na jego ostrze. A potem bardzo powoli dopiął go do pasa szaty, obok zwykłego, myśliwskiego noża.  
\- Jakby mnie coś spotkało, to weź do siebie Cienia i odbierz sobie wszystkie książki, które ci zdążyłem zabrać – dodał mimochodem.  
\- Niepokoi mnie, że to już drugie gdybanie o tym, że możesz nie wrócić – wyznał cicho Pandit.  
Smuga posłał mu gorzki, nieszczery uśmiech.  
\- Przezorności nigdy dość.  
\- Nie. Poważnie. To nie jesteś ty. Ty nie jesteś przezorny.  
\- Dziękuję za przypomnienie – westchnął z rezygnacją Smuga.  
\- Ja mówię poważnie – Pandit wyciągnął rękę i złapał go za ramię – O co chodzi? Czemu dopuszczasz myśl, że nie wrócisz?  
Widzący spojrzał na niego bez większych emocji, może tylko z cieniem smutku. Uśmiechnął się gorzko.  
\- Obaj wiemy, że tak byłoby najlepiej…  
\- Dla kogo niby?   
\- Pójdę wyjaśnić wszystko Tomkowi – Smuga łagodnie wysunął ramię z jego uścisku – A ty sobie spakuj wszystko.   
Davasarman przytrzymał go odruchowo, zmuszając tym samym, by obojętnie nieprzeniknione spojrzenie uniosło się znów na niego.  
\- Porozmawiaj ze mną… - syknął Pandit – Wiesz, że możesz na mnie liczyć.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego w ten sam blady, wymuszony sposób. Skinął lekko głową.  
\- Wiem, ale ty też wiesz, że jeśli mam się w coś wpakować, to się wpakuję i nie ma sensu się łudzić, że będzie inaczej.  
\- Posłuchaj…  
\- Musimy się zbierać, poważnie – zakończył niezręcznie oficjalnym tonem, już ostatecznie uwalniając ramię z uścisku.   
Wyszedł z kuchni ze spokojem, z tym swoim przeklętym, niezmąconym spokojem kogoś, kto sam sobie w myśli wyjaśnił już wszystko i nie widzi sensu, by tłumaczyć to komukolwiek innemu.   
Davasarman westchnął bezgłośnie i nic więcej nie powiedział.

****

O rodzajach ciszy można by napisać niezłą pracę badawczą, która otworzyłaby przed takowym pisarzem drzwi kariery na zagranicznych uczelniach.   
Do takiego mniej więcej wniosku doszedł Tomek po pięciu godzinach „poszukiwań”, które w praktyce okazały się wędrówką przez las do kotliny i wspięciem się na drugą górę.  
Po co, nie wiedział.   
Mag nie odezwał się ani słowem, odkąd wyruszyli. Widzący mówił półsłówkami, cicho, lakonicznie, albo kiwał głową w ramach potwierdzenia, że słucha gadania Tomka.  
A tak to towarzyszyła im drętwa cisza. Cisza która stawała się jeszcze bardziej sucha i nieprzyjazna, gdy dwaj władający magią mężczyźni w szatach przypominających wdzianko inspirowane wyglądem nietoperza, z jednakowo obojętnymi, kamiennymi minami, zostali zmuszeni do zerknięcia na siebie, by ustalić dalszą trasę czy zatrzymanie się na chwilę.  
Nie mówili nic do siebie.  
Tomka początkowo to tylko irytowało, z czasem zaczęło go bawić, a jeszcze potem smucić i zastanawiać. Nie mając nic lepszego do roboty, zaczął więc rozmyślać nad swymi towarzyszami.  
Konflikt między braćmi wydawał się być stosunkowo świeży, ale jednocześnie wyłapał, że z tych dwóch to Michał był bardziej zmęczony napięciem i on jako jedyny podejmował próby zostawienia przeszłości za sobą. Nie milczał z urazą. Raczej wydawał się być po prostu świadomy, że jego obecność jest przykra dla Widzącego, więc dawał możliwie najmniej znaków swej egzystencji, gdy szli przez las.   
Z kolei Smuga – albo drugi Smuga? Tomek nie był pewien, czy mieli tak samo na nazwisko, ale używanie imienia Widzącego wydawało mu się nie na miejscu, zważywszy, że sam podał mu właśnie nazwisko jako formę zwracania się do niego, zaś przecież Mag całkiem swobodnie podał mu swoje imię – Smuga wydawał się nie czuć absolutnie nic. Tomek nie sądził, że ludzka twarz może tak bardzo nie wyrażać absolutnie żadnych emocji, zastygnąć w wyrazie chłodnej obojętności i pozostać taka przez pół dnia.  
I tak sobie szli aż do późnego południa, gdy Michał odezwał się po raz pierwszy, wskazując im pasterską kolibę przy skalnym rumowisku, polecił rozłożyć w niej prowizoryczny obóz i poczekać.  
A sam sobie poszedł skałami w górę, nie uznając za stosowne wyjaśniać, co zamierza. Tomek odprowadził go wzrokiem.   
\- Jak chodzenie na oślep po górach nam niby pomoże? – ośmielił się wreszcie spytać cicho i ostrożnie.   
Widzący uniósł na niego wzrok, otrząsnął się chyba z zadumy i pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie idziemy na oślep. Michał musi po prostu namierzyć aurę, ustalić jej prawdopodobną lokalizację, by mógł zrobić portal.   
\- I wspinanie się po skałach mu to ułatwia? – Tomek nie wydawał się zbyt przekonany.  
\- Tak, siła wezwania aury sięgnie dalej, bo będzie wysoko. Na pierwszy skok wystarczy mu tylko kierunek, ale musi ten kierunek wybrać. Gdy jest sam, wysoko na skałach, nie ryzykuje, że ktoś mógłby swoją aurą odciągać sygnał, no i w razie wypadku nie zrobi nikomu krzywdy – wyjaśnił ze spokojem Smuga i nawet zdołał się do niego lekko uśmiechnąć – Nie martw się. Michał wie, co robi.  
Chłopiec zmarszczył lekko czoło w namyśle.  
\- Cenisz go – zauważył cicho.  
\- To bardzo uzdolniony Mag – zgodził się Widzący, zupełnie jakby nie zrozumiał, co kryło się w tej obserwacji.  
\- Ale go nie lubisz – dokończył równie zamyślonym tonem Tomek.  
\- To… to długa historia – twarz opiekuna znów zobojętniała i poświęcił on całą swą uwagę rozpalaniu ogniska.   
Jednak zmrożone, mokre drewno za nic nie zamierzało współpracować. Smuga westchnął z rezygnacją. Uniósł wzrok na ewidentnie zmarzniętego Tomka.   
Złożył dłonie nad sosem chrustu i zamknął oczy.  
Tym razem drewno od razu zajęło się jasnym, strzelającym wysoko płomieniem. Widzący zadbał, by nie zgasło i dopiero sięgając po torbę z prowiantem, wyczuł na sobie zafascynowane spojrzenie dziecka.  
\- Hm? – spytał, unosząc lekko brwi.  
Tomek nie skomentował jednak użycia magii, by przyspieszyć rozpalanie ogniska. Zerknął na szatę Widzącego, zawahał się dostrzegalnie i spytał powoli:  
\- O co chodzi z tym nożem?  
\- Nożem? – Smuga zerknął na swój bok – A… tak… ten sztylet jest niejako… hm… jakby ci to… jest skupieniem mocy Widzącego. Rozumiesz różnicę między Magiem a Widzącym?  
Tomek skinął głową po krótkim wahaniu.  
\- Michał urodził się ze źródłem mocy w swojej aurze. Ja muszę czerpać magię z otoczenia. Sztylet pozwala ją akumulować i jest takim jakby zabezpieczeniem, gdyby nagle mi jej zabrakło. Jest też swego rodzaju amuletem, tak to można ująć. To nim można wezwać swój talizman w postaci Ducha. I… i każdy Widzący ma swój własny sztylet, dopasowany do jego aury. Na ten sztylet składa się śluby, zostając Widzącym. Takie… połączenie symbolu z pożytecznym narzędziem. No i można nim od biedy też dźgać.  
Tomka jawnie zainteresował ten temat, przyglądał się rozmówcy z nieskrywaną ciekawością. Więc to właśnie na karb ciekawości Smuga zrzucił kolejne pytanie.  
\- Nie miałeś go wcześniej przy sobie… tak?  
\- Cóż,… - zawahał się, odwrócił wzrok na ogień – Nie, nie miałem. _Saār_ Pandit go miał.   
\- Czemu, skoro każdy ma swój? Pożyczyłeś mu go?   
\- Nie wolno pożyczać sobie tych sztyletów. Nie da się ich też za bardzo użyć przeciwko właścicielowi… do tego potrzebna jest klątwa. Sztylet ten… według niektórych… posiada w sobie zaklęty fragment duszy właściciela – uśmiechnął się jakoś gorzko.  
\- Więc, jeśli nie masz go przy sobie…  
\- To zależy, kto w co wierzy – przerwał mu łagodnie Smuga – Bardziej zagorzali Widzący czuliby to, jakby im wyrywano kawałek aury. Inni, no cóż… wkurzają się tylko, jakby tobie ktoś zabrał ulubioną zabawkę.  
\- Mam dwanaście lat – przypomniał nieco urażony Tomek.  
\- Przepraszam – Smuga z rozbawieniem uniósł dłonie.  
\- A ile ten sztylet znaczy dla ciebie? – po chwili ciszy Tomek wrócił do tematu, starając się jednak zbyt ostentacyjnie nie gadać podczas jedzenia.  
\- To… - Widzący oparł dłoń na ciemnej rękojeści – To tylko kawałek stali nasączony magią.   
\- Więc ci nie przeszkadzało, że _saār_ Pandit go miał?  
\- Nie bardzo. Ufam Panditowi.   
\- Ale dlaczego go miał…? – Tomek uniósł brwi – Mówiłeś, że tak nie wolno. Czemu mu go oddałeś?  
\- Nie oddałem.  
\- Zabrał ci go? Tak wolno?  
\- Tomku… - Smuga niezręcznie wstrząsnął głową – Widzisz… ten sztylet też niejako symbolizuje i umożliwia zależność od innych Widzących. Dzięki niemu jest się takim prawdziwym Widzącym, należy się do ich wspólnoty i… i jest się go po prostu godnym.  
\- Czyli skoro ty go nie miałeś, to…  
\- Zrobiłem kiedyś coś niedobrego, za co Rada Magiczna… takie szefostwo dla Magów i Widzących… po prostu musiała odsunąć mnie do czynnej służby. Brak sztyletu to… to taka moja kara.   
\- Bo nie możesz się bronić tak naprawdę. Nie wezwiesz talizmanu, ani nie użyjesz magii, gdy jej nie będzie wokoło – chłopiec pokręcił głową wstrząśnięty – Ale nie rozumiem… czemu ci to zabrali? Przecież… przecież, gdyby ktoś cię zaatakował…  
\- Miałbym do walki tyle sił, ile mam i nic więcej. Wyrzut magii na miarę promieni, by kogoś zabić, byłby śmiertelny i dla mnie – dokończył z irytującym spokojem Smuga – Tak. Na tym polega kara.  
\- To okrutne…  
\- Ale ich zdaniem sprawiedliwe.  
\- Jeśli nawet popełniłeś błąd, ale przeprosiłeś i nie chciałeś tak zrobić, to powinni ci…  
\- Tomku, nigdy nie powiedziałem, że kogokolwiek za to przeprosiłem – Widzący uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo.   
\- Nie żałowałeś tego?  
Uśmiech stał się odległy, zasnuty melancholijnym odpłynięciem myślami daleko od tamtego miejsca. Smuga pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie. Nigdy, nawet przez moment…  
Tomek nachmurzył się, posłał mu zdruzgotane spojrzenie.  
\- Ale powiedziałeś, że to było złe!  
\- Nie. Że nie było dobre… ich zdaniem… ale nawet jeśli obiektywnie byłoby to najgorsze zło, jakie mogłem uczynić… zrobiłem to tylko po to, by ocalić kogoś, na kim mi zależało. Kogoś, kto znaczył dla mnie więcej niż sztylet czy bycie Widzącym… niż cokolwiek na świecie – dokończył ciszej, już bardziej sam do siebie.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Rozumiem.   
\- Raczej nie, ale niech tak zostanie…   
\- Nie powiesz mi, co zrobiłeś, prawda?  
Smuga otrząsnął się z zadumy, jego spojrzenie nieco posmutniało. Pokręcił powoli głową.  
\- Nie. Wtedy zapewne poszedłbyś po pomoc do innego Widzącego, uciekając ode mnie jak najdalej.  
\- Nie chcę innego Widzącego. To ciebie szukałem. Nawet gdybyś nie był Widzącym… to i tak przyszedłbym właśnie do ciebie – odparł Tomek z lekkim uśmiechem – Choć magia wszystko nieco ułatwiła, to prawda.   
Z trudem opanował radość, gdy ujrzał na twarzy opiekuna bardzo nieśmiały uśmiech, jakiego wcześniej nie było. Szare oczy lekko zabłysły, gdy odrzekł łagodnie:  
\- To bardzo miłe, ale… ale bez magii nie bylibyśmy w stanie odszukać osoby, którą chcesz znaleźć.  
Tomek pokręcił głową.  
\- Na pewno coś byśmy wymyślili. Z magią czy bez… Kontynent i oceany to trochę za mało, by mnie zniechęcić.  
Widzący zaśmiał się, cicho i krótko, ale szczerze.  
\- Zauważyłem.  
Następnie zakończył rozmowę, wskazując jednoznacznym ruchem głowy posiłek. Ale cisza, która znów zapadła, nie była już tą drętwą i nieprzyjemną. Była taka ciepło miła. Taka domowa.  
W takiej ciszy czekali na Maga, grzejąc przy ognisku.

Michał siedział na skałach dobre dwie godziny, wrócił do nich przemarznięty i wywiany na dziesiątą stronę, cały w zmrożonej od wiatru pokrywie ze śniegu.   
Coś w nim zadygotało jeszcze bardziej, gdy odnotował, że dwóm towarzyszom musiało znudzić się siedzenie w cieple i wyleźli z koliby na skraj lasu.  
Próbując nie szczękać zębami, schował się do środka z niepomierną radością odnotowując, że brat zostawił mu ciepłej herbaty przy ogniu i wyjął z torby koc też dla niego.  
Z upartego powtarzania w myśli: _„zimno, zimno, zimno”_ wyrwał go dziwny dźwięk, którego nie słyszał od bardzo dawna.  
Powoli podszedł do wyjścia z koliby, by zerknąć na las.  
W pierwszej chwili po prostu zaniemówił… a Michała niezwykle rzadko komukolwiek udawało się zdziwić aż tak bardzo, by nie skwitował tego zwrotem uznawanym za średnio kulturalny.  
Tym razem jednak po prostu zabrakło mu słów.  
Tomek schował się za zatopionymi w śniegu zaroślami i chwilowo przeprowadzał ostateczny atak przy pomocy śnieżek.   
Smuga starał się jak mógł, ale nie był w stanie się dość mocno zrewanżować. Jego los był już przesądzony.  
Śmiał się. Szczerze, odruchowo, tak bardzo naturalnie…  
Zamachał wreszcie rękami, usiłując zetrzeć śnieg z twarzy i przodu szaty. Zawołał głosem przesiąkniętym śmiechem:  
\- Dobra, dobra! Dosyć! Wygrałeś!  
Tomek wzniósł ramiona w geście zwycięstwa. Wyskoczył zza swojej śniegowej tarczy i uświadomił go wesoło:  
\- Mówiłem ci, że nie masz szans! Mam trójkę kuzynów, praliśmy się śniegiem, gdy tylko się dało!  
Smuga wciąż się śmiejąc, wytrzepywał śnieg z kaptura, usiłując nie wepchnąć go przy tym jeszcze bardziej pod szatę.   
Chłopiec podbiegł do niego, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Ale jego śmiech przeszedł w oburzony okrzyk, gdy Widzący nagle pokonał dzielącą ich odległość, podniósł go i wrzucił w zaspę.  
\- Oszukaństwo!!!   
\- Nigdy nie podchodź do większego podczas bójki – parsknął na to ze śmiechem Smuga, pomagając mu wygrzebać się ze śniegu.  
Michał zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha.   
Akurat w stworzenie tej konkretnej rady miał swój skromny wkład jako kilka lat starszy od Janka.   
Jednak tym, co najbardziej rozbiło jego opanowanie, było to, jak Smuga patrzył na to dziecko. Jego oczy… jego oczy lśniły tym radosnym błyskiem, który zdawał się na zawsze z nich zniknąć.  
Mag starannie skrył jednak ciepłą zadumę nad tym faktem, gdy jego dwaj towarzysze – obaj mokrzusieńcy do śniegu i obaj wciąż z szerokimi uśmiechami, które zbladły dopiero przy kolibie – wrócili do niego. Wyjaśnił, że zna kierunek, wyznaczył godzinę pierwszego skoku i miejsce na portal.  
Później znów zamilkł, schowany w cieple koca i pijąc chyba już piątą herbatę, w ciszy patrzył, jak Tomek wciąż rozmawia z jego bratem, jak pyta go o wszystko i prawie na wszystko otrzymuje odpowiedź. Z trudem opanował uśmiech, gdy chłopiec położył się do spania w futrzanym śpiworze, zawinięty jak naleśnik, mrucząc _„dobranoc”_ do Widzącego.  
I Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło, zupełnie bezmyślnie, gdy odpowiadał. Musiał poczuć na sobie wzrok brata, bo spojrzał na niego do razu, ledwie Tomek zamknął oczy.  
Michał z trudem spróbował opanować uśmiech, gdy te iskry w szarych oczach nie zgasły, choć ich spojrzenia na moment się spotkały.   
\- Wezmę pierwszą wartę – mruknął cicho Widzący, już bez takiego chłodu i sztucznej obojętności.  
\- Mogę czuwać – spróbował podłapać rozmowę Michał.  
\- Bawiłeś się na tym wygwizdowie magią przez bite dwie godziny, wyglądasz jakby coś cię zżarło i wypluło. Lepiej się połóż.  
Uśmiechnął się, pokiwał głową.   
To był pierwszy wyraz troski ze strony Janka, od…   
Otrząsnął się, znów zdając sobie sprawę, że nieustannie wraca do tego myślami, porównując ich relację sprzed tamtych wydarzeń od tej, która łączyła ich aktualnie.  
\- Jasne, ale obudź mnie po północy – mruknął, zakopując się w cieple swojego śpiwora.   
Powoli do jego myśli zaczynało wracać światło… sennie uznał, że chyba po prostu zbliżała się już wiosna. 


	8. Pojęcia względne

\- Będziesz musiał go ochronić podczas skoku. Wcześniej nie skakał portalem, jest drobny i niewrażliwy na magię. Cholera, będziesz mu chyba musiał użyczyć osłony na chwilę po prostu – Michał skrzywił się lekko, prostując się znad rysunku wykonanego czarnym atramentem na skale.   
Widzący za to wygiął znacząco brwi, gdy dobiegł go odgłos strzelających kości ramion.  
\- Odzwyczaiłeś się od spania na ziemi – zauważył cicho.  
Mag odwrócił na niego wzrok, równie zdumiony tak naturalnie nie wrogą uwagą, co Smuga, który nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że się odezwał i od razu wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Jasne, zasłonię go – dodał, wracając do oficjalnego tonu.  
Michał wyraźnie nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Skinął powoli głową, dla zyskania na czasie. Potem niezręcznie wskazał dłonią zapis runiczny portalu.  
\- Skaczemy dość daleko i… i wolałbym, byście obaj byli odpowiednio zabezpieczeni. Zastanów się, czy wyraziłbyś zgodę na czasowe połączenie aur… na skok tylko.  
Widzący zawahał się. Opuścił wzrok na śnieg na skałach, z wysiłkiem wydobył z siebie martwy głos:  
\- Nie mam tego… przy sobie… w ogóle…  
Mag nie spodziewał się niczego innego, więc tylko uśmiechnął się ze słabym zrozumieniem.  
\- Ja mam – odparł, zaczepił przelotnie palec na łańcuszku na szyi, wyciągając go odrobinę spod szaty.   
Smuga zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Ty… wciąż to masz?  
\- Tak – Michał udał, że nie zrozumiał, czy było to pytanie retoryczne. Kucnął znów nad runicznym zapisem, korygując kilka linii. Nie podniósł wzroku na brata bardzo długo. Wciąż jednak czuł jego spojrzenie na swoich plecach – Jeden Ksan nam w zupełności wystarczy, nawet w razie większego kryzysu.  
\- Co to? – zabrzmiał zdrowo zaintrygowany głos za ich plecami.  
Smuga odwrócił się od razu, lekko zmieszany, że po raz kolejny dzieciak zbliżył się do niego tak cicho, że wyczuł go znacznie za późno.  
\- Już wstałeś?  
Tomek od razu skinął głową.  
\- Co to jest ten Kany…to coś tam? Co będziecie robić? Coś się stało? – wpatrywał się z niepokojem w zapisy na skale, pochylonego nad nimi Michała i mały przedmiot, który Mag powoli zdjął ze swojej szyi.  
Smuga zawahał się w pół ruchu do brata.  
\- No pokaż mu, to żadna wiedza tajemna – zachęcił Michał, wyciągając ku niemu łańcuszek.  
Widzący zabrał go powoli, wciąż z jakiegoś powodu niezbyt pewien. Zamknął przedmiot w dłoni, na chwilę po prostu w milczeniu znieruchomiał w nim w ręce.   
Potem dopiero spojrzał na Tomka.  
\- To jest Kaynēksan – wyjaśnił, pochylając się i wyciągając ku niemu otwartą dłoń – W skrócie opisując, służy do komunikacji aurami między różnymi osobami władającymi magią. Albo wytwarza więzy krwi tam, gdzie ich nie ma.  
Tomek uważnie obejrzał metalowy wisiorek pokryty jakimś napisem, który nawet nie był runami. Bardziej kojarzył się z elfickim pismem. Symetrycznie ucięty z obu stron, drobny przedmiot przypominał krótką i szeroką igłę kompasu, z tym że zdobioną, metalową i zawieszaną na szyi. Z obu stron był czarny, końcówki mieniły się w świetle jakby były szklane. Tomek zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jak to działa?  
Smuga zawahał się jeszcze bardziej niepewnie.  
Michał zerknął na nich z namysłem, potem siadł na skale i wtrącił się do rozmowy spokojnym tonem wyjaśnień:  
\- Dwie osoby niespokrewnione ze sobą, ale chcące posiadać ze sobą więzy krwi tworzą taki właśnie Kaynēksan, zaklinając w nim kilka kropli krwi każdej z nich. To tworzy więź porównywalnie silną do tej rodzonej, gdy dwie osoby są przykładowo rodzeństwem.  
\- Po co to właściwie?  
\- Ułatwia komunikację aurami. No i umożliwia wszystkie arkana Magii Krwi, choć na mniejszą skalę. Widzisz… Kaynēksan ma swoją moc tylko wtedy, gdy obie osoby szczerze takiego połączenia chcą… gdy więź już między nimi istnieje, a trzeba ją tylko umocnić magią. Raz stworzony Kaynēksan jest ważny całe życie – dodał Mag zamyślonym tonem – To coś jak rodzina… po prostu w niej jesteś.  
Tomek z namysłem skinął głową, obejrzał Kaynēksan raz jeszcze, potem uniósł wzrok na Smugę.  
\- Czy Kay… no… to – wskazał wzrokiem wisiorek – to daje ludziom tylko więź taką, jak jest między rodzeństwem?  
\- To zależy od tych dwóch osób, które stworzyły Kaynēksan – z lekkim uśmiechem dodał – Możesz też mówić potocznie, Ksan.  
Tomek bezgłośnie powtórzył słowo, wciąż jednak wydawał się aż nienaturalnie mocno przejęty tym tematem.  
\- Ten Ksan jest wasz? – upewnił się, patrząc na swoich dwóch towarzyszy – I nadal działa, mimo, że wy… to znaczy… ja nie chciałem… - zapętlił się i umilkł na widok dwóch jednakowo badawczych spojrzeń utkwionych w nim – Przepraszam.  
\- Ksan działa raz na zawsze tak naprawdę, dożywotnio – wyjaśnił powoli Smuga, obserwując chłopca w zadumie – Czemu tak zaciekawił cię ten temat?  
Tomek niemrawo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Mówiliście coś o portalach i ryzyku, o osłonach i… i pomyślałem, że to coś niebezpiecznego może być… przepraszam, nie znam się na magii i sądziłem, że to coś…   
\- Ksan wywodzi się z jednej z najjaśniejszych odmian magii – uspokoił go z lekkim uśmiechem Michał – A portale może i są trudne, wymagają sporo babraniny – wskazał wymownie znaki na skałach – No i sama podróż nimi, zwana skokiem, jest cholernie nieprzyjemna… większości ludzi nagle przypomina się wszystko, co zjedli dzień wcześniej… Ale po za tym jest zupełnie bezpieczna, zważywszy, że skaczesz z nami dwoma.   
Tomek lekko pobladł na te słowa, pokiwał słabo głową.  
\- To może i dobrze, że nie zjadłem śniadania.  
\- Nie ma mowy – zaoponował Smuga z miejsca – Masz coś zjeść, przed nami długa droga – skarcił brata spojrzeniem – Po co go straszysz?  
\- Nie straszę! – Michał z trudem zwalczył śmiech – Autentycznie z iloma żółtodziobami bym nie skakał, połowa się porzygała. To kwestia tego, że w portalu dość mocno trzęsie no i barwy są otumaniające…  
\- Barwy? – słabo powtórzył Tomek.  
Widzący posłał Magowi urażone spojrzenie.  
\- Wielkie dzięki, Michał.  
\- No prawdę mówię tylko!  
\- Prawda to pojęcie względne – westchnął Smuga, a potem olewając rozbawienie brata, zwrócił wzrok na chłopca i wyjaśnił łagodnie – To takie uczucie jakbyś spadał kolorowym tunelem, tylko nie lecisz w dół, a przed siebie. No i trochę tobą kręci i trzęsie. Poważnie, to nic strasznego.   
Dzieciak sceptycznie uniósł brwi.  
\- No dobra… powiedzmy, że nie widzę miny pana Maga… i ci wierzę – uznał, źle kryjąc rozbawienie.  
\- Pan Mag słyszał? – warknął Smuga przez ramię.  
Michał próbował się nie roześmiać. Pokiwał pokornie głową.  
\- Słyszał, słyszał. Pan Mag obiecuje dopilnować, by portal się nie załamał i wszyscy bezpiecznie wylądowali w tamtym kanionie.   
\- Portal może się załamać…? – Tomek spojrzał na Widzącego z niepokojem, unosząc wysoko brwi.  
\- Michał!  
\- No co? Przecież powiedziałem, że do tego nie dopuszczę…  
\- Nic już nie mów!  
Tomek parsknął cichym śmiechem, patrząc, jak spiorunowali się jednocześnie spojrzeniami. Powoli skinął głową.  
\- Teraz już naprawdę widać, że jesteście braćmi – orzekł, ruszając do koliby na śniadanie, choć osobiście wciąż żywił pewne obawy co do roztropności tego pomysłu ze zjedzeniem go.  
Udał, że nie miał absolutnie bladego pojęcia, że jego dwaj towarzysze chwilę jeszcze patrzyli na siebie w niezręcznej ciszy wywołanej jego słowami.

*****

Okazało się jednak, że albo Michał faktycznie ciut przesadził, albo Tomek miał bardziej wytrzymały żołądek niż przypuszczał.   
Po za przeraźliwym świstem w uszach, uczuciem lekkości, które zamieniło się w osłabienie, jakby całego jego ciało ściągnęło go w dół, a przy tym cały świat zawirował milionami barw kłujących w oczy, portal nie był taki zły.  
Choć chłopiec podejrzewał też w myśli, że jego bezproblemowa podróż mogła być związana z obecnością Widzącego tuż obok.  
Smuga polecił mu stanąć koło siebie, a sekundę przed skokiem mocno objął go ramieniem za plecy, jednocześnie drugą dłoń wyciągając przed mostek chłopca.   
Silne szarpnięcie, jakby niewidzialne liny poderwały ich wysoko w górę, instynktownie wyrwało z gardła Tomka cichy okrzyk. Ale potem dotarło do niego, że cały czas był mocno trzymany w uścisku i Widzący powtarzał coś o tym, że wszystko dobrze.  
Wir kolorów zakręcił nimi gwałtownie, wsysając gdzieś w przestrzeń. Właśnie wtedy poczuł się koszmarnie słaby, w głowie mu zawirowało, jakby umysł dostosował się do tego przeklętego tunelu wokoło… wstrzymał oddech i szczelnie zamknął oczy.  
Gdy je otworzył ponownie, stał przy skalnym kanionie, wciąż mocno trzymany przez Smugę.  
Powoli odetchnął głęboko, wyczuwając suche, szorstkie od piasku powietrze. Wyczuł dłonie, opierające mu się o barki.  
\- W porządku, dzieciaku?  
Słabo skinął głową.  
\- Usiądź… oddychaj powoli, opuść głowę… - pozwolił sobie pomóc, posłusznie łapał powietrze długimi, spokojnymi haustami przez usta, by uspokoić za szybko bijące serce.   
Michał z lekkim uśmiechem obserwował niecodziennie troszczącego się o kogoś brata. Nie skomentował tego jednak nijak. Rozejrzał się po skalistej okolicy, kiwając powoli głową.  
\- Nawet nas za bardzo nie zniosło.  
Tomek uspokoił się już zupełnie, zdołał się nawet uśmiechnąć.  
\- Nie no, fajnie było.  
Pochylony przy nim Smuga z urazą uniósł brwi.  
\- Pewnie – westchnął, uznając, że najwyraźniej jego podopieczny wcale tak źle się nie czuł.  
Michał miał na końcu języka refleksję, że zna ten ból, bo z podobną reakcją spotkał się, gdy cały w nerwach, klnąc na czym świat stoi, wykopał z zaspy swoją córkę, która uznała za dobry pomysł zjechać na sankach z dachu zaśnieżonego domu, skoro poziom śniegu sięgał dużo wyżej i stworzył „taką fajową górkę.” Niepokorna latorośl siadła wtedy na ziemi, kichając i plując, cała w śniegu uznała, że ona chce jeszcze raz zjechać. Ręce mu opadły.  
Nie przywołał jednak tej anegdotki, tylko z rozbawieniem patrzył, jak brat upewniwszy się, że Tomkowi nic nie jest, wstał i znów przybrał na twarz kamienną, obojętną maskę.   
\- Trzeba będzie się schować do jakiejś jaskini na noc, ja zrobię rozpoznanie i połażę po skałach, a wy możecie zrobić obiad – zaproponował, przerywając milczenie.  
\- Jeszcze wcześnie…  
\- Nim wrócę, będzie pora obiadu – zapewnił Michał z nie do końca szczęśliwym uśmiechem osoby świadomej, że kolejne kilka godzin spędzi, błąkając się po urwiskach.  
Jaskiń było wokoło pod dostatkiem. Po prawdzie, to skały kanionu były tak bardzo popękane, że Tomek wodził po nich spojrzeniem z niepokojem.  
Wszędzie wokoło rozciągały się skały, górskie pustkowie zdawało się sięgać aż po horyzont, jakby wokoło nie było już nic innego. Tylko popękane kamienie wzniesione w fantastycznych skupiskach niczym antyczne budowle albo zdemolowany przez olbrzyma labirynt.   
Na dnie mniejszego kanionu, do którego zeszli, znaleźli małą rzekę wypływającą spod skał. Tam też Smuga postanowił się zatrzymać, wybierając niezbyt dużą jaskinię w okolicy.  
Michał nie protestował, skupił się na szukaniu aury i łaził bardziej na ślepo z nimi, co chwilę zamierając w zadumie.  
\- Wiesz, co jest dziwne?  
\- Hm? – Smuga oderwał się od budowy ogniska.  
\- Aura przybiera na sile.  
\- No to nic dziwnego, skoro się zbliżamy, tak?  
\- Ale nie w ten sposób… jakby… jakby jakiś jej ułamek był bliżej nas niż ona sama.  
Widzący zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Tomku, czy ta osoba jest twoją rodziną?  
\- Tak – chłopiec skończył rozwieszać swój kożuch na skale, by nie musieć go za sobą nosić. Na tym pustkowi było stanowczo za ciepło, w porównaniu ze śnieżnym lutym w ich kraju.  
\- No to chyba takie wyjaśnienie wystarcza – Smuga spojrzał na brata wyczekująco.  
Michał uniósł lekko brwi, ale nie powiedział, co go zastanowiło.  
\- Tak, jak najbardziej… - mruknął zamyślonym tonem i oddalił się dość szybko, znów odseparowany od nich myślami.  
Tomek spojrzał na Smugę z ciekawością.  
\- Gdzie my właściwie jesteśmy?  
\- Na Skalnych Rubieżach, jakieś trzysta kilometrów od oceanu – Widzący wskazał dłonią horyzont – Michał poszedł w tamtą stronę… więc istnieje spora szansa, że kolejny skok też będzie tam. Aura jest coraz lepiej wyczuwalna. Zbliżamy się – dodał z lekkim uśmiechem.   
Chłopiec nieudolnie skrył ucieszony błysk w oczach.  
\- Nie wiem, jak ja mam ci dziękować…  
\- Przypominam, że dostałeś szlaban na dziękowanie – Widzący posłał mu pozornie karcące spojrzenie – Pomóż mi z obozem, zaraz coś ci pokażę.  
Oczy Tomka zabłysły jeszcze bardziej, z dziecięcym zapałem. Smuga zdał sobie sprawę, że się uśmiecha. Syknął na siebie w myśli, odwracając wzrok.  
Nie zdołał jednak wymusić na sobie dawnego oschłego nastawienia do ludzi, gdy dzieciak z przejęciem rozglądał się wokoło, wspinając się za nim na skalną półkę.  
\- Możemy zostawić tak obóz?  
\- Jesteśmy tuż nad nim, a po za nami tu i tak nikogo nie ma… sprawdziliśmy to od razu, nie martw się – dodał zapewniająco, raz jeszcze skontrolował wiązanie liny i wskazał skały nad nimi – No, dzieciaku, na górę. Tylko powoli, patrz na uchwyty. Trzy kończyny się trzymają, a tylko jedna idzie na raz. Nie więcej. Jasne?  
Tomek wczepił się w kamienną ścianę jak wielki pająk, ruszając pod górę tak szybko, że Widzący w pierwszej chwili musiał przystopować go na linie.  
\- Czekaj! Też muszę wleźć! Cholera, myślałem, że nie umiesz się wspinać!   
\- Umiem! – Tomek usadowił się na skalnej półce, czekając na opiekuna – Mieszkałem koło gór, łaziliśmy się po nich wspinać z… z kuzynami – poprawił się po sekundowym namyśle.  
Smuga wylazł za nim dość szybko, wciągając się na skałę. Pokiwał głową i z lekkim uśmiechem wskazał kamienny stok.  
\- No to jak, chcesz wyjść na górę i zerknąć na labirynt?  
\- Pewnie! – chłopiec znów spojrzał na niego tak radośnie, że Widzący mimo usilnych starań nie był w stanie opanować uśmiechu.  
Ruszyli dość szybko, wczepiając się w podziurawione gęsto kamienie, które miejscami tworzyły fantastycznie powyginane nacieki i szczeliny, niczym barierki i schody, co bardzo fascynowało Tomka.  
Tak bardzo, że Smuga sam nie miał pojęcia, kiedy właściwie zaczął mu opowiadać legendę o tym miejscu i wielkiej rzece, której wody oblewały całe Skalne Rubieże i na której dnie rozwinęła się cywilizacja człekopodobnych istot żyjących pod wodą.   
Tomek słuchał go z uwagą, co jakiś czas się wtrącając lub śmiejąc, dogadując komentarze pod adresem uczestników wydarzeń z legendy.  
Widzący zdał sobie sprawę, że śmiał się już od dłuższego czasu, dopiero gdy weszli na grań skalnej góry nad kanionem, rozglądając się wokoło.   
Tomek wyglądał na uradowanego tym, że wszędzie naokoło rozciągał się widok na skalny labirynt kanionów i wzniesień. Powoli pokiwał głową w niemym zachwycie.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że gdzieś na świecie może być tyle kamieni w jednym miejscu…  
Smuga znów tylko zaśmiał się cicho, pokiwał głową.  
\- Świat jest znacznie większy niż ci się wydaje. I myślę, że jeszcze sporo cudów na nim mogłoby cię zadziwić.  
Chłopiec uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Muszę namówić… tamtą osobę… gdy już ją znajdziemy, byśmy pozwiedzali świat.  
\- Usiądź, tylko powoli i plecami do skał – Widzący przytrzymał go za ramię dla pewności, dopóki Tomek nie ulokował się stabilnie między głazami.  
\- Ta osoba bardzo dużo kiedyś podróżowała, wiesz? – dodał cicho – Chciałbym móc to wszystko też zobaczyć.  
\- Więc mam nadzieję, że zobaczysz – Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego, siadając obok na skale.  
\- A ty widziałeś świat? – zainteresował się chłopiec, unosząc na niego wzrok.  
\- Trochę… kiedyś… - po tych słowach Tomek dostrzegł wyraźnie jakiś tęsknie zadumany uśmiech na twarzy opiekuna – Też chciałbym do tego wrócić.  
\- To czemu nie wrócisz?  
\- Nie wolno mi na dłużej opuścić kraju – Smuga wzruszył lekko ramionami – Może kiedyś się uda mimo to.  
\- To też przez to, co zrobiłeś?  
\- Mniej więcej tak.   
\- Nie wiedziałem, że Widzący to taka banda _vorsordijów_ – wypalił Tomek, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Smuga aż się zachłysnął oddechem. Zwrócił na niego zdruzgotany wzrok.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie wiesz, co znaczy to słowo.  
Tomek nieśmiało się skrzywił w słabym uśmiechu.  
\- Wiem, że jest brzydkie.  
\- Nie mów tak więcej… - Widzący wciąż był w ciężkim szoku – A już na pewno nie przy Michale, dobrze?  
\- Czemu?   
\- Ktoś z jego rodziny jest Widzącym… i to dość ważnym Widzącym… nie mów tak o nich, dobra?  
\- Oczywiście… to… to ktoś po za tobą?  
\- Mhm.  
\- Kto taki? – dociekał swobodnie Tomek.  
\- Jego… jego ojciec.  
\- Mh…mhm – chłopiec chciał spytać o coś jeszcze, ale nagły powrót do martwego, suchego tonu opiekuna, zupełnie mu się nie spodobał. Zmienił więc temat – No dobrze. Ale to… to jest okrutne, że Widzący traktują siebie nawzajem jak niewolników.  
\- Cóż… to też trochę za mocne słowa, Tomku. Nikt nikogo nie zmusza, by być Widzącym. Szkolenie i śluby są dobrowolne. Można się dość łatwo zrzec Daru i żyć normlanym życiem. Magowie tak na przykład nie mogą. Oni muszą się szkolić, nie mogą sobie z tego zrezygnować. A Widzący mogą… aż do czasu ukończenia szkolenia.  
\- Ty też chciałeś zrezygnować, prawda?  
\- Rozważałem taką ewentualność – zgodził się niemrawo Smuga.  
\- Ale zostałeś… dla _mestre_ Michała.  
Widzący machinalnie skinął głową, potem powoli przeniósł wzrok na dzieciaka obok niego.  
\- Jest sens po raz któryś tam pytać, skąd to wiesz, skoro nikomu tego nie mówiłem?  
\- Mówiłeś – Tomek pokręcił głową – Po prostu… po prostu pewnie o tej osobie zapomniałeś…  
\- Mam dobrą pamięć – Smuga wpatrywał się w niego uważnie, bardzo spokojnie i jednocześnie przenikliwie – Czegoś mi nie mówisz. Próbujesz się czegoś dowiedzieć ode mnie… ale jednocześnie sam unikasz odpowiedzi na moje pytania.  
\- Wcale nie – bąknął niezręcznie Tomek – Ja po prostu… a, chodźmy już do obozu! – zawołał półgłosem, ostentacyjnie uciekając od tematu.  
\- Czekaj…!! – Smuga zerwał się ułamek sekundy za późno.  
Pogrążony w rozgoryczonych rozważaniach, chłopiec nierozważnie zsunął się za krawędź, źle trzymając skały.  
Kamienie ujechały mu pod nogami.  
Silne dłonie złapały go za barki w ostatniej chwili, gdy tylko pod stopami poczuł przerażająca pustkę. Zawisł.  
Smuga powoli wywindował go na płaską skałę na górze, gdzie skalny masyw schodził do kanionu łagodniejszym stokiem, znacznie bardziej pochyłym, zakręconym i dłuższym.  
Tomek odruchowo wczepił się dłońmi w jego ramiona, ciężko łapiąc oddech, wyraźnie przestraszony, dał się posadzić z dala od skarpy.  
\- Powolutku – Widzący też z trudem nabrał powietrza – Nie chcesz pytań, to nie będę pytał. Ale nie rób tak więcej, dobrze?  
\- Przepraszam… - wydusił Tomek słabo, dygocząc lekko na samą myśl o spadnięciu do kanionu choćby tylko na długość liny, dopóki by na niej zawisł.  
\- Już dobrze, już dobrze… - Smuga łagodnie przytrzymał go jeszcze chwilę, dla pewności, że chłopcu nic nie jest.  
Widząc jak blady zrobił się Tomek, po namyśle objął go delikatnie ramionami, uspokajająco głaszcząc po plecach.  
Dzieciak zareagował na to odruchowym przytuleniem się do niego ciasno, szukając oparcia w opiekuńczym uścisku.  
Smuga chwilę w zupełnej ciszy po prostu trzymał go przy sobie, dopóki nie wyczuł, jak aura chłopca przestała dygotać, a on sam spokojniej już odetchnął.  
\- Powoli – uśmiechnął się pokrzepiająco, odsuwając go na odległość ramion – Już wszystko dobrze… - zawiesił głos, chciał chyba powiedzieć coś jeszcze.  
Ale w tej chwili jego wzrok padł na coś, co pojawiło się między nimi w chwili, gdy wypuścił Tomka z uścisku.  
Widzący poszarzał na twarzy, wyciągnął ku temu dłoń. Tomek zrozumiał błyskawicznie. Uprzedził jego ruch, wsuwając wisiorek pod koszulę i cofając się szybko.  
\- Co to jest…? – wydusił nieswoim tonem Smuga – Skąd to masz?  
\- To nic… pamiątka, nic nie znaczy, to…  
Widzący nie słuchał go, szybkim ruchem zdjął z szyi chłopca łańcuszek, a jego dłonie delikatnie zadrżały przy tym.  
\- Oddaj – zaprotestował od razu Tomek.  
Uniósł się na niego rozbiegany, zdezorientowany wzrok.  
\- Skąd to masz!? – syknął Smuga – Ukradłeś to komuś? Znalazłeś to? Gdzie? Skąd to masz?  
\- To pamiątka! Nie wiedziałem nawet co to jest! – zawołał Tomek na to – Dziś mi powiedzieliście dopiero!  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że od samego początku wyprawy masz na sobie przeklęty Kaynēksan, który świeci, gdy ja go trzymam w dłoni?! – Widzący po raz pierwszy podniósł głos tak bardzo – Wiesz co to znaczy?!  
\- A skąd mam wiedzieć?! – krzyknął z urazą Tomek, zrywając się na równe nogi – Nie znam się na magii! A teraz oddaj mi to, proszę!  
\- Ksan świeci tylko w dłoniach tego, kto go stworzył! – Widzący wstał także, wpatrywał się w chłopca płonącym spojrzeniem – Skąd to wziąłeś?! Skąd masz Ksan z moją krwią?!   
\- Znalazłem…   
\- Nie znalazłeś! Przez całe życie zrobiłem tylko jeden Kaynēksan i to jest TEN! _Skąd_ go wziąłeś?! Nie kłam!   
\- Nie kłamię! – Tomek patrzył na niego ze złością, z olbrzymim, rozgoryczonym wyrzutem – To jest pamiątka, dostałem ją!  
\- Tego się nikomu nie oddaje! Wtedy straciłoby moc!  
Chłopiec gwałtownym ruchem zabrał mu z dłoni Kaynēksan, ledwo tłumiąc dygotanie głosu warknął:  
\- Mój ojciec… dał mi to, nim wypłynął na morze… z wyprawą… i nigdy nie wrócił…! Powiedział, że jakby mu się coś stało… to dzięki temu nie zostanę sam na świecie…! Oddaj. Mi. To! – wycedził, bo Smuga wciąż trzymał koniec łańcuszka.  
I tym razem Widzący go posłuchał. Tomek starannie schował wisiorek pod ubranie, ciężko łapiąc powietrze.  
Za to Smuga przestał oddychać w ogóle.  
\- Twój ojciec… ci to dał…? – powtórzył zdławionym głosem.  
\- No i co? – Tomek posłał mu gorzkie spojrzenie – Przecież i tak od samego początku nie wierzysz w ani jedno moje słowo. Czemu teraz miałbyś mi uwierzyć?   
Odczepił linę wściekłym ruchem i ruszył na dół kanionu po pochyłej skarpie, powoli się z niej zsuwając i schodząc coraz niżej.  
Smuga nie powstrzymał go…  
Nie odnotował nawet, że z dołu ktoś coś krzyczał.   
Że Michał musiał coś znaleźć, skoro wrócił po ledwie dwóch godzinach. Że Tomek pobiegł do Maga, minął go i ruszył sam do obozu, nic nie wyjaśniając.  
Nie widział nic.   
Bardzo powoli usiadł na skraju skały. Jeszcze wolniej zamknął oczy. Zawarte kurczowo dłonie dygotały niekontrolowanie, gdy po długiej chwili znów nabrał powietrza w płuca.   
Otworzył oczy. I nagle rozumiał już wszystko, co do tamtej pory nie miało dla niego najmniejszego sensu. 


	9. Głupcy, którzy kochają

\- Gdzie on jest?  
\- No i nawzajem dobry wieczór panu – parsknął Michał unosząc brwi wysoko.  
\- Nieszczególnie mam nastrój na żarty – warknął Widzący, wciąż stojąc kilka kroków od ogniska – Gdzie on jest? Tomek. Gdzie jest?  
\- Wrócił do obozu, a gdzie ma być? – Mag z uwagą ocenił spiętą sztywno sylwetkę brata.  
\- Nie wkurwiaj mnie, Michał, gdzie on jest?! – syknął gniewnie Smuga, unosząc lekko ton.  
\- Ej – Michał uniósł dłonie – Daj ty sobie trochę na wstrzymanie, co? Nie mam pojęcia, o co wam poszło, ale ten chłopiec ma dwanaście lat. Daruj sobie, to jeszcze dziecko.  
\- Wiem ile ma lat – wycedził przez zęby Widzący.  
\- No to się ogarnij – Mag posłał mu groźniejsze spojrzenie – Dzieciak zbiegł tutaj ze łzami w oczach, powiedział, że z nikim nie chce rozmawiać i przesiedział w jaskini godzinę. Ledwo zdołałem go nakłonić, by coś zjadł. A potem znów się schował. Ja wiem, że empatię masz na poziomie kamiennych olbrzymów, ale do kurwy nędzy, nie przeginaj – rozłożył ręce wymownie – Nie było cię cztery godziny. Wracasz wściekły i syczysz. Nie ma mowy, nie pójdziesz się wściekać na tego dzieciaka. Pobiegaj sobie po kanionie do rana, to ci przejdzie i wtedy sobie pogadacie.  
Mimo wieczornego półmroku, ujrzał wyraźnie jak mina brata uległa zmianie. Usłyszał nawet cicho westchnięcie. Smuga pokiwał głową.  
\- Przepraszam…  
\- Słucham? – Michał uniósł brwi odruchowo.  
\- Masz rację, przepraszam. Zareagowałem zbyt nerwowo. Chcę z nim pogadać… wyjaśnić mu… poniosło mnie, wiem. Nie chcę się na niego wściekać, chcę tylko pogadać… muszę mu coś wytłumaczyć…   
Mag wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę z głębokim namysłem. Potem cicho podjął:  
\- Janek… wiesz, że pomogę ci ze wszystkim, prawda? Ja naprawdę… ja po prostu nie wiem, co tutaj się dzieje. Powiedz mi, może… może wspólnie coś wymyślimy. Tylko powiedz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.  
\- Nie mogę – odparł głucho Widzący.  
\- Bo mi nie ufasz… - dokończył ze skrywanym bólem Michał.  
\- Bo wiem, że nie potrafiłbyś tego zatrzymać dla siebie.  
Cień bólu przewinął się przez twarz Maga.  
\- Popełniłem jeden błąd, Janku. Jeden raz. I nie zrobiłem ci tego na złość. Chciałem cię chronić. I ty dobrze o tym wiesz…  
\- Wiem – przerwał mu cicho Smuga – Wiem… po prostu tym razem też chciałbyś mnie chronić… w ten sam sposób, pewnie.  
\- Nie – Mag wstał od ognia, podszedł krok ku niemu – O cokolwiek chodzi, nie uczynię już nigdy tego, co kiedyś było moją próbą ratowania ciebie… a okazało się być zdradą…  
Widzący z trudem nabrał powietrza, pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie dałbyś rady tego zataić przed nim. To w końcu twój…  
\- Dowódca – dokończył Michał martwym tonem.  
Znów coś ścisnęło mu serce, gdy ujrzał na twarzy Janka niedowierzająco sceptyczny uśmiech.  
\- Dowódca? – powtórzył gorzko – Tak go nazywasz?  
\- Kiedyś był dla mnie kimś więcej. Dziś jest tylko dowódcą. I nie mam zamiaru udawać, że mógłby to zmienić… nie po tym, co zrobił.  
Smuga pobladł lekko, wbił w brata zaniepokojony wzrok.  
\- On… po tym, jak to się stało… on ci coś zrobił?  
\- Zwróciłem się do niego o pomoc, a on użył tego, by wyrządzić krzywdę osobie, która była dla mnie najważniejsza odkąd pamiętam. Dużo bliższa mi niż on. Cenna dla mnie. Osoba, którą straciłem przez niego. Bo mu zaufałem – Michał mówił powoli, gorzko cedząc zdania, urywając po każdym z nich – I nie popełnię drugi raz tego błędu. To mój dowódca. I możesz być pewien, że gdybym miał wybierać między wami… to ty jesteś moim bratem… a on jest obcym człowiekiem…  
Widział, jak Smuga tracił powoli zdolność do utrzymania obojętnej miny, jak opuścił wzrok, bojąc się, że może go zdemaskować, jak ciężko i szorstko wciągnął powietrze.  
Stał przed nim w ciszy, bo już zabrakło mu słów, które mógłby mu powiedzieć. Stał, jak niegdyś w sali przed Radą Magiczną. Stał i patrzył na niego… żywiąc wariacką nadzieję, że tym razem te oczy uniosą się na niego bez tego bezlitośnie obojętnego spokoju.   
Ale Widzący nie podniósł na niego wzroku, odwrócił się powoli bokiem do niego, gdy wydusił cicho:  
\- Chciałeś… chciałeś mnie uratować, mówiąc mu prawdę… tak?  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że weźmie to pod uwagę jako okoliczności łagodzące, że to po prostu zrozumie… a on… - Michał poprawił się ponuro – A ja… a ja włożyłem mu tym samym ostateczny dowód przeciwko tobie do ręki. Bo byłem tak naiwny, by sądzić, że mój własny… że ktoś… że on… że będziemy dla niego ważniejsi niż zasady.   
\- Poszedłeś do niego po pomoc – wyszeptał już niemal.  
\- Tak, kurwa, a co miałem robić? – Mag rozłożył ramiona – Pozwolić mu skazać mojego brata za coś, co było wypadkiem?   
\- Zarzekałeś się, że nie pójdziesz do niego prosić o cokolwiek. Nigdy. Że nieważne, co się będzie działo…  
\- To była sytuacja wyjątkowa. Bo chodziło mi o… o ciebie – dokończył z gorzkim, słabym uśmiechem – Przecież wiesz, że złamałbym dla ciebie każdą zasadę, czy przysięgę. Nawet tamtą.  
W ciemności widział jak szare oczy uniosły się na niego szybko, przelotnie, potem znów się opuszczając. Nie musiał łączyć ich aur, by wyczuć jak ta druga dygocze.  
Powoli podszedł krok w stronę brata. Jeszcze wolniej wyciągnął ku niemu rękę, ostrożnie opierając ją o jego ramię. Czekał na ucieczkę, na gniewne odepchnięcie jego dłoni. Na zimny, obojętnie obcy wzrok.  
Nie poczuł nic z tego. Podszedł jeszcze krok, ostrożnie łapiąc go za bark. A potem powolnym, płynny ruchem łagodnie przyciągnął go do siebie, zamykając w ramionach.   
Zamknął oczy, gdy przygarnięto go bliżej i wyczuł, z jakim trudem brat nabrał powietrza w płuca. Objął go szczelnie ramionami, z ulgą czując podobny ruch i od niego.  
\- Przepraszam… - usłyszał zduszony emocjami szept tuż koło siebie.  
Delikatnie pogłaskał wtulone w siebie plecy.  
\- Już dobrze, młody… nie ty zawiniłeś tutaj.   
\- Przez trzy lata… nie dałem ci się wytłumaczyć… odciąłem aurę od ciebie, zniszczyłem Ksan, traktowałem cię… jak wroga…  
Michał łagodnie zakołysał ramionami, oparł głowę o włosy brata, jeszcze szczelniej kryjąc go w uścisku.   
\- Straciłeś wszystko, co miałeś najcenniejsze, bo ja nie umiałem trzymać języka za zębami. Ja to rozumiem, młody. W pełni rozumiem, że mnie znienawidziłeś… po prostu chcę, żebyś wiedział, że nie było dnia, bym tego nie żałował i… i zrobiłbym wszystko, bo to naprawić.   
Chwilę w ciszy po prostu trzymał go w ramionach, z nieludzką ulgą czując, jak szczerze bliska jego własnej jest ta druga aura. Jak kiedyś… jakby znów wszystko było dobrze.   
\- Szukałem go przez te trzy lata, wiesz? Gdy zaginął… starałem się go znaleźć… szukałem opcji, by to się jednak skończyło inaczej – wyznał cicho, a potem westchnął ponuro – Ale nie znalazłem. Próby nic nie dały. Jakby pewnego zła po prostu nie dało się odkręcić.  
Zdziwił go ruch, gdy Janek powoli wysunął się z jego uścisku. Jego oczy były nieco zamglone, z trudem opanował głos.  
\- Muszę porozmawiać z Tomkiem – powiedział cicho – Wyjaśnię ci wszystko… obiecuję, ale najpierw… najpierw sam muszę to wszystko zrozumieć.  
\- Dobra – Michał uśmiechnął się do niego delikatnie, pokiwał głową – To idź do niego, pewnie jeszcze nie śpi. Wrócisz, to pogadamy.  
Widzący wszedł do jaskini szybko, jakby każda minuta zwłoki go dręczyła. Mag odetchnął głęboko, z nieskrywaną ulgą.  
A zaraz potem zmroził go zdenerwowany syk:  
\- Nie ma go.  
\- Jak to nie ma? – uniósł brwi, bo brat wybiegł z jaskini jeszcze szybciej, niż do niej wszedł.  
\- No nie ma go!  
\- Ale przecież…  
\- Michał, bez jaj, zwiał ci dwunastolatek? Miałeś go pilnować!  
\- Pilnowałem! – Mag potoczył wokoło zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem – Godzinę temu jeszcze był, zaglądałem do niego i…  
Urwał, bo coś przeraziło go znacznie bardziej niż sam fakt zniknięcia dzieciaka z obozu.   
Przez nocną ciemność przewalił się głuchy, gardłowy pomruk.  
\- O kurwa… - jęknął cicho Michał, bo tego ryku nie dało się pomylić z absolutnie żadnym innym.  
Smuga rzucił się biegiem w stronę kanionu. Trzęsącymi się dłońmi dobył sztyletu.  
_\- Mianytso antao Khano!_ – zawołał na jedynym wydechu, choć to przeczyło wszelkim zasadom używania magii przez Widzącego.  
Jego dłoń zalśniła srebrnym światłem, które długim promieniem wystrzeliło w mrok, formując się w zamglony, dymny kształt skulonej do ataku pumy.  
\- Znajdź go!! – polecił Widzący nieswoim głosem.  
\- Co robisz?! – Michał zdołał go dogonić – Talizman nie odszuka tak szybko niemagicznego dziecka bez więzów z tobą…  
\- To nie jest obce dziecko!! – Smuga rzucił się biegiem za świetlistą pumą, wpadając pomiędzy skały.  
Michał wyhamował w ostatniej chwili, nim – biegnąc po zewnętrznej – prawie wpadł na skalne rumowisko.  
_\- Janek, co ty robisz?!_ – zawołał w myśli, co raz bardziej zdruzgotany tym wszystkim _– Nie ma sensu biegać po ciemku! Niech siedzi cicho, zaraz go znajdziemy po aurze! Janek!!_  
_„Talizman go znajdzie!”_ – odparł mu napięty z nerwów głos.  
_\- Niby jak?! To jest zwykłe dziecko, nie ma źródła i…_  
_„To nie jest zwykłe dziecko!! To jest MOJE dziecko… I-i nie będę czekał, by mi je zeżarł jebany troll! Idziesz czy nie?!”_  
Tym razem Michał nie wyhamował, przywalił z pełnego rozpędu w kamienie, w ostatniej chwili osłaniając głowę rękami.  
Ale nawet tego nie zauważył.  
_\- T-twoje…?_  
_„To długa historia!”_  
Mag słabo skinął głową sam do siebie.  
\- No dobra, dzieciaku – uznał, sam nie wiedząc, czy mówi do brata czy do zaginionego Tomka – Nigdy nie lubiłem bawić się w chowanego – zamknął oczy i zacisnął mocno dłonie.  
Skoro tak się sprawy miały, on także miał zamiar wezwać sobie małe, duchowe wsparcie o trzech metrach wzrostu i magicznym instynkcie. 

*****

Tomek usłyszał trolle mniej więcej wtedy, gdy schował się za rumowiskiem. Wyszedł z jaskini chyłkiem, ledwie usłyszał powrót Widzącego i jego rozeźlony, syczący coś do Michała głos. Nie doczekał nawet chwili, gdy Mag zaczął interweniować.  
Po prostu sobie poszedł.  
Rozumiał, że Smuga był na niego wściekły. Miał prawo być.  
Spędził tyle czasu okłamywany w żywe oczy przez kogoś, kto posunął się do obrzydliwego przeinaczania wszystkich faktów, byle osiągnąć swój cel.  
Musiał czuć się oszukany. Musiał być bardzo zły.  
I miał prawo przecież. Więc Tomkowi wcale nie powinno być przykro, prawda?  
_„Wiedziałeś, że może się wściec. Od początku wiedziałeś, co się stanie, gdy pozna prawdę. Zbyszek mówił, że to zły pomysł. Trzeba było posłuchać Zbyszka, a nie brnąć w zaparte, że się to uda”_ – mruczał sam do siebie w myśli, wspinając się na kamienisty piarg i chowając w plamach mroku.  
I choć to on kogoś oszukał, sam czuł się, jakby go wykiwano. Przecież Smuga wydawał się być taki wyrozumiały względem niego… przecież… przecież wcale nie musiał się tak znów wkurzać, że mu cały ten czas wmawiano coś, co było wierutną bzdurą!  
Przysiadł na kamieniach, pogrążony w ponurej zadumie. Nie miał pojęcia, jak on właściwie teraz wróci do domu.   
Mag na pewno weźmie stronę brata. Jeśli się na niego wkurzą, to mu już raczej nie pomogą…  
Że też spadając, musiał mu się wysunąć ten przeklęty Kanycośtam! A już byli tak blisko…!  
Skulił się lekko, markotnie pochylając głowę. Zacisnął dłoń na wisiorku, który zaprowadził go aż tak daleko, a potem stał się przyczyną porażki.  
_„Przepraszam, tato… nie mam pojęcia, co robić. Po prostu nie wiem.”_  
Gardłowy pomruk zabrzmiał nagle nad jego głową, gdy tak siedział, w myśli coraz bardziej dołując się tym wszystkim. Nie podskoczył tylko dlatego, że serce na moment przestało mu bić.  
Sekundę później odruchowo rzucił się do skały i wtulił w nią plecami, zamykając sobie usta dłonią, by nie pisnąć choćby najciszej. Serce łupało mu młotem na poziomie gardła.  
Czuł, jak każdy jego mięsień zaczął drżeć, słabnąc i rozluźniając się. Jakby los chciał, by upadł, sturlał się po kamieniach na dno kanionu i…  
Ciężkie tupanie zwalistej, krwiożerczej istoty poniosło się echem po odnodze skalnego labiryntu.  
Tomek poczuł jak serce niemal wyrywając się mostkiem, przyspieszyło jeszcze bardziej.   
Nosowe mruczenie na pograniczu zwierzęcego bulgotu w szerokiej piersi i gaworzenia wielkiego, bardzo głodnego i bardzo diabolicznego dziecka, zabrzmiało tuż obok, roznosząc się jeszcze wyraźniej niż tupanie.  
Tomek zacisnął szczęki, jeszcze mocniej zamknął dłoń na twarzy.  
Kroki były coraz bliżej… głośne wdechy powietrza brzmiały gdzieś nad nim. Coś ogromnego węszyło wokoło, wciągając zapach, rozkoszując się nim… pomrukując i sapiąc, podchodziło coraz bliżej i bliżej.  
Powoli puścił Kaynēksan, zsunął się dłonią do swojego pasa, do myśliwskiego noża. Zacisnął palce na rękojeści, tak straszliwie nieproporcjonalnie małej do obrony przed czterometrowym trollem.  
Ryk zagrzmiał nad jego głową. Dobył noża odruchowo.  
Serce biło mu jak oszalałe, głuche dudnienie niosło się od skroni do skroni. Jednocześnie nie był w stanie nabrać powietrza w płuca… gardło zacisnęło mu się kurczowo.   
Błysk.  
Świetlisty, srebrny ognik wyfrunął gdzieś zza zakrętu, powoli się wydłużając i rosnąc.  
Tomkowi łzy napłynęły do oczu, gdy ujrzał jak srebrny błysk rozlał się w dymny kształt na dnie kanionu. Wielka, świetlista puma obnażyła kły, prężąc muskularne ciało do skoku na trolla.  
Stwór zaryczał rozsierdzony pojawieniem się wroga.  
Puma skuliła się jeszcze bardziej, podchodząc do niego… odgrodziła sobą potwora od schowanego przy skale chłopca.  
Troll z wściekłością cisnął w jej stronę głazem, wysuwając się z ukrycia za skałami. W mroku nocy zaczerniła się zgniłozielona sylwetka wysoka niczym kamienne ściany wąwozu wokoło, jej poczwarnie wielki łeb schylił się w ryku, gdy długie ramiona wyciągnęły się w stronę pumy.  
Złoty promień ugodził trolla prosto w rozdziawiony pysk.  
Tomek zakrztusił się oddechem, odkrył twarz i przytrzymał się skały za sobą, by nie upaść.  
Zza głazów na początku odnogi wąwozu wybiegł człowiek w czarnej szacie, który teraz raz jeszcze złożył ramiona do ciosu. Drugi promień mocy odepchnął trolla kilka metrów w tył, uderzając go boleśnie w oczy.  
\- Tomku!! – zawołał Smuga, rozglądając się po jednakowo mrocznych rumowiskach kamieni – Tomku, gdzie jesteś?! Musisz stąd uciekać!! Tomku!!  
Zsunął się po skałach, zbiegając na dno kanionu.  
_\- Saār…_ \- próbował zawołać, ale wściekły ryk podrażnionego bólem trolla zagłuszył jego słowa.  
Rzucił się biegiem ku Widzącemu, ledwie wzrok Smugi skierował się ku niemu.  
Dzielące ich kilkaset metrów pamiętał jak przez mgłę.  
Pamiętał jeszcze jeden ryk trolla, który rzucił się za nim. Pamiętał błysk światła… puma skoczyła do gardła stwora, odpychając go w tył. Pamiętał, że krzyczał do Widzącego, by ten go zauważył.  
Że dopadł go bez sił, bez oddechu, przerażony i rozdygotany.  
Smuga złapał go za bark i zasłonił sobą, wysuwając się przed niego w stronę trolla. Jego dłonie lśniły złotym blaskiem skupionych piorunów, które posłał z przerażającą precyzją prosto w pysk trolla, jakby strzelał do niego z łuku.  
Drugi błysk zalśnił gdzieś nad nimi…   
Pomruk niedźwiedzia zabrzmiał tuż przed bolesnym rykiem trolla. Z ciemności wokoło wypadł drugi świetlisty kształt, atakując stwora. Przez chwilę wokoło trwał tylko huk i zgrzyt kruszonych podczas walki kamieni.  
Tomek cofnął się o krok.  
\- Nie uciekaj!! – Smuga obejrzał się na niego – Chodź tutaj!!   
Złapał go za ramię, dociągnął do siebie, przytrzymując ramionami. Tomek nie miał pojęcia, po co to wszystko. Ale ciasno objął Widzącego ramionami, chowając przed światem…  
Usłyszał szeptaną formułę tuż nad sobą.  
Grzmot wstrząsnął ziemią pod ich stopami.  
Tomek sam nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zamknął oczy, więc otworzył je gwałtownie, szukając źródła ciepłego, intensywnego blasku, który spowił ich nagle.  
Smuga klęczał przy nim, osłaniając sobą przed atakiem trolla, mocno obejmując ramionami. Po ziemi wokół niego rozeszły się fale światła, otulając ich obu woalem, który rozrósł się na tyle, by stworzyć jaśniejącą bańkę…  
Sztylet w dłoni Widzącego jarzył się blaskiem, który odbijał się fantastycznymi wzorami na skupionej twarzy, którą powoli zaczynał znaczyć wysiłek. Na chwilę spowiła ich cisza.  
Tomek nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć…  
Przeciągły, niski świst zagłuszył nawet ryki walczących bestii.   
Troll stęknął boleśnie, ugodzony zapalającym zaklęciem w rozwarty szeroko pysk. Zachwiał się, skulił… zaryczał nienawistnie.  
Drugi cios powalił go na plecy, daleko, burząc jego ciężarem dwie skalne ściany.  
Michał opuścił ramiona, dopiero gdy widmowy niedźwiedź dopadł do niego, uznając, że trollowi już nic więcej nie trzeba robić. Skurczył się, skulił i przyblakł… zmieniając w drobną iskrę, która pognała do Maga i ukryła się w jego dłoni, wracając do źródła mocy.   
Smuga z wyraźną ulgą opuścił osłony wokół niego i Tomka. Ciężko usiadł na ziemi, oddychając jak nurek po długim płynięciu pod wodą.  
Ale wydawał się nie dostrzegać swojego zmęczenia, złapał chłopca za ramiona, zaglądając mu w oczy ze szczerym strachem.  
\- Nic ci nie jest? Tomku? Czy nic ci nie zrobił?   
\- Nie, nie… nic… - drżący wciąż z nerwów dzieciak złapał jego dłoń – Ja… j-ja przepraszam, nie wiedziałem, że… że tutaj… że trolle…   
\- Ciiii…. – Widzący zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku, okrywając ramionami – Już dobrze, już dobrze – łagodnym ruchem wyjął z zawartej kurczowo dłoni Tomka jego nóż – Chciałeś się tym bronić przed trollem, dzieciaku?   
\- Przepraszam – wykrztusił chłopiec, chowając głowę w jego ramieniu i po prostu wtulając w niego, wciąż przy tym drżąc atawistycznie, jak drżałby zapewne każdy, kto niemal został zjedzony przez potwora.  
Smuga ukrył go w ramionach, siadając na ziemi już wygodniej i bezsensownie mrucząc jakieś kojące słowa, głaszcząc go po karku i plecach. Uniósł lekko wzrok, gdy przed nimi zawisł lśniący pysk zamglonej postaci. Uśmiechnął się słabo.  
Uniósł nieco sztylet, pozwalając talizmanowi powrócić na swoje miejsce. Po chwili w kanionie zgasło magiczne światło.  
Byli tylko oni trzej, Widzący uspokajający w uścisku chłopca, do którego teraz podbiegł zaniepokojony wyraźnie Mag. No i truchło trolla w runach kilku skalnych ścian kanionu.  
Michał zatrzymał się przy nich, szukając wzrokiem jakichś ran czy oznak, że któryś z towarzyszy mógł ucierpieć.  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy w jego głowie zabrzmiał cichy głos:  
_„Nic nam nie jest. Tylko bardzo się wystraszył.”_  
_\- Trudno go winić. Dorośli żołnierze na widok trolla niejednokroć żałują, że nie zabrali na pole bitwy zapasowej pary spodni_ – mruknął na to Michał.  
Brat posłał mu zdegustowane spojrzenie. Może i wyjaśnili sobie wszystko, ale dalej jakoś nie umiał przeboleć jego poczucia humoru.   
Mag parsknął lekko, potem podszedł do nich.   
\- Wszystko gra?  
\- Tak… - Tomek podniósł na niego wzrok – Przepraszam pana, że panu uciekłem.  
\- Spoko – Michał machnął ręką – Nie żebym nie wiedział, po kim ty to masz – dodał z rozbawieniem, ale na dnie jego słów krył się głęboki namysł.  
Smuga drgnął, odsunął chłopca na odległość ramion, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Bardzo cicho i powoli rzekł:  
\- Przepraszam, że na ciebie wtedy nakrzyczałem. Nie chciałem tego. Nie miałem prawa.   
\- Miałeś… - Tomek smutno pokręcił głową – Okłamałem cię.  
\- To ja sprawdzę, czy troll faktycznie kopnął w kalendarz – mruknął Michał, taktownie jak zazwyczaj zmywając się z pola widzenia. Niezbyt się tym przejęli.   
Tomek spojrzał na Widzącego ze skruchą.  
\- Wmawiałem ci, że jesteś moim ojcem i… i tak mi przykro, ale… ale myślałem, że inaczej mi nie pomożesz i… i nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo… ja przepraszam…   
\- Hej, już dobrze. Nigdy ci w to nie uwierzyłem, nie martw się.  
\- Ale zacząłeś mnie traktować… jak… jak s… inaczej – poprawił się, bo słowo „syn” nie mogło mu przejść przez gardło – I… i jest mi z tym bardzo źle, że to dlatego, że…  
\- Masz rację. Zacząłem traktować cię inaczej – Smuga z trudem zebrał się w sobie, by mówić otwarcie o emocjach – Ale nie dlatego, że ci uwierzyłem. Od samego początku wiedziałem, że nie mówisz prawdy… że nie jestem twoim ojcem. Jasne? Nie oszukałeś mnie.  
\- Skąd… skąd wiedziałeś? – ośmielił się spytać cicho.  
Widzący wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Powiedzmy, że umiem rozpoznać kłamstwo.  
\- Nie, to nie to.  
\- Dobra… po prostu mam pełną kontrolę swoich relacji z innymi ludźmi i fizycznie nie byłoby możliwe, byś był moim synem, rozumiesz? Wielu osobom wcisnąłbyś tego typu bajkę bez trudu. Cóż, mi nie – uśmiechnął się z lekkim zmieszaniem – Więc skoro wiedziałem, że kłamiesz, to tak jakbyś nie kłamał… jest dobrze, naprawdę. Uspokój się już. Nie nakrzyczałem na ciebie, bo wkurzyły mnie kłamstwa…  
\- To dlaczego…? – Tomek cofnął się nieco, ale wciąż trzymał Widzącego za ramiona.  
Dostrzegł jak przez twarz Smugi przebiegł cień.  
\- Pamiętasz, jak mówiłem ci, że zrobiłem coś złego i za to odebrano mi sztylet?  
\- Tak, ale co to ma do…  
\- Zabiłem wtedy kogoś. Trzy osoby. Wysadziłem w powietrze mały jacht, na którym byłem tylko ja, pewna osoba i ci trzej. Nie zrobiłem tego naumyślnie. Chciałem kogoś uratować… zaczęli grozić tej osobie, bardzo grozić i… powiedzmy, że straciłem kontrolę nad mocą, którą zebrałem do tamtej pory w sztylecie.   
\- Dlaczego to miałoby być złe, skoro oni chcieli zrobić krzywdę wam? – nie zrozumiał Tomek wyraźnie.  
\- To byli dyplomaci z Kontynentu. Ukradli coś bardzo ważnego dla nas. Miałem ich pojmać i zabrać przed Radę. Zamiast tego puściłem z dymem statek, zabiłem trzech ludzi i zniszczyłem tamte dokumenty… - zawahał się, spojrzał na Tomka bardzo odległym, posępnym spojrzeniem – Stanąłem za to przed sądem. Niestety, mój… sentyment… do tamtej osoby został uznany za dowód, że nie wolno mi ufać. Część kary już ci wyjawiłem.  
\- A reszta…? – słabym głosem spytał Tomek.  
\- Odebrano mi wszelkie formy kontaktu z tamtą osobą – głucho odparł Smuga – To było trzy lata temu… a… tamtej osobie udało się ocalić jedyną rzecz, która nas łączyła – powoli oparł dłoń obok mostka Tomka – Ten Kaynēksan. I nigdy więcej jej nie widziałem… kara nie obejmowała tylko utraty sztyletu, ale to… to dłuższa historia… Nie udało mi się odszukać tamtej osoby. Ponad rok temu dowiedziałem się, że prawdopodobnie zginęła na morzu… podczas sztormu, tamten statek nigdy nie wrócił do portu.  
Tomek wpatrywał się w niego błyszczącymi oczami.  
\- Tą osobą… był mój tata, prawda?  
\- Tak – Smuga uśmiechnął się blado – I nawet nie wiesz, jak cieszy mnie, że zdołał cię odszukać… nawet bez mojej pomocy…  
\- Ty… ty wiedziałeś, że mnie szukał?  
\- Szukaliśmy cię obaj Tomku. Myślisz, że dlaczego tyle podróżował? – Widzący odetchnął głęboko – Podczas wojny z trollami twoja mama nagle zmarła. Twoi opiekunowie… oni uciekli wraz z wieloma innymi cywilami w głąb Kontynentu. Ślad po was urywał się przed Górami Urnt. Twój ojciec spędził prawie pięć lat szukając cię po całym świecie… - na chwilę stracił wątek, z trudem zmusił się do uśmiechu, gdy dokończył – I cię nareszcie znalazł.  
Tomek powoli usiadł na ziemi obok niego. Pokiwał głową.  
\- Powiedziałeś mi, że zrobiłeś tamtą złą rzecz, by ocalić kogoś, kto był dla ciebie ważniejszy niż wszystko na świecie – odezwał się cicho, ostrożnie dobierając słowa.  
Smuga zmieszał się, powoli opuścił wzrok, a jeszcze wolniej i jakby nieśmiało skinął głową.  
\- Cóż… przyjaźniliśmy się i… i był mi bardzo bliski… więc…  
Tomek uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Ja wiem, że tak nie było – uspokoił go łagodnie – On mi wiele o tobie opowiadał… to wszystko, co wiem, to od niego. No i gdy tata zniknął, przeszukałem wszystkie jego rzeczy. Znalazłem listy.   
\- Listy – powtórzył głucho Smuga.  
\- Listy od ciebie – wyjaśnił Tomek spokojnie – To dzięki temu cię odnalazłem. Nie miałem pojęcia, czym jest Ksan. Ale dowiedziałem się z listów, gdzie cię szukać. Wsiadłem na statek i… i ja tak trochę, to tak jakby nieco uciekłem z domu… - przyznał z ociąganiem, krzywiąc się lekko.  
\- Bym pomógł ci odszukać ojca?  
\- Albo byś wziął mnie do siebie… - dokończył Tomek cicho – Moja mama umarła… tata zaginął na oceanie i jego aurę coś blokuje… - spojrzał na Widzącego z niezręcznym, smutnym uśmiechem – Jesteś jedynym, kogo jeszcze mam z rodziców.  
Smuga wpatrywał się w niego przez chwilę z bardzo niejednoznaczną miną, powoli opuścił wzrok.  
Odezwał się słabo, z wysiłkiem wymawiając słowa:  
\- Co właściwie twój ojciec powiedział ci o mnie?  
\- Że mi pomożesz w każdej sytuacji. Że… że byliście sobie bliscy i… - spojrzał na niego, a gdy nie doczekał się kontaktu wzrokowego, pociągnął go za rękaw.  
Szare oczy zwróciły się na niego. Tomek dostrzegł w nich panikę, więc powoli i dobitnie dokończył szeptem:  
\- Powiedział mi, że jesteśmy rodziną. Że byliście… że jesteś moim tatą po prostu. Jaśniej nie umiem. Nie chcę użyć przerażającego słowa „kochać”, bo masz minę, jakbyś miał zemdleć.  
Smuga bardzo słabo skinął głową.  
\- Ja… myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać. 


	10. Świat nie był gotowy

_„Wracaj.”_  
 _\- Już mu wszystko wyjaśniłeś?_ – sceptyczny ton Michała obniżył się karcąco – _Choć w stosunku do dziecka bądź bardziej wylewny niż kawałek skały._  
 _„Daruj sobie”_ – Smuga westchnął lekko w myśli – _„Pogadam z nim sobie na spokojnie.”_  
 _\- Ten zwrot to eufemistyczne „najpewniej nigdy”._  
 _„Chcę z nim porozmawiać, uwierz mi!”_ – syknął Widzący z lekkim zniecierpliwieniem – _„Ale nie w takim miejscu. Wracamy do jaskini, do ogniska. Wyjaśnię mu wszystko. I potem tobie też.”_  
Michał ruszył więc z powrotem kanionem w ich kierunku, mimochodem sięgając do aury brata. Zaniepokoił się jeszcze bardziej, ledwie wyczuł coś, co nie biło od niego od bardzo dawna…  
 _\- Młody, w porządku?_  
 _„Nie. Absolutnie nie w porządku. Wracamy”_ – uciął bardziej zamartwionym niż suchym tonem Smuga i Michał z miejsca zaczął biec w ich kierunku.  
Obaj byli jednakowo udręczeni ciężarem ziemskiego żywota. Wciąż bardzo blady Tomek stał tuż obok Widzącego, który miał minę, jakby mu kazali zabitego trolla zanieść na plecach do obozu. I żaden się nie odezwał, Smuga tylko uniósł dłoń na widok brata.  
Mag uniósł pytająco brwi.  
 _\- Dobra, młody, dziwne to jest._  
 _„Co ty nie powiesz…”_  
Niepokój Michała wzmógł się niewymownie, gdy po tych słowach brat nałożył na swój umysł osłony, które dzieliły ich przez wcześniejsze trzy lata.   
I wciąż miał minę, jakby mieli już liczyć się z jego nagłym bliskim spotkaniem trzeciego stopnia z kamienistym podłożem.   
Skinął tylko na Tomka i pierwszy ruszył w stronę obozu.   
Michał ze zmarszczonym czołem ocenił podobnie niepewną minę Tomka, bo w oczach chłopca lśniło przejęte wyczekiwanie, tak niewspółgrające z grobowymi ekspresjami mimiki.  
Mag już rozważał swobodnie radosne: _„Aha! Więc jestem twoim wujkiem, no to witaj w rodzinie, dzieciaku!”_ , ale potem uznał, że nie uśmiecha mu się wkurzenie Janka i zarazem wizja ustanowienia najkrótszego okresu pojednania z bratem liczącego kilkanaście minut. Snując teorie spiskowe w głowie, ruszył za nimi, czekając na wyjaśnienia.  
Ale wyjaśnień nie otrzymał.  
W obozie brat przepraszającym tonem dał do zrozumienia, że chce porozmawiać z Tomkiem sam na sam i dopiero potem najpewniej Michał dostąpi zaszczytu dowiedzenia się, czy owego bratanka ma naprawdę, czy tak nie do końca.  
Starając się nie okazać po sobie urazy, Mag oddalił się nieco od jaskini, mrucząc w myśli średnio eleganckie określenia odnośnie tajemnic i tego, że w rodzinie powinny być one prawnie zakazane.  
Po długiej chwili poświęconej melancholijnej kontemplacji fascynująco jednolitego kamienia na tle intrygująco czarnej nocy, Michał uznał, że nie ma siły.  
Usiadł przy skałach i skupił myśli na odległej aurze.  
 _\- Pandit…?_  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi od razu.   
Nie spodziewał się jej w sumie dość szybko usłyszeć w ogóle. Dość nieprzytomny, rozespany głos w głowie rozległ się chwilę później.  
 _\- Mi…chał? A zmiany czas…owe ci coś… mówią?_  
 _\- No to gdzie ty jesteś, cholero jedna?_  
 _\- W... no trochę…_ \- Pandit urwał niezręcznie, z wahaniem dokończył – _No trochę dalej od dworu… a co?_  
 _\- O co chodzi z tym dzieciakiem i Jankiem?_  
 _\- Co?_ – odpowiedział elokwentnie Królewski Widzący, nadal na wpół śpiąc – _Ja nie wiem…_  
 _\- Nie zmyślaj._  
 _\- Nie wiem, nic nie wiem._  
 _\- Pandit…_  
 _\- Nikt mi nic nie mówi…_ \- jeśli w myślach można było ziewać, to Davasarman właśnie tę czynność wykonywał – _A na pewno nie Janek. Jego pytaj… albo nie pytaj… i tak nie powie._  
 _\- Dzięki za pomoc! –_ westchnął z rezygnacją Michał.  
 _\- Nie ma za co_ – sennie odparł Pandit i zniknął z jego umysłu.  
Mag skrył oznaki załamania poziomem rozmowy z przyjacielem i dał mu spokój. Skoro Królewski Widzący nie wyczuł sarkazmu w jego głosie, pożytek w kwestii doradzania byłby z niego równie wielki, co z owych skał wokoło.   
Więc Michał mógł sobie po prostu poczekać, aż się dowie wszystkiego od brata. 

*****

Tomek nie spuszczał wzroku z Widzącego, gdy tylko usiedli w jaskini. Smuga rozjaśnił grotę, zamykając w kamieniu iskrę zabraną mocą z ogniska. Mdły poblask powoli otoczył ich obu.  
Widzący odezwał się pierwszy, cicho i z głęboki namysłem, patrząc na chłopca bez zdradzania emocji:  
\- Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem, Tomku. Skoro wiedziałeś, że… przyjaźniłem się z twoim ojcem… i dlatego mnie odszukałeś… czemu nie powiedziałeś mi od razu prawdy?   
Tomek zawahał się niezręcznie, potem niemrawo wzruszył ramionami. Odwrócił wzrok na świecący kamień.  
\- Ja… myślałem, że mi nie pomożesz, wiedząc kim jestem.  
\- Czemu? Szczerze mówiąc, to przekonałoby mnie znacznie szybciej niż bajka o byciu moim synem.  
\- Myślałem, że nie będziesz chciał go znaleźć – odparł Tomek cicho, nadal wpatrując się w kamień.  
Brwi Widzącego uniosły się lekko.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym tego nie chcieć?  
\- Tata opowiadał mi o tobie…  
\- Tak. I?  
\- I wydawało mi się to bardzo dziwne, że cię nie znam. Ale mówił, że nie będę mógł nigdy się z tobą spotkać. Że nie wolno wam… że nie dacie rady. Że tak już nie można – chłopiec uniósł na niego zbolałe spojrzenie – Myślałem, że zaszło między wami coś, przez co nie chciałeś go już w swoim życiu.   
Smuga słabo skinął głową.  
\- Rozumiem – odparł głucho – Nie powiedział ci, co się stało.  
\- Nie. Tylko to, że już cię więcej nie zobaczy.  
\- Rozumiem… - powtórzył Widzący jeszcze ciszej.  
\- I on, on mówił…  
\- Tak?  
\- Że to jego wina.  
\- To nie była jego wina – Smuga spokojnie pokręcił głową – On nikogo nie zabił.  
\- Ale ty… ty zrobiłeś to dla niego – zauważył Tomek nieśmiało.  
Nie otrzymał jasnej odpowiedzi. Widzący złączył dłonie, splatając je ze sobą i utkwił w nich kamienny, odległy wzrok. Zaczął mówić cicho, bardzo powoli.  
\- Twojego ojca poznałem służbowo. Przewodniczący Rady Magicznej, mój… mój dowódca… zawiązał umowę z twoim ojcem, by sporządził dla Rady pewną mapę. Dość ważną, by była strzeżona przez kilku z nas, od samego początku szkicowania aż do zaklęcia jej i ukrycia.  
\- I to ty go miałeś pilnować? – przerwał mu Tomek.  
\- Nie jego, a mapy – Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo – Ale masz trochę racji. Jego też. Informacje, które posiadł podczas tworzenia mapy były zbyt cenne dla Rady, by nie strzec i pilnować osoby, która jako jedyna niemagiczna otrzymała do nich dostęp.  
Oczy chłopca zabłysły na te słowa.  
\- Czego to była mapa…?  
\- To nie była mapa czegoś, a do czegoś. Do pewnych wrót, które Rada musiała ukryć nawet przed samą sobą… ale jednocześnie nie mogła sobie pozwolić na ich zgubienie. I twój ojciec, i ja zostaliśmy zmuszeni pod przysięgą nigdy nie wyjawić przebiegu prac.   
\- Tajna misja – Tomek pokiwał głową z szerokim uśmiechem – Podoba mi się!  
\- Tak… tajna misja – Smuga uśmiechnął się także, choć blado i bez rozbawienia – To było dziesięć lat temu. I to była moja pierwsza misja w ogóle, na dodatek taka pod przysięgą…   
\- Miałem dwa lata – przerwał mu Tomek – Czemu mój tata wyruszył w świat, skoro ja byłem taki mały?  
\- Nie miał wyboru – oczy Widzącego przez moment zdradziły smutek – Widzisz, Tomku… Rada Magiczna nie zwykła respektować odmów. I nigdy nie miała dla niej większego znaczenia czyjakolwiek sytuacja rodzinna. Twemu ojcu dano wybór, półroczna misja pod przysięgą dożywotniej tajemnicy zawodowej, albo wcielenie do wojska… wtedy zaczynała się wojna z trollami. Nie chciał tracić ciebie i twojej matki. Nie miał wyboru.  
Tomek powoli skinął głową, już bez takiego wyrzutu w głosie, odparł po prostu:  
\- Rozumiem.  
\- Wykonał pracę dużo szybciej, niż miał, by do was wrócić. Nic innego się dla niego wtedy nie liczyło.  
\- Dlaczego on? – Tomek nagle podniósł na niego wzrok – Czemu akurat mój ojciec? Tak dobry był w robieniu map?  
\- Był najlepszy – stwierdził z prostotą Smuga – Rada wybrała go, odszukała, wysłała pismo i zaprzysięgła. To dość skomplikowana procedura. I tak, specjalnie dla niego. Chcieli konkretnie jego. Był najlepszy w tym, no i… no i miał dla kogo żyć.  
\- To tak ważne?  
\- Ktoś, kto nie ma nic do stracenia jest najgorszym wrogiem – Widzący skinął głową – Czym kogoś takiego zastraszysz albo przekupisz? Twój ojciec miał do czego wracać, miał dom, małe dziecko, żonę… był wymarzoną opcją dla Rady Magicznej.   
\- Nie wydaje mi się, bym mógł polubić tę całą radę – mruknął Tomek na to, bo słowa Smugi nieprzyjemnie kojarzyły się z organizacją bardziej przestępczą niż badawczą czy obronną.  
\- Nie polubiłbyś ich – Widzący zaśmiał się gorzko – Z całego serca życzę, byś nigdy nie musiał ich poznawać. No i And… twój ojciec także za nimi nigdy nie przepadał.   
\- Ale polubił ciebie – zauważył Tomek ze słabym uśmiechem.  
\- Nie. Na pierwszej misji go wkurzałem i to strasznie. Nie lubił osób władających magią, magii ogólnie unikał i byłem dla niego ciężarem bardziej.   
\- Mi powiedział, że zrobiłeś na nim wrażenie ciekawego życia i świata zwierzątka, które wreszcie wypuszczono z klatki – palnął Tomek, nim zdążył się opamiętać.  
Smuga roześmiał się cicho i słabo, kiwając głową.  
\- Miał rację. Mówiłem ci już, to była moja pierwsza misja. Moje pierwsze samodzielne zadanie bez czepiających się mnie skamielin zwanych mentorami, bez grafiku dnia i bezustannych zasad, które łamałem od… od zawsze.  
\- Polubiłbym tamtego ciebie – nie dał się zbić z tropu Tomek, ledwie dostrzegł, że Widzący nie poczuł się urażony tamtymi słowami.  
\- Cóż… bo jesteś dzieckiem. Twój ojciec był wtedy poważnym człowiekiem o bardzo odpowiedzialnej funkcji i skrywanym żalu o to, że kazali mu opuścić rodzinę. Ja byłem wysłannikiem instytucji, która go do tego zmusiła. Nie polubił mnie.   
\- Ale to się zmieniło… - chłopiec posłał mu szeroki uśmiech – Inaczej nie miałbym na szyi Ksan z twoją krwią…  
Smuga niemrawo skinął głową, jego oczy znów posmutniały.  
\- Tak. Twój ojciec wykonał mapę, ja ją zabezpieczyłem osłonami i wróciliśmy do Rady. On popłynął z powrotem na Kontynent, do ciebie i twojej matki. Ja wróciłem do pracy Widzącego na dworze.  
\- Tak jak teraz _saār_ Pandit?  
\- Nie. Pandit połączył urząd doradcy z negocjatorem, a przy tym odpowiada za stosunki dyplomatyczne z połową sprzymierzonych krajów. Ja segregowałem papiery swojego szefa i czasami strzelałem do odpowiednich ludzi promieniami. No i wykurzałem dwór. Nudna praca – uśmiechnął się słabo, wstrząsając głową.  
\- Czemu ich wkurzałeś? – zaśmiał się cicho Tomek.  
\- Byłem wtedy taki jak ty… czekaj… jakby to… irytująco upierdliwy ktoś, kto nie umie usiedzieć na tyłku. Taki nieznośny młody człowiek, któremu marzyły się wędrówki po świecie i potrafił złamać jakąś zasadę nawet podczas obiadu.  
\- Jaką na przykład? – z rozbawieniem dociekał chłopiec.   
\- Wiedziałeś, że nie wolno tworzyć iluzji jedzenia podczas debat z senatorami? Albo z grobową miną parzyć sobie ósmej kawy przy pomocy magii podczas wypowiedzi senatora ze Zjednoczonych Wysp? – ciemne brwi uniosły się ironicznie – Cóż, ja się dowiedziałem…  
Tomek parsknął cichym śmiechem, kiwając głową.  
\- Tak, zdecydowanie polubiłbym tamtego ciebie.  
Widzący znów blado się uśmiechnął, skrył ciche westchnięcie i podjął:  
\- Wróćmy jednak do twojego ojca. Pół roku po powrocie Rada wybrała dla niego kolejne zadanie.  
\- Tak się nie…  
\- Nie robi, wiem. Ale w Radzie zasiadają ludzie, którzy naprawdę mają w poważaniu, kto ile czasu spędza z dzieckiem – Smuga skinął głową ze zrozumieniem – Tym razem jednak twemu ojcu przydzielono innego Widzącego…   
\- Pandita?  
\- Nie. Nie znasz go… na szczęście. To gnida. Znaczy… przepraszam za wyrażenie, ale inaczej tego ująć się nie da. Nikt mnie tak nie wnerwia, jak tamten człowiek. W każdym razie… - zamachał dłonią – Nie polubili się z twoim ojcem. Podczas wyprawy do jednego z zaprzysiężonych krajów, wpakowali się w małą aferę polityczną i…  
\- Jak małą?  
\- Tamtejszy książę chciał ich upiec na wolnym ogniu za obrazę majestatu.   
\- To nie jest mała afera… - skrzywił się Tomek.  
\- Nie wypowiedział nikomu wojny – zwrócił księciu honor Smuga, a potem dodał – Na szczęście do egzekucji nie doszło. Michał był w okolicy na zebraniu Magów… Magowie wielbią zebrania, serio, to jakaś taka choroba zawodowa… siedzieć i debatować, no spytaj się byle jakiego Maga, każdy powie, że to cudowny pomysł na spędzenie jedenastu godzin w ciasnej sali na jakimś zamku na końcu świata.  
Tomek znów zaczął się śmiać, pokiwał głową.  
\- Zapamiętam. Ale mów dalej, bo chwilowo książę chce mi upiec tatę, a ty popadasz w dygresję o Magach.   
\- Wybacz – Widzący z lekkim speszeniem pokiwał głową – Nie myślałem o tym od dawna i… i trochę ciężko mi… przepraszam, już mówię dalej. Michał rozpoznał twojego ojca, wiedział, że jest on zaprzysiężony Radzie. Popełnił jednak pewien błąd, patrząc na to z perspektywy lat…  
\- Uratował też tamtego Widzącego?  
Smuga posłał chłopcu radośnie zdziwione spojrzenie.  
\- Nie. Ale podoba mi się twój tok myślenia. Dla wielu byłoby lepiej, gdyby tamtego dnia Pawłow skończył jako grzanka. Ale cóż… - opanował rozbawienie i kontynuował opowieść – Niestety, Michał z debaty wyłamać się nie mógł, więc dał mi znać myślowo, gdy już zabrał ich od żołnierzy. Pawłow wrócił do Rady portalem tak, jak stał na rynku przy szafocie, a twój ojciec został ze mną. Zabrałem go do celu podróży, na jakąś tam konferencję u senatora, z której pamiętam tyle, że była nudna i rysowałem twojemu ojcu po notatkach, bo się zabawnie irytował.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- O tym słyszałem. Nawet… nawet widziałem kilka takich rysunków. No i tata mówił, że postawiłeś sobie wtedy za punkt honoru wkurzać go tak bardzo, by zaczął syczeć.   
\- Tak – Widzący z dumną miną skinął głową – Nie widziałem nigdy niczego zabawniejszego, niż twój ojciec z kamienną, poważną miną syczący przez zęby, że wykopie mi krzesło spod tyłka, jeśli się zaraz nie zamknę. Tego nie da się opisać. Zrozumiesz, gdy to usłyszysz.   
Oczy Tomka zabłysły radośnie, z ciepłym poruszeniem, słysząc to jedno małe słowo, które zrobiło tak wielką różnicę… „gdy” nie „jeśli”… „gdy…”  
\- I wtedy już cię polubił? – upewnił się po chwili ciszy.  
\- Cóż… lepiej się poznaliśmy, trochę mu wyjaśniłem… on też opowiedział mi o sobie… tak, chyba mnie polubił wtedy. Nic tak nie pomaga się porozumieć, jak wspólne zwymyślanie osób, którym ślubowało się posłuszeństwo albo milczenie. Twój ojciec pomógł mi też zrozumieć kilka spraw… właściwie gdyby nie on, cały tamten wyjazd wspominałbym jak drogę przez piekło. Przez nudne piekło.  
\- Musiałeś go bardzo lubić – zauważył łagodnie Tomek, bo oczy Widzącego lekko lśniły, gdy mówił o tamtych dniach.  
Smuga momentalnie przestał się uśmiechać. Jego wzrok znów zwrócił się na splecione dłonie.  
\- Wróciliśmy do Rady nieco później, bo przez incydent z księciem i Pawłowem, odmówiono nam prawa podróżowania przez ziemie tamtego władcy – podjął sucho oficjalnym tonem.  
\- Mówiłem ci już, że tata powiedział mi prawdę – zauważył cicho Tomek – Nie musisz kłamać. Ja wiem, że się w nim wtedy zakochałeś.  
Widzący urwał. Długą chwilę gapił się w ziemię, nim skinął minimalnie głową i martwym tonem odparł:  
\- Tak. To prawda. Przepraszam.  
Tomek uniósł brwi wysoko, zupełnie zdezorientowany.  
\- Za co? Przecież tego się nie wybiera…  
Smuga westchnął krótko, przez zawarte kurczowo szczęki.  
\- Możliwe – odparł głucho – Ale wszystkim byłoby łatwiej, gdybym wtedy… nie dał się… gdybym to zwalczył.  
\- Żałujesz tego, że pokochałeś mojego tatę? – spytał bardzo cicho Tomek, patrząc na niego ze smutkiem.  
\- Patrząc na to, co go spotkało… żałuję, że byłem dość naiwnie głupim, młodym człowiekiem, by mu się do tego przyznać.  
\- Nie twoja wina, że statek zatonął – gorzko zauważył Tomek.  
\- Moja, że nie było go wtedy przy tobie i że nie miał mu kto pomóc – głos Widzącego był odarty z barwy, jakby nie należał już do żywego człowieka – Ale… ale samego tego nie… nie żałuję…  
\- Na pewno? – dzieciak patrzył na niego bez zmieszania.  
Szare oczy uniosły się powoli. I choć odbijał się w nich smutek, patrzyły na Tomka szczerze, gdy Widzący odparł:  
\- Na pewno. Uczucie do twojego ojca kosztowało mnie uratę wszystkiego, co miałem. I przez ani jedną chwilę tego nie żałowałem. Żałowałem tego, że nie ja jeden zapłaciłem za mój błąd.  
\- Ale mój tata powiedział mi wyraźnie, że też nie ty jeden… że on ciebie też… też cię pokochał.  
\- Cóż… nie okłamał cię – niemrawo przyznał Smuga – Ale on… on jeszcze wtedy nie…  
\- Z tamtej wyprawy wróciłeś, już kochając mojego tatę, tak? – Tomek nie wytrzymał tego skradania się i podsumował wątek.  
\- W pewnym sensie – słabo potwierdził jego słowa Widzący, znów opuszczając wzrok.   
Tomek westchnął ciężko.  
\- Jesteś w tym beznadziejny…  
\- Jeszcze wtedy nie wiedziałem, co to było. Ale tak… twój ojciec już wtedy stał się dla mnie bardzo cenny – wyjaśnił Smuga powoli, z miną jakby mu kazali kopać własny grób.  
\- Bardzo cenny? – chłopiec przewrócił oczami – Jak mogłeś nie rozumieć, że się w kimś zakochałeś?  
\- Byłem smarkaczem na wyprawie w egzotycznej krainie – kwaśno odparł Widzący – A twój ojciec wiedział o niej wszystko, wszędzie już był, wszystko zobaczył, znał dziewięć języków i z każdym potrafił dojść do porozumienia. Był szlachetnym, zdeterminowanym i jednocześnie sympatycznym erudytą. Zrobił na mnie ogromne wrażenie i tak właśnie tłumaczyłem sobie fakt, że zaczęło mi na nim zależeć.   
Tomek z ociąganiem skinął głową.  
\- No dobra. Niech ci będzie. Ale coś się zmieniło, tak?  
\- Front rozciągnął się na Kontynent. Twoja mama niespodziewanie umarła i wieść o tym dotarła do twojego ojca cztery miesiące po fakcie. Cała komunikacja przez oceany przestała istnieć, by odciąć trollom drogę inwazji. Twój ojciec nie miał, jak wrócić.   
\- Pomogłeś mu…  
\- Próbowałem. Ubłagałem swojego dowódcę, by wysłał mnie do linii frontu. Zabrałem ze sobą twojego ojca. Ale nie zdołaliśmy się przebić… - zawiesił głos i ponuro dodał – Widziałeś dziś jednego trolla. Wyobraź sobie ich setki, pochowane wśród lasu i dziesiątkujące armię, jakby walczyły z dziećmi…   
- _Mestre_ Michał zabił tamtego trolla dwoma ciosami – zauważył cicho Tomek, ale miał dość wstrząśniętą minę.  
\- Tak, po tym jak osłabiły go dwa talizmany. I ten troll był tylko jeden, nie miał zbroi i był dość niewielkich rozmiarów.  
\- Niewielkich…? – wymamrotał słabo Tomek.  
\- Jeszcze był młody, najpewniej nie zaczął nawet polować na… - urwał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mógłby wystraszyć chłopca.  
\- Ja wiem – odparł głucho Tomek – Wiem, że trolle jedzą ludzi. Dlatego tak się bałem…  
\- Miałeś prawo – Widzący posłał mu pokrzepiający uśmiech – Ale teraz już nic ci nie grozi, tak?  
Tomek słabo skinął głową, otrząsając się.  
\- Mów dalej… proszę.  
\- Front odgrodził nas od Kontynentu. Twój ojciec jednak chciał tam wrócić za wszelką cenę. Więc ominęliśmy linię umocnień i okrążyliśmy ją przez ocean, wypływając z samego dołu i omijając Królewskie Wyspy…  
\- Ale to… - Tomek utkwił w nim zdruzgotany wzrok – To musiało być z pół świata.  
\- Więcej – z bladym uśmiechem poprawił go Widzący – Niemal trzy czwarte. Popłynęliśmy z człowiekiem, który chciał okrążyć cały świat… niestety miał pecha zginąć po drodze i to nie przez trolla czy podczas sztormu, a podczas jednej bójki z mieszkańcami wyspy, na której my z twoim ojcem odłączyliśmy się od tamtej wyprawy. Na Kontynent udało nam się dotrzeć dopiero ponad rok po śmierci twojej mamy… - głos Smugi znów stał się posępny – Jej rodzina zabrała ciebie i swoje dzieci w głąb lądu, za linię obrony przed trollami.   
\- Trochę to pamiętam – przyznał powoli Tomek – Miałem cztery lata. Pamiętam krzyki i uciekanie po nocy. I łodzie… płynęliśmy gdzieś łodziami.   
\- Twoi krewni ocalili was swoją decyzją. Ale nam odebrali możliwość odszukania was. Mnie mój dowódca chciał udusić, gdy odkrył, gdzie dotarłem i jak wiele zasad złamałem. Nie miałem wyboru, musiałem wrócić do siebie… twój ojciec… jemu było wtedy bardzo ciężko… jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to żywić nadzieję, że odnajdzie cię, gdy wojna się skończy i… i ja mu to obiecałem. Obiecałem wyłamanie się ze ślubów Widzącego, jeśli tylko tak będę mógł ruszyć z nim na poszukiwania. Nie chciałem… nie chciałem, by był sam.  
\- Bo go kochałeś – dokończył cicho Tomek.  
\- Wtedy to zrozumiałem – jeszcze cichszą odpowiedź otrzymał – Zabrałem go ze sobą, wróciliśmy z transportem rannych żołnierzy z wojny. Ponownie zwróciłem się z prośbą do dowódcy o zmianę przydziału, bym mógł jakkolwiek pomóc twojemu ojcu. Zaczął cię szukać przez znajomych, pisał listy za ocean. Szukaliśmy też z drugiej strony, dotarliśmy na wybrzeże Kontynentu, przeszukaliśmy wszystkie przyczółki z uciekinierami, wyspy przed wybrzeżem…   
\- Ciocia i wujek uciekli z nami ostatecznie aż nad Wielkie Jeziora – wyjaśnił cicho Tomek.  
Smuga słabo skinął głową.  
\- Tam dotrzeć nie zdołaliśmy. Wojna odgradzała drogę w głąb lądu. No i mój dowódca stracił cierpliwość. Wezwano mnie do Rady, kazano przysiąc wywiązywanie się z obowiązków i wysłano ze zwiadem w stronę sprzymierzonych królestw – na chwilę urwał, zbierając myśli, nim dokończył nieśmiało – Twój ojciec pojechał wtedy ze mną. Myślałem, że po prostu nie chciał być sam, a on… cóż… uznał, że jednak chyba aż tak go nie wkurzam.   
\- Ciekawy sposób na powiedzenie, że i on pokochał ciebie.  
\- Przyjaźniliśmy się – poprawił go Smuga niemrawo – Do… pewnego momentu… a potem tak… tak, jak mówisz…  
\- Potem byliście razem – pomógł mu ze spokojem Tomek.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć.  
\- Dlaczego boisz się tych słów?  
Widzący westchnął ciężko.  
\- To nie takie proste wyzbyć się z głowy czegoś, co wszyscy wmawiali ci przez ponad dwadzieścia lat.  
\- Ale… ale przecież Widzący mogą brać śluby, prawda? – nie zrozumiał Tomek.  
\- Jest to dopuszczalne ale z ciężkim sercem – poprawił go Smuga z goryczą – Widzący ma być na każde wezwanie Rady. Ciężko oczekiwać tego od kogoś, kto założy rodzinę. Rada w końcu z wielką łaską zezwoliła na śluby, tak, po trzystoletnich protestach i buntach. Ale nie było opcji, by ktokolwiek uszanował fakt, że ja i twój ojciec czuliśmy do siebie coś więcej niż czysto zawodową sympatię.   
\- Dlatego się ukrywaliście?  
\- Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia – ponuro potwierdził Widzący – Już sama moja niesubordynacja była tematem sporów w Radzie i gdyby nie fakt, że mój dowódca… cóż… on koniecznie chciał mnie w służbie czynnej… to już dawno wyleciałbym stamtąd z hukiem.  
\- I mógłbyś wtedy być z moim tatą – żywo zauważył Tomek – Czemu nie zrezygnowałeś dla niego z pracy?  
\- Tomku… - Smuga słabo pokręcił głową – Widzący to nie jest praca. Z tego nie da się zrezygnować. Jeśli zajdziesz Radzie za skórę tak bardzo, jak ja, to stajesz się tym, kim ja – krótkim ruchem machnął dłonią ku sobie – Zabierają ci sztylet, skazują na brak angażu, przydzielają Strażnika i uznają za potencjalnego zdrajcę, co równa się dożywotniemu zamknięciu na odludziu.  
\- Więc… więc to jest twoja kara… - szepnął Tomek – Straciłeś… straciłeś wszystko.  
\- Cóż… tak, bo odebrali mi też wszelkie opcje kontaktu z twoim ojcem. Więc tak… straciłem wszystko.  
\- Dlaczego…? – spytał Tomek cicho – Ktoś się dowiedział…?  
\- Mówiłem ci już, że zabiłem tamtych trzech dyplomatów na jachcie. To było tuż przed zakończeniem wojny. Chodziły już pogłoski o tym, że wybito plemię wiodące trolle do walki. Twój ojciec chciał cię odszukać, a ja chciałem mu pomóc. Znaleźliśmy sposób. Kupiliśmy jacht nawet, schowaliśmy go w porcie. Mieliśmy wypłynąć następnego dnia… I wtedy wszystko się posypało. Mój dowódca wezwał mnie w nocy, wszczynając alarm, że opuszczająca kraj delegacja weszła w posiadanie ważnych dokumentów. Byłem najbliżej. Na jachcie. Podsunąłem pomysł, by na ten jacht zwabić ich i pojmać… ale nie wziąłem pod uwagę faktu, że obecność twojego ojca wszystko zmieniła.   
Urwał na długą chwilę, patrząc na jarzący się kamień.  
\- Na jachcie doszło do walki. Jeden z delegatów próbował zabić twojego ojca. Straciłem kontrolę… wcześniej skumulowałem moc w sztylecie, byśmy mogli bez utrudnień walczyć w razie potrzeby na Kontynencie. I cała ta moc… cała ta magia eksplodowała wokół mnie… i twojego ojca… zabijając delegatów, niszcząc wszystko… łącznie z jachtem… i połową molo.   
\- Ale to był wypadek… - nie chciał ustąpić Tomek, mówiąc cicho, wyraźnie poruszonym tonem – Oni was zaatakowali. Broniłeś się… broniłeś was.  
Smuga słabo skinął głową.  
\- Część osób podzielała to podejście. Sądzono mnie na początku tylko za nadużycie magii i potrójne zabójstwo, no i zniszczenie dokumentów państwowych… bo molo sobie darowali. Niestety… cóż, mój dowódca zdobył informacje, że tamtej nocy na jachcie nie byłem sam. Że kogoś ratowałem. Że ktoś był dla mnie ważniejszy niż moja misja… niż kraj, Rada czy złożone jej śluby…  
\- Zdobył? – przerwał mu Tomek gorzko – Ktoś was zdradził, chcesz powiedzieć, tak?   
Widzący pokręcił głową.  
\- Była jedna, jedyna osoba, która wiedziała o moim związku z twoim ojcem i o naszym planie wyprawy na Kontynent. I tę osobę mój dowódca, cóż… jakby ci to…  
\- Powiedziała mu.  
\- Chciała mnie chronić. Ten człowiek… miał nadzieję, że mówiąc prawdę, oczyści mnie z zarzutów zdrady kraju czy Rady Magicznej. Że zostanę zrozumiany, inaczej potraktowany po prostu.  
\- Ale tak się nie stało – dokończył gorzko Tomek.  
\- Nie. Mój dowódca uznał to za ostateczny dowód przeciwko mnie. I skazał na wszystko, na co go kodeksy puszczały. Sztylet, Strażnik, odludzie, brak kontaktu z twoim ojcem… no i ogłoszenie wszem i wobec, że byłem dość słaby, by ryzykować bezpieczeństwo krajowe dla jednego człowieka…  
\- A ten Strażnik… co to takiego?  
\- Osoba, której pozwolono kontrolować każdy mój ruch, każde użycie magii, oddano jej… pełne prawo orzekania, czy zagrażam krajowi, czy też nie…  
\- To jeszcze większe draństwo niż oddanie twojego sztyletu _saār_ Pand… - Tomek pobladł nagle – Ale on chyba nie…?  
Smuga uśmiechnął się słabo i bez rozbawienia, skinął głową.  
\- Pandit jest moim Strażnikiem, tak.   
\- Ale… ja myślałem, że on… że wy się przyjaźnicie.  
\- Pandit jest nie tylko Strażnikiem, Królewskim Widzącym i upartą pandą. To mądry i porządny człowiek… no i Rada nie wiedziała, że znał mnie już wcześniej… i miał u mnie dług.   
\- On…  
\- Na jednej z egzotycznych wypraw z twoim ojcem trafiliśmy na uroczystość złożenia w ofierze młodej dziewczyny, która naruszyła tamtejsze normy obyczajowe, wychodząc potajemnie za mężczyznę, którego kochała, a nie za wybranka wytypowanego przez jej rodziców. Uratowaliśmy ją i oddaliśmy pod opiekę jej mężowi. Udało jej się uniknąć dalszych problemów dzięki wpływowej rodzinie męża. To była młodsza siostra Pandita. Po procesie znów się spotkaliśmy. Skojarzył mnie dość szybko i… i powiedzmy, że po miesiącu przestaliśmy na siebie warczeć. To znaczy ja przestałem warczeć na niego. On nie umie warczeć – dodał z cieniem gorzkiego rozbawienia.  
Tomek wydawał się oszołomiony nawałem nowych informacji, ale słabo pokiwał głową. Potem uniósł wzrok na Smugę.  
\- Czyli nie widziałeś mojego taty od procesu?  
\- Od wysadzenia jachtu – poprawił go cicho Widzący – Kazałem mu uciec jeszcze wtedy, bo bałem się konsekwencji odkrycia naszej relacji przez mojego dowódcę.   
\- I uciekł?  
\- Tak… zabrał ze sobą nasz Kaynēksan… jeszcze nie wiedział, że nałożą mi blokadę na jego aurę i ten Ksan. Że nie będę już mógł go odszukać nawet myślami – z trudem opanował ton głosu, by nie zadygotał – Wsiadł na statek i więcej go nie widziałem. Pandit dostarczył mu potem wiadomość, że nie może tutaj wracać, że mnie skazano i na co. Dostarczył mu też wtedy te kilkanaście listów, które do niego przez tamten czas napisałem…   
Tomek miał minę jakby nie wiedział, czy może przytulić Widzącego, ale bardzo tego chciał.  
\- Ja… czytałem te listy… myślałem, że napisałeś je wcześniej… nie mówiłeś w nich nic o tym, co cię spotkało i…  
\- Nie chciałem go martwić. Chciałem, by choć jemu się udało. By odszukał ciebie i po prostu… był szczęśliwy…  
\- Ten człowiek – Tomek spojrzał na niego z namysłem – Człowiek, który wiedział i was wtedy wydał…  
\- On tylko próbował…  
\- Ja wiem. Ale gdyby tego nie wyjawił, nie skazano by cię…?  
\- Raczej nie zakazano by mi opuszczania kraju i nie odebrano sztyletu. Ale i tak spotkałbym się z wieloma formami kary i…  
\- Wybaczyłeś mu? – przerwał mu szeptem chłopiec.   
Szare oczy uniosły się na niego powoli, Tomek wyraźnie dostrzegł w nich smutek. Ale potem Smuga skinął głową.  
\- Zajęło mi to wiele czasu… ale tak. To nie była jego wina. Nie miał wyboru. Ja też nie, ratując twojego ojca. Ani on, opuszczając kraj. Ani Pandit, już jako mój Strażnik, przyrzekając Radzie zabić mnie w razie mojego buntu… Nikt z nas nie miał wyboru.  
Tomek wyciągnął do niego rękę nad świecącym kamieniem. Słabo się uśmiechnął, gdy duża, szorstka dłoń objęła jego palce.  
\- I nie żałujesz? – upewnił się Tomek cicho – Straciłeś wszystko, co było dla ciebie cenne… wszystko. Dla mojego ojca. Nie winiłeś go nigdy za to?  
\- Za co? Za to, że pozwolił mi siebie pokochać? – gorzki bolesny uśmiech jeszcze bardziej nadał tym słowom ponury wydźwięk – Nigdy. I wiesz… zrobiłbym to wszystko jeszcze raz.  
\- Straciłbyś to, co cenne i…  
\- Tomku – Smuga pokręcił głową – Twój ojciec był najwspanialszym, co spotkało mnie w życiu. Chciałem uciec z kraju, by z nim być… i móc żyć z nim i z tobą. To on był moim najcenniejszym, nie to wszystko… Minęły trzy lata, odkąd widziałem go ostatni raz – uśmiechnął się słabo, ale nad wyraz szczerze i gorzko – Wiedziałem tylko, że zniknął rok temu na morzu. Pandit to odkrył i mi doniósł. Tak to nie wiedziałem nic, co się z nim dzieje. Straciłem chyba też nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek się dowiem – zamknął szczelniej dłoń na ręce Tomka – Ale przez te trzy lata nie było dnia, bym o nim nie myślał… i nie dziękował losowi, że dane mi było z nim dzielić choć te kilka burzliwych lat… nawet jeśli było to tylko na wojnie i wyprawach.  
Tomek mocno zacisnął swoją rękę na dłoni Widzącego. Skinął głową i cicho dodał:  
\- A teraz możemy go odszukać.   
\- I odszukamy. Choć tyle mogę dla niego zrobić, nim Rada znów załamie ręce nad moimi wybrykami – roześmiał się szorstko, bez radości – Tylko tym razem już nie mają mi czego odebrać. I jak mówiłem, dzieciaku… tacy ludzie są najgroźniejsi.  
Tak. On nie miał już nic do stracenia.   
\- Więc oto jest, Tomku – uśmiechnął się słabo i z bólem dodał – Oto historia, na którą mój świat nie był jeszcze gotowy, więc nam ją próbował odebrać. Ale jesteś tu… jesteś… znalazłeś mnie na końcu świata… uciekłeś z domu… kłamałeś, że jesteś moim synem…   
Tomek gorzko się uśmiechnął.  
Dłoń znów na chwilkę mocniej zawarła się na jego ręce.  
\- Więc było warto – dokończył cicho Smuga – Więc w pewien sposób właśnie zwyciężyliśmy. 


	11. Cokolwiek się wydarzy

Andrzej Wilmowski najczęściej był tym jedynym w grupie osób, który zachowywał kulturę wypowiedzi bez względu na okoliczności. Tadek słyszał go klnącego może z pięć razy, a znał go od lat i szczerze mówiąc, uważał, że znał go dość dobrze…  
Tak więc, gdy pierwszym, co usłyszał o świcie następnego dnia po ostatecznym rozbiciu się prowizorycznego skrzydła, była litania takich wyzwisk, że jemu się włos na głowie zjeżył, a na niektóre skrzywił się z odruchowym zniesmaczeniem, wybiegł z drewnianej chatynki jakby się zajęła ogniem piekielnym.  
Geograf stał jak pomnik i wpatrywał się w ocean takim wzrokiem, że gdyby był bazyliszkiem, zamieniłby cały ten ogrom wody w twardą pokrywę skały.   
\- Cześć? – zaryzykował powoli bosman, nie do końca pewien, czy w ogóle powinien podchodzić bliżej.  
\- Nie zadziała – poinformował go głucho Wilmowski.  
\- Mhm? – marynarz podszedł bliżej, z uprzejmym niedomówieniem czekając na szersze objaśnienia.  
Ale Andrzej tylko zacisnął szczęki i wypluł zza nich z gniewem dwa słowa:  
\- Jebana magia.  
Brwi Tadka uniosły się lekko.  
\- Dobra, brachu, przyswoiłem. Nie lubisz magii. Serio, dotarło. Ale teraz powiedz mi, cze… osz no kurw… – nie dokończył, słysząc za sobą znaczące odkaszlnięcie jednej z matek, która właśnie kończyła zakrywać swojej pociesze uszy po litanii Andrzeja.  
Ale trudno się było dziwić któremukolwiek z nich.   
Zatoka zniknęła przez noc.   
Zajęci szukaniem magicznego czegoś – choć Tadek nie był do końca pewien, jak można szukać czegoś, czego się ani nigdy nie widziało, ani nawet do końca nie jest się pewnym, jak owe coś powinno wyglądać – nie zajrzeli na plażę nad zatoką od niemal doby.  
Zatoki już nie było.  
Łagodnie spokojna woda laguny opadała nagle prosto w dół, ucięta niczym monstrualnym nożem na linii skał, o które rozbijały się spienione fale oceanu.  
Tadek przesunął wzrokiem wzdłuż tej wyrwy. Nawet nie wiedział jak to określić! Nadludzka siła wzięła i wyrżnęła w oceanie przepaść, oddzielając ich od morza… istniała na to w ogóle jakaś nazwa?! Ciągnęła się wzdłuż całej zatoki i znikała za linią lasu, jakby okrążała wyspę, wciąż w jednakowej odległości, wycinając ich z powierzchni oceanu po prostu.  
\- Już mi wierzysz, że coś nas tutaj trzyma? – spytał niemrawo ponurym tonem Wilmowski.  
\- Diabli nadali… - otrzymał wymamrotaną z bezsilną złością odpowiedź – Co teraz zrobimy?  
\- Znajdziemy źródło mocy i zniszczymy.  
\- Andrzeju…  
\- Ale najpierw chcę się przyjrzeć tej przepaści.   
\- Andrzeju, zastanów się, błagam.  
\- Może coś mi się nasunie… - kontynuował zamyślonym tonem Wilmowski, jakby go nie słyszał.  
\- Tak, ileś set ton wody na łeb! – zawołał z rezygnacją Tadek, wskazując gardziel w którą nieprzerwanie opadały masy wody, a przegłos tego huku docierał aż do nich.  
\- No właśnie… woda spływa w przepaść… i potem co?  
\- Co?  
\- Co się z nią dzieje? Wpływa pod wyspę? Zawraca do oceanu? Jeśli tam naprawdę spływa, coś musi się z nią dziać, przecież nie wyparuje – geograf skinął krótko głową – Nie tak szybko i nie bez śladu, mielibyśmy tutaj pełno pary, gdyby nawet spływała jakoś tak, by… Nie. Coś się z nią musi dziać, jeśli tam jest.  
\- Jeśli? – Nowicki uniósł brwi po raz niezliczony, dokąd utknęli na wyspie. Już nie miał siły pytać o cokolwiek więcej.  
\- To może być iluzja.   
\- Andrzeju…  
\- Popłyniesz ze mną? – spytał nagle Wilmowski, patrząc wprost na niego z taką miną, jakby kulturalnie popijając czerwone wino, zapytał: _„Mój stary druhu, czy obaliłbyś ze mną rząd?”._  
Nowicki westchnął cierpiętniczo. W obu przypadkach odpowiedź mogła być tylko jedna:  
\- Jasne, zaraz po śniadaniu.  
Zawahał się w pół ruchu do obozu, bo przyjaciel nie wydawał się wracać razem z nim. Wciąż wpatrywał się w magicznie powstałą przez noc gardziel przepaści dzielącej ich od wolności.  
\- Andrzeju?  
\- Mhm?  
\- Ale dopuszczasz do siebie czasem myśl, że może nie być innego wyjścia…? Stary, ja nie mówię, że to już, ale… ale czy w ogóle…  
\- Musi być jakieś wyjście – odparł mu z oporem Wilmowski, nie odrywając wzroku od wody – Zawsze jest jeszcze milion wyjść, tylko nie każdy ma do nich klucz, czy też nie ma dość odwagi, by ten klucz komuś innemu podpieprzyć.  
\- Że co? – spytał odruchowo Tadek.  
Andrzej otrząsnął się z zadumy.  
\- Nic… takie tam… złote myśli zaczęły mi się nasuwać.  
\- Ktokolwiek to powiedział, był porypany – ocenił bosman z rezygnacją.  
Wilmowski nagle uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo.   
Odległy ton był doprawdy intrygująco rozbawiony tą refleksją. Tadek wrócił na miejsce obok niego, zerknął na ocean.  
\- No dobrze, niech ten plan będzie i porypany… byle zadziałał.  
\- Jak nie zadziała, wymyślę inny.  
\- To też jakaś maksyma ryzykantów? – spytał bosman, zerkając z namysłem na wciąż zadumaną twarz geografa.  
Jasne oczy zabłysły wrednie pewnym siebie błyskiem uśmiechu, który naprawdę powinien wzbudzać strach lub chociaż respekt.  
\- Nie. Ta jest moja. Maksyma ryzykanta…tów – poprawił się w ostatniej chwili – to zwykłe „jeśli nie masz planu, to nic ci się nie popsuje w nim.”  
\- Aha – uznał powoli Nowicki, kiwając głową ze stosownym szacunkiem dla słów będących taką kwintesencją mądrości, którą niekiedy sam podzielał.   
Wilmowski jednak ostatecznie pozbył się rozważań, skupionym wzrokiem raz jeszcze ocenił linię przepaści.  
\- Tadek, idź na to śniadanie, jeśli chcesz je zjeść, zaraz ruszamy – rzucił, ruszając ku zatoce.  
Bosman westchnął ponownie, pokiwał głową.  
\- W te pędy.

****

Michał drgnął odruchowo, wytrącając się z bezcelowego gapienia się w mrok, gdy usłyszał za sobą kroki. Nie. Janka nie szło usłyszeć tak po prostu, gdy pochodził, ten dzieciak łaził jak zjawa od zawsze.  
Skoro więc tym razem szedł dość głośno, by on mógł to słyszeć, znaczyć to mogło tylko jedno – skoro wykluczyć mógł stan wskazujący na dobicie – jego brat chciał być dostrzeżony nim podjedzie bliżej.  
Mag odwrócił się więc powoli przez ramię, zerkając za siebie.  
Pobladł lekko, gdy zobaczył coś, czego zupełnie się nie spodziewał ujrzeć.   
Janek się uśmiechał. Ze spokojem, odruchowo i łagodnie. Kiwnął nawet do niego lekko głową.  
\- Co się stało? – wydusił Michał, zrywając się na równe nogi.  
Brat mógł postradać zmysły, to była opcja numer jeden. Mógł paść ofiarą demona i przyjść w celu dokonania dekapitacji Maga, albo złożenia go w ofierze, ta możliwość nasunęła się Michałowi na myśl jako druga. Mógł też być pod wpływem czegoś naprawdę mocnego, albo naprawdę zajebiście mocno przywalić o coś głową.  
Tak… w ostateczności mógł się też po prostu z czegoś cieszyć, ale to brzmiało niemal jak herezja zważywszy okoliczności.  
\- Coś, co nie oznacza katastrofy – odparł mu spokojnie Widzący, unosząc lekko brwi – I to dość krzywdzące, że nie mogę przyjść do ciebie bez miny grabarza, żebyś nie uznał, że coś się stało.  
Demona mógł wykluczyć, Janek tworzył zbyt skomplikowane zdania jak na żywego trupa opętanego mocami piekielnymi.  
Zostało ześwirowanie, naćpanie, ewentualnie po prostu…  
\- O co chodzi? – spytał, siląc się na spokój.  
\- Skończyłem wyjaśniać wszystko Tomkowi, możesz wrócić przed jaskinię albo do niej. Położył się spać, ale wolałbym siedzieć w pobliżu. Walka z trollem mocno nim wstrząsnęła.  
Michał zaczynał się gubić w domysłach. Brat mówił powoli, ze spokojem i nawet dziwacznie niewłaściwym dla niego rozluźnieniem. Cokolwiek to wywołało, Michał wykluczył jednak także stan pod wpływem substancji psychoaktywnych. Zostało…  
\- Michał! – syknął Widzący ze zniecierpliwieniem – Stąd słyszę jak ci się zębatki w mózgu ruszają. Nie domyślę się, co łazi ci po głowie. Mów coś albo gestykuluj chociaż!  
\- Uśmiechasz się.  
\- Co? – uniósł wysoko brwi.  
\- No to chyba ja się powinienem pytać „co’? Uśmiechasz się! Do mnie. Tak normalnie! Co się tu wyprawia do cholery?   
\- Nie do ciebie – poprawił go mimochodem Janek, ale wydawał się tym bardziej rozbawiony niż dotknięty – Tak po prostu.  
\- Jeszcze gorzej.  
\- Zależy od punktu widzenia… - teraz to już był pewien, że się gówniarz z niego nabija w najlepsze. I nie, nie zdumiewało go to. Kiedyś było to na porządku dziennym, nie umieli ze sobą rozmawiać inaczej, ale potem… Czy było możliwe, by Janek już po prostu o wszystkim zapomniał i…?  
\- Powiedz mi, o co chodzi – poprosił zrezygnowanym tonem, bo ostatnie na co miał ochotę, to pozwolić sobie nabrać nadziei na powrót do dawnych ich relacji, a potem się rozczarować, gdy dowie się, co wywołało tę zmianę tak naprawdę.   
Widzący skinął lekko głową, już nieco bardziej przyzywająco niż kwitująco. Wrócił do wejścia do groty, ale tam zawahał się.  
\- Wejdźmy do środka – rzucił szeptem – Zaklęcie ciszy powinno wystarczyć, by nie budzić Tomka, prawda?  
\- Janek, co się tutaj odpierdala?! – nie wytrzymał Michał, unosząc nieco ton.  
Otrzymał groźne spojrzenie.  
\- Zasypiał godzinę. Jeśli go obudzisz, to ci krzywdę zrobię. Zaklęcie! – wysyczał Widzący.  
Mag machnął dłonią szybko, tworząc ochronną bańkę wokół śpiącego chłopca, tłumiąc tym samym odgłosy z otoczenia.  
Janek zerknął na dzieciaka z lekkim uśmiechem, siadając na ziemi tak, by w razie potrzeby móc na niego patrzyć kontrolnie.  
Michał usiadł także, mimochodem odnotowując jarzący się magią kamień między nimi.  
O cholerę tu szło? Janek czasami dziwnie podchodził do świata, w porządku. Ale do diabła, żeby w przeciągu jednego dnia przejść od nieużywania magii niemal wcale do oświetlania nią groty i oczekiwania zaklęć, by mu dziecka nie budzili?   
Właśnie, skoro już o Tomku mowa… tak, Michał uznał, że to chce wiedzieć zaraz na początku.  
\- Więc – zaczął powoli, patrząc na brata uważnie – Ten chłopiec to… to prawda, że on…?  
Widzący oderwał wzrok od śpiącego, przeniósł go już wprost na Maga. A potem skinął głową ze spokojem.  
\- Jest twój? – upewnił się bardzo powoli Michał.  
Kolejny ruch głowy.  
\- Na pewno? – dodał bardzo ale to bardzo nieprzekonanym tonem Mag, obserwując brata z rosnącym niezrozumieniem.  
\- Tak. Na pewno.   
Michał zwątpił już nie tylko w niego, a i w cały świat.  
\- Mhm – uznał jednak, postanawiając sobie, że jest porządnym starszym bratem i nikomu kazania nie palnie – Jesteś zupełnie pewien, tak? To – wskazał Tomka dłonią – jest twój _syn_. Tak?   
\- Tak. Ale nie z mojej krwi.  
Michał głębiej wciągnął powietrze, bo nabrał chęci trzepnięcia tego smarkacza w potylicę, gdy mu słów zabrakło.  
\- To czego mi z mózgu robisz galaretę?! – syknął z urazą – Wyraźnie pytam, twój czy nie twój!  
\- Mój.   
\- Ale… Janek, kuźwa, nie każ mi tego tłumaczyć! To jest proste, logiczne, zamknięte pytanie!  
\- A ja udzielam ci na nie wciąż tej samej odpowiedzi i nawet nie plączę się w zeznaniach – zauważył ze źle skrywanym rozbawieniem Widzący.   
\- Nie denerwuj mnie…  
\- Tak, to jest mój dzieciak – odparł tonem wyjaśnienia – Nie, nie dzieli ze mną krwi. Ale jest _mój_. I jeśli… jeśli jednak nie odszukamy jego rodziny, jeśli coś się jednak stanie… to on zostanie ze mną. Mam jednak nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie i znajdziemy tego, kogo Tomek szuka. W tym mu zamierzam pomóc. I tak, jest moim synem, choć prawnie nie może nim być. Koniec tematu.  
\- Gdzie jest haczyk? – spytał bardzo powoli Michał.  
\- Haczyk? – Janek uniósł brwi – Jaki znów?  
\- No jakim cudem mówisz, że jest twój skoro…  
\- To długa historia – uciął Widzący cicho.  
\- Którą miałeś mi opowiedzieć – przypomniał z cieniem wyczekiwania Michał.  
\- Hm.  
Mag zawahał się, przyjrzawszy uważnie temu, jak z twarzy brata zniknął ten leciutki uśmiech i zaczęła już znacznie bardziej przypominać minę, do której niemal przywykł przez te trzy lata.  
Zrozumiał dość szybko.  
\- Nie chcesz mi tego mówić – bardziej stwierdził niż spytał.  
Upomniał w myśli sam siebie, bo jego głos zabrzmiał dużo bardziej zbolało, niż zamierzał mu na to pozwolić.  
\- Powiedzmy, że się nad tym zastanawiam – mruknął Janek, opuszczając wzrok na świecący kamień. Potem przeniósł oczy na Tomka, a jego spojrzenie nieco złagodniało wtedy.  
Ale Michał wciąż czuł wokół umysłu brata te znienawidzone osłony. I wciąż mina Widzącego nie zdradzała nic z tego, co czuł.  
Mag powoli skinął głową.  
\- Nie ufasz mi dostatecznie.  
\- To nie to – mimo cichego, niepewnego tonu, czuł jakby te słowa były szczere – Po prostu nie mam zamiaru stawiać cię w sytuacji wyboru.  
\- Całe życie to wybory. Jeśli chodzi tylko o to, mów.   
\- To nie będzie łatwy wybór.  
\- Ale zawsze jakiś będzie… - Michał zawahał się, nim spytał – Ty też musiałeś podjąć taką decyzję, jakiej możesz teraz oczekiwać ode mnie?  
\- Tak. Już dawno. I część osób nazwałaby ją błędną – wzrok Janka wciąż utkwiony był w dziecku, gdy mówił cicho i powoli.  
\- Ale ty jej nie żałujesz – odgadł to w sumie bez trudu.   
Szare oczy uniosły się na niego.  
\- Nie żałuję.  
\- Więc i ja zapewne nie będę.  
\- Ale moja sytuacja była inna. Ja musiałem dokonać wyboru. Ty nie musisz. Wystarczy, że nie będziesz wiedział o wszystkim… że teraz przestaniesz pytać i zadowolisz się tym, co dotąd wiesz. Że pozostaniesz nieświadomy – zawahał się na chwilę – Wtedy nie będziesz musiał wybierać.  
Michał patrzył na niego przez chwilę w ciszy, nim spytał:  
\- Czy któraś z opcji do wyboru łączy się z utratą ciebie?  
\- Co?  
\- Słyszałeś. Czy jedna z opcji to ta, w której znikasz z mojego życia? – powtórzył z powagą, źle kryjąc niepokój.  
Widzący zawahał się. A potem skinął głową.  
\- Tak. W jednej z nich już na dobre mnie tracisz. Ale to zrozumiała i logiczna opcja, za której wybór nie winiłbym cię i…  
\- Biorę tę drugą – przerwał mu spokojnie Michał.  
\- Nie możesz tak…  
\- Mogę. In blanco. A teraz mów, co wybrałem.   
Lekko zmarszczył brwi, gdy odnotował, że brat machinalnie, mocno zaciskał dłonie, jakby usiłował zwalczyć swoje zdenerwowanie.  
\- Zrozumiem, jeśli zmienisz zdanie, naprawdę…  
\- Janek – nie miał już siły tego słuchać, po prostu nie miał – Myślę, że dla nas obu ostatnie trzy lata były straszne. Nie chcę tego znowu. Nie mam pojęcia, na co się właśnie zgodziłem i mam to kurwa gdzieś – skwitował, machnąwszy dłonią – Cokolwiek to jest, piszę się na to. Nie mam zamiaru znów cię tracić. Zostaję z tobą, pakuję się w to, w co właśnie chcesz się wpakować. Nieważne co to jest. Nie zostawiam cię tutaj – niemal wyskandował ostatnie zdanie słowo po słowie, mocno i dobitnie – Dotarło?   
Widzący słabo się uśmiechnął, opuścił wzrok, jakby nie mógł utrzymać spojrzenia na linii szczerze przekonanych do swych słów, tak bardzo dobrze znajomych w tej determinacji i spokoju, ciemnych oczu. Pokręcił powoli głową.  
\- Rzecz w tym, że nie musisz.  
\- Ale chcę.  
\- Michał, to…  
\- Skończ pitolić! – Mag stracił resztki cierpliwości – Mam ci to napisać, żebyś zrozumiał? Takie to trudne? Skoro to twój syn i kogoś z nim szukasz, to idę z wami. Skoro trzeba coś rozwalić, to rozwalamy to. Razem. Nie zostawiam cię. Koniec gadania.   
\- A… dowódca…?  
\- Damy cynk Panditowi, jakby robiło się gorąco. On coś wymyśli z szefostwem. Tym się nie martw.  
Janek powoli skinął głową. Niemal oficjalnie zaczął:  
\- Michał. Droga, którą wybrałeś… która chcesz wybrać jest zakazana. Jeśli raz na nią wkroczysz, nie ma odwrotu… a oni… oni wszyscy już zawsze będą wrogami. Rozumiesz?  
\- Osz kurwa jaki wstęp.  
\- Nie klnij tak przy Tomku.  
\- Przecież śpi – zauważył ze znużeniem, choć po prawdzie opiekuńczość brata wciąż nieco go bawiła – Dobra, dobra, przepraszam, będę się pilnował – dodał, ucinając temat – Mów dalej, robiło się ciekawie.  
\- Powagi trochę.  
\- Jestem poważny.  
\- Grozi mi za to szafot, jeśli ktoś się dowie – uświadomił go sucho Widzący, wpatrując się prosto w jego oczy.  
Michał ledwo opanował żal, drążący mu dziurę w sercu. Kiedyś tak patrząc, to dziecko mówiło mu, że wlazło samo na szczyt drzewa, albo że miał rację i zbudowanie bazy śnieżnej na dachu starej chatki było słabym pomysłem.   
Z takim samym spokojem i skupieniem wiele lat temu recytował przysięgę Widzącego. Z takim samym spokojem wypowiadał słowa deklaracji Poręczyciela na jego ślubie z Dominiką.  
A teraz z tym uroczyście kategorycznym, nieodwołanym spokojem mówił o opcji ścięcia go za to, co już postanowił uczynić.  
Michał z trudem wydobył z siebie głos, by odpowiedzieć.  
\- Więc pozwól mi pomóc, aby nikt się nie dowiedział.  
\- Wtedy też twój los będzie na szali…  
\- Więc nikt się nigdy nie dowie – uciął ze spokojem Michał, wyciągając ku niemu rękę – Młody… zaufaj mi, proszę. Nie zawiodę cię. Nie zostawię cię. Pomogę ci.   
Poczuł jak ciepło rozeszło się po jego krwi aż do serca, gdy druga dłoń oparła się o jego własną.   
Z umysłu Janka powoli zniknęły osłony.  
Szare oczy spojrzały na niego z dawną ufnością. Z oczekiwaniem na pomoc. Z pewnością, że choćby sytuacja wydawała się beznadziejna, to jego starszy brat i tak na pewno coś wymyśli. Że może polegać na Michale i cokolwiek się stanie, ktoś zawsze stanie po jego stronie i go obroni.   
\- Chodzi o osobę, której Tomek szuka. Dowiedziałem się tego dziś. Nie powiedział mi prawdy… bał się… i ja też się jej boję, wiesz?  
\- Tej osoby?  
\- Tej prawdy – głos Janka osłabł, lekko ściszony.  
Michał mocniej zawarł dłoń na jego ręce.  
\- A ta prawda, to?  
\- Że nie uczę się na swoich błędach i zamierzam zrobić dokładnie to, co kiedyś mnie niemal zgubiło.  
\- Lista jest dość długa – kwaśno zauważył Michał – Skończ te wstępy. Po prostu powiedz mi, kogo szukamy. Kogo szuka Tomek?   
\- Rodziny.  
\- Ty jesteś jego rodziną, tak?  
\- Nie tylko ja.  
\- Janek… - syknął, bo Widzący znów umilkł – Do jasnej cholery, powiedz to wreszcie! Nazwisko! Kogo szukamy!?  
\- Ojca Tomka – dwa słowa zabrzmiały jakby wydarte siłą.  
Ale tym razem Michał nie musiał nawet sam sobie zadawać pytania o absurdalność całej tej sytuacji i uświadamiać brata, że dalej mu to do diabła absolutnie nic nie wyjaśnia.   
Coś go tknęło… wariacka myśl przeszyła go dreszczem, ale była zbyt przerażająca, by ją zwerbalizować choćby w głowie.  
Nie musiał jednak tego robić. Nie musiał zgadywać.   
Bo pełen sprzecznych emocji wzrok uniósł się na niego powoli, Widzący wciąż starał się zachować spokój, gdy powiedział powoli, dobitnie, wypisując tymi słowami wyrok na siebie:  
\- Andrzeja Wilmowskiego.  
Zapadła cisza.  
Michał nic nie powiedział przez bardzo długą chwilę. Nic nie pomyślał nawet. Po prostu siedział i na niego patrzył w ciszy.  
Nie skrzywił się, nie uniósł niedowierzająco brwi.   
Bardzo powoli skinął głową.  
Gdy się wreszcie odezwał, miał wstrząśnięty, cichy ton głosu:  
\- Ale skoro obaj czuliśmy jego aurę, to…  
\- Tak – odparł na bezdechu Widzący, zwalczając emocje już resztkami sił.  
\- To znaczy, że on… - Michał urwał, na chwilę zamknął oczy, a gdy je znów otworzył, na jego twarz wpłynął szeroki, szczery uśmiech – To znaczy, że on _żyje_.  
Tym razem nie dostał słownej odpowiedzi, brat tylko skinął głową powoli, ostrożnie, niemal bez śmiałości na pewniejszy ruch.  
Michał także skinął głową, ale bardziej z namysłem, kilkukrotnie, przyswajając bardzo powoli wszystko, co łączyło się z tym konkretnym nazwiskiem. Z tą prawdą.   
Nagle się roześmiał, cicho, szorstko, odruchowo, kręcąc głową.  
\- No oczywiście… ja pierdolę, jakżeby inaczej! – wydusił po chwili – Tego człowieka nic nie zabije, powinniśmy się spodziewać!  
Odetchnął głęboko, pokiwał głową już powoli, w końcowej konkluzji rozmyślań. Podniósł wzrok na brata, ledwie dotarło do niego, że ręka oparta na jego dłoni już go nie trzyma, zamarła w połowie ruchu, jakby Widzący chciał ją zabrać.   
Mocno przytrzymał jego nadgarstek. Uśmiechnął się bezmyślnie.  
Chciał coś powiedzieć… coś dość sensownie pomocnego, coś co upewniłoby Janka, że i on nie żałuje swej decyzji, że…  
A potem rzuciło mu się w oczy, z jakim wysiłkiem Widzący wciąż utrzymywał na swojej twarzy obojętną maskę.  
_\- Ty nie wiedziałeś… nie powiedział ci, że go szuka… kim jest… nie wiedziałeś, prawda? Myślałeś, że on nie żyje… Nie wiedziałeś o niczym_ – wyszeptał w myśli.  
Nawet telepatycznie nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, wyczuł tylko, jak aura brata zadrgała, nim zdołał to zwalczyć.   
Janek bardzo powoli skinął głową, ledwo zauważalnym ruchem.  
I Michał nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć więcej.   
Nie wiedział… Starał się zastanowić, co chciałby, by Janek powiedział jemu, gdyby to on spędził rok w odosobnieniu wierząc, że Dominika zginęła, a on nawet nigdy się z nią nie pożegnał, bo nie widział jej tak długo, bo mu ją odebrano i…  
Nie chciałby wtedy żadnych słów. Nie było dość mocnych słów w żadnym języku tego świata, by oddać to, co by wtedy czuł…   
Po prostu odsunął na bok świecący kamień i dociągnął do siebie brata, zamykając go w ciasnym uścisku. Wiedział, że zrobił dobrze, gdy tylko poczuł jak ciasno objęto go ramionami, chowając twarz w jego barku. I choć nadal nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, miał wrażenie, że Janek zrozumiał go i bez słów.   
Więc tylko ciaśniej go przytulił, głaszcząc po spiętych nerwowo plecach. Zamknął mocno dłoń na jego karku, milczeniem zapewniając, że już zrozumiał wszystko, że nic mu nie trzeba mówić, że…  
Że tym razem postąpi właściwie. I choćby przeciwko nim miał stać cały świat, tym razem nie odpuści i on.  
Że tym razem nie dadzą umrzeć tej małej szansie na szczęśliwe zakończenie…  
\- Znajdziemy go – odezwał się po bardzo długiej chwili, już w pełni opanowanym głosem – Słyszysz? Masz moje słowo.   
Wyczuł twierdzący ruch głowy schowanej wciąż przy nim.  
Odetchnął głęboko, z niewysłowioną ulgą. Uśmiechnął się, gdy dodał łagodnie:  
\- I… i możliwe, że ja też powinienem ci o czymś powiedzieć, ale odkryłem to, nim Tomek mi zwiał i potem ten troll, i…  
Widzący odsunął się od niego od razu. Ze zmarszczonymi w niepokoju brwiami wbił wzrok w twarz brata.  
\- Co takiego? – spytał od razu, bo dopiero wtedy przypomniał sobie, że przecież Michał wrócił z tamtego rozpoznania terenu dużo wcześniej.  
\- Ja wiem… wiem, gdzie on jest – Mag uśmiechnął się delikatnie – Jesteśmy już dość blisko. Znalazłem aurę.  
\- Gdzie…? – znów to słowo zabrzmiało bez tchu, bez sił, bo wszystkie siły Janek wyczerpał na opanowanie odbicia emocji na twarzy. Ale oczy go zdradziły…  
\- Na oceanie. Będę potrzebował mapy, pokażę wam rano – Michał ścisnął mocniej dłonie na jego ramionach – Ale wiem, gdzie to jest. Wyczuwam to.  
\- A zaklęcie blokujące?  
\- Je też wyczuwam. Ale to nie problem.   
\- Nie?  
\- Młody, myślę, że we dwóch rozjebiemy im to zaklęcie jak domek z kart… - zamachał dłonią, mitygując się – Przepraszam, złe wyrażenie… _poniszczymy_ im to w sposób _gwałtowny_ i _niemiły_.   
I nareszcie, w końcu doczekał się cichego, naturalnego śmiechu, gdy Janek pokręcił głową mimowolnie, bez dość mocnych słów komentarza do jego gadania.  
Sam też lekko się uśmiechnął, pokiwał głową, bo nadal nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Musiał zamyślić się na chwilę, nim dotarła do niego ważna rzecz.  
\- On nie wie, że go szukamy… - spojrzał na brata z namysłem – Tomek ma wasz Ksan?  
Janek skinął głową powoli, też zamyślając się nad tym.  
\- Obudź go, mam pomysł – Mag puścił jego ręce, raz jeszcze tylko je zaciskając w pokrzepiający sposób – Skoro dziś jest noc mini załamań nerwowych, to czemu Andrzeja ma to ominąć?  
\- Co ty chcesz zrobić?  
\- Zobaczysz. Obudź go, ja muszę coś przynieść – wskazał wyjście z groty, jednocześnie zdejmując z Tomka osłonę przed hałasem – Obudź go, powiedz, że wujek wymyślił coś fajnego.  
\- Jego wujek to świrus, nie ma się z czego dzieciak cieszyć, skoro coś „fajnego” wymyślił – parsknął Widzący z przekąsem.  
\- Powiedział człowiek, który podłożył ogień w biskupiej sali konferencyjnej…  
\- Niechcący!  
\- …i potem zrobił sobie na tym obiad…  
\- To nieprawda!  
\- …i dziwił się, że dostał burę za pieczenie grzanek na balkonie katedry. Podpalacz kościelno – królewskich włości w karkołomnych celach gastronomicznych, to brzmi dumnie – zakończył z emfazą, unosząc dłoń i znikając z jaskini w tym dostojnym tonie.  
Przed grotą zatrzymał się na chwilę, zerknął rozgwieżdżone niebo i uśmiechnął się niemal szaleńczo.  
\- Nie wiem, ktoś ty, ale jeśli tam jesteś i to twoja sprawka, to jestem szczerze zobowiązany – rzucił cicho, sam czując różnicę w swoim głosie, który brzmiał teraz tak luźno i spokojnie… tak, jak kiedyś. Jak on. 

Smuga zdał sobie sprawę, że się śmieje, dopiero gdy pochylił się nad śpiącym chłopcem. Delikatnie oparł dłoń na jego ramieniu.  
\- Tomku… - szepnął, nie umiejąc opanować nieswojo radosnego tonu, gdy dodał – Tomku, obudź się. Michał wymyślił, jak damy twojemu tacie znać, że go szukamy.  
\- Co…? – ziewnął chłopiec, unosząc powieki.  
\- Michał wie, gdzie jest twój tata i… powoli, dziecko drogie!! – zwołał odruchowo, gdy zebrał z całej siły głową w czoło i skroń.   
Tomek zerwał się bowiem gwałtownie, prawie nokautując pochylonego nad nim opiekuna tym ruchem.   
\- Ała… - mruknął, masując przód i czubek głowy, który nader boleśnie przeżył to zderzenie z impetem.  
Widzący skrzywił się.  
\- Przepraszam, że mam twarde kości? – parsknął z rozbawieniem.  
\- Nie, ja… przepraszam… - Tomek zamachał dłonią, ale bez większej skruchy – Co mówiłeś dalej…?  
\- Że Michał wie, jak dać mu znać, bo…  
\- Bo mam pod ręką dość więzów krwi, by wpłynąć na umysł uśpiony sugerująco i wytworzyć wizualizowany przekaz obrazowy, być może też słowny – wyjaśnił Mag, wchodząc do groty z szerokim uśmiechem i jakąś sakwą w dłoni.  
\- Co? – spytał dobitnie Tomek po krótkim namyśle.  
\- Stworzy sen – wyjaśnił mu cicho Smuga, któremu słowotok Michała jednak coś zdradził.  
\- Naprawdę? – wydusił Tomek z podziwem patrząc na Michała – Umie pan tak…?  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się i nie mów do mnie na „pan” – odparł Mag znad rozsypywanej na podłożu groty, dziwacznie mieniącej się pod światło ziemi, która wyglądała jak srebrno czarny piasek i zaczęła syczeć, gdy padła na kamienie.  
\- A jak…? – chłopiec uniósł brwi, z szokiem widząc spokojny uśmiech na twarzy Smugi.  
Bardzo podobny uśmiech otrzymał od Michała, gdy ten uniósł na niego wzrok i odparł ze zdziwionym jego pytaniem rozbawieniem:  
\- Jak to, jak? Wujku.   
\- On wie…? – szepnął Tomek odruchowo, patrząc na Widzącego z lekką paniką.  
Smuga oparł dłoń na plecach chłopca, łagodnie skinął głową.  
\- Wie. I nam pomoże – miał w tonie całkowicie pewny spokój. Jakby to było oczywiste, że Michał wie, że Michał pomoże.  
Bo to był przecież jego starszy brat.   
Michał wyczuł tę spokojną wiarę w tych słowach. Uśmiechnął się ponownie, nie unosząc już głowy znad pisanej dziwacznym piaskiem formuły. Chwilę mu to zajęło.  
Potem otrzepał starannie dłonie i wyciągnął rękę do Widzącego.  
\- Ksan i pióro. A was proszę o chwycenie dłoni. Janek, nasz Ksan też się przyda. To kawałek drogi jest… miejmy nadzieję, że choć jedna osoba tej nocy śpi…   
\- A jeśli nie?  
\- To zaraz pójdzie spać…

*****

To był moment. Jedno mgnienie oka, gdy fale wdarły się na małą łódkę, wywracając ją i pożerając, wciągając wirem w ciemną toń.  
Poczuł tylko miażdżący cios wody, która runęła na niego ze wszystkich stron… a potem lodowatym płaszczem zakryła głowę, zamykając się nad nim tak szybko, że nie zdążył nawet nabrać ostatniego haustu powietrza.  
Uderzył o coś głową.  
Huk nagle się urwał.  
Zgniatający, otumaniający ogrom napierał ze wszystkich stron, dławiąc i miażdżąc żebra, by odebrały resztki powietrza płucom.  
Starał się odbić od czegoś.  
Ale wokoło była tylko pustka.  
Ruchy dłoni były powolne, ospałe, coraz słabsze…  
Zaplątał się o coś… coś pociągnęło go w dół, na piaszczyste dno laguny, kilkanaście metrów pod piętrzące się fale.  
Nie widział nawet słońca, odbijającego się na tafli wody.  
Tylko ciemność, zgniatającą, wszechobecną masę wody wdzierającej się w usta i płuca.  
Tylko mrok…

Nie słyszał krzyków Tadka, który bezskutecznie nurkował wokół roztrzaskanej łódki, szukając go. Nie słyszał ryku gardzieli tuż za swoimi plecami. Nie słyszał i nie widział nic.  
Po za mrokiem, który był wszędzie wokoło…   
Był sam.   
Tonął w bezmiarze zapomnianych wód zatoki, której nie był w stanie pokonać. Był sam. Wokoło był tylko mrok…   
Bo przecież stracił już wszystkich. Bo nie było już nikogo.  
Andrzej Wilmowski z wysiłkiem raz jeszcze spróbował odbić się przez wodę w górę, w stronę, gdzie przecież powinno być gdzieś słońce… powietrze… życie…  
Nie miał sił.

Powieki zamknęły mu się powoli, gdy woda pokonała opór i wdarła się do jego płuc…

Nie miał sił.  
Był tak bardzo zmęczony tym, że nie było już wokoło nikogo.  
Że był sam.

Zapadła ciemność.

I w tej ciemności jego umysł złapał tylko jedną małą myśl. Ktoś krzyczał. Ktoś krzyczał rozpaczliwie, z przerażeniem wręcz.  
Ktoś krzyczał… wiedział kto to… czuł go… słyszał…  
_\- Tato…! Tato!_  
_„Przepraszam, Tomku… przepraszam, ale nie mam siły…”_  
_\- Tato…_ \- zapłakał głos w jego myślach _– Tato, gdzie jesteś? Boję się… tato…_  
_„Mnie już nie ma, Tomku…”_ – zabrzmiała w ciemności ostatnia myśl, nim jego serce zwolniło jeszcze bardziej _– „Przepraszam.”_  
_\- Tatusiu…_

I to jest ostatnia myśl, nim serce milknie.  
I nie ma już nikogo. Tylko ciemność. 


	12. Gdzie wzrok nie sięga

Jedynym powodem, dla którego Smuga nie uwolnił dłoni z imadła uścisku Tomka, które się na niej zawarło, był tak ogromny wyrzut adrenaliny w jego organizmie, że po prostu nie poczuł, jak chłopiec niemal mu złamał rękę.  
Tomek zachłysnął się oddechem, nie mogąc złapać powietrza, jakby sam się topił. Michał w ostatniej chwili zerwał połączenie ich umysłów, uderzając z góry dłońmi w ich ręce.  
Wyładowanie mocy odepchnęło wszystkich trzech z pół metra w tył. Tomek zerwał się od razu, chrapliwie łapiąc oddech.  
\- Tata! – zawołał z przerażeniem – Tata, on… on…  
\- Wiem, widziałem – Michał przetarł twarz dłońmi, jego zerwanie więzi umysłów uderzyło najbardziej, bo to z jego źródła przecież czerpali moc.  
Spojrzał na brata wręcz gorączkowo, jakby szukał u niego potwierdzenia tego, co jemu samemu wydawało się zbyt karkołomne, by…  
Widzący skinął głową, dobywając sztyletu i kładąc go na ziemi koło rysunku łącza myślowego. Ręce mu się trzęsły…  
\- Nie będę mógł tobą kierować tam… tylko wizja, nic więcej…  
\- Wiem, dawaj! – ponaglił go na bezdechu Smuga, wyciągając dłoń do brata.   
\- Ja też!  
\- Ty zostajesz! – syknął na niego przez bark – Schowaj się do ściany!   
\- Ale…  
\- Nie, Tomku! – uciął kategorycznie Widzący, zakładając sobie na szyję Kaynēksan z krwią swoją i Andrzeja Wilmowskiego. Nawet nie zauważył, że Michał zdążył już rozciąć mu wnętrze dłoni i przesunąć ją tak, by kilka kropel krwi padło na sztylet.  
Prawie nie oddychał, utkwił w twarzy brata rozdygotane wręcz spojrzenie na sekundę przed tym, jak zamknął oczy.  
\- Pamiętaj… Tomek… – wydusił – Dałeś mi słowo.  
Michał nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć, Smuga złapał jego dłoń swoją, kuląc lekko linię ramion i zamykając oczy.  
Ksan na jego szyi zalśnił dużo intensywniej niż kryształ Widzącego. Sztylet zadygotał na ziemi, jakby coś w nim nagle ożyło. Ziemia zadrżała także.  
\- Dobry Boże… - wykrztusił Michał, ku zgrozie Tomka, który zupełnie nie rozumiał, co się działo.  
Mag złapał brata za bark drugą ręką, przytrzymując go w ostatni chwili. Smuga po prostu odpłynął.  
Gdy Tomek zobaczył, jak teraz drugiemu z braci zaczęły trząść się ręce, momentalnie poczuł, jak w gardle rośnie mu gula, której nie sposób przełknąć.  
\- Co on… co on zrobił…? – wyszeptał z przerażeniem.  
Michał otrząsnął się, odetchnął głębiej i pewniej ujął brata za bark. Oparł go plecami o ścianę groty, sztyletu nie ruszał, ostrożnie zawarł mocniej dłoń na zaciśniętej kurczowo ręce.   
Smuga zamknął po prostu palce na jego nadgarstku i znieruchomiał, jakby coś pozbawiło go władzy nad ciałem.  
\- Co on zrobił?! – z rozpaczą zawołał Tomek.  
Michał drgnął ponownie, zwrócił na niego wzrok.  
\- Talizman… - wyjaśnił z trudem – Talizman może przenieść się łączem, bo nie ma ciała… bo to czysta energia i… - to w jaki sposób nabrał powietrza, urywając nagle, wcale Tomka nie uspokoiło – Janek przeniósł swój tam, gdzie jest twój ojciec.  
\- Dlaczego zasnął?!  
\- Nie zasnął… jego umysł… - Michał zamknął dłoń jeszcze bardziej – Uwięził swój umysł w talizmanie… by móc nim pokierować i uratować twojego ojca – wyjaśnił z wysiłkiem.  
\- Dlaczego się trzęsiesz?! – nie wytrzymał Tomek – Co im grozi? Co zrobił? O co chodzi?!  
\- Nie, nic… nic… będzie dobrze, będzie… musi być… - powtarzał Michał z trudem, ledwo wymawiając słowa.  
Jego dłoń zalśniła, przesuwając złote promienie w stronę nieświadomego Smugi. Jakby przekazywał mu część swojej siły.  
\- Wujku! – Tomek nie zwracał uwagi na to, że z oczu ciekną mu łzy, a on stoi i krzyczy na cholernego Maga – Powiedz mi! Co się dzieje?! Co mu grozi?! Nie da rady?!  
\- Da… da na pewno…  
\- Ale…?!  
\- Nie… nie, młody na pewno da sobie…  
\- Wujku, błagam cię!! Mój tata właśnie się topi! – Tomek zacisnął dłonie, nie panował już nad dygoczącym głosem – Chcę wiedzieć, co grozi drugiemu…!! Chcę wiedzieć, czy obaj… czy… czy oni…  
Michała w pełni opanował chyba dopiero ten moment, gdy Tomek krztusząc się każdym słowem umilkł, drżąc na całym ciele.  
\- Dzieciaku! Tomek! Tomku…! Patrz na mnie! Oddychaj – głos mu się uspokoił, z wysiłkiem nadał mu kojące brzmienie – Powoli, oddychaj… Janek na pewno go wyciągnie… nie stracisz ich… jasne? Nikt nie będzie umierał. Powoli. Oddychaj.  
Tomek z wysiłkiem zaczerpnął powietrza, pokiwał głową.  
\- Nie ma powodów do paniki – przekonywał łagodnie Mag.  
\- Ale…. s-sam…  
\- Nie spanikowałem. Było blisko – Michał odetchnął powoli – Ale Janek jest silny, da sobie radę – wymawiał każde słowo wolno i z naciskiem. I Tomek szczerze nie był pewien, czy Mag przekonywał jego, czy może samego siebie.  
Ale otarł twarz, spytał już prawie spokojnie:  
\- Ale co mu grozi? Powiedz mi, proszę cię!  
\- To, co właśnie zrobił Janek… pochłania niewyobrażalną ilość mocy. Janek tej mocy fizycznie nie ma. Czerpie ze sztyletu… i z naszego łącza… pożycza ją ode mnie – spojrzał na ich wciąż kurczowo złączone dłonie – Ale jeśli… jeśli mu jej zabraknie…   
Nie dokończył.   
Jego spojrzenie wróciło na ich złączone dłonie. Przesłał kolejną falę energii, która złotym piorunem przemknęła do krwioobiegu brata.  
\- To co…? Umrze…? – spytał cicho Tomek.  
\- Umysł utknie pomiędzy talizmanem a ciałem… zawieszony w Nicości, w mroku… – Michał zacisnął palce tak mocno, że zabielały – Ale Janek da radę… musi dać… to silny, uparty dzieciak… da radę…  
Tomek stał bezsilnie pośrodku groty, wpatrując się w nieruchomą, skupioną twarz Widzącego, który mógł już nigdy więcej nic nie zobaczyć.  
Wyglądał tak spokojnie, jakby spał.  
A właśnie w tej chwili walczył o dwa ludzkie istnienia.  
I oni mogli tylko patrzyć… i się modlić może… a może po prostu mieć nadzieję…  
Splecione dłonie braci znów zalśniły światłem.  
Bo oto sztylet Widzącego przestał dygotać.   
Michał zamknął oczy, gdy to nastąpiło. Jego ramiona zadrżały tylko raz. Potem znieruchomiał, skupiając całą swą aurę wokół aury brata, którą wciąż czuł… którą teraz tylko on trzymał przy nich… tylko ich połączone dłonie stanowiły punkt zaczepienia, do którego mógłby powrócić umysł Smugi.  
Każde uderzenie serca zdawało się trwać latami… dla nich… dla nich ten czas był niewysłowienie długim, zbyt długim…  
Dla walczącego z żywiołem i magicznymi prawami natury Smugi było go za mało. Każde uderzenie serca przybliżało chwilę, gdy jego łącze ze światem żywych po prostu zniknie… zatrze się granica między wizją a jego umysłem…   
I nie wróci. Nie będzie miał jak.

*****

_Ciemność._  
_Mrok otaczał go ze wszystkich stron. Zgniatał. Oblewał, dopasowując się do sylwetki i nacierając na nią niemożliwym do zniesienia ciężarem…_  
_Zachłysnął się mrokiem._  
_To było nieprzyjemne uczucie, jakby czarna kleista maź wlewała się do jego organizmu, sklejając, dusząc, topiąc go od środka…_  
_W pierwszym odruchu chciał się cofnąć, uciec od tego mroku, którym teraz się krztusił i który zalewał mu oczy, zadomawiając się w nim niczym zmiennokształtny pasożyt, opanowujący po kolei każdy organ… każde naczynie krwionośne… każde włókienko mięśni… każdą myśl…_  
_Mrok smakował krwią i stęchłym dymem gryzącym w oczy._  
_Usłyszał w myśli swój oddech._  
_Nic więcej nie było._  
_Oddychał. Oddychał mrokiem i mrok oddychał nim._  
_Usłyszał szum… szum rozsadzający mu głowę głuchym, mocarnym dudnieniem. Równomierne uderzenia._  
_Serce?_  
_Tak. Wypełnione mrokiem serce zaczęło bić szybciej, napędzone nieznaną mu dotąd siłą. Poczuł jak fale splecionej z cząstkami mroku krwi rozeszły się od serca aż do rąk… by mógł nimi poruszyć…_  
_Odepchnął się._  
_Na przód, w głębszy jeszcze mrok._  
_Mrok zasłaniał oczy, wypełniał całą głowę._  
_Zamrugał powiekami._  
_Mrok piekł, ranił oczy, wgryzał się w nie świdrującym bólem…_  
_Chciał krzyczeć. Ale mrok wypełniał mu płuca i dławił przy każdym oddechu. Każdy jeden oddech przybliżał go do chwili, gdy mrok nie będzie tylko utrudniał oddychania, a je całkowicie uniemożliwi._  
_Odepchnął się znów._  
_Mrok zawirował wokół niego… jak woda… woda, jakby się topił… Topił się…?_  
_Woda. Woda. Topił się. Wydostać się. Wypłynąć._  
_Woda…_  
_Otępiałe od mroku myśli zaczęły płynąć powoli, gdy rozgarniał ramionami mrok wokoło, płynąc w nim przed siebie._  
_Woda… ocean… woda… topił się… topił…_  
_Andrzej…_  
_W chwili gdy myśl przybrała kształt imienia, mrok przestał wciskać się w oczy._

_Zobaczył._

_Zobaczył wokół siebie wodę… spienioną, gniewnie roztrzaskiwaną z siłą na ostrych skałach… wirującą, kotłującą się gniewnie, wciągającą wirem gdzieś w dół…_  
_Obrócił się, rozglądając po zmąconej, niemal czarnej od mroku toni. Serce dudnieniem rozsadzało głowę._  
_Zobaczył._  
_Zobaczył go w chwili, gdy wykonał niemal pełen obrót…_  
_I choć nie zdołał stworzyć żadnej myśli, jego ramiona poruszyły się same, rozgarniając wodę w drugą stronę. Daleko od światła, od powietrza. W stronę dna… w stronę mroku…_  
_Dopadł go… dotarł do niego kilkoma silnymi ciosami o wodę._  
_Nie miał jak go złapać…_  
_Woda wokół wciąż naciskała… wciąż odbierała oddech, zgniatają płuca… a on nie miał jak go złapać… !_  
_Wpłynął pod niego, odpychając się od kamienistego dna silnym ciosem. Woda wokoło wirowała, zamykała się wciąż, wciąż jej ryk dudnił nad nimi…_  
_A może to nie woda tak rozsadzała hukiem głowę, a dudnienie serca? Może to nie była woda, a mrok w jego żyłach…?_  
_Fala uderzyła w toń, burząc ją i wdzierając się brutalnie jeszcze bardziej w wodę. Powinien wypłynąć dalej. Tak. Powinien płynąć dalej pod wodą, daleko od fal…_  
_Ale on nie mógł…_  
_Andrzej musiał się wynurzyć._  
_Odepchnął się raz jeszcze, uderzając o toń z taką siłą, jakby musiał ją przebić… i nagle w mrok wdarł się oślepiając blask…_

\- Andrzeju…!! – krzyk niósł się daleko po wodzie, ale z każdą sekundą Tadek był bardziej pewien, że nie ma w tej wodzie już nikogo, kto mógłby ten krzyk usłyszeć.   
Z desperacją raz jeszcze rzucił się pod toń, rozglądając po mąconej bezustannymi ciosami fal wodzie. I nic. Nic. NIC.  
Woda. Tylko woda.   
Kolejna fala uderzyła w niego taranem, rozbijając się o skały.  
Jej ryk na chwilę wdusił go w wodę, pociągając za sobą…  
Wynurzył się kaszląc, ledwo żywy, patrząc wokoło z rosnącą rozpaczą… z coraz bardziej bliską prawdzie obawą… że Andrzeja już po prostu nie ma… wir wciągnął go w gardziel, albo fale rzuciły o skały…   
I mógł się miotać po wodzie, ile tylko chciał.   
Nie miał go jak ocalić…  
Kolejny ryk fali rozległ się dalej, tuż przy przepaści.   
Tadek spojrzał w tamtą stronę w chwili, gdy bryzg wody uderzył w coś, co świeciło jak cholerny lampion i wyglądało na dość spore… coś, co przyjęło na siebie cios, byle na chwilę wydobyć z wody…  
\- Andrzej…!!  
Bosman zniknął pod wodą od razu, silnym wyrzutem całego ciała kryjąc się w toni, nim fala uderzyła i w niego.  
Przez chwilę nie widział nic… pod prąd rozgarniał ramionami mętną od ciosów wodę, ignorując szarpanie fal nad nimi…  
Uderzył w coś… w kogoś?  
Coś go prawie staranowało, oślepiając na chwilę.  
Pod wodą Tadek ujrzał tylko rozbłysk czegoś świecącego… i to coś nie dało mu wynurzyć się z Andrzejem, brnąc w przód przez wodę.  
Widział coraz mniej, oczy zapuchły od nurkowania w słonej wodzie, a blask tylko utrudniał walkę o wzrok…  
Wczepił się w coś, ciągnąc w górę, z całych sił odpychając nogami, byle bliżej powierzchni.  
Tylko na chwilę.  
Na jeden łyk powietrza… nim fala znów ich zmiażdży… byle dalej od gardzieli… od skał… od fal…  
Andrzej oddechu nie złapał.  
I to była pierwsza myśl, która dotarła do Tadka, gdy wyłonił się na ułamek sekundy, łapiąc haust powietrza.  
Andrzej nie miał jak… nie kontaktował…  
Tadek nawet nie zerknął na bok, rzucił się w przód, dając ponieść przerażającemu impetowi fali, w stronę roztrzaskanego kadłuba łódki. Do desek… do czegoś, co nie zatonie…   
Cokolwiek wyjęło Andrzeja z głębin, musiało zrozumieć zamysł marynarza. Usłyszał za sobą coś na kształt pomruku tuż przed hukiem wody.  
Fala pociągnęła go daleko, aż do desek. Uczepił się jednej z nich, usiłując zwalczyć prąd wody i wrócić w stronę rozpadliny.  
Światło przebiło się przez wodę tuż koło niego… silny ruch wyrzucił przodem Andrzeja na powierzchnię i Tadek nawet nie namyślał się, co to właściwie było.  
Oparł przyjaciela o deski, złapał od razu od tyłu, brutalnie wręcz ściskając dolne żebra i przeponę jednolicie silnymi ruchami w górę.   
Fala rosła w oczach….  
Uniosła się, przełamała…  
Jakaś siła pchnęła go w tył, daleko od fal, na łagodniejszą wodę laguny. Tadek właśnie zaczął wierzyć w cuda.  
Zdecydowanym ruchem zmusił płuca Andrzeja do skurczenia się.  
Wilmowski kaszląc i plując wodą skulił się w bolesnym trzymaniu, ale nie odzyskał przytomności.  
Dygoczącymi dłońmi Tadek odwrócił go znów na plecy, by zaholować go do brzegu… i poczuł znów silne, wspierające jego wysiłki szarpnięcie, jakby coś wpłynęło pod niego i gnało szaleńczo w stronę brzegu. Nie miał siły myśleć…   
Serce Andrzeja biło słabo… powoli… zbyt słabo…  
Nie obejrzał się nawet za siebie, gdy dotarł na piaszczystą mierzeję na początku laguny. Położył go na ziemi szybko, ledwo tłumiąc siarczyste bluzgi, gdy zobaczył jak trupio siny na twarzy geograf… nie oddychał… nie…   
Coś go odepchnęło, nim pochylił się nad nim.  
Tadek z trudem utrzymał równowagę. I ponownie nim zachwiało, gdy ujrzał wyraźnie świecący dziwacznym światłem łeb wielkiej, po prostu nienormalnie wielkiej pumy która pochyliła się nad Andrzejem.  
Zabrakło mu słów.  
Świetlisty pysk zawisł tuż nad nieunoszącą się klatką piersiową Wilmowskiego. A potem pchnął ją mocno samym końcem pyska, samym nosem, jeszcze bardziej świecąc.  
Andrzej zaczął kaszleć i tym razem nie był to wynik zgniatania żeber. Skulił się, spróbował zamrugać oczami…  
Tadek dopadł do momentalnie, usiłując zignorować wielgachną postać tuż obok siebie. Uniósł Andrzeja powoli, pomagając mu usiąść.  
Pomruk zabrzmiał tuż nad nim…   
Wielka łapa odsunęła go nieco na bok, zupełnie ludzkim gestem.  
Wilmowski uchylił powiek, wciąż kaszląc i parskając wodą.  
Łeb pumy wstrząsnął się lekko, jakby zwierzę coś mówiło…  
\- Czym ty jesteś…? – wymamrotał ze zgrozą Tadek.  
Puma wciąż gapiła się na niedoszłego topielca, jakby chciała mieć pewność, że nic mu nie jest…   
Oczy Andrzeja zabłysły słabo… poruszył wargami, ale brakło mu sił, by coś powiedzieć… spróbował unieść dłoń w stronę świecącego łba… wielki pysk znów niemal oparł się o niego na ten ruch, pozwalając mu wsunąć dłoń w światło…  
Wilmowski uśmiechnął się. Słabo, blado, bez siły na jakiekolwiek słowa. Puma rozmyła się w świetle dnia jeszcze nim zabrał od niej rękę…   
Geograf chwilę trzymał w powietrzu dłoń, choć na mieliźnie byli tylko oni dwaj z bosmanem. I wciąż tak sennie, słabo się uśmiechał, dopóki nie zamknął znów oczu, tracąc przytomność.  
Dopiero wtedy Tadek przypomniał sobie, że nie on sam też oddychał od dobrej chwili. Łapczywie wciągnął powietrze i odpychając niewygodną myśl o cholernym widmie pumy, zajął się bezpiecznym transportem Wilmowskiego na brzeg.

_Ciemność._  
_Znów było ciemno…_  
_Tak strasznie ciemno… i zimno…_  
_No tak, woda._  
_Woda? Nie, to nie w wodzie się topił… to znów był ten mrok._  
_Ale Andrzej… Andrzej był na brzegu. Widział go. Popatrzył mu w oczy… Andrzej go widział… Andrzej zrozumie. Tak. Na pewno. On zawsze wszystko rozumiał…_  
_Zrozumie i to._  
_I może kiedyś mu wybaczy… że tylko jeden z nich przestał się topić._  
_Zrozumie. Tak. Andrzej na pewno zrozumie._  
_Przecież on wie…_  
_On wie. Wie, że mrok to śmierć._  
_On mu wybaczy… tak, na pewno nie będzie długo się gniewał, jeśli on teraz odpocznie… jeśli po prostu zamknie oczy i… i tak, czuł się tak bardzo zmęczony…_  
_Andrzej zrozumie._

****

Tomek zacisnął dłonie do bólu, gdy w ciszy spowijającej grotę usłyszał zdławiony dźwięk, który nie był nawet okrzykiem… nawet na tyle Michałowi nie starczyło sił.   
Krótkie „ _Nie!_ ” nie zdołało przejść przez zawarte kurczowo gardło.  
Bo oto poczuł jak dłoń zawarta na jego ręce się rozluźnia… Nagle po prostu palce Janka przestały się zaciskać.  
Zacisnął obie dłonie na jego ręce skupiając się na aurze tak bardzo, że ściany wokoło pokryły się krwawymi naciekami gliny, którą fale mocy wyrywały z podłoża.  
Michał zacisnął szczęki, utkwiwszy wzrok w nieruchomej, coraz bledszej twarzy brata. Nie powiedział nic.  
Grzmot wstrząsnął ziemią pod ich stopami.  
Gdyby Tomek nie był tak przerażony, już dawno wybiegłby z jaskini. Ale nie miał siły. Wpatrywał się w dwóch braci, wokół których magia przybrała formę małych iskierek, coraz gęściej spowijających ich woalem… niektóre urosły do wielkości ogników…  
Ale Michał tego nie widział. Ani tego, ani krwi z rozgryzionej wargi która plamiła mu brodę i koszulę…  
Kolejny grzmot.  
Bezsilny ryk walących się ze skarpy kamieni. Niemal ludzki…  
Tomek nawet nie drgnął.   
Widział jak Michał zaciska dłonie ponownie, jak ciężko łapie oddech i powoli zaczyna kręcić głową. Ale wciąż nie ma siły się odezwać.   
Desperackim ruchem podniósł brata z ziemi i oparł o siebie, obejmując mocno ramieniem. Zawarł dłonie na jego rękach, zamknął oczy, skupiając się ze wszystkich sił na jego aurze…  
_\- Wracaj, młody, wracaj…_  
Nie. Nie teraz. Nie w taki sposób.  
Nie po tym, jak odzyskał go nareszcie… nie… NIE.  
Nie teraz… nie z jego winy…  
Gdyby pomyślał…  
Sztylet. Zaraz po walce z trollem… Młody atakował pierwszy, nie miał jak zebrać potem mocy w sztylecie. Gdyby pomyślał o tym wcześniej… Nie…  
Gdyby wtedy ich nie wydał… gdyby mu nie powiedzieli… gdyby nie dał się przekonać dowódcy, gdyby mu pomógł potem, gdyby odszukał go sam…  
Gdyby mu nie pozwolił…  
Gdyby zrobił portal zamiast…  
_Nie._  
Nie on… nie na jego rękach… nie jego mały brat… nie… obiecał mu, obiecał sobie… obiecał, że go ochroni, nie…   
Nie może teraz. Nie wolno tak… tak nie można…  
_\- Młody… Janek… wracaj… proszę…_  
Gdyby nie on… to wszystko nigdy by się nie wydarzyło…  
Nie wiedział, kiedy puścił jedną ręką dłoń brata i chwycił wiszący na jego szyi Kaynēksan z ich krwią. Skupił na nim aurę.  
Kanion zadygotał wokoło. Wszystkie wiszące nad nim iskry były ognikami… iskrzący piasek do znaków na ziemi lewitował pod sufitem, wstrząsany niewidzialnymi falami wyładowań mocy.  
Michał odszukał moment, gdy lata temu powoli rozcinał dłoń brata, tworząc Ksan. Odszukał błysk tamtych oczu, drżenie aury kogoś, kto wobec świata, wobec magii, wobec wieczności stawał się dla niego bratem z krwi… wczepił się w tę myśl. W tę jedną chwilę.  
I pchnął w nią cały żal trzech lat milczenia. Wszystkie przemilczane słowa, wszystkie kłótnie które bolały ich obu, wszystkie nocne koszmary, wszystkie myśli, które nigdy nie dotarły do ukrytego za osłonami umysłu Janka.  
I tym razem jego dłoń zalśniła dość intensywnie, by sam to dostrzegł. Promień światła rozdarł półmrok groty, wypalając w niej ślad na wylot, biegnąc wysoko w czerń nocy…  
Silny wstrząs przebiegł przez jego dłoń, rozszedł się po naczyniach krwionośnych… aż do serca… i wrócił, odbity, z całą mocą uderzając w serce, które powoli przestawało bić…  
Tomek uskoczył pod ścianę, gdy moc eksplodowała wokoło. Skulił się, zasłaniając głowę odruchowo.   
Usłyszał zdławiony okrzyk… zerwał się z ziemi i nie bacząc na błyski mocy, dopadł Michała.   
Mag ściskał z całą siłą dłoń, która powoli… bardzo, bardzo powoli… zamknęła się na jego ręce. Mocniej zawarł ramię na plecach brata, zamykając oczy.  
Oddychał głęboko, jak człowiek któremu zbyt wiele razy zabrakło powietrza, by teraz się nim mógł nacieszyć.   
Powolutku, myśl za myślą, wyciągał aurę brata z mroku, ciągnąc ją ku swojej po złocistej nici światła, którą połączył ich wybuch…  
Nie miał pojęcia, ile zajęło mu doczekanie chwili, gdy Janek z trudem złapał oddech. Gdy uchwycił się jego barku, gestem tonącego człowieka, zbyt słaby, by się utrzymać.  
Michał mocno otulił go ramionami, trzymając przy sobie.   
Śmiał się. Cichutko, niemal bezgłośnie, szorstko, w zduszony sposób wyzuty z wszelkiego rozbawienia. Śmiechem, który zastępuje łzy ludziom, którzy otarli się o śmierć tak bardzo, że już zajrzeli jej prosto w oczy.  
Janek nie miał siły nic powiedzieć… odnotował tylko Tomka wpatrującego się w nich z przerażeniem… i krew na twarzy brata… i to, że Michał coś do niego mówił…  
Że oparł głowę o jego skroń i tylko bardzo mocno trzymał go przy sobie. Chciał oddać ruch, ale zdołał tylko oprzeć rękę o bark Maga… a potem odpłynął od nich, tracąc przytomność z wycieńczenia.  
Michał opanował się, otarł krew z twarzy i jeszcze pięciokrotnie upewnił się, że brat oddycha i jest przy nich aurą.  
Dopiero potem delikatnie przeniósł go na koc przy ścianie, kładąc ruchem tak ostrożnym, jakby trzymał w ramionach dziecko.  
Uniósł powoli wzrok na Tomka.  
Chciał coś powiedzieć. Ale nie miał siły. Powoli pokiwał tylko głową. Usiadł na ziemi obok Janka i na długą chwilę znieruchomiał w bezruchu, z głową ukrytą w rękach.  
Drgnął, gdy poczuł nieśmiały dotyk małych dłoni koło siebie.  
Tomek usiadł obok niego, niezdarnie uspokajającym gestem opierając dłoń na ramieniu Maga. Wyczuł, jak Michał odetchnął głęboko. Potem duża, spracowana dłoń ujęła jego rękę w opiekuńczym uścisku.  
Michał uśmiechnął się do Tomka słabo, bardzo mizernie.  
\- Przez twoich dwóch tatów, to ja będę siwy grubo przed czterdziestką, wiesz? – mruknął zduszonym wciąż nieco głosem.  
\- Ja pewnie też, wujku – odszepnął Tomek i Michał roześmiał się słabo ale wreszcie bardziej naturalnie.   
\- Obaj są cali, obaj wymęczeni i nieprzytomni… nie mam siły do nich, serio – wyjaśnił Mag po chwili regenerującej ciszy – Ale ci się trafiła popaprana rodzina.   
Tomek wyraźnie też już niemal ochłonął.  
\- A… - spojrzał na nieruchomego Widzącego.  
\- Janek będzie spał ze dwa dni. Zużył wszystko, całą siłę…. wszystko… ale będzie żył. Zaraz, ja też odpocznę… i spróbuję trochę jego aurę wspomóc, żeby się szybciej wyzbierał… już… - choć nikt go nie ponaglał, Michał wyraźnie chciał się usprawiedliwić, czemu nie zajął się tym od razu.  
Ale on sam ledwo co miał dość sił, by mówić, siedział po prostu, zmęczony i bardzo wstrząśnięty, co Tomek widział bardzo wyraźnie.  
Dłonie Maga lekko się trzęsły, gdy tylko ich nie zaciskał.  
Więc chłopiec oparł się głową o jego bark i siedział z nim bez słowa, sam też nie wiedząc po prostu, co mógłby powiedzieć.  
Dlatego właśnie drgnął, jakby wyrwany ze snu, gdy Michał spiął się gwałtownie. Zerknął na twarz Maga z niepokojem.  
\- Wujku?  
Ciemne oczy spoczęły na nim, ale nie uzyskał poszukiwanego uspokojenia. Ujrzał tak autentyczne zdenerwowanie, że przez chwilę myślał po prostu, że może źle to zrozumiał.  
\- Wujku, coś się…?  
\- Mamy problem, Tomku.  
\- Znowu? – jęknął odruchowo chłopiec – Co ty razem?!  
\- Mój szef.  
\- A ten co tutaj…? – Tomek pobladł strasznie – Ale…  
\- Schowaj mi się w głąb groty – Michał odetchnął głęboko, uspokajając się nagle – Bez paniki. Po prostu nie wychodź, aż ci nie powiem. Ogarniemy to.  
Może i wrócił już do opanowania emocji, ale w pierwszej chwili, gdy usłyszał głos Pandita w swojej głowie sam był na skraju całkowitej paniki.  
_\- Co wyście tam odjebali?! –_ wrzasnęła ostoja spokoju zwana Davasarmanem – _Michał!! Janek mi nie odpowiada, co się dzieje?!_  
_„Już nic… nic, pod kontrolą…” –_ odparł znużony.  
_\- Jakie pod kontrolą?! Co to było?!_  
_„Nie drzyj się, nie mam siły…”_  
_\- Michał!_  
_„Skąd właściwie wiesz, że coś się stało…? Janek ci…?”_  
_\- Nic mi nie powiedział! –_ pieklił się Pandit w myśli _– Michał, do cholery!! To artystyczne pierdolnięcie mocą wyczuł każdy żywy magiczny człowiek na ziemi!!_  
_„Daj mi spokój!” –_ warknął Michał _– „Mam dość, jasne? Pogadamy za godzinę, spadaj…”_  
_\- Michał…_  
_„Janek oderwał umysł od ciała i prawie zszedł na moich rękach, więc pytam, czy MOŻESZ MI KURWA PO PROSTU…!!?”_  
_\- Michał!! –_ Królewski Widzący zagłuszył jego głos niskim, ostrzegawczym głosem _– Michał, skup się!_  
_„Na jaką znów jasną…”_  
_\- Michał! Szef! On też to wyczuł na pewno!_ – przerwał mu Pandit nerwowo i to momentalnie ostudziło gniew Michała.  
Drgnął, niemal zerwał się, zapominając o opartym o niego Tomku. W pierwszej chwili chciał zabrać ich całą trójką portalem na cholerny biegun, byle uniknąć konfrontacji z dowódcą.  
_„Pandit…?”_  
_\- Zagadam go najdłużej, jak będę mógł. Zadbaj o otoczenie. I nie wiem, cholera, graj idiotę, czy coś!!_  
_„Dzięki, stary…_ ” – wymamrotał jeszcze w myśli, nim skończył rozmowę. Nie zdążył przeprosić za wydarcie się na niego, ale naprawdę wierzył, że Pandit go zrozumie.  
Polecił Tomkowi się schować.   
Zakrył szczelnie Janka kocem, schował iskrzący piasek do znaków, starannie ukrył sztylet Janka, a swój Ksan schował pod szatę. Otarł raz jeszcze krew z twarzy i odetchnął głęboko.  
Był już zupełnie spokojny. Jak uczeń wezwany na prywatną pogawędkę z kuratorem, bo sam dyrektor miał już psychicznie dosyć. Jak skazaniec przed ostatnim widzeniem.   
Jak cholerny Mag sekundy przed wezwaniem telepatycznym od Przewodniczącego Rady Magicznej.  
Spokojnie. Podszedł do tego ze spokojem. Tak… wyrzucił z głowy to, co ten człowiek miał na sumieniu. Pozbył się uporczywej myśli, która zaczynała się wyzwiskami, a kończyła dobitnym _„przez ciebie straciłem brata na trzy lata życia, a on stracił ukochaną osobę i szansę na normlane życie”._  
Spokojnie.   
_„Miej wyjebane, a będzie ci dane… Pamiętaj, Janek dawał sobie z takimi rozmowami radę tyle lat kłamiąc i udając, to ty dasz radę choć jedną!”_  
Ledwie ciężki, oschły ton zabrzmiał w jego myśli, Michał uspokoił się już zupełnie, choć naturalnie spodziewał się po sobie reakcji raczej takiej dość nerwowej.  
Jednak, gdy usłyszał jego głos, spłynął na niego zupełny spokój.  
_\- Michale._  
Nawet nie musiał się sam uspokajać. Zupełnie naturalnym głosem odparł mu w myśli:  
_„Jestem? Czy coś się stało…?”_  
Nawet wyszło mu to niewinne zdumienie.  
Zadudniło wyładowanie mocy.   
Na ścianie groty przed twarzą Michała pojawiła się rozmyta nieco, widmowa projekcja siedzącego przy biurku mężczyzny o ciemnych, dość posiwiałych już włosach i bardzo ostrym, nieprzyjemnie świdrującym spojrzeniu czarnych oczu.  
_\- Michał, wyczułem wybuch twojej aury._  
_„Mojej?”_ – Mag uniósł brwi.   
Brwi tamtego także uniosły się lekko, w zirytowany sposób.  
_\- Nie pogrywaj ze mną. Tak, twojej. Mam dziwne wrażenie, że chyba nie przeoczyłbyś czegoś takiego, jak detonacja własnej aury na tyle, by wysłać wstrząs do wszystkich Widzących w kraju_ – wysyczał powoli wymawiając słowa – _Mylę się?_  
Michał zmienił taktykę.  
Powoli pokręcił głową, oddychając głęboko.  
_„Nie, saār. Nie mylicie się.”_  
Przewodniczący zawahał się, jego twarz na chwilę zastygła w marsowym wyrazie dość zniechęcająco wrogiej oceny.  
_\- Michał… no dobrze, źle zacząłem… Co się stało?_  
_„Mieliśmy z Jankiem mały kryzys… zaatakowano nas.”_  
_\- To był naprawdę mocny wybuch –_ odparł starszy z nich, tonem analitycznej zadumy nad zjawiskiem.  
Michał zacisnął szczęki nieco mocniej.  
_„Janek jest ranny, wyjdzie z tego. Ale to miłe, że pytasz”_ – syknął, a potem umilkł, udając, że wyrwało mu się to wbrew woli.  
Dowódca westchnął ze znużeniem.  
_\- Niech zda raport swojemu Strażnikowi._  
_„Przekażę mu, gdy odzyska przytomność” –_ Michał skinął stonowanie głową – _„Coś jeszcze?”_  
_\- Takie wyładowania mocy nie są dobrze widziane. Gdziekolwiek jesteście, zdradziłeś waszą pozycję wrogowi –_ dowódca przekrzywił głowę _– Oczekiwałem po tobie większej rozwagi, Michale._  
Szczęki Maga zadrgały, gdy zacisnął je mocniej. Ale skłonił tylko lekko głowę i wycedził bardzo spokojnie:  
_„Tak jest.”_  
_\- Gdzie jesteście? –_ spytał nagle Przewodniczący z namysłem.  
Michał przekrzywił głowę, uniósł pytająco dłoń.  
_\- Gdzie jesteście? –_ powtórzył znacznie wolniej dowódca.  
_„Co…? Jeszcze raz… słyszę cię tak trochę zza ściany,…”_  
_\- Pytam, gdzie,…_  
_„Halo?”_  
_\- Halo! Co, halo? Michał!_  
_„Nie słyszę cię, powtórz…” –_ Michał uniósł dłoń do skroni, jakby tłumił ból głowy _– „Haloooo?”_  
_\- Daj się odezwać!_ – zniecierpliwił się dowódca _– Pytam, gdzie jesteście? Czemu mnie nie słyszysz?_  
_„Może to przez te Źródła… cholera, saār, jakbyś dał znać wcześniej… halo? No tutaj ciężko z połą… łącz… połącz…e-nie…m… Saār? Halo?”_  
_\- Michał! Poczekaj, spróbujmy tylko aurami!_  
_„Jeszcze raz… co?_ ” – Mag rozłożył ręce, gdy dobiegł go zirytowany syk – _„Nie moja wina, że z zaskoczenia łączysz nas na zadupiu koło Pradawnych Źródeł!”_  
_\- Jesteście przy Źródłach?_ – powtórzył upewniając się szef.  
_„Co…? Jeszcze raz…!”_  
_\- Michał, po prostu… ugh… po prostu zamelduj się po skończonym zadaniu!_ – niemal wykrzyczał ku niemu dowódca, unosząc się z krzesła, jakby to mu miało pomóc być słyszalnym.  
Michał powoli, z namysłem skinął głową, jakby zrozumienie komunikatu zajęło mu dłuższą chwilę.  
_„Meldunek. Tak. Dobra. Do potem”_ – przekazał dobitnie, powoli i z zadowoleniem, jakby dokonał czegoś trudnego.  
Przewodniczący chyba miał go dość. Wizja znikła zupełnie nagle, bez pożegnania zniknął i głos Przewodniczącego.  
Michał chwilę jeszcze gapił się w ścianę. A potem uśmiechnął się szeroko i wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Zaczynam rozumieć, czemu kiedyś Janek tak bardzo lubił go wkurzać – odetchnął głęboko i rzucił – Dobra, Tomku, alarm odwołany, wychodź.  
Chłopiec bowiem przezornie schował się w ciasną wnękę skalną, by nie szło go tak po prostu zauważyć. Niespiesznie wychylił głowę, ale nieco rozbawione spojrzenie Maga upewniło go, że zagrożenie minęło. Więc wylazł z kryjówki, zerkając na ścianę, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu siedział tamten człowiek.   
\- To był twój szef…? – upewnił się cicho.  
Michał westchnął z rezygnacją.  
\- Ta. Przewodniczący Rady Magicznej, dokładniej rzecz ujmując.  
A tak. Ten człowiek. Chłopiec już wiedział, czemu na pierwszy rzut oka wydał mu się wrogiem.  
\- _Vorsordij_ – wymamrotał Tomek, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Opamiętał się, gdy Michał nieco szerzej otworzył oczy.  
\- Czy ty właśnie…  
\- Przepraszam – wydusił chłopiec z paniką – Przepraszam… _saār_ Sm… to znaczy Janek… tata… ja… ja wiem, miałem tak nie mówić przy panu… tobie… przepraszam, przepraszam, ja…  
Michał uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- W porządku. Choć ostatnia cząstka wiary w dobre wychowanie młodego pokolenia właśnie we mnie umarła. Ale rozumiem. Mam nadzieję, że nie wiesz, co to znaczy.  
\- Nie wiem… przepraszam… on mówił, żeby przy tobie tak nie mówić, że… że by cię to uraziło i…  
\- Janek ci tak powiedział? – upewnił się powoli Michał.  
\- Tak… tak i ja przepraszam.   
\- Już dobrze – uspokoił go Mag łagodnie – Nie przejmuj się. To nic takiego. Z resztą… - zerknął na ścianę groty – Z resztą tutaj możesz mieć rację. Ten człowiek bywał i bywa nadal właśnie _vorsordijem_. Ale nie mów nikomu już tak, dobrze?  
Tomek energicznie pokiwał głową.   
\- A teraz musisz odpocząć. Ja nałożę osłony na Janka, żeby nam się szybko wyzbierał i podziękuję Panditowi za cynk. I pójdę spać też… - dokończył zrezygnowanym, zmęczonym tonem.  
Tomek chciał już odruchowo od razu ułożyć się do spania koło nieprzytomnego Widzącego. Ale coś mu przyszło do głowy.  
\- _Mestre_ … to znaczy, wujku?  
\- Mhm? – nieco zmęczone spojrzenie spoczęło na nim.  
\- Tak myślałem… czy gdy odszukamy mojego tatę, to – spojrzał na nieprzytomnego Smugę niepewnie – To czy będziemy mogli być razem całą trójką? Czy wasz szef się na to zgodzi?  
Michał odetchnął głęboko, jakby tymi słowami dzieciak dobił go jeszcze bardziej. Ale miał kategoryczny ton, gdy odparł:  
\- Nikt go nie będzie pytał o zgodę.  
\- Ale on przecież… jak wobec tego… to…  
\- Tomku – Mag spojrzał mu łagodnie prosto w oczy – Gdy to się wszystko skończy, będziesz miał rodzinę w komplecie i nikt wam nie będzie zagrażał. Nie wiem jeszcze jak to zrobimy, ale zrobimy tak. Obiecuję. Wierzysz mi?  
Tomek skinął głową po krótkim namyśle.  
\- Tak, wujku, wierzę.  
Michał uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.  
\- To idź już spać. Obaj musicie odpocząć.   
Sam też usiadł powoli przy Janku, wyciągając dłoń nad jego twarz, by założyć ochronne osłony.  
Ostrożny głos Pandita w jego głowie już go nie wkurzył.  
_\- Michał? I jak?_  
_„Przeżyjemy.”_  
_\- Dobrze… cieszę się… ale pytam o rozmowę z ojcem…_  
_„Nie nazywaj go tak”_ – syknął głucho Mag.  
_\- Przepraszam…_ \- wyczuł od Pandita szczery żal – _Jak było?_  
_„Dał się chyba nabrać. Jeśli już, będzie nas szukał przy Źródłach. Chwilę mamy spokoju. Jutro skoczymy dalej. Na razie muszę się położyć, ledwo zipię.”_  
_\- Słyszę. Ja zajmę się alibi i podleczę aurę Janka zaraz. Idź spać, Michał._  
_„Dzięki stary, naprawdę…_ ” – mruknął już sennie, wykrzesując z siebie jeszcze dość siły, by zapieczętować grotę zaklęciem ochronnym i samemu usnąć na siedząco.  
Tomek wstał wtedy z koców i jednym z nich przykrył Maga ostrożnie, ze współczuciem patrząc na jego bladą ze zmęczenia twarz. Dopiero potem sam ułożył się do spania, mimochodem łapiąc mocno w uścisk dłoń Smugi. 

Kilka godzin później wyczuł przez sen, że ta dłoń oddała uścisk.  
Widzący wracał do zdrowia. 


	13. Pewne rzeczy się nie zmieniają

Jednego Andrzej Wilmowski był pewien. Zawsze, gdy słyszał cichy, zduszony w dłoni śmiech i widział bardzo niedorosłe, lśniące błyski rozbawienia w szarych oczach, musiał się liczyć z tym, że powinien palnąć mu kazanie.  
Zawsze. Jeśli cholerny Jan Smuga śmiał się w taki sposób, znaczyło to, że każdy mniej wyrozumiały człowiek już dawno trzasnąłby mu taki ochrzan, że dzieci w okolicznych wsiach poznałyby kilka nowych, barwnych określeń.  
Oparł się o skalną ścianę, ciężko łapiąc oddech.   
Widzący także z trudem chwytał powietrze, ale nie ze zmęczenia, a z tego nieopanowanego, cholernie zaraźliwego i miłego dla ucha śmiechu. Wciąż zerkał na niego rozbawiony, kręcąc lekko głową.  
\- Zamknij się – westchnął karcąco Andrzej na bezdechu.  
Zaowocowało to jeszcze gorliwszym atakiem śmiechu. Widzący z trudem opanował wesołość, na tyle, by głębiej odetchnąć.  
\- To było…  
\- To było chore – dokończył geograf ciężkim tonem.  
\- Cudowne – tonem kategorycznej zgody uznał Smuga.  
Jak jego ten człowiek niemożebnie wkurzał!  
Posłał mu zmęczone, udręczone wręcz spojrzenie.  
\- Tak bawi cię to, że prawie zżarło nas kamienne bydle z rogami? – spytał jadowicie uprzejmym tonem – Czy może to, że uciekając zrzuciliśmy lawinę i rozwaliliśmy pół cholernej góry?  
\- Nie – z ciepłą radością odparł mu Smuga – Bawi mnie to twoje siarczyste „Oooo ja pier…”  
\- Janku.  
\- …na widok naszej jedynej opcji ratunku! – dokończył niezrażony ostrym spojrzeniem towarzysza.  
Wilmowski westchnął w duchu. No dobrze, może i jego dosadna inwektywa, wykrzyczana odruchowo podczas walki ze skalnym olbrzymem, mogła dla niektórych zabrzmieć wręcz groteskowo zabawnie. Ale no bez przesady. Wstrząsnął głową.  
\- To świecące wielkie coś…  
\- Puma. Co z ciebie za profesor, jak pumy nie rozpoznajesz?  
\- W atlasach pumy nie mają trzech metrów i nie jarzą się jak przeklęty lampion na Święta Świateł!! Nie zdarza im się też pojawiać tak po prostu, wyfruwając z cholernego noża! – wycedził, bo Widzący znów miał tę minę zwiastującą, że zaraz zacznie się z niego nabijać jeszcze bardziej. Andrzej ostatnimi czasy zbyt często widywał tak zmrużone, jak u kota oczy i z trudem opanowywane unoszenie się kącików ust, by tego nie kojarzyć.  
\- No dobrze… - po krótkim namyśle Smuga wspaniałomyślnie uznał, że może i trochę racji miał.   
\- Więc… to świecące coś…  
\- Talizman – wyjaśnił, wciąż lekko rozbawionym tonem – Mój talizman. I przykro mi, nie umiem zrobić tak, żeby nie świecił…  
\- Nie rób tak więcej…   
\- Ej, nie lubisz pum, czy jak?  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie – wymamrotał cierpkim tonem.  
Znów ta mina. Widzący opanował jednak wesołość, kiwając głową. Wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- Dobrze. Ale póki podróżujemy razem przez tereny skalnych olbrzymów, przykro mi, profesorze, ale musicie się z moim talizmanem zacząć tolerować. Pewnie jeszcze nie raz się nam przyda.  
Westchnął cierpiętniczo i mruknął pod nosem:  
\- Cholerni Magowie.  
Smuga rozłożył ręce w wymowny sposób.  
\- Po raz trzytysięczny ósmy. Nie jestem Magiem.  
\- Jeden pieron!  
Widzący miał nieco urażoną minę. I tak, Andrzej powinien był się już nauczyć przecież, że naprawdę nie opłacalnym było drażnienie tego człowieka.  
Nie został uprzedzony, że talizman musi wrócić do właściciela.   
Po prostu nagle ze skalistej skarpy zbiegła trzymetrowa, lśniąca światłem sylwetka wielkiego kota.   
Wilmowski wciągnął powietrze przez zęby, uskakując odruchowo na błysk światła i obrzucając pumę wrogim spojrzeniem.  
Mina Smugi wyrażała zupełnie niezrozumienie, gdy zwrócił na niego pełen wyrzutu wzrok. Nawet – niewinność wcielona – uniósł pytająco brwi, gdy geograf piorunował go spojrzeniem.  
Andrzej z marsową miną patrzył jak wielki pysk zawisł tuż nad nim, zupełnie jak u prawdziwego, zaciekawionego kota.  
\- Bierz to ode mnie… - syknął wreszcie, nie ruszywszy się z miejsca.  
\- Wybacz, talizman wyczuł nową aurę, przyjazną mojej i chciał się przywitać – Widzący wezwał pumę do siebie, zaczęła się kurczyć aż do rozmiarów iskry, którą wchłonęło ostrze sztyletu.  
\- Przyjazną aurę? – Andrzej lekko uniósł brwi, znacznie pewniejszy już siebie, gdy wielkie kocisko zniknęło.  
\- Talizman pamięta wszystko. Zapisuje aury, którym pomaga. Raz cię znalazł, zawsze cię już odnajdzie…  
\- Cudnie – skitował cierpko Wilmowski – Świecący sierściuch łażący za mną po świecie. Dzięki wielkie.  
\- Nad tobą, technicznie rzecz ujmując.  
\- Technicznie rzecz ujmując, panie Smuga, wciąż sterczymy na kamiennej półce. Jakieś pomysły, jak nas stąd zdjąć?   
\- Cóż – Widzący zerknął ostentacyjnie na parów kilkanaście metrów pod nimi – Powiedziałbym, że możemy zjechać na grzbiecie pumy, ale…  
\- Sprzeciw.  
\- Tak myślałem.   
\- Nie porypało mnie jeszcze tak bardzo, żeby jeździć na świecącym duchu.  
\- To nie duch.   
Wilmowski spojrzał w dół, potem na swojego osobistego ochroniarza. Pokręcił głową stanowczo.  
\- W dalszym ciągu „nie”. Wymyśl coś innego.  
\- Serio nie lubisz pum…   
\- Nic nie mam do pum, wręcz je uwielbiam, o ile są naturalnych rozmiarów, nie świecą i nie mieszkają w ostrzu noża!  
\- No dobrze… - chyba tym razem do Smugi dotarł sens tego spostrzeżenia – To zejdziemy w przyziemnie bolesny sposób.   
I to było jego pierwsze spotkanie z talizmanem. I choć miał nadzieję, że zarazem ostatni, bardzo się przeliczył…  
Za trzecim razem już nie klął.  
Za piątym przestał się nawet wzdrygać na widok świetlistej pumy.

A za ósmym wyjęła go z wody i jedynym po za głosem Tomka, co zapamiętał z topienia się był właśnie świecący, miękki łeb opierający się o niego, upewniając się, czy oddycha…  
Nie mógł pomylić jej z niczym innym.  
Pamiętał…

Pierwszą jego myślą, gdy obudził się następnego dnia, schowany w chacie i pilnowany przez Tadka, był gorzki śmiech z ironii losu.  
Świecące kocisko przylazło za nim.  
No tak. Zawsze go odnajdzie…  
Nawet na przeklętej wyspie otoczonej barierą i… chwila.  
Usiadł na pryczy tak nagle, że Tadek podskoczył, wyrywając się z półsnu i od razu zwrócił na niego wzrok.  
\- Dzięki Bogu, obudziłeś się!  
\- Ja…  
\- Andrzeju – bosman uciszył go z irytującą cierpliwością, jakby nie widział, że geograf niemal zerwał się na równe nogi – Myślę, że się zgadzamy, że to była ostatnia wyprawa do zatoki.  
W pierwszej chwili Wilmowski chciał się kłócić. Potem uznał, że nie ma na to dość sił. Opadł z powrotem na plecy, powoli kiwając głową.  
\- Tak… tak, masz rację…  
\- Jak się czujesz?   
\- Dobrze… mi nic… nic…  
\- Nie ma „nic”! – parsknął z oburzeniem Tadek – Masz pojęcie, jakżeś mnie przeraził?! Serducho ci nie biło, siny byłeś cały i…  
\- Jak…? Jak przeżyłem…? – Wilmowski wpatrywał się w niego nieco rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem człowieka zbyt przejętego jakąś wizją, by ją w ogóle móc wykrztusić na głos.  
Tadek zawahał się.  
\- Nie wiem, jak ci to, brachu, wyjaśnić… ale… ale takie świecące…  
\- Puma – oczy Andrzeja zabłysły – Wielka, świecąca puma. Tak? Tadku… tak? TO mnie uratowało?!  
\- Pamiętasz… - Nowicki odetchnął z ulgą, bo to obalało tezę o majakach czy postradaniu zmysłów przez niego.  
Wilmowski długo nic nie mówił, gapiąc się w sufit chatynki.  
W końcu uśmiechnął się, słabo i ciepło.  
\- Wiesz, co to było? – bosman dość szybko zwrócił uwagę na niecodzienną reakcję ocalonego przez zjawę topielca, który wydawał się wręcz z tego faktu przeszczęśliwy.   
Wilmowski minimalnie skinął głową. I wciąż tylko delikatnie się uśmiechał, gdy szepnął głęboko zamyślonym tonem:  
\- Pomoc.

*****

Pierwszym, co zarejestrował wyczerpany doszczętnie umysł, był dotyk małej dłoni na czole. Potem dużej dłoni w tym samym miejscu. Wydało mu się potem, że słyszał jak ktoś coś mówił nad nim… ale nie umiał powiedzieć, czy było tak naprawdę…  
Potem duża ręka zniknęła z jego głowy i znów czuł tylko całkowicie zgniatający bezwład. Uczucie jakby coś go rozjechało i wgniotło w podłoże. Każde uniesienie się żeber w oddechu było zbyt wielkim wysiłkiem, by chociaż otworzyć oczy. Musiałby przestać oddychać, by starczyło mu sił na uniesienie dłoni…  
Mała dłoń wróciła, wsunęła się w jego rękę, oplatając na palcach.   
I chciałbym oddać ten ruch. Nawet kosztem oddechu… chciałby, bo ta ręka trzymała go ze szczerą troską, jakby się bała, że jej spróbuje uciec. I choć siły na ucieczkę nie miał, ręka mogła tego nie wiedzieć… ręka lub jej właściciel… do czegoś musiała być przyczepiona… tak? Tak to chyba działało…  
Nie miał siły myśleć.  
Nie miał siły skupić się wystraczająco, by zrozumieć, co znaczą wypowiadane nad nim słowa…  
Nie miał pojęcia, ile czasu minęło, gdy dotarła do niego jedna dobitna myśl.  
Znał ten głos.  
Coś mówił… nie miał pojęcia co, ale coś ten ktoś mówił… i to chyba nawet do niego. I dłoń wciąż leżała na jego ręce, mocno go trzymając.  
Słowa krążyły nad nim, niezrozumiałe, sennie powolne i rozłażące się jak zepsuty ser… rozciągały się, traciły brzmienie…   
Ale wciąż były.

I chyba właśnie dzięki nim nie poczuł szarpnięcia i wirowania mocy wokół siebie w portalu. Bo cały czas ktoś nad nim gadał, mocno go trzymając za rękę.

Obudził go szum. Monotonnie jednostajny, należący do tła. Ewidentnie daleki szum.  
Nie taki stłumiony ścianą… bliski, dziwacznie uspokajający, łagodny szum, który w żadnym wypadku nie drażnił i nie zmuszał do znalezienia jego przyczyny.  
Znał ten szum.  
Tak… pamiętał, że już go kiedyś słyszał…  
W jego rękę ponownie wsunęła się mała dłoń, jakby upewniając się, że wciąż tutaj jest. Pamiętał, że była przy nim cały czas.  
Z radością poczuł, że ma siłę oddać uścisk w pełni świadomie, zamykając palce na mniejszym nadgarstku.   
Zduszony przegłos okrzyku zabrzmiał gdzieś nad nim. Dłoń mocno oddała uścisk. Spróbował zrobić tak samo…   
Druga mała dłoń oparła się o jego czoło, wyraźnie odczuł staranny gest sprawdzania temperatury… albo aury, jeśli siedział przy nim Mag. Ale… nie, ręka była stanowczo dziecięca i…  
Ledwie to do niego dotarło, usłyszał nad sobą łagodny, szczerze poruszony z radości szept znajomego głosu:  
\- Cześć, tato.  
I nagle wiedział, gdzie jest i czemu, i z kim, i jak wielki ochrzan zbierze od Michała, jeśli tylko zdradzi, że się obudził…  
Tomek zaśmiał się słabo nad jego głową.  
\- Wujka nie ma na razie, nie bój się.  
Otworzył oczy tak nagle, że jego organizm zaprotestował, jakby mu kazali podnosić most zwodzony siłą własnych ramion.   
Tomek musiał dostrzec, że tak gwałtowny ruch był stanowczo za szybki, bo od razu pochylił się, mrucząc niemal nagannie:  
\- Nie rzucaj się, bo go zawołam. Masz odpoczywać.   
Brakowało mu siły, by zauważyć, że do cholery, nawet się nie ruszył, o rzucaniu nie wspominając, tylko otworzył oczy.   
\- Tom… - zaczął szeptem, ale chłopiec od razu mu przerwał.  
\- Nic nie mów! Nie wolno.   
Starał się nabrać powietrza, by dokończyć.  
\- Myśl, co chcesz powiedzieć, a ja będę odpowiadał – kategorycznie orzekł Tomek, wciąż mocno trzymając jego rękę – Jak się czujesz? Nie mów, pomyśl.  
 _„Na jaką cholerę, skoro mnie nie słyszysz?_  
\- Słyszę.  
 _„Tomku?”_  
\- Wujek Michał i _saār_ Pandit rozmawiali o tym przez pół dnia wczoraj. I zrobili takie coś, że ja ciebie słyszę, jak myślisz o mnie… albo do mnie… wiesz, żebym mógł cię pilnować i ci pomóc.   
_„Ale tak… tak nie wolno…”_  
\- Wujek powiedział, że ma to gdzieś. To znaczy, powiedział to inaczej, ale kazał obiecać, że ci nie powtórzę… - Tomek uśmiechnął się niewinnie – Więc, jak się czujesz?  
 _„Słabo… gdzie jesteśmy…?”_  
\- W okolicy Wysp Królewskich. Wujek poszedł pertraktować z kimś tam, nie wiem, nie wyjaśnił. Wróci na obiad.  
 _„Zostawił cię tak… samego?”_  
\- Z tobą, nie samego.  
 _„Tomku… ja nawet gadać… nie mam siły.”_  
\- Spoko i tak mamy własny magiczny namiot z mocy, żeby nas nikt nie znalazł. Wujek się tym zajął.   
Zamrugał powiekami, ostrożnie próbując obrócić głowę, by zerknąć wokoło. Udało mu się wyłapać krawędź jakiegoś drewnianego daszku… a może to nie było drewno…? Nie wiedział… ale nie, inny kolor…  
Wszystko mu się mieszało. Powoli zamknął oczy.  
 _„Ile spałem?”_  
\- Nie spałeś, wujek cię zamroził.  
 _„Co zrobił?”_ – spytał ze słabym rozbawieniem.  
\- Nie znam się na magii – przypomniał Tomek – Jak wyzdrowiejesz, to mógłbyś mnie coś o tym nauczyć.   
_„Chciałbyś?”_  
\- Mhm.  
 _„Dobrze…”_ – Tomek musiał wyczuć jak niemrawo konstruował myśli, on sam to wyłapał i on sam z lekką złością zrozumiał, jak słaby wobec tego musi być – _„Ile spałem…?”_  
\- Dwie doby. Wujek zabrał nas obu portalem wczoraj. Byłeś w takim magicznym śnie… tylko serce ci biło. Ale byłeś strasznie zimny… i oddychałeś za wolno, i nie ruszałeś się w ogóle, i nic nawet nie myślałeś. Wiem, bo czułem. To znaczy, nic nie czułem i…  
 _„Rozumiem…”_  
\- Przepraszam – stropił się Tomek, bo głos w jego głowie był zbyt słaby, by zasługiwać choćby na miano szeptu – Za dużo mówię, prawda? Lepiej śpij dalej, odpocznij. A jak wujek wróci, to pożyczy ci trochę swojej aury… czy jak to się tam robi, no wiesz.   
_„Nie powinien… to go osłabi i…”_  
\- Niby tak, ale powiedział, że ma do wyboru ci jej trochę oddać i pomóc ci się wyzbierać, albo przywiązać cię do drzewa, bo nie będziesz chciał czekać ani godziny dłużej, gdy dowiesz się, że…  
 _„Że co?”_ – opanował osłabienie na tyle, by skojarzyć fakt, że chłopiec umilkł w ostatniej chwili, mrucząc coś do siebie, że nie powinien był czegoś mówić.   
\- Śpij – mruknął, próbując ratować sytuację – Musisz odpocząć.  
 _„O czym mam się dowiedzieć? Tomku?”_  
\- Miałem ci nie mówić.  
 _„Czy to coś złego?”_  
\- Nie, ale wujek powiedział…  
 _„Wujek nie jest wyrocznią, tylko nadopiekuńczym Magiem. Mów, o co chodzi… proszę.”_  
\- Ale ja… - Tomek niezręcznie zawiesił głos – Nie, nie mogę. Idź spać.  
 _„Tomku?”_ – już nawet zmusił się do otworzenia oczu.  
\- Nie… - wymamrotał chłopiec z bardzo speszonym uporem.   
_„Udam, że nie wiedziałem, jak Michał wróci.”_  
\- Nie dasz rady.   
_„Tomku…??”_  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie! – prychnął Tomek z rozpaczą, bo szare spojrzenie utkwiło się w nim w niemym oczekiwaniu na wyjaśnienia.   
_„Tomek. Powiedz mi po prostu, o co chodzi.”_  
\- O już ci lepiej, mówisz pełnymi zdaniami.  
 _„Tomku…”_  
\- Groźny ton nie działa w myślach, wiesz?   
_\- Mój cholerny Boże, powiedz mu po prostu i niech się zamknie! –_ zabrzmiał nagle zmęczony głos w głowach ich obu _– Bardzo mnie cieszy, że się obudziłeś, Janku, ale u mnie jest aktualnie trzecia w nocy! Zamknijcie się, proszę_.  
\- O – zmieszał się Tomek odruchowo – Ja nie wiedziałem, że _saār_ Pandit nas słyszy.  
 _\- Nie masz mocy, ktoś musiał udzielić ci trochę swojej do połączenia telepa… nieważne, po prostu bądźcie cicho, albo osłońcie wasze łącze! Janek, do spania, ale już. Nie po to ci aurę sklejam, żebyś się teraz wykończył w godzinę._  
 _„Wybacz, Pandit.”_  
 _\- Do spania!_ – wymruczał jeszcze karcący głos, nim Widzący odciął od nich Pandita jednym prostym manewrem unosząc osłony.  
 _„Tylko, Tomku, powiedz mi, o co chodzi i idę spać.”_  
\- Obiecujesz? – chłopiec wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, że Smudze zabraknie sił, by do niej sięgnąć, więc dodał – Jeśli tak, to nie wiem, zamknij oczy czy…  
 _„Tomku!”_  
\- No dobrze… więc… - Tomek niezręcznie wykręcił dłonie, strzelając palcami i wyraźnie grając na czas – Sprawa wygląda tak, że… że no jakby się udało, ale nie do końca…  
 _„Co?”_  
\- Znaleźliśmy mojego tatę – wyrzucił z siebie przejętym szeptem.  
Smuga słabo się uśmiechnął, ale nie miał siły kiwnąć głową.  
 _„Jak daleko od…”_  
\- To tu.  
 _„Tu, że tu?! No to co ty tutaj jeszcze…?”_  
\- Nie da się tam dostać, znaleźliśmy wyspę, ale tak jakby chroni ją zaklęcie tak silne, że wujek od skoku portalem głowi się nad tym, jak by je złamać choć odrobinę bez twojego udziału… - Tomek wyciągnął rękę na bok, wskakując coś po za namiotem – No i… no i to jest tam.  
 _„Jak daleko?”_  
\- Wujek mówił, coś o milach…   
_„Ile? Dziesięć mil?”_  
\- Jedną…  
Milę.  
Był milę… _milę_ … jedną cholerną milę od cholernej wyspy z cholernym Andrzejem i…  
Siadł na posłaniu zupełnie nagle, unosząc się zbyt szybko, by jego umysł zarejestrował to i pamiętał, że jest zmęczony.   
Spojrzał w bok gwałtownie, ale nie zdążył dostrzec wyspy.  
Usłyszał tylko dogłębnie oburzony syk Tomka gdzieś obok siebie, nim świat wokoło znów zrobił się czarny.

*****

Obudził się dopiero na drugi dzień, już znacznie silniejszy.  
I tym razem nie poczuł małej, opiekuńczo ściskającej jego dłoń ręki, a jako pierwsze zobaczył pełne wyrzutu spojrzenie i marsową twarz. Nie pamiętał, by w minionej dekadzie zasłużył na tak rodzicielsko groźną minę.  
\- Cześć, Michał… - zaryzykował słabo.  
\- Mnie czasem zastanawia, gdzie ty byłeś, gdy rozsądek rozdawali, młody, wiesz? Stałeś w kolejce po zdolności ładowania się w każde cholerne kłopoty na ziemi, czy po dar irytowania swojej rodziny? – ciemne brwi Maga podjechały znacząco ku górze.  
Ze wszystkich sił utrzymał niewinnie niezorientowany wyraz twarzy, żywiąc nadzieję, że brat mu po prostu odpuści, zlitowawszy się nad osłabionym Widzącym, jeśli ten niczego nie palnie.  
Nie przeliczył się. Michał nie potrafił długo patrzyć na niego z tym wyrzutem. Oparł dłoń na czole brata.  
Od jego ręki przeniknęło miłe ciepło, delikatną falą rozchodząc się aż do serca. Smuga odetchnął znacznie mocniej.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał Mag łagodnie, wciąż podtrzymując swoją aurą jego.  
\- Lepiej… lepiej już, dziękuję ci i…  
\- Wyczuwasz mnie?  
Czuł promieniujące fale ciepła, z których każda dodawała mu sił i pomagała płynniej oddychać. Skinął nawet głową.  
\- Tak… - spojrzał na brata ze słabym uśmiechem – Dziękuję.  
\- Jeszcze raz usłyszę to słowo i wylądujesz w morzu – zagroził Michał, ale w jego oczach lśniło ciepłe rozluźnienie.   
Widzący uśmiechnął się więc do niego nieco pewniej, z każdą chwilą silniejszy.   
\- Gdzie jesteśmy? – zaryzykował po chwili ciszy.  
\- Tomek już ci przecież powiedział… - Michał odwrócił się przez bark i wskazał coś za sobą – Najwyżej półtorej mili od celu. I sobie tak siedzimy tutaj od dwóch dni. Próbowaliśmy nadawać znaki ogniowe, ale chyba zaklęcie blokuje wszystkie sygnały z zewnątrz. W każdym razie brak odzewu. Próbuję coś wymyślić, ale… No tylko spróbuj mi usiąść, to cię znów uśpię na trzy dni!  
Smuga zaprzestał więc prób uniesienia się z posłania, powoli skinął głową, źle kryjąc mimowolne rozbawienie tym, że jego starszy brat umiał okazywać troskę na przykład komuś grożąc.  
\- Jak wygląda sytuacja?  
\- Jesteśmy na najdalej wysuniętej na południe Wyspie Królewskiej, tej malutkiej takiej… nie pamiętam nazwy, ale mniejsza o to. Widzimy stąd tę drugą wyspę. Problem w tym, że nie da się do niej dotrzeć.  
\- Zaklęcie stworzyło aż tak silną barierę?  
\- Na pierwszy rzut oka wszystko gra. Z tym, że każdy przepływający tamtędy statek rozwalił się na skałach, albo fale odrzuciły go z kursu z powrotem na ocean.   
\- Mhm. Co podejrzewasz?  
\- To nie jest zwykłe zaklęcie bariery. Nie wiem… nie mam pojęcia – Michał pokręcił powoli głową – Na razie ważne, byś się pozbierał. Wszystko ogarniemy, tylko się wykuruj.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy, nim Widzący pytająco zerknął wokoło.  
\- Tomek…?  
\- Śpi. Czuwał przy tobie prawie cały czas, musiałem go przekupywać, żeby poszedł spać.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się odruchowo na te słowa. Ale zaraz potem spoważniał, nawet ponuro spojrzał na brata.  
\- Jak źle ze mną było…?  
Ciemne oczy patrzyły na niego przez moment bez emocji, potem Michał opuścił głowę i tylko ostrożnie oparł dłoń na nadgarstku brata. Przez zęby wciągnął powietrze.  
\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.  
\- Przepraszam…  
Mag bez szczególnych wysiłków wyczuł, że to było szczere. Więc tylko gorzko się uśmiechnął i zacisnął rękę na jego dłoni. Nie uniósł na niego oczu, gdy usłyszał cichy głos:  
\- Pamiętam twoją aurę i… i nic więcej… tylko mrok.  
\- Cóż – mruknął kwaśno Michał – Pewnie dlatego zwą tamten wymiar Nicością.  
\- Wyciągnąłeś mnie…  
\- Ta.  
\- Jak blisko było…?  
\- Za blisko – uciął Michał tak szybko i sucho, że mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno.   
\- Moja aura… - głos Widzącego stał się jeszcze cichszy.  
\- Zgasła. Tak – Mag spojrzał na niego wreszcie, unosząc wzrok ze swoich rąk. Powoli pokręcił głową – Nigdy więcej tego nie rób.  
Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatni raz widział taki żal w tych szarych oczach, połączony z przerażeniem, gdy do brata dotarło wszystko…  
Nie krył tego przed nim, nie osłonił umysłu.  
Pokazał mu tamten wybuch aury… tamtą bezsilną rozpacz, gdy czuł jak jego życie wymyka mu się spomiędzy palców… gdy mógł po prostu dygotać i wysyłać w pustkę fale swojej mocy, szukając go u progu Nicości…  
Dłoń zamknęła się na jego ręce równie mocno, co wtedy, gdy te połączone dłonie były jedynym, co dzieliło jego małego brata od wiecznego mroku. Ale tym razem to nie Michał zawarł rękę z taką kurczową siła.  
Uśmiechnął się ponownie, usiłując zawrzeć w tym grymasie już mniej goryczy. Dłoń na jego ręce zamknęła się jeszcze mocniej.  
Nie powiedział nic… nic też nie usłyszał.   
Tylko aura przy nim, wciąż tak osłabiona i przesycona mrokiem, była niczym niechroniona. Nie było żadnych osłon między nimi… po raz pierwszy od bardzo wielu lat, Janek nie miał zamiaru ukrywać przed nim absolutnie niczego.  
Po raz pierwszy, odkąd poczuł coś do Andrzeja, pozwolił bratu bez jakichkolwiek barier dotrzeć do swojego umysłu w pełni.  
Michał spodziewał się mroku, gdy wyczuł jego aurę. Czekał na wyrzut, na dawny żal… na rozczarowanie nim… a wyczuł tylko ciepłą wiarę w jego osobę. Bezgraniczną ufność, że jeśli ktokolwiek może mu pomóc, to właśnie on.  
Nie sądził, że poczuje to jeszcze kiedykolwiek… że kiedykolwiek znów zostanie dopuszczony tak blisko, jak kiedyś, gdy trzymał w swojej dłoni rękę dziecka, a nie najbardziej niepokornego Widzącego w historii całej nacji.  
Uśmiechnął się słabo po długiej chwili, nakrywając dłoń brata swoją drugą ręką. Pokiwał głową.  
\- Wracaj do spania. Jeśli mamy jakoś pokonać tę barierę, potrzebuję silnego skrzydłowego, a nie chodzącego truposza.  
Otrzymał delikatny, krzywy uśmiech. Janek pokręcił głową.  
\- Co? – Mag uniósł wyzywająco brwi.  
\- Nie, nic… po prostu… - gdyby nie nagły, jasny błysk w aurze Widzącego, Michał by mu odpuścił. A tak poczekał, z uniesionymi brwiami, dopóki brat mu nie odpowiedział – Po prostu… to miłe, że choć tyle się zmieniło… choć jedna rzecz została taka sama.  
\- Że razem wywołamy aferę dekady?  
\- Nie. Że twoje poczucie humoru nadal jest do bani.  
\- Do wyra, ale już! – Michał przywdział kamienną minę i spiorunował go urażonym spojrzeniem. 

*****

\- To nie jest sprawiedliwe… - mruknął do siebie odruchowo, ciskając mały kamyk daleko w łagodnie szumiące fale.  
Zniknął bez śladu, jakby wcale go nie było. Jakby się nie liczył. Jakby to wszystko nie miało znaczenia…  
Może nie miało. Może to nigdy nie miało żadnego celu?!  
Może wszystkim, co wywalczył sobie tą wycieczką krajoznawczą było zmarnowanie swojego i cudzego czasu… może jednak to on się cały ten czas mylił? Może należało siedzieć i zrobić, co mu kazali?  
Może od początku to on jeden nie miał racji…?  
Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy sięgnął po drugi kamyk. Po trzeci. Szósty, dziesiąty. I wszystkie przepadły bez śladu w nieuchronnie monotonnych falach.  
 _„To… nie… jest… sprawiedliwe!!”_ – dudniło w głowie chłopca, którego świat rozczarował tak bardzo, że chciało mu się krzyczeć.   
Tak, krzyczeć. Dość głośno, by przeznaczenie, czymkolwiek było, usłyszało, że ktoś się do jasnej cholery po prostu nie zgadza!  
Tak daleko… tak daleko dotarł, tyle zniósł… tyle przemilczał, tylu dorosłych ludzi okłamał… tyle nocy nie spał, sam na krańcu świata, płynąc kupieckim jachtem na gapę, bojąc się złapania przez żandarmów, błądząc po zimnym pustkowiu w poszukiwaniu kogoś, kogo nigdy wcześniej nie widział na oczy…  
Tak daleko zaszedł. I po co to? Po co, po co to wszystko?!  
Zabrakło mu kamieni, by nimi ciskać…  
Stał na plaży i wpatrywał się w tak bliską i tak odległą, żywo zieloną, urokliwą wyspę roztrzęsionym wzrokiem. I po co to…?  
Po co mu to było?  
Wolałby już chyba wierzyć, że ojciec nie żyje, niż wiedzieć, że dzieli ich tak niewielki dystans… i mimo to nigdy już go nie zobaczy…  
Wolałby nigdy nie uwierzyć, że może zdołać go odzyskać.  
Wolałby nie mieć nadziei…  
\- Tomku? – głos rozległ się za nim tak nagle, że chłopiec podskoczył z przestrachem.  
Zwrócił wzrok na pobladłą wciąż ze zmęczenia twarz, nie mając sił, by ukryć tego, jak coś w nim dygotało… nawet nie próbował uciec od niego spojrzeniem. Zacisnął tylko szczęki, usiłując ukryć chociaż to, jak zaczęła mu drżeć broda.   
\- Wolno ci już chodzić? – wydusił lekko zdławionym głosem.  
Smuga mu nie odpowiedział. Stał krok od niego i tak po prostu w wyraźnie niepewnym milczeniu patrzył, jak chłopiec usilnie zwalczał odbicie emocji na swojej twarzy.  
\- Tomku… - spróbował jeszcze łagodniej.  
Chłopiec odwrócił od niego wzrok, obracając się bokiem. Zacisnął szczęki jeszcze mocniej, zamykając dłonie w pięści.  
Nie spodziewał się, że zostanie objęty ramieniem. Że pomimo braku jawnego zagrożenia życia, Widzący sam zrozumie… że się domyśli… że zrobi coś takiego…  
Smuga delikatnie obrócił go do siebie za bark, zamykając w opiekuńczym uścisku. Zakrył nim Tomka jeszcze bardziej, ledwie wyczuł pod swoimi dłońmi, jak mocno wtulił się w niego chłopiec.   
Szukał oparcia. Szukał czegoś, co nie przeminie. Czego los mu nie odbierze… czegoś, czego nie straci… choć jednej pewnej rzeczy.  
Widzący łagodnym ruchem pogładził jego plecy.  
\- Znaleźliśmy go, Tomku. Już jesteśmy blisko.  
\- I na co to…? – spytał cicho chłopiec – Na co, skoro i tak tam nie ma jak… nie damy rady…  
\- Damy. Jakoś damy radę.  
\- Jakoś…? – Tomek mocniej wcisnął twarz w szorstki materiał czarnej szaty – Nie kłam… mówisz tak tylko po to, by…  
\- Tomku – przerwał mu łagodny, bardzo spokojny głos – Tomku, popatrz na mnie.   
Nie zaczął mówić, póki jasne oczy nie uniosły się na niego, lśniąc z nieopanowanego poczucia porażki.  
\- Znajdziemy sposób – zapewnił z niezachwianą pewnością Smuga, patrząc na niego z tak zdeterminowanym spokojem, jakby wcale nie napotkali na swej drodze muru, dosłownie magicznego muru. Jakby on wiedział, a nie tylko wierzył.  
Tomek nie odpowiedział.   
\- Nie poddamy się – dłonie na jego plecach zamknęły się w zapewniająco opiekuńczy sposób – Nie teraz. Nie tak łatwo… Tomku… on by się tak łatwo nie poddał. Znalazłby sposób na naszym miejscu. Więc i my znajdziemy. Rozumiesz?  
Chłopiec zajrzał mu w oczy, szukając obłudy. Tego tak znamiennego dorosłym ludziom, nieudolnie skrytego zwątpienia we własne słowa, bo mówi się je tylko po to, by kogoś pocieszyć, a tak naprawdę nie mają żadnego znaczenia.  
Nie napotkał tego. Słabo skinął głową.  
\- Na głos – poprosił łagodnie Widzący.  
\- Rozumiem…  
\- Co rozumiesz?  
\- To, co…  
\- Powiedz to.  
\- Co to zmienia…?  
Chłodna dłoń oparła się o jego skroń.  
\- Myśl może i pcha nas do celu… ale dopiero mówiąc na głos, co zamierzasz… co czujesz… co jest prawdą… dopiero wtedy nadajesz tej myśli wagę.  
Szare oczy patrzyły na niego szczerze, nie umiał doszukać się w nich bezsilności czy rezygnacji. Nieco pewniej skinął głową.   
\- Nie poddamy się – szepnął powoli – Nie zrezygnujemy… i…, i znajdziemy sposób… i…, i odzyskamy go i…, i…, i wszystko skończy się dobrze i…, i zostaniemy razem… rodziną… już.  
Dopiero gdy skończył mówić, dostrzegł, że choć Smuga wciąż miał pewne, spokojne spojrzenie, z jego twarzy zniknął delikatny uśmiech. Ale Widzący nie dał mu czasu, by o to spytać.  
Sięgnął pod kołnierz szaty i odczepił zamknięcie łańcuszka.  
\- Masz. Myślałem nawet, że sam to weźmiesz, gdy spałem, ale…  
\- Jest przecież twój tak naprawdę – Tomek zerknął na Kaynēksan niepewnie.  
\- Nie. Twój ojciec ci go dał, więc należy do ciebie – szorstka dłoń włożyła wisiorek w jego rękę równie spokojnym co ten głos, zdecydowanym ruchem.   
Tomek niezręcznie uniósł znów wzrok na Widzącego.  
\- Chciałem, żebyś ty go miał, gdy spałeś… - wyznał cicho – To… to całkiem potężny kamyk. Nie wiedziałem, jak działał i czym był, ale wcześniej, gdy miałem go na szyi… zawsze wtedy śnił mi się tata i… i czułem się, jakbym nie był sam.   
\- Ksan to rzeczywiście bardzo silny rodzaj magii, umie tak oddziaływać na naszą podświadomość – zgodził się łagodnie Smuga, ale potem dodał ciszej – Ale czemu go wobec tego nie zabrałeś, gdy już nie był mi potrzebny do łącza i…  
\- Wujek powiedział, że Nicość to mrok. Że nie ma tam niczego, po za mrokiem. Ani światła, ani wspomnień… ani snów i pomyślałem sobie, że… że może lepiej, byś nie był w tym mroku sam, skoro miałeś spać kilka dni.  
Dłoń na jego ramieniu zamknęła się nieco mocniej. Smuga słabo się uśmiechnął, wstrząsnął głową, jakby miał nadzieję, że choć tak ukryje, jak wielkie wrażenie wywarł na nim gest chłopca.  
\- A nie za bystry ty jesteś na dwanaście lat, dzieciaku? – spytał cicho, siląc się na rozbawiony ton.  
\- Prawie trzynaście.  
\- Ty coś kręcisz z tym wiekiem…   
\- Wcale nie! – obruszył się teatralnie Tomek, zakładając na szyję Kaynēksan – Po prostu skoro tutaj jest lato, to minęło pół roku i…  
\- Na tych wyspach zawsze jest lato – uświadomił go znużonym tonem Smuga, ale nie napotkał zrozumienia.  
Jednak jakoś go to nie ruszyło.  
Otoczył chłopca ramieniem i ruszył z tym swoim niezmąconym spokojem przez kamienistą plażę w stronę skalistych klifów.  
\- Rozejrzymy się – rzucił naturalnie pokrzepiającym tonem – Michał odgraża się, że mam jeszcze ze cztery dni się oszczędzać. W porządku, niech mu się wydaje, że nami dowodzi.  
Tomek uśmiechnął się nieco pewniej.  
\- Tak. Cztery dni nam pasują – orzekł wspaniałomyślnie.

*****

Nie. Cztery dni im nie pasowały.  
Smuga wytrzymał dzień bez miotania się po brzegu. Drugiego dnia zaczął biegać wzdłuż plaży. Trzeciego zebrał solidny ochrzan od Michała za sprawdzanie, czy da radę zakrzesać ognia magią.  
Nie usnął nawet na godzinę od drugiego dnia włącznie.  
Wymykał się na plażę i łaził niemal do rana.   
Michał zorientował się trzeciej nocy, kilka godzin po wyłożeniu bratu w nad wyraz opisowy i dosadny sposób, że im się przekręci, jeśli nie da samemu sobie odpocząć.

Ciemna sylwetka odcinała się na tle rozgwieżdżonego nieba.   
Mag dostrzegł go bez trudu, wychodząc ze zbudowanego z lokalnej roślinności małego domku. W tamtejszym klimacie ogrzewaniem się martwić nie musieli. Drewniany daszek ze ściankami z palmowych liści był bardziej dla ułatwienia Michałowi zaklęcia ochronnego na czas, gdy opuszczał ich maleńki obóz.  
Widzący łaził po kamiennym brzegu, który niczym naturalne molo wgryzał się w morze kilkadziesiąt metrów. Fale rozpryskiwały się na skałach, uderzając w nie z bezustannym szumem.  
 _\- Janku, tylko patrz pod nogi, dobrze? –_ rzucił łagodnie Michał w myślach, gdy sięgnąwszy do jego aury, nie poczuł osłon.  
Ten nawet nie podniósł głowy, nadal plątał się po kamieniach.  
 _\- Słyszysz mnie?_  
 _„Ta, spoko, nie spadnę. Wracaj do spania.”_  
Michał zawahał się niezręcznie.  
 _\- Chcesz pogadać?_  
 _„Hm?”_  
 _\- Chcesz ze mną o tym wszystkim pogadać, czy wolisz pobyć sam? –_ zbyt długo nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, by odpuścić, więc podjął jeszcze łagodniej _– Nie chcę zostawiać cię z tym samego. Ale boję się, że jak do ciebie przyjdę, to mi uciekniesz, zaczniesz warczeć na mnie, albo przyjmiesz to jako atak. Nie mam zamiaru jeszcze dokładać ci problemów. Więc?_  
Widzący zatrzymał się, powoli odwrócił wzrok w stronę zasłoniętego palmami miejsca z obozem.   
_„Dziękuję ci… ale wolałbym po prostu nie musieć nic mówić.”_  
 _\- Rozumiem. A chcesz łazić sam, czy do ciebie przyjść?_  
 _„Miej oko na Tomka” –_ poprosił go brat niezręcznie _– „Jeśli… jeśli możesz…”_  
 _\- Jasne. Ale jestem cały czas, dobrze? Jak nie chcesz rozmawiać, to chociaż plącz się bliżej, a nie po tych kamieniach._  
 _„Ja…”_  
 _\- Tak? –_ podjął, bo głos Janka umilkł tak nagle, że coś musiało go do tego skłonić.  
 _„Ja dziękuję…”_  
 _\- Przestań mi dziękować. Jeszcze nawet nie odpłaciłem ci za to, co kiedyś ci zrobiłem…_  
 _„Gdyby nie ty, nie byłoby nas tutaj…”_  
 _\- Tak –_ z gorzkim spokojem przyznał mu rację.   
_„Miałem na myśli, że nie odszukalibyśmy… że by się nie udało… gdyby nie ty, nie dalibyśmy rady. I wcale nie musiałeś tego dla mnie robić… to nie twoja wojna.”_  
 _\- To moja misja, młody… ja tutaj jestem groźnym starszym bratem, tak? Twoja wojna jest i moją. To naturalne i… i kiedyś by cię to nie dziwiło_ – nie mógł się powstrzymać od tej myśli, gdy patrzył na zastygłą w zadumie postać Janka na skałach.   
_„Nie dziwi mnie”_ – odparł mu łagodny głos – _„Po prostu ci dziękuję… za wszystko. Że przy mnie jesteś.”_  
Musiał wyczuć od Michała ciepły uśmiech, od którego aura lekko pojaśniała. Ocknął się bowiem z zamyślenia i powoli ruszył z powrotem na brzeg.  
Jego obręcz barkowa lekko się wyprostowała, gdy Mag dodał z niezachwianą pewnością:  
 _\- Dostaniemy się na tę wyspę, młody. Nie takie rzeczy już zrobiliśmy._  
Odetchnął z ulgą, gdy wyczuł od niego znacznie mniejsze napięcie. Poczekał, aż Widzący wrócił do nich, niespiesznym, ale zdecydowanym krokiem oddalając się od ostrych skał.  
Michał powitał go słabym uśmiechem i choć nie otrzymał takiego samego w odpowiedzi, był pewien, że Janek rozluźnił się nieco.  
Oparł mu dłoń na barku, powstrzymując przed ruszeniem w drugą stronę brzegiem. Zamyślonym tonem szepnął:  
\- Wiesz… tak sobie teraz myślę, że może jakbyś się rano czuł dość silny… to może przy pomocy Ksan spróbowalibyśmy nawiązać kontakt z Andrzejem?  
\- Myślisz o…  
\- Łączu, tak. Myślę, że umiałbym to ogarnąć. Gdybyś teraz coś odpoczął i jutro był dość silny, moglibyśmy mu dać znać, że jesteśmy tuż obok i po prostu kombinujemy, jak go stamtąd wyciągnąć – uśmiechnął się ze zrozumieniem, gdy brat nieco spóźnił się z ukryciem reakcji i odwróceniem wzroku.  
Mocniej zamknął dłoń na jego ramieniu, gdy wyczuł początek wycofania się aury, której dygotania taktownie udał, że nie wyłapał.  
\- Myślę, że to by bardzo wam wszystkim trzem pomogło… zawsze to inaczej, gdy się czeka na pomoc i jest jej pewnym, prawda? Uspokoiłoby to was wszystkich.  
 _„Dziękuję”_ – usłyszał w głowie odpowiedź, bo Janek ewidentnie nie ufał swojemu głosowi.  
No tak. Emocje to zło, tako rzecze praktycznie każdy Smuga.   
Ale Michał zrozumiał tym razem doskonale…  
\- Połóż się – dodał na koniec, uśmiechając się lekko.  
Odprowadził brata spojrzeniem, sam jeszcze chwilę zostając w zadumie przed domkiem, patrząc na ciemną toń oceanu.  
 _\- Pandit?_  
 _\- No co tym razem…? –_ nie musiał czekać na odpowiedź zbyt długo, Davasarman zapewne wyczekiwał wezwania.  
 _\- Jak sytuacja z szefem?_  
 _\- Chwilowo dał spokój. Póki znów nie wysadzisz połowy kanionu, może się wami nie zainteresuje._  
 _\- Całe szczęście –_ naprawdę pewniej się poczuł, słysząc to.  
 _\- Michał… posłuchaj, unikasz tego od tygodnia…_  
 _\- Mhm?_  
 _\- Powiesz mi, co się stało tak naprawdę? –_ nie do końca zdecydowanym tonem spytał Pandit _– Czemu Janek prawie został w Nicości? Co się dzieje? Gdzie jesteście, czemu? Tu chodzi o to, kogo szukacie, tak? Kto to? Czemu to wszystko zrobiliście?_  
Michał zawahał się.  
 _\- Stary, ja… ja nie wiem, naprawdę, nie wiem, czy mogę ci o tym powiedzieć… przepraszam, ale ja…_  
 _\- Michał, ja po prostu się martwię, dobra? Mam nadzieję, że jesteście obaj świadomi, co dla Janka oznacza złamanie jakichkolwiek reguł…_  
 _\- Tak –_ sucho syknął Michał.  
 _\- Jeśli mam was chronić, chcę wiedzieć, co wyście odwalili tym razem! –_ Królewski Widzący zawiesił głos na chwilę _– Michał, do cholery, jestem po waszej stronie!_  
 _\- Ja wiem… wiem… ale… -_ Mag nie krył przed nim rozterki.  
 _„Davasarman nie zawiedzie” –_ zabrzmiał niespodziewanie dość senny głos w jego głowie.  
 _\- Janek?_  
 _„Nie podniosłeś osłon, mądralo. Powiedz mu. I daj mi spać, skoro rano zwalczamy barierę”_  
 _\- Michał, że co?! Jaką znów barierę?! –_ Panditowi chyba nieźle skoczyło ciśnienie w tamtej chwili _– Co wy robicie?!_  
Mag odetchnął głęboko, pokiwał powoli głową.  
 _\- Stary, stoisz?_  
 _\- Co?_  
 _\- No jeśli tak, to usiądź._  
 _\- Michał! Do licha ciężkiego, a możesz po prostu…_  
 _\- Kojarzysz może Andrzeja Wilmowskiego?_  
 _\- Nie, w życiu! Nie mam pojęcia, o kim mowa! –_ syknął z irytacją Davasarman _– Nie dobijaj mnie! Oczywiście, że kojarzę!_  
 _\- On ma syna, nie?_  
 _\- No. I? Mogę wiedzieć, skąd u ciebie nagle… -_ Pandit urwał, coś musiało przyjść mu do głowy _– Ale… ale on… ten syn…_   
Michał z lekkim uśmiechem pokiwał głową sam do siebie.  
 _\- Mhm…_  
 _\- Nie –_ wymamrotał z trudem Pandit _– Nieee… NIE._  
 _\- Ależ tak._  
 _\- Tak?!?_  
 _\- Mhm._  
 _\- Ale, że tak na serio, serio?!_  
 _\- MHM!_  
 _\- Na pewno?_  
 _\- Pandit, kurwa, tak na pewno! Nie żartuję! –_ nie wytrzymał Michał, zaczynając się w duchu śmiać _– I jak spytasz po raz tysięczny, to nadal będzie to „tak”!_  
 _\- Tomek to… i ten zaginiony ktoś… aura… Janek wyczuł aurę, bo… i… i Tomek to wszystko wie… i to… to wszystko…_  
 _\- MHM._  
Głośny okrzyk, który dotarł do jego myśli był stanowczo nieprzystojący oszczędnemu, flegmatycznego urzędnikowi państwowemu.   
Potem Pandit coś powiedział, szybko, chaotycznie i z przejęciem… następnie umilkł. A potem jeszcze szybciej i chaotyczniej dodał kilka kolejnych zdań, z których Michał niemal nic nie zrozumiał, bo w ojczystej mowie Pandita znał może z dziesięć zwrotów.   
Wyłapał jednak, że Davasarman się ucieszył. To się liczyło.  
I, i cóż… chyba właśnie wliczyli go w konspirację. Nie pierwszy, nie ostatni raz, znając ich. Tak, pewne rzeczy się po prostu nie zmieniły aż tak…   
Michał położył się więc spać z nadzieją, że nie zmieniła się jeszcze jedna sprawa. Że z najgorszych opałów dotąd zawsze udawało im się przecież wygrzebać… zawsze dawali sobie radę… _jakoś_. 


	14. Pierwsza zasada

Nie zadziałało.  
Diabli nadali, los się na nich uwziął, no tylko łbem o ścianę tłuc.   
Michał poddał się za dwudziesty trzecim razem. Nic nie powiedział. Po prostu siedział, gapiąc się w ciężkiej ciszy na kamienie, jakby to była ich wina, że spędzili dwie godziny nawiązując połączenie, które nie miało prawa chyba zdziałać.  
Czemu?  
Nie miał cholera bladego pojęcia!  
Niemożliwym, fizycznie i logicznie niemożliwym było, by tyle razy popełnił jakiś błąd, by ani jedna próba się nie powiodła. No choćby chciał, by mu to nie wyszło!  
Janek chciał zrezygnować za piętnastym nieudanym razem.   
I wtedy Maga zaczął szlag trafiać. Oczekiwał do brata emocji. Oczekiwał od niego gniewu, rozdrażnienia, może nawet nieracjonalnego wyżywania się na otoczeniu.  
No jakby nie patrząc, Widzący miał pełne prawo być po prostu wkurwiony! Spędził trzy lata bez kontaktu z osobą, którą kochał. Stracił wszystko, cały świat mu się posypał. Potem nagle przybył dzieciak, który mu te resztki świata wywrócił do góry nogami i zaczął łudzić nadzieją, że może odzyskać swoje dawne życie, albo chociaż jakąś malutką jego część.  
I utknęli na wyspie, półtorej mili od celu. I nie dało się zrobić nic.  
Tak, Michał stokroć bardziej wolałby słuchać wyrzutów czy borykać się z wściekłym na cały świat bratem. Tak powinno być. Tak byłoby w porządku… a tymczasem on… on siedział w milczeniu tak spokojnie i obojętnie patrząc na morze, jakby wcale nie jego dotyczyła cała ta afera.  
\- Może źle do tego się zabieram… - spróbował zwrócić jego uwagę Mag, zmęczonym ale w żadnym razie nie zrezygnowanym tonem – Spróbujmy jeszcze raz… - wyciągnął dłoń do brata.  
Janek pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie ma sensu, skoro już tyle razy się nie udało – zauważył z tym irytująco niestosownym do sytuacji, spokojnym tonem.  
Michał uniósł na niego wzrok.  
\- Rezygnujesz…? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Tym razem doczekał się reakcji, Janek posłał mu zdziwione spojrzenie, unosząc lekko brwi.  
\- Co? Nie. W żadnym razie. Skąd taki pomysł?  
\- No nie bardzo wiem, co myślisz, skoro się od godziny nie odzywasz…  
\- Myślę.  
Mag skrył zrezygnowane westchnięcie.  
\- A mógłbyś myśleć na głos?  
\- Po co?  
\- Razem możemy na coś wpaść…  
\- Jeszcze nic nie wymyśliłem – mruknął Widzący cicho, wracając spojrzeniem na toń oceanu.  
Michał zgrzytnął zębami.  
\- Mógłbyś przestać być taki…  
\- Hm?  
\- Zimny. Jakby cię to nie dotyczyło – zmarszczył brwi w namyśle, ciszej jeszcze dodał – Poważnie, do rana mam wrażenie, że gadam z obcym człowiekiem.   
Szare oczy nie wyrażały urazy czy złości, gdy się na niego zwróciły. Nie wyrażały nic. Janek wzruszył lekko ramionami.  
\- To wciąż ja.  
\- Wczoraj okazywałeś emocje…  
\- Dziś tylko wszystko by utrudniły.  
\- Do jasnej cholery… - Michał zacisnął dłonie – Jak mam odszukać kogokolwiek po jego więzi z tobą, skoro to utrudniasz?!  
\- Moje emocje niczego by ci nie ułatwiły. Więź opiera się na krwi, nie na nich – Widzący pokręcił ze spokojem głową – Uwierz mi, Michał, nie chcesz, żebym przestał być… „taki zimny”.  
\- Mniej byś mnie wtedy wkurzał – prychnął Mag.  
\- Nie trzeba nam tutaj teraz emocji, a logiki – uciął ze śladowym znużeniem w głosie – Skupmy się na problemie i jak go obejść, bo rozwiązać go raczej z zewnątrz się nie da…  
Michał zamknął dłonie jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Nie. Dobra, nie mogę. Piętnaście minut przerwy. Jakbym cholera ze ścianą pracował. Do ciebie w ogóle dociera, co my tutaj robimy?! – nie wtrzymał i syknął ciszej.  
Janek spojrzał na niego szybko, wciąż nie tracąc spokoju.  
\- Wierz mi, dociera i to właśnie warunkuje moje podejście.  
\- Mówisz, że…  
\- Że ostatnim razem, gdy dałem się ponieść emocjom wysadziłem pieprzonym jacht i doprowadziłem do własnej przegranej. Nie popełnię drugi raz tego samego błędu – poinformował go chłodno Widzący, wstając z kamieni – Zgoda, kwadrans przerwy.  
Nie oglądając się za siebie, ruszył w stronę brzegu, gdzie Tomek kończył wyjmować strzały z naprędce zrobionej mu tarczy.  
 _\- To nie było nic dziwnego…_  
 _„Tego nie mówiłem, tylko, że to był błąd.”_  
 _\- Janek…_  
 _„Miała być przerwa.”_  
 _\- Emocje to nie choroba czy słabość, by z nimi walczyć._  
Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.  
Widzący poszedł do chłopca, zaczął z nim cicho rozmawiać, lekko skorygował mu postawę przed strzałem. Tomek spoglądał na niego z doskonale widoczną sympatią.  
Mag w zadumie złożył ręce, patrząc w ich kierunku.   
_\- Wyciągnąłem cię z Nicości dzięki emocjom_ – zauważył głęboko zamyślonym tonem.  
 _„Michał, a możemy skupić się na meritum?”_  
 _\- To może być meritum…_  
 _„Łamanie pierwszej i najważniejszej zasady osób magicznych poprzez czerpanie z aury i emocji zamiast ze źródła? Wolne żarty.”_  
Mag z wahaniem pokręcił głową.  
 _\- Nie powinienem był dać rady cię ocalić._  
 _„Co…?”_  
 _\- Nicość była za blisko. Powinieneś nie żyć. Coś zadziałało inaczej…_  
 _„No to chyba dobrze, tak?”_ – w końcu wyczuł od brata emocje, szkoda tylko, że było to akurat znużenie jego osobą.  
 _\- Janek, nie rozumiesz? Naruszyłem prawa magiczne. I żyjesz. I odzyskałeś siły. Teoretycznie nie wolno mi było ocalić cię w ten sposób, nie mogło mi się udać. A udało._  
 _„Nie widzę związku z emocjami.”_  
 _\- Ja nie myślałem wtedy o ratowaniu cię, młody… ja to czułem. Złamałem zasadę. Nie czerpałem ze źródła…_  
Widzący chyba miał dość filozoficznych dysput, obejrzał się na niego przez ramię. Michał wyczuł od niego rozdrażnienie.  
 _„No dobrze, emocje cacy, miałeś rację. Zadowolony? Kończymy ten temat…?”_  
Mag zmrużył oczy w zadumie. Wstał z kamieni i ruszył do nich tak szybkim krokiem, że Smuga uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Tomku – Michał zamachał dłonią – Mam do ciebie bardzo ważne pytanie…  
Chłopiec wyczekująco pokiwał głową.  
\- Gdy po raz pierwszy _saār_ Pandit i Janek próbowali namierzyć aurę po piórze, czy oni uniosło się w powietrze?  
\- Nie.  
\- Jesteś pewien?  
\- Tak. _Saār_ Pandit nie poczuł wcale, a…  
\- Tak, tak, to wiem… - Michał pokiwał głową, jakby właśnie coś sam sobie udowodnił.  
Widzący uniósł brwi jeszcze wyżej.  
\- To coś zmienia?  
\- I to bardzo… - Mag spojrzał wprost na niego – Za drugim razem, u mnie, uniosłeś pióro mocą. Pandit to przerwał.  
\- No było coś takiego, ale nijak nie ułatwia nam to…  
\- Byłeś wściekły. Musiałeś odpowiadać na moje pytania. Nie chciałeś tam być. Wkurzało cię, że musiałeś poprosić mnie o pomoc. Na chwilę dałeś się ponieść temu, co czułeś.   
Smuga skrzywił się lekko, wzruszył ramionami.   
\- Minąłeś się z powołaniem, trzeba było iść na mnicha.  
\- Janek! Do czorta, nie rozumiesz? – Michał syknął na niego karcąco, jak na niepokorne dziecko – Wysadziłeś jacht, bo cię poniosło. Ja wyciągnąłem cię z Nicości, bo mnie poniosło… uniosłeś pióro po prostu na nie patrząc, bo przez chwilę wiedziałeś tylko to, że nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać.   
Smuga zmarszczył brwi w zadumie. Potem pokręcił głową.  
\- To nie ma sensu. Magii nie zasila się emocjami.   
\- Nie powinno się…  
\- No właśnie. Z jakiegoś powodu ta zasada powstała – Widzący ponownie pokręcił głową – Magia wzmacniana emocjami jest nieprzewidywalna i…  
\- Ja się troszkę zgadzam z wujkiem – odezwał się nagle Tomek cicho, nieco nieśmiało.  
Smuga spojrzał na niego wzrokiem Cezara przebitego którymś tam już nożem. Chłopiec niezręcznie rozłożył ręce.  
\- Sam mówiłeś, że nie używasz magii od dawna. Ratując mnie przed trollem użyłeś jej chyba sporo… i działała, i… i moim zdaniem to było całkiem potężne, jak na trzyletnią przerwę.  
\- Tego się nie zapomina…  
\- Tomek ma rację. Użycie talizmanu wymaga sporo energii i…  
\- Cholerna zmowa! – westchnął zrezygnowanym tonem Smuga – No dobra, czego chcecie ode mnie? Żebym przestał ukrywać emocje? I niby jak nam to ma pomóc?  
\- Spróbujemy użyć tych emocji jako siły – Michał wskazał ruchem głowy wyspę, na którą wszyscy trzej zerkali co rusz.  
Widzący podążył za nim wzrokiem. Jego twarz skamieniała jeszcze bardziej. Wstrząsnął głową.  
\- Zacieśnią łącze pomimo bariery – dokończył wyjaśnienie Mag.  
\- Nie wiesz tego.  
\- Tak myślę.  
\- To jest więc tylko hipoteza – zauważył sucho Smuga – Przecząca prawom magicznym i wiedzy sprzed tysiąca lat z okładem. Wybacz, nie, tę jedną rzecz zróbmy zgodnie z prawem.  
\- Od kiedy obchodzi cię prawo? – parsknął Michał z przekąsem.  
\- Od kiedy mam dziecko pod opieką! – syknął na niego brat, tracąc spokój na ułamek sekundy.  
Jego aura zabłysła, przelotnie i szybko kryjąc się za pozornym opanowaniem. Ale Mag wyczuł to wyraźnie. Spojrzał na niego znacząco, wręcz tryumfalnie.  
Smuga zawarł mocniej szczęki. Odwrócił się od nich, ruszył powoli brzegiem, jednoznacznie kończąc temat.  
Tomek spojrzał za nim z lekkim smutkiem… ale otrząsnął się, gdy Michał oparł mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- To zadziała, zobaczysz – szepnął niemal niedosłyszalnie.  
A potem zabrał rękę, ze spokojem rzucił w stronę sztywno wyprostowanych pleców oddalającego się brata.  
\- Spróbować zawsze można.  
\- Sam sobie próbuj.  
\- Andrzej by spróbował… - Michał w myśli sam sobie wymierzył cios w twarz za ten argument, ale chwilowo nie miał po prostu wyjścia.  
Smuga zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
\- Nie. Znalazłby inny sposób. Nie ryzykowałby.  
\- Prawda… ale gdyby jakaś teza miała całkiem sporo argumentów za jej słusznością, wypróbowałby taki sposób – Mag bez zmieszania mówił dalej, gdy cisza się przeciągnęła – Coś takiego jak zasada ustalona milenium temu by go nie powstrzymało, gdyby chodziło o was dwóch… zrobiłby wszystko. I ty wiesz, że mam rację. Błagam, zaprzysiężony Radzie Magicznej człowiek, który zawarł przymierze z hersztem barbarzyńskiego plemienia, by przepłynąć Przeklęte Wody? Myślę, że nawet nie uznałby tego całego prawa za argument.  
Czuł, jak brat podniósł znów osłony, odcinając się od niego aurą. I tym razem ucieszyło go to szalenie… bo to znaczyło, że jego słowa dotarły do Janka dostatecznie, by on nie chciał zdradzić swych przemyśleń.   
Tomek wpatrywał się rozgorączkowanym spojrzeniem to w Maga, to w Widzącego, czekając na wynik rozmowy.   
Zamknął dłoń na Kaynēksan, który Smuga oddał mu znów, ledwie Michał wyszedł z propozycją przerwy.  
\- Ja chcę spróbować – odezwał się cicho, ale na tyle głośno, by na pewno obaj dorośli go usłyszeli – Jakby to miało wyglądać?  
\- Ukierunkowanie najsilniejszych emocji na więź. Wykorzystanie ich jako bodźca, który dotrze do twojego taty, ale… - Michał pokręcił powoli głową, patrząc na chłopca z lekkim żalem – Ale tego nie zrobi żaden z nas, Tomku – przeniósł wzrok na stojącego wciąż w bezruchu Widzącego – To musi być on.  
Tomek zwrócił więc spojrzenie na Smugę. Michał uśmiechnął się lekko. Osłony wokół umysłu brata jeszcze się wzmocniły.  
\- Tato? Spróbujemy…? – spytał cicho chłopiec z całą ufnością w cud, który mu właśnie obiecano.  
Mag wiedział, że wygrali, jeszcze nim brat odwrócił się ku nim i ruszył z powrotem. Wciąż nie okazywał po sobie emocji, tylko jego spojrzenie stało się jeszcze bardziej nieobecne.  
Wyciągnął dłoń do Tomka po Ksan.  
Chłopiec na chwilę zacisnął palce na jego ręce, oddając wisiorek. Słabo się uśmiechnął, gdy jego dłoń została przytrzymana w mocnym uścisku, mówiącym o wiele więcej niż jakiekolwiek słowa.  
\- Czy musisz mi w tym pomóc? – spytał wyzutym z emocji tonem Smuga, unosząc wzrok na brata.  
W pierwszym odruchu Michał chciał kategorycznie potwierdzić. Ale potem coś zrozumiał.  
\- Nie. Wystarczy, że pierwszą próbę wykonasz sam. Będę w pobliżu, gdybyś potrzebował mojej pomocy – wskazał domek na brzegu – Tomku? – uniósł pytająco brwi.  
Chłopiec niepewnie zerknął na Widzącego. Ten tylko odsunął do niego rękę i skinął głową.  
\- Nie ma jakiejś opcji, bym mógł pomóc? – zawahał się Tomek.  
Smuga pokręcił głową, nie patrząc już na nich, oddalił się w stronę kamiennego cypla. Założył Ksan na szyję i już się za siebie nie obejrzał ani raz.  
Chłopiec spojrzał na Maga z obawą.  
\- Czy on…?  
\- Powinien być teraz sam – Michał skinął lekko głową – I gwarantuję, że jeśli mu się uda, to poczujemy to my dwaj, cała wyspa i pół Rady Magicznej.  
Mimo to, Tomek wciąż patrzył za malejącą sylwetką opiekuna z nieskrywaną troską. Michał bez wysiłku wyczuł od niego wybuchową mieszankę poczucia winy, współczucia i nadziei.   
Łagodnie oparł dłoń na barku chłopca.  
\- Nic mu nie grozi. Będzie musiał przypomnieć sobie wszystko, co czuł… wszystkie emocje, które wiązały się z twoim ojcem. I użyje ich, by odszukać jego aurę. By się z nim porozumieć. Jemu nic się nie stanie… to po prostu… po prostu będzie bardzo przykre.  
\- Bo to od tego uciekał odkąd się to stało… - dokończył gorzko Tomek – A ja go namówiłem, by…  
\- Dobrze zrobiłeś. I on to wie. To jest słuszna decyzja… tak po prostu czasami trzeba, że czasami czucie czegoś nas boli. Jesteśmy tylko ludźmi… - Michał odwrócił go w stronę domku – Tylko ludźmi… - dokończył ciszej, sam do siebie – Słabymi ludźmi, którzy kochają.

*****

\- Brachu?  
Wilmowski nawet się nie poruszył. Ciężka dłoń na jego barku zamknęła się więc nieco mocniej, prawie nim potrząsając.  
\- Andrzeju…  
Dopiero za drugim wezwaniem, geograf ocknął się z zadumy, unosząc zmęczone spojrzenie podkrążonych z braku snu oczu na marynarza. Zmusił się do słabego uśmiechu.  
\- Mówiłeś coś…? Przepraszam, zamyśliłem się – mruknął cicho, nie do końca obecnym tonem.  
\- Widzę – bosman nie zabrał ręki, patrzył na Wilmowskiego ze źle skrywaną troską – Brachu, jadłeś coś dziś?  
\- Ta…  
\- Co?  
\- Nie wiem… nie pamiętam. A co?  
\- Andrzej, popatrz na mnie – Tadek usiadł obok na piaszczystej skarpie, gdy Wilmowski znów wrócił wzrokiem na zatokę.  
\- Hm?  
\- Rozumiem, że zżera cię to wszystko… ale słuchaj, znajdziemy inny sposób. Mieliśmy szukać magicznego ustrojstwa na wyspie, tak? Jeśli już się czujesz lepiej, to może…  
Andrzej pokręcił głową, wciąż wpatrując się w lagunę.   
\- Wolisz jeszcze chwilę odpocząć? – usiłował dowiedzieć się Nowicki – Brachu… praktycznie nic nie mówisz, odkąd…  
\- Myślę – odparł cicho Wilmowski.  
\- No to wspaniale. Ale możesz też czasem na głos? Słuchaj, ja tutaj jestem i chcę ci jakoś… chcę pomóc, ale ja po prostu nie wiem jak…- urwał niezręcznie, ale Andrzej i bez tego zrozumiał.   
Słabo się uśmiechnął, kiwając głową.  
\- Wiem, Tadku, dziękuję.  
\- Więc powiesz mi, co dotąd wymyśliłeś…?  
Wilmowski po chwili wahania skinął ponownie, ale się nie odezwał. Tadek nie ponaglał go, po prostu czekał.  
Nie spodziewał się jednak ani odrobinę tego, co usłyszał po długiej chwili ciężkiej ciszy.  
\- Nie byłem z tobą do końca szczery.  
Nowicki zmusił się do luźnego uśmiechu.  
\- Nie jestem klechą, żebyś się miał mi spowiadać.   
\- Wiem… na szczęście…  
\- Więc nie miej tonu skazańca. Wal prosto z mostu.   
\- Nie chciałem ci tego opowiadać… - wyznał cicho Wilmowski.  
\- Ale nie masz siły dźwigać tego samemu?  
\- Nie… po prostu… jeśli mam rację… przez chwilę myślałem, że… przez chwilę byłem nawet pewien, tylko, że…  
\- Że co?  
\- Miałeś kiedyś tak, że liczyłeś na coś, co będzie zgubą nie tylko dla ciebie i przez chwilę uwierzyłeś, że to może być prawda… ale potem do ciebie dotarło, że dla ciebie i kogoś jeszcze byłoby najlepiej, gdyby to prawda nie była?  
Tadek uniósł brwi, bardzo powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie… chyba, że liczy się omyłkowe zjedzenie podejrzanej brei z mięsem w jednym porcie i łudzenie się pięć lat, że to może jednak był zwykły gulasz… choć najpewniej nie był… i to coś pewnie kiedyś szczekało… - dodał z poczuciem winy.  
\- Tadziu, proszę cię… to dla mnie niemożliwie trudne do opowiedzenia i ośmielam się prosić, byś zachował ślad powagi.  
\- Przepraszam. Mów dalej.  
\- Pamiętasz świecącą pumę, która wyjęła mnie z wody?  
\- Jak mógłbym nie? – marynarz westchnął ciężko – Będzie mi się to śniło kolejne pięć lat. Cholerna zjawa.  
\- To nie była ani zjawa, ani duch. To był talizman.   
\- Talizmany to wycina się w drewienku i daje dzieciakom do zabawy w Indian.   
\- Nie taki talizman. To był talizman osoby magicznej… Widzącego. Jego duchowy opiekun taki trochę. Nie ma dwóch takich samych talizmanów… nawet jeśli zwierzęta się powtórzą, każdy będzie trochę inny. Tak jak z ludźmi.  
\- No rozumiem – Tadek skinął głową – Czyli jak wnoszę… tobie coś ta puma mówi?  
Wilmowski bardzo słabo przytaknął.  
\- Znasz właściciela tego świecącego… czegoś – dokończył ze spokojem refleksję bosman – W porządku. Czy jest jakaś szansa, że skoro uratował cię jego talizman, to się ten typ przypałęta i nam pomoże?  
\- Właśnie o tym mówiłem na początku… o tym, że chcąc czegoś, co będzie zgubą… że miałem nadzieję…  
\- Andrzeju, po prostu mów jasno. Pomoże nam?  
\- Nie wiem. Ale jeśli tak, to zostanie ścięty za zdradę.  
\- No nieźle… - gwizdnął lekko marynarz – Dlaczego mam wrażenie, że mówimy o człowieku, którego maksyma zwierała zwrot „podpieprzyć komuś klucz”? Ten twój przyjaciel buntownik, tak? Od niego wiesz o magii aż tyle?   
Wilmowski skinął głową jeszcze wolniej niż uprzednio.  
\- Tak, od niego… ale…  
\- Ale?  
\- Ale nie powiedziałem ci wtedy prawdy…  
\- Mhm…? – Tadek zachęcająco zamachał dłonią.  
\- To… to nie był mój przyjaciel.  
Bosman wzruszył ramionami, czekając na zatrważającą pointę wywodu. Gdy jednak geograf zamilkł po tych słowach, Tadek uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- I? – spytał powoli – I to wszystko…? - wysnuł rewolucyjny wniosek, gdy Wilmowski nadal milczał.   
\- A co, to jest za mało bulwersująca nowina? – westchnął Andrzej ciężko.  
Nowicki parsknął lekko.  
\- Brachu, nazwij to sobie, jak chcesz… ale to nie jest „nowina”. A już na pewno nie jest „bulwersująca”. Nie dla mnie przynajmniej.   
\- Dla niektórych była… - głucho odparł Wilmowski.  
Bosman zawahał się nad tymi słowami.   
\- Skurczysynów wpieprzających się w cudze życie nie brak. Ale no do rzeczy. Więc… ten Widzący… myślisz, że może nam próbować pomóc pomimo tego, co mu grozi…?   
\- Obawiam się, że jak najbardziej.   
\- Hm – Tadek się skromnie za speca od relacji międzyludzkich, czy to romantycznych czy platonicznych, nie uważał, ale wciąż nie do końca oceniał jako naturalne obawianie się, że osoba bliska może ci przybyć na ratunek.  
Zamyślił się, szukając zgrzytu w słowach Wilmowskiego.  
\- Dlaczego grozi mu ścięcie, jeśli nam pomoże?  
Andrzej przeniósł na niego zmęczone dawnym mrokiem spojrzenie.  
\- Wiesz cokolwiek o Widzących?  
\- No tak średnio.  
\- Po pierwsze Widzący składając śluby posłuszeństwa Radzie Magicznej…

*****

Tak. Śluby. Był im posłuszny, choć nigdy mu nie pasowały. Cała ta formułka o wyższym dobru, o oddzielaniu życia prywatnego od zawodowego, o służbie ku chwale ojczyzny.  
Patetyczny zsyp wielkich słów, które nic nie znaczyły w życiu codziennym, recytowany śpiewnie i z taką emfazą, jakby duszę komuś dawał w prezencie.  
No ale cóż… nie było wyjścia, to nie było.  
Dla ratowania Michała, skoro to była jedyna opcja udania się na pomoc mu, był gotów bez grymasu zniesmaczenia przysięgać choćby i trzydzieści, a nie trzy razy, że zobowiązuje się służyć wspólnej sprawie, opanować wszelkie słabości, nie ulec światu wokoło i choćby pozostał tylko on jeden, z dumą walczyć w ochronie prawd i praw Widzących aż do ostatniej kropli krwi.  
Trudno, trzeba to trzeba.  
I wszystko było nawet spoko, nawet się w tym trzymał… jakoś.  
Łamanie procedur mu darowali, pobłażliwie traktowali niektóre wybryki, jak tamten samotny atak na barbarzyńskie miasto, żeby ratować brata.

A potem wszystko szlag trafił.

Pamiętał moment, gdy zebrał od losu prosto w twarz. Tę zapalną iskrę, od której potem wszystko się spaliło, a on sobie teraz stał w popiele i dumał nad tym, jak koszmarnie zawalił wszystko.  
Pamiętał pierwsze _„o cholera”,_ które nie było wyrazem złości, a podziwu. Niekłamanego zadziwienia czyimś tupetem. No bo tak artystycznego wyciągnięcia ich z urzędniczych problemów jeszcze nigdy nie widział.  
Pamiętał, jak ubawił go drobny uśmiech posłany samym błyskiem jasnych oczu w jego stronę. Jak miłym było, że Andrzeja w sumie ucieszyła jego aprobata.  
Jak bezsprzecznie był pod ogromnym wrażeniem, że ktoś pozornie tak spokojny i pacyfistyczny, umiał tak skutecznie i nieugięcie wywalczyć swoją sprawę nie magią, nie mieczem, a słowem.  
Bez rozlewu krwi rozwiązał problem. A on już się nastawiał na smażenie tamtych promieniami mocy.  
Andrzej sobie radził, zawsze sobie radził. Nieważne, jakie kłody mu los rzucał pod nogi. Andrzej sobie radził.   
Tak, pamiętał, że miał wtedy wrażenie, jakby tego człowieka nic nie mogło złamać.   
Obracał się od lat wśród wypływowych, potężnych ludzi władających magią, trzymających w garści pół cywilizowanego świata. A jednak… nikt wcześniej nie wydał mu się panem sytuacji tak bardzo, jak ten właśnie człowiek. Tak opanowany, z łagodnym spokojem tłumaczący swoje racje bez wrzeszczenia na innych, bez wyzwisk, bez gróźb czy szantaży. Z szacunkiem.  
Tak. Pamiętał doskonale tę pierwszą chwilę, gdy jego przymusowy towarzysz tułaczki zrobił na nim wrażenie.   
Pamiętał, gdy poczuł do niego szacunek.  
Szacunek, który bardzo szybko stał się szczerą sympatią.  
I choć kłócili się prawie bezustannie, odruchowo uśmiechał się na samą myśl o tamtych dniach. O jasna cholera, jak oni sobie nawzajem działali na nerwy.  
Andrzej groził, że naprawdę zamknie go na jakimś odludziu albo mu zwieje, jeśli Widzący choćby jeszcze raz w coś ich wpakuje, nie zachowując przy tym należytej powagi.   
Jeżył się cały na dogryzanie mu, nazywanie go „profesorem” czy próby przegadywania go. Rozczulającym było to, jak ten człowiek chyba naprawdę sądził, że wyda się mu groźny tylko dlatego, że jest trochę wyższy i coś tam na niego syknie.   
Widzący z uporem trzylatka uświadamiał go, że nikogo mniej budzącego postrach nie spotkał przez całe swoje życie.  
I czasami Andrzej go denerwował, gdy wtedy razem podróżowali, tworząc mapę.   
A jednak… jednak bał się o niego, że może mu się coś stać. Jednak mu pomagał, jednak czuł do niego znacznie więcej przyjaznego docenienia, niż irytacji upartą wrogością do Widzących.  
I tak cholernie polubił wkurzanie go…  
To jak zmęczony jego żartami albo podejściem do ryzyka, Wilmowski marszczył lekko czoło i obrzucał go groźnie karcącym, kamiennym spojrzeniem. To najczęściej było śmieszniejsze niż sama sytuacja, która wywoływała tę minę.   
Nie omieszkał mu tego wielokrotnie powiedzieć…  
Polubił go. Stopniowo sam to zrozumiał, rozróżniając obok szacunku i docenienia też życzliwość. To, że chciał dla niego dobrze. Że zaczął się o niego martwić bardziej, niż współpracownik powinien… że zaczął lubić jego obecność, czuć się przy nim bezpieczniej niż, gdy bywał sam. Dotąd takich osób wiele nie spotkał… Michał był taki. Ale obcy człowiek z wyprawy?  
Gdzieś po drodze portalem uznał, że nie uważał już Andrzeja za obcego. Że czuł się przy nim dość swobodnie, by nazwać go znajomym… bliskim znajomym.  
Tak go sobie zdefiniował w myślach wtedy… i cholernie dobrze pamiętał, że gdy wrócił z pierwszej misji, przyłapał się już po kilku dniach, że mu owego „bliskiego znajomego” zaczęło brakować.

Odetchnął głęboko, opuszczając wzrok na fale uderzające w skalne brzegi cypla. Nie miał siły.  
Nie, cholera, po prostu nie miał siły o tym myśleć… a co dopiero… nie… nie.  
Nie chciał tego znów czuć.   
Nauczył się nie czuć niczego przez te trzy lata i tak… tak mu było lepiej… tak było bezpieczniej… tak było łatwiej.  
Zrozumiał przez ten czas, czemu ktoś kiedyś uznał emocje za tak zgubne, by zakazać nimi czerpać magię. Bardzo dobrze to rozumiał.  
Nie chciał ich… nie chciał czuć.  
Nie chciał znów dołożyć się do czyjegoś upadku z powodu własnej słabości…

 _\- Pokochanie kogoś, to nie słabość._  
 _„Daj mi spokój, błagam” –_ warknął w myśli _– „W ogóle skąd się wziąłeś w mojej głowie, skoro podniosłem osłony?!”_  
 _\- Nie udawaj przed samym sobą, że wierzysz w takie pitolenie._  
 _„Michał…? Skąd do cholery…?”_  
 _\- Możesz sobie oszukać Michała, szefa, każdego. Ale nie siebie._  
 _„O… cudownie, moja podświadomość mówi głosem mojego brata. Zajebiste rozwiązanie. Chyba naprawdę powinienem był więcej spać”_ – prychnął, wybudzając się z głębokiej zadumy.

Otrząsnął się z niemal wstrętem.  
Ugh. Nie wchodził w ten podobny do medytacyjnego transu stan od bardzo wielu lat. Kłótnie z własnym rozumem jakoś średnio mu się spodobały jeszcze podczas szkolenia.  
 _„Spójrz w głąb siebie…” „Odkryj prawdę…_ ” i inne takie.  
Wiedział, jaka jest prawda.  
Był na jakimś zadupiu, musiał znaleźć sposób, by przełamać barierę i dostarczyć Tomka ojcu. Koniec wywodu, żadna filozofia.  
Nie powinien musieć do tego przechodzić egzystencjalnej wielkiej wyprawy przez bezdroża własnego ja. No szanujmy się ludzie, bez przesady!  
Czy jednak chciał, by z tak błahego powodu nie udało im się dostać na wyspę? 

_\- Czy chcesz rozczarować Tomka, innymi słowy._  
 _„Zamknij się.”_  
 _\- Nie dasz rady uciszyć własnej aury w Fazie Ciszy. Jakbyś nie spał na wykładach, to byś to wiedział_ – zauważył ze znużonym przytykiem głos.  
Nie!  
Kurwa nie, nie zgadzał się na to!

Znów wyrwał swój umysł z otchłani.  
Pochylił się, skupiając wzrok na ostrych krawędziach skał i wczepiając dłonie w głowę, jakby naciskiem na skronie mógł zmusić się do posłuszeństwa i ucieczki od natrętnego głosu…  
Chciał uciec od tych myśli. Od tej wyspy. Od tego, co się wydarzyło. Od tego wszystkiego… od…

_\- Od siebie samego nie da się uciec._   
_„Przestań!!”_   
_\- To ty wciąż do mnie wracasz… nie chcesz tego, boisz się, przeraża cię myśl o tym, by wspomnieć to wszystko porządnie… by znów to poczuć… ale tutaj wracasz._   
_„Po prostu mnie zostaw w spokoju…”_   
_\- Nie mogę. Jestem tobą. A ty nie potrafisz zostawiać ludzi. Nie umiesz zostawiać za sobą niczego. Zawsze się za siebie oglądasz. Nie potrafisz spojrzeć w jutro._   
_„Nie ma żadnego jutro! Jestem ja i pieprzone fale wokoło!”_   
_\- A za falami jest Andrzej._   
_„Zam-knij-się!!”_   
_\- Chciałbyś go jeszcze zobaczyć, prawda? Nawet jeśli to ma być ostatni raz… chciałbyś mieć możliwość się z nim chociaż pożegnać. Zachować w pamięci ostatnie słowa, jakie od niego otrzymałeś… chociaż tyle mieć przy sobie. Chociaż to pamiętać._   
_„Zostaw…”_   
_\- I nawet nie wadziłoby ci, gdybyś miał za to umrzeć. Przecież bądźmy szczerzy… nie masz i tak do czego wracać. Patrząc pragmatycznie, to byłby całkiem dobry powód, żeby dać sobie spokój z tą całą walką, prawda? I nie byłaby to twoja wina…_   
_„…proszę…”_   
_\- Nie byłoby wcale tak źle, gdybyś został stracony, ALE mógł się wcześniej zobaczyć z Andrzejem, prawda? To byłoby całkiem niezłe szczęśliwe zakończenie…_   
_„Tak”_   
_\- Tak? Zgadzasz się?_   
_„Tak. Byłoby nawet dobrze… tak to zakończyć”_   
_\- No na lepsze zakończenie to ty nie bardzo masz co liczyć._   
_„Tak…”_   
_\- No to co? Idziemy do niego…?_

Tym razem nie wyrwał umysłu do rzeczywistości brutalnie i z obawą. Po prostu powoli otworzył oczy, wracając myślami do świata wokoło. Ale nie zobaczył spienionych fal i ostrych brzegów kamieni.  
Zobaczył strzępy chwil, o których wspomnienia w postaci koszmarnych snów odpychał od siebie tak długo, aż przestały pojawiać się w ogóle.  
Zamknął dłoń na wisiorku, czując jak Kaynēksan zadygotał od nagłego naporu aury na niego.  
A potem skulił się… wyciszył umysł… i pozwolił swoim demonom wrócić…

Pierwszy uśmiech skierowany wprost do niego. Poczucie zrozumienia, jakiejś małej, życzliwej nici współpracy… jedności…  
Pierwsze zetknięcie się aur, gdy szukał go po nocy w Przeklętych Lasach Północy i prawie spanikował, bo wokoło niosły się zawodzące śpiewy leśnych duchów… a Andrzej zniknął mu bez śladu.  
Bał się. Po raz pierwszy wtedy bał się o niego…  
Tak niesamowitą ulgę poczuł, gdy wyłapał wreszcie jego aurę. I potem, potem gdy go odszukał i złapał za ramię, chowając za skaliste wzniesienie. I wyczuł, że nic mu nie jest. Że zdążył… że dał radę, że starczyło mu sił, by go odszukać… ocalić…  
Pierwsza szczera rozmowa w środku nocy przy ognisku, siedząc i gapiąc się w płomienie z dwóch stron.  
Dwóch zmęczonych ludzi, obudzonych koszmarami, siedzących na krańcu świata i zmuszających tego drugiego, by coś powiedział i potem poszedł odpocząć. Czuł się zrozumiany. Czuł się tak cholernie bezpieczny przy nim…   
Tak cholernie, że zapominał czasami, kto tu kogo miał chronić.  
Pierwszy raz, gdy przerażała go myśl, że musi pozwolić Andrzejowi odejść… że nie może z nim zostać… że cokolwiek nie uczyni, nigdy nie będzie należał do jego świata… że los sobie z niego zadrwił… że zawsze będzie go witał tylko po to, by potem musieć mu pozwolić zniknąć. W końcu któregoś dnia pożegna go po raz ostatni, sam o tym nie wiedząc. Że któregoś razu Andrzej już do niego nie wróci. 

I ta radość, szczera i tak bardzo niewłaściwa, że spędził miesiące nienawidząc się za nią.  
Ale tak bardzo się ucieszył, że go znów spotkał… wtedy na rynku, w zupełnie obcym, egzotycznym zakątku świata… że go zobaczył… mógł do niego dobiec, uspokoić. Że mógł mu obiecać, że go ochrania. Że już wszystko dobrze. Bo jest obok.  
I miał przed sobą wizję tylu wspaniałych dni u boku wspaniałego człowieka, którego choć przez chwilę mógł dłużej mieć przy sobie.  
Cieszył się wtedy… stojąc przy szpalerach żołnierzy, mocno ściskając Andrzeja za łokieć, by niedoszły straceniec był pewien, że ma już po swojej stronie kogoś, kto zniszczy dosłownie każdego, by go chronić.  
Jak bardzo on go chciał wtedy chronić… jak bardzo zobligowany do ochrony Andrzeja się wtedy czuł. To on władał magią, to on był w pełni uzbrojony. Andrzej był wycieńczony uwięzieniem, ledwo żywy, bardzo tym wszystkim otumaniony i zupełnie sam…  
I on go chciał ochraniać. Chciał potrafić go wesprzeć. Chciał, by Andrzej mógł mu zaufać i czuć się bezpiecznie przy nim.

Pamiętał, jak Michał się z niego wtedy nabijał, przypominając, że robi za ochroniarza starszego od siebie, w pełni samodzielnego faceta z własną rodziną, a nie opiekunkę małego dziecka.  
Pamiętał, że zaczął się bać okazywać Andrzejowi, że się o niego martwi. Coś w słowie „rodzina” go wtedy zastopowało.   
Bo zaczynał wtedy powoli rozumieć, że wcale nie troszczył się o swojego „bliskiego znajomego” tylko dlatego, że go polubił. Że coś… że coś tutaj jest bardzo nie na miejscu z jego strony.  
I do nienawidzenia się za radość z niecodziennych okoliczności ich ponownego spotkania, doszło jeszcze wyrzucanie sobie każdego małego gestu, który by wykraczał po za sterylnie zawodową, koleżeńską pomoc na wyprawie.  
Tak cholernie się bał, że Andrzej będzie mu to miał za złe. Że go znienawidzi. Nie wiedział jeszcze, czemu, ani co zrobił źle, jak, a już najmniej to jakby to mógł naprawić.  
Ale coś mówiło mu bezustannie, że tylko pogrąża się w matni i brnie w coś, co nie ma prawa się dziać. Bo jest złe.

Pamiętał jak pewniej i stabilniej się poczuł, twardo lądując w rzeczywistości, gdy Andrzej zdefiniował ich relację. Gdy nazwał go _„przyjacielem”._  
I to już było dobre. Czuł się dość ważnym dla niego, by móc mu pomagać, by służyć mu radą, by go wysłuchać… ale też nie czuł się intruzem w jego życiu rodzinnym.  
Był obok tego wszystkiego. Był przyjacielem.   
I było mu z tym dość dobrze, by niczego nie zmieniać.  
Było bezpiecznie.

Nawet po latach gorzki śmiech brał go na myśl, że ktoś wyszkolony do walki może pokochać poczucie bezpieczeństwa i spokój, zapewniany przez drugą osobę.   
Że mógł wyśnić sobie marzenie o domu. O spokojnym miejscu, do którego wracałby po pracy i nie musiał z niczym walczyć. Nie musiałby nic udawać, niczego ukrywać, kłamać czy uciekać… gdzie byłoby bezpiecznie.  
I tego jednego go nie oduczyli. Z tego jednego go nie wyleczyło żadne kazanie, żadna recytacja praw Widzących, żadna kara.  
Nawet ta trzyletnia…

Załamał się, gdy to do niego dotarło. W tej jednej chwili, gdy siedział na skałach i wyczuwał wokół siebie coraz gęstszy kokon napływających wspomnień…  
Zrozumiał, że trzy lata to wciąż dla niego nie było dość, by zmądrzał. Nie dość, by przestał być tym, kim był wtedy… by zapomniał o tym… by przestał to czuć…  
Wciąż tego chciał.  
Czuł to wszystko cały ten czas. Choćby sam próbował sobie wmówić, że tak nie było… wszystko to nie umarło w nim ani na chwilę.  
Każdy delikatny błysk aury… każdy moment mroku zasnuwający ją…wszystko to… wszystko to wciąż żyło… 

Ten strach, gdy przesiadywał nocami przy nim, bo Andrzej nie chciał być sam z myślami o tym, że stracił rodzinę i nigdy nic tego nie cofnie… że się spóźnił… że wyjechał z domu i nigdy już do niego nie wróci… bo nie ma już do czego wracać.  
Ta wściekłość, bezradna i dławiąca, gdy przegrali wtedy wszystko, nie znajdując Tomka na Kontynencie.  
Gotowość rzucenia wszystkiego, zmiany tożsamości, oszukania wszystkich, sfingowania swojej śmierci… byle tylko nie zostawiać Andrzeja samego w szerokim świecie, bez domu, do którego mógłby wrócić. Wszystko. Oddałby dla niego wszystko. Byle mu pomóc.  
I ta zaskoczona, nieco nawet przerażona czułość, gdy Wilmowski się nie zgodził przyjąć tej ofiary. Gdy orzekł, że wraca z nim. Że chce zostać przy nim, że choć tyle jeszcze ma… że prosi o pomoc, bo nie chce zostać sam…   
To, że pozwolił mu siebie ochraniać. Że on tamtego dnia zabrał go ze sobą i powiedział Michałowi, że zamierza go chronić.  
I Michał zapewne wiedział już wtedy… on sam dowiedział się tego dopiero na statku…  
I tak… tam… tam też czuł się inaczej… 

Tak straszliwą mieszanką jest szczęście i strach, że ktoś to szczęście określi mianem zbrodni. Że świat już zawsze będzie przeciwko nim… że wstępnie zakładając, w każdym mieli już wroga. Że to nie miało prawa się dziać…  
A jednak nie potrafił tego żałować. Żadnej z ukradzionej światu chwili, żadnego spojrzenia, żadnego momentu ciepła.   
Nie umiał… nie umiał czuć się winny.  
Bo wtedy miał przecież wszystko… czuł wszystko to, czego nie otrzymał do losu nigdy wcześniej… ani później…   
Bo miał nadzieję, by marzyć… bo czuł się dość silny, by mieć prawo do marzeń, by snuć plany, by… by _kochać._  
Bo przez chwilę marzenia stały się planami na przyszłość. Bo nawet w nie uwierzył. Bo to było najpiękniejsze, co otrzymał kiedykolwiek od życia.

A potem to wszystko stracił. 

Ślepy gniew targnął jego sercem, choć od tak wielu dni nie czuł absolutnie nic, myśląc o tym… o nich… o tym, że jego życie, jego najpiękniejsza chwila, jego najcenniejsza osoba i wszystko, co było dla niego ważne… wszystko to było w rękach jednego człowieka.  
I ten człowiek mu to odebrał. Po prostu. Bo tak chciał. Bo w to wierzył. Bo taką podjął decyzję.  
Nie musiał… chciał… chciał, by inni wiedzieli. Chciał skazać go na wszystko, na co mógł. Chciał zwyciężyć. Chciał go nareszcie złamać, a skoro nie zdołał tego uczynić siłą, podstępem czy dyscypliną, posunął się do ostatecznego upokorzenia.  
Ale on się upokorzony nie czuł. Czuł tylko złość.  
Bo tak wcale nie musiało być…   
Bo tamtej nocy, w pokoju przesłuchań, gdy uniósł wzrok na ciemne oczy swego dowódcy, wiedział, że ten człowiek trzyma na szali całe jego życie i wszystko, co miało dla niego wartość.  
I czekał na zrozumienie ze strony kogoś, kto przecież sam kiedyś kochał. Czekał tylko na to, by ten jeden raz liczył się dla tego człowieka bardziej niż kodeksy.   
By on po prostu nic nie powiedział. By zatrzymał to dla siebie.  
By choć to jedno mu zostawił. Z ludzkiej przyzwoitości. 

_\- Żałuj za uczynione zło, a może coś uda się zrobić… - brzmiał wciąż w jego głowie ten spokojny, obojętnie oschły ton._   
_Zacisnął dłonie, leżące na blacie topornego stołu._   
_Uniósł na niego wzrok powoli, szukając choć śladu życzliwości ze strony dowódcy. Napotkał tylko chłód._   
_\- Nie zrobiłem naumyślnie nic złego – odparł uparcie – Broniłem się. Już to powtarzałem._   
_\- Ja nie o tym mówię, chłopcze._   
_On wiedział. Wiedział…_   
_Zrozumiał to wtedy, gdy spojrzał na niego ponownie. Z wysiłkiem zmusił się do powtórzenia:_   
_\- Nie zrobiłem nic złego._   
_Przewodniczący Rady Magicznej uśmiechnął się do niego samymi kątami ust w nieszczery, niemal bezlitosny sposób._   
_\- Ty w to szczerze wierzysz, tak? Nie widzisz problemu? Uważasz, że tak wolno… że to w porządku…_   
_Nie odezwał się. Czekał na ostatni ruch._   
_I ten ruch otrzymał._   
_Przewodniczący wyjął z teczki nowy akt oskarżenia._   
_\- Na twoje nieszczęście, ja widzę w tym problem – zaczął łagodnie spokojnym tonem dowódca – A i ty zobaczysz…_

Zobaczył. Bo mu kazali.   
I to była ta jedna rzecz, która wywoływała w nim gniew najbardziej. Ta jedna rzecz, której nie powiedział nigdy nikomu.  
Że mu kazali na to wszystko patrzyć. Że sami patrzyli.  
Że sami złamali wtedy wiele praw… wbrew woli łamiąc osłony wokół jego umysłu i wydzierając powoli wspomnienia, mające go pogrążyć… powoli, jedno po drugim… każdą jedną chwilę, która coś dla niego znaczyła…   
Nazwali to przesłuchaniem.  
To był tylko suchy materiał dowodowy, że mu nie wolno ufać.   
I sam wybuch nie wystarczył.   
Nie. Musieli „przyjrzeć się sprawie”.   
Musieli odebrać mu nawet to.

I gdy tamta noc dobiegła końca, godzinę przed zebraniem się Rady na proces… wtedy nie czuł już nic. Wiedział tylko, że _nienawidzi_ … ich, siebie, dowódcy… wszystkiego i wszystkich.  
Z kamienną miną ruszył na proces.  
I nie miał siły spojrzeć na Michała choćby z gniewem.  
Nie. Wszystko zostało w tamtej celi przesłuchań, z oglądanymi wspomnieniami i spisanym aktem oskarżenia… wszystko zostało za grubym murem. On, cały on tam został.   
Na proces poszedł wrak człowieka, który nie miał już nic.  
I nie chciał już czuć niczego… nie chciał myśleć… chciał tylko, by wszyscy dali mu święty spokój…

  
Szum fal przed nim ucichł.  
Nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi.   
Nie wiedział nic, nie chciał nic wiedzieć.  
Czuł.   
Czuł to wszystko, przed czym tak bardzo uciekał…  
Całą nienawiść, cały żal i bezsilność, każdą samotnie spędzoną godzinę na rozmyślaniu, każdy jeden stracony dzień z życia.  
Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że zaczął iść przed siebie…   
Że szedł wciąż, choć już dawno powinien się zatrzymać.  
Nie myślał. Nie widział. _Czuł_.

Łamiąc pierwszą zasadę używania magii, szedł spokojnie aż do małej łodzi przed skalistym molo. Nie szukał wioseł.  
Machnął tylko delikatnie dłonią.  
Powoli podniósł wzrok na wyspę, która stopniowo stawała się coraz większa, gdy szum wody się wzmagał.  
Nagle poczuł bowiem, że ma dosyć.   
Że mu cholernie brakowało tej jedynej osoby, przy której czuł się tak wspaniale. I nie straci już ani jednej godziny, bo los pewnie i tak znów mu ją odbierze.

Szukał go… szukał go myślami, szukał go emocjami, błądząc pośród pustkowi jałowych aur, z których żadna tak nie lśniła.   
Szukał go.  
I płynął tak długo, aż coś go nagle tknęło.  
Odwrócił gwałtownie głowę na kamienisty brzeg wyspy. Machnął dłonią, kierując dziób łódki w tamtą stronę.  
Tej aury nie mógłby pomylić z żadną inną…   
Zdał sobie sprawę, że nie oddychał… powoli nabrał więcej powietrza, sięgając do tamtej aury wszystkim, co czuł.  
Zamknął oczy.  
 _„Andrzeju…?”_  
I nagle nie było wokoło już nic i nikogo.   
Bo dobił do brzegu. I w tej chwili w jego głowie zabrzmiał głos, którego nie słyszał tak bardzo długo… za którym nawet nie sądził, że tak tęsknił.  
Cichy, drżący od tego, co i on czuł. Drogi, tak bardzo drogi mu głos, który wyszeptał w jego myśli tylko jedno słowo:  
 _\- Janek…_


	15. Odnajdą cię, kiedyś cię odnajdą

Tadek nie słuchał w milczeniu i Wilmowski był mu za to cholernie wdzięczny. Nie czuł się jak na przesłuchaniu, gdy bosman wrzucał swoje uwagi, co jakiś czas się uśmiechał albo mruczał kilka dosadnych określeń o niektórych uczestnikach wydarzeń.  
Nie spowiadał mu się, bardziej po prostu opowiadał. I sam nie wiedział, kiedy rozluźnił się na tyle, by zamiast podania przyjacielowi suchej relacji, snuć opowieść o dwóch ludziach, którym świat nie pozwolił być ze sobą.   
Gdy skończył, na chwilę tylko zapadła cisza. Nowicki nie potrzebował wiele czasu na przemyślenie tego wszystkiego. Powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Ludzie są porypani – uznał po prostu – Nie wiem, co to komu szkodziło, że wy… no nie wiem, nie łapię – oparł dłoń na barku Andrzeja i dodał niemal tonem otuchy – Ale skoro twój Widzący złamał już tyle zasad, to myślę, że masz rację i… i tak, napatoczy się tutaj mimo wszystko. Dobra nasza.  
\- I trafi na szafot – dokończył głucho Wilmowski.  
Tadek pokręcił głową po namyśle.  
\- Nie znam go jeszcze, ale wydaje mi się, że nie tak łatwo by im przyszło ukatrupienie go.   
\- Może uda mu się uciec z kraju i…  
\- Wymyślimy coś – zapewnił ze spokojem Tadek, mocniej ściskając dłoń na jego barku – Niech się tylko najpierw tutaj przypałęta.  
Wilmowski słabo się uśmiechnął.  
\- Dziękuję…  
\- Jeszcze nikogo dla ciebie nie przemyciłem za granicę – zauważył z rozbawieniem marynarz.  
\- Za wysłuchanie mnie – odparł mu Andrzej bez śladu wesołości, a potem odetchnął głęboko i mruknął ciszej – Nie sądziłem nawet, że to pomoże…  
Tadek ponownie zamknął dłoń mocniej.  
\- Mówiłem, jestem cały czas. A teraz brachu koniec kontemplowania. Zwijaj się, jemy coś i zrobimy obchód brzegu.   
Wstał powoli, ale nie z ponurym zwlekaniem, a raczej głęboką zadumą, z której jakoś nie potrafił się otrząsnąć.  
Nigdy wcześniej aż tak nie popadł w zamyślenie, by…  
\- Andrzeju? – nawet głos tuż obok nie przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
Usiłował odpędzić myśli, wstrząsnął nawet głową.   
\- Tak, tak… idź, dogonię cię…  
\- Czy jest jeszcze coś, o czym chciałbyś pogadać? – bosman z niepokojem przyglądał się nieobecnej minie Wilmowskiego.  
Geograf pokręcił głową, zmusił się nawet do uśmiechu.  
\- Nie, nie… tylko..  
Poczuł coś.   
Czasem gdy zasypiamy, już prawie śpiąc, przyszywa nas dziwny impuls. Uczucie, jakbyśmy spadali… otwieramy oczy i nie, nie, nic się nie dzieje. Nadal leżymy i nigdzie, cholera, nie spadliśmy.  
Ale uczucie było takie jakby ktoś nas wykopał z okna.  
To było to uczucie… dziwnego, nagłego bodźca, który przeszył go na wylot, jakby ktoś mu nagle zabrał grunt spod nóg.  
I wiedział, wiedział doskonale, z której strony dobiegł go ten dziwnie niebolesny cios.  
Odwrócił się w stronę laguny…  
\- Andrzeju, co się…  
\- Poczekaj na mnie – uniósł dłoń, powoli ruszył przez plażę w stronę wody.   
Dreszcz powrócił. Tym razem jednak nie przeszył jego umysłu. Tym razem o niego zaczepił, jakby zarzucony z daleka… jakby go przyzywał… wzywał, przyciągał…  
\- Andrzej!   
Zatrzymał się tuż nad wodą.  
\- Poczekaj… - powtórzył ciszej, zbyt cicho, by ktokolwiek usłyszał.  
Stał już najbliżej wody, jak dał radę.  
Uczucie wzywania, jakby ktoś machał do niego ręką, nie minęło. Nie widział nic nadzwyczajnego. Nie bardzo to rozumiał. Ale czuł. Czuł wyraźnie, że coś go wołało jeszcze dalej…  
\- Andrzej, do licha ciężkiego!  
\- Czekaj. Słyszałeś coś?  
\- Nie – Tadek dogonił go nad wodą, potoczył wokoło spojrzeniem – Nic nikt nie wołał…  
\- Hm.  
\- Posłuchaj mnie, to nie jest…  
_\- Andrzeju…?_  
I wtedy zrozumiał, co czuł.  
Nawet sam nie miał pojęcia, że się uśmiechnął…  
Więc to tak odczuwało się wzywanie aury. Zawsze go ciekawiło, jakie to uczucie…  
\- Andrzeju, czy…  
\- Zaraz wracam, przepraszam – szepnął napiętym tonem, ruszając stanowczo zbyt szybkim krokiem w stronę skalnego klifu.  
\- Andrzej!!  
Nie słyszał.  
Jedynym, co w tamtej chwili dudniło mu w myślach, był głos tak dawno niesłyszany, że mógłby wydać się obcym. Ale on go znał. Znał go tak dobrze, że nie wahał się ani chwili, gdy znów wyczuł wezwanie aury.  
_„Janek…”_ – pomyślał, starannie skupiając się na tym uczuciu wołania.  
Dłonie mu zadrżały. Albo może to w nim coś zadygotało? Może to nie on… może to był tamten wołający go impuls, który roznosił się coraz wyraźniej po jego duszy, sięgając do umysłu.  
I nie miał pojęcia, co mógłby myśleć.  
Nie wiedział nic, nic nie umiał zwerbalizować po za tym jednym imieniem…   
Gdy Tadek zrozumiał, dokąd ruszył Wilmowski, zaniepokoił się jeszcze bardziej. A gdy ten zaczął biec, marynarz rzucił się za nim już z przerażeniem, doganiając może o krok od skarpy.  
Krzyczał za nim, krzyczał do niego.  
Potrząsnął nim za ramię, odgradzając sobą od klifu.  
Oczy Andrzeja były wciąż niewidzące, wpatrywał się gdzieś w wymiar, w którym nic się nie dało zobaczyć.  
Uczynił ruch, jakby chciał podejść bliżej skarpy.  
Tadek powstrzymał go kategorycznie, już z desperacją zaklinając, by przyjaciel się odezwał, albo chociaż przestał iść w stronę cholernej przepaści.  
Ale Wilmowski go nie słyszał.  
Nie słyszał nic.  
Przed nim był mrok… ale on po raz pierwszy wiedział, że za tym mrokiem było coś jeszcze. Że to był tylko taki mur…  
Że wystarczyłoby tylko do niego podejść i…  
Ten głos wciąż był przed nim, za mrokiem, za tym murem. Wołał go. Brzmiał wciąż w jego głowie, wzywał, przyciągał…  
Ruszył więc ku niemu, spokojnie i z całą pewnością, że musi tylko dotknąć muru, by ten zniknął.  
I wtedy dotarł do niego głos Tadka, wyzywającego cały świat i zasłaniającego mu przejście sobą.  
\- Puść… - zdołał powiedzieć to jedno słowo, nie odrywając umysłu od wołania.  
\- Oszalałeś?! Andrzeju, do pieprzonej cholery, spójrz na mnie!! Co się dzieje?! Po co tam leziesz?!  
\- Mur…  
\- Nie ma żadnego muru, jest tylko cholerna przepaść!!  
\- Zaufaj mi…  
\- Ufam ci bezgranicznie, Andrzej! Ale nie, gdy łazisz jak szaleniec na skraj skarpy i gadasz o murze!!   
Widząc, że jego gadanie nie skutkuje, Tadek posunął się do ostateczności i wykorzystał różnicę postur między nimi.   
Po prostu odciągnął Wilmowskiego za barki daleko od skarpy, bez większego wysiłku przełamując jego opór.  
Andrzej gniewnie starał się odepchnąć jego dłonie, wciąż mówiąc coś o murze i wołaniu. Bosmanowi serce się ścisnęło, gdy słyszał straszliwą pewność i wiarę w tych słowach.  
\- Błagam, po prostu bądź pijany… - wymamrotał, odciągając go jeszcze kilka kroków.  
\- Nie jestem! Nic mi nie jest! Puszczaj mnie!! – tym razem głos Wilmowskiego zabrzmiał zupełnie naturalnie, z jawną złością.  
Tadek przytrzymał go za ramiona.  
\- Brachu? Co ty do wszystkich diabłów wyprawiasz?!  
\- Muszę tam iść.  
\- Musisz wrócić do obozu.  
\- Mur.  
\- Nie ma żadnego muru!!  
\- Tadku… bariera w sensie… może… może różnica aur, ale…  
\- Po ludzku – przerwał mu bosman zdenerwowanym głosem – Mów, co ty odwalasz!  
\- Poczułem aurę.  
\- Nie możesz tego czuć, skoro nie jesteś…  
\- Jego aurę – teraz to Wilmowski nie dał dokończyć jemu – I wiem, cholera jasna, wiem, że tak się nie da! Ale wiem, co czułem! Nie wiem jak! To miejsce jest jakieś dziwne. Topiąc się, słyszałem głos Tomka! Potem wyłowił mnie talizman Janka… i teraz aura… ja wiem, że to jest TA aura!   
Nowicki westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Dlaczego nie mogłeś umawiać się z jakimś nudnie normalnym człowiekiem? Nie wiem, profesorem, pisarzem czy coś…?  
\- Tadku!  
\- Nie wymagaj ode mnie rozumienia magii!  
\- Nie wymagam – Wilmowski spojrzał na niego stanowczo – Nie proszę, żebyś to zrozumiał. Proszę, żebyś mi zaufał. I dał mi podejść do bariery… tylko tyle…  
Tadek zrobił udręczoną minę. Potem westchnął z rezygnacją i puścił jego barki.  
\- Ale jeśli choć trochę przekroczysz krawędź…  
\- To mnie zepchniesz i potem palniesz kazanie, tak, wiem. Spoko. Nie mam zamiaru skakać! – syknął Wilmowski, wymijając go szybkim ruchem.  
Tadek podszedł na skraj klifu razem z nim.  
Z obawą patrzył, jak Andrzej bardzo powoli wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń… otworzył ją…  
A potem o coś ją oparł.   
W chwili, gdy jego ręka zatrzymała się w powietrzu, Wilmowski zamknął oczy, by choć śladowo ukryć, jak wielki wstrząs odczuł, gdy mur okazał się zimnym… jakby szklanym…  
Ale wołanie nie ustawało.  
I gdy naparł bardziej palcami na barierę… wyczuł ciepło.   
Ciepło, które przeszyło go aż do najgłębszych myśli… rozeszło się po ciele z krwią… napełniło aurę, napędzając serce do szybszego bicia.  
Poczuł drugą dłoń za barierą.  
Jednocześnie w jego głowie ten głos zabrzmiał już całkiem wyraźnie, równie drżący, jak to, co dygotało w jego aurze.  
_\- Andrzeju? Słyszysz mnie?_  
_„Janek… Janek, cholera… cholera jasna…”_ – wymamrotał bezsensownie, nie wiedząc nawet, czy pamięta jakiekolwiek inne słowa.  
Wyczuł migotanie aury opartej o jego własną.   
_\- Znalazłem cię… już dobrze… już wszystko będzie dobrze._

*****

\- Dlaczego dla Widzącego wspominanie emocji jest przykre?  
Michał westchnął ciężko, unosząc wzrok znad notatek, nad którymi ślęczał, odkąd obaj wrócili pod daszek.  
\- Cóż, to dość… hm… dziwna sprawa. Tak samo jest z niektórymi łączami telepatycznymi. Wezwanie imienia przywołuje tę osobę, jeśli masz z nią łącze. Na przykład Pandit i Janek tak mają. Jeśli Janek nie podniesie osłon i wspomni imię Pandita podczas na przykład rozmowy ze mną myślami, Pandit to wyczuje i będzie mógł się włączyć do rozmowy – zakręcił rysikiem w dłoni – Cóż… z emocjami jest podobnie. Raz wezwane uczucie z przeszłości wraca z całą siłą. To nie jest takie o wspominanie sobie, tylko to się czuje tak… tak, jakbyś znów to przeżywał naprawdę.   
Tomek zamyślił się na chwilę, nim skinął głową.  
\- Rozumiem.   
Zapadła drętwa cisza, chłopiec siłą woli tylko opanował chęć odwrócenia się i zerknięcia na kamienie i Widzącego na nich. Skupił się na czym innym.  
\- _Saār_ Pandit wyczuwa to i może się wtrącić, dlatego, że jest Strażnikiem taty, tak?  
\- Wiesz i o tym? – Michał uniósł wzrok gwałtownie.  
Tomek niepewnie skinął głową.  
\- Powiedział mi…  
\- Ale wiesz też, że Pandit jest po naszej stronie i…  
\- Tak, wiem. Tata nazwał go upartą pandą i mądrym człowiekiem.   
Michał parsknął leciutko.  
\- Taaa, Widzący i to ich dogryzanie sobie ze względu na talizmany to jest coś niezmiennego od wieków.  
\- Magowie tak nie robią?  
\- Różnie. Nie znam zbyt wielu Magów, ale większość z nich to taki trochę bar sztywnych. Widzący mimo wszystko bywają zabawniejsi. Częściej się między sobą kłócą i urządzają jakieś rewolucje – dodał z usilnym rozbawieniem.  
Tomek miernie się uśmiechnął.   
Żaden z nich nie miał siły na ambitniejsze żarty. Obaj z trudem zwalczali chęć wyjrzenia na zewnątrz, czy nawet pobiegnięcia na cypel do Smugi.   
Tomek pierwszy nie zniósł uciekania od tematu.  
\- Czujesz go?  
\- Tylko trochę… nie widzę jego myśli, nie czuję jak zmienia się aura. Odciął się ode mnie osłonami, chyba… chyba nie chce, bym to widział… po prostu – nie zdołał zwalczyć cichego komentarza na koniec – I w sumie trudno go za to winić.  
Tomek lekko zmarszczył brwi.   
\- Ale… - z wahaniem przyjrzał się pochylonej nad zapiskami twarzy Maga – Pogodziliście się, prawda?  
\- Tak, tak, to nie o to chodzi. Po prostu takie przywoływanie wspomnień to… to niezwykle delikatna, prywatna chwila. Czyjakolwiek obecność przy tym byłaby po prostu niewłaściwa. To przywołanie wszystkiego, co czułeś do tej jednej osoby… przy niej, za jej sprawą… Nie ma niczego bardziej prywatnego niż takie wspomnienia.   
Tomek skinął głową ze zrozumieniem. Otrzymał słaby uśmiech i Michał znów skupił się nad zapiskami jakiegoś schematu tworzenia barier wokół czegoś.  
Chłopiec nie wytrzymał, lekko się odwrócił przez bark.  
\- Możesz zerknąć, czy dalej łazi. Tylko tak, żeby cię nie widział – orzekł Mag nagle, kiwając na niego dłonią.  
Tomek zerwał się od razu, wychylając z namiotu i rozglądając wokoło. Zmarszczył lekko brwi. Wysunął się spod zadaszenia.   
Wstał i rozejrzał się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Miał cię nie zauważyć… - przypomniał Michał cicho.  
\- Nie ma go.  
\- Co?! – Mag wyprostował się gwałtownie, uderzając głową o daszek. Wybiegł na zewnątrz.  
\- No nie ma… - Tomek wymownie wskazał kamienne molo.  
\- Ale…   
\- Zgubiliśmy kogoś, kto ma z tobą łącze…? Tak się da?!  
\- Nie denerwuj mnie – syknął Michał, skupiając aurę na bracie i szukając go z jawnymi początkami paniki.  
\- Wujku… - Tomek szarpnął go za ramię, wskazując morze pomiędzy wyspami.   
\- Poczekaj – Michał zawarł mocno dłonie, wzywając aurę Widzącego już bardziej wkurzony niż zaniepokojony.  
\- Wujku! – Tomek dobitnie wskazał morze – Patrz!  
Michał odwrócił wzrok i momentalnie zapomniał, że próbował wzywać brata myślami. Ręce mu opadły.  
\- Kurwa mać – wymamrotał zdruzgotanym tonem. Sekundę później posłał Tomkowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie – Nie słyszałeś tego.  
Chłopiec chyba nawet nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Z niezrozumieniem wpatrywał się w brzeg wyspy i kołyszącą się przed skałami łódkę.  
\- On miał tam popłynąć?  
\- Nie! Nie miał nigdzie, psiakrew, płynąć!! – Michał bezradnie wstrząsnął głową – Janek… jedna rzecz, miałeś zrobić jedną rzecz…  
\- Czy istnieje opcja, by on samodzielnie rozwalił tę barierę?  
\- Nie ma mowy – Mag westchnął z rezygnacją – No nic… chodź, tutaj dzieciaku i trzymaj się mocno…  
Tomek z lekką obawą zerknął na wyciągniętą do niego dłoń. Skoro kazano mu się mocno trzymać, Michał raczej nie planował sobie stać na brzegu i pomachać do brata.  
Spojrzał raz jeszcze w stronę wyspy…  
Ręka Maga zachęcająco się poruszyła.  
\- No chodź. Gotów odzyskać rodzinę? – Michał uśmiechnął się słabo, wskazując wzrokiem wyspę, na którą wszyscy trzej tak często spoglądali przez ostatnie dni – Skubany zlazł na brzeg – dodał z mieszaniną złości na niesubordynację brata i radości z efektu tejże.  
Tomek zrozumiał, co to znaczyło, dopiero gdy przebrzmiały te słowa. Wczepił się mocno w rękę Maga obiema dłońmi.  
Michał przytrzymał go za bark drugą ręką…   
Tomek nagle poczuł silne szarpnięcie gdzieś z tyłu głowy, które rozeszło się lodowatym dreszczem po ciele, spływając wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zadrżał odruchowo i mocniej zamknął ręce na ramieniu Maga, zdając sobie sprawę, że zamknął oczy, gdy przeszył go dreszcz.  
Otworzył je powoli, oślepiany lodowatymi falami dziwacznie wiejącego wiatru, gdy zdawał się unosić go w górę…  
Zduszony okrzyk wywołał lekki uśmiech na twarzy Michała, choć ten nie zerknął na chłopca, skupiony na przepływających przez niego strugach mocy.  
Tomek z trudem powstrzymał się od ucieszonego krzyku… gdyby nie to, że kazano mu się trzymać, rozłożyłby ramiona, łapiąc w nie zimny, oceaniczny wiatr.  
Michał uniósł ich nad wodę, jakieś dwa metry nad taflą… porywisty wiatr dął od dołu, trzymając w nieco pochylonej do przodu pozycji… jakby lecieli…  
Tomek sam nie wiedział, kiedy się roześmiał… ani czemu, skoro powinien się raczej bać i skupić na działaniu. Powoli odczepił jedną rękę od ramienia Maga.  
Michał zrozumiał, złapał go mocniej za bark, pozwalając chłopcu puścić się odrobinę.  
Wiatr podniósł go, rozłożył ramiona płynnym ruchem…   
I przez chwilę nie było nic po za tą chwilą. Przez chwilę był tylko małym chłopcem, który leciał nad oceanem i nie wiedział nawet, jakim cudem to się działo.  
Zimny wiatr owiewał twarz, wciskając łzy w oczy, rozwiewając włosy i koszulę. I tak lekko było mu złapać każdy haust chłodnego, świeżego, pachnącego oceanem powietrza…   
Tak lekki był świat wokoło.  
Michał uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, z pełnym zrozumieniem.  
Równie roześmianym, wyrozumiałym spojrzeniem przyjął ucieszone _„Woooww!!”_ , gdy wylądowali na wystającej z brzegu skale. Odetchnął głęboko, wstrząsając ramionami, jakby otrzepywał się z wody.  
\- To była… najbardziej szalona i świetna rzecz… w życiu!  
Michał skrył zadowolony uśmiech, ze zrozumieniem poklepał Tomka po barku.   
\- Tylko nie mów o lataniu tacie, bo mi głowę urwie – odparł z rozbawieniem, które zniknęło ledwie to powiedział.  
Tomek także spoważniał, rozejrzał się wokoło niemal z paniką. Skały wokoło były dziwacznie ciemne, postrzępione… jakby podwodny potwór wystawił z czeluści oceanu kły, broniąc odstępu do wyspy. Tomek otrząsnął się z trudem z tego skojarzenia…  
Rumowisko otaczało cały brzeg, tworząc dość pogmatwaną ścianę. Tak definitywnie widział w tym mur, jakby nie spojrzał…   
Wydało mu się dziwne, że z odległości brzeg zdawał się po prostu pełen zdradzieckich, ostrych skał, o które rozbiłby się każdy statek. Z bliska był zaś bardziej upiornym labiryntem niż Skalne Rubieże. Skały były czarne, woda uderzała w nie z hukiem…  
Michał wyrwał go z bezruchu, wskazując pozostawioną na skale łódkę. Jednocześnie sondując otoczenie wzrokiem w poszukiwaniu brata, Mag ocenił łódkę wzrokiem. Nie przywiązano jej magią, nie okryto jakąkolwiek osłoną przed falami.  
Albo Widzący oszczędzał siły do walki z barierą, albo zwyczajnie o tym nie pomyślał, zupełnie nie planując swojego powrotu w sposób racjonalny. Naprawdę, cholera, miał nadzieję, że mieli do czynienia z tą pierwsza opcją.   
Ostrożnie, ubezpieczając Tomka, zszedł z nim ze skały, kierując się po popękanych głazach w stronę łódki.  
Ryk mas wody otumaniał, utrudniał rozglądanie się i napełniał niewyjaśnionym poczuciem beznadziei. Woda pieniła się tuż obok, uderzając wręcz z furią o skały. Pryskała na kamienne brzegi, rozrywana ich ostrymi krawędziami… cofała się, by znów natrzeć, z równie wściekłym, pierwotnym pomrukiem niepowstrzymanego żywiołu.   
Tomek z przerażeniem rozejrzał się wokoło, gdy dotarli do łódki.  
Skały wokoło wyglądały dokładnie tak samo, jak tamte na których wylądowali. Jednakowo czarne, mokre od fal, ostre i niszczycielskie.  
Spróbował zawołać Widzącego, ale jego głos zginął bez śladu w ryku oceanu, usiłującego pokonać kamienne mury tej wyspy.  
Michał nie krzyczał, rozejrzał się kilkukrotnie, potem znów oparł dłoń na barku Tomka. Jakby nie chciał go ani na chwilkę zostawić samego, potrzebując wciąż pewności, że dzieciak mu nie zwieje, ani nie spadnie na skały pod nimi.  
Jasne oczy chłopca zwróciły się na niego ze źle skrywaną rozpaczą.  
\- Jak go znajdziemy?! – zawołał, by przekrzyczeć huk fal.  
_„Dobre pytanie”_ – mruknął w myśli Michał.  
Nie miał zamiaru uświadamiać dzieciaka, że najpewniej zostali dość w tyle, by Widzący zgubił ich bez trudu na kilka godzin. No i te skały. Wszędzie były takie same… co do jasnej…  
Oparł dłoń na kamieniu obok łódki. Jego palce zabłysły, znacząc czarną powierzchnię kamienia jasno niebieskim błyskiem.  
\- Namierzysz go?! – krzyknął Tomek, obserwując go z uwagą.   
\- Nie mam jak, odciął się ode mnie. Ale dzięki temu MY się nie zgubimy! – odparł Mag, pochylając się nad nim, by nie musieć wrzeszczeć.  
\- Co to?!  
\- _Imitive_ Ariadny – Michał machnął ręką i niemal wyskandował – Później. Ci. Powiem.  
Wskazał skały przed nimi w jasnym ruchu.  
Tomek przez ramię z wahaniem zerknął na kamień.   
Aż podskoczył, gdy z każdym ruchem Michała, od strony skały wysunęły się ciemnoniebieskie płomyki, formujące się w wąską, świecącą nić, doczepioną do dłoni Maga.  
Pokiwał głową już uspokojony, zaczął się piąć przez skały, wspinając po czarnych kamieniach powoli, ostrożnie i z tłumionym lękiem, ale za to nieustannie.  
Michał trzymał go cały czas, napierając mocą na jego bark, asekurując przezornie. Mrok wokoło wciąż napierał, wydawał się wysuwać ze skał, otaczać ich, przeszywać niczym mróz…  
Tomek zdał sobie sprawę, że skostniały mu dłonie. Mrok wokoło był lodowaty.

****

Ciepło między dwoma dłońmi iskrzyło… wszędzie wokoło był mrok. Nawet gdy otwierał oczy… tylko mrok, jakby jedyny punkt światła był za murem, za grubym, mrocznym murem.  
Zamknął oczy, skupiając się na ciemności przed sobą. Na tym, co za nim. Na tym, kto był za nim…  
_„Andrzeju… jesteś…?”_  
_\- Cały czas… nie widzę cię, słyszę… czuję… Janku, gdzie ty jesteś?_  
_„Przy tobie. Znajdź mnie… proszę, mój drogi, szukaj…”_  
_\- Gdzie…? Gdzie jesteś?_  
_„Za mrokiem… za murem, poszukaj mnie…”_  
Oddzielił od ciała aurę, sięgając wszystkimi myślami za tym głosem… za tamtym uczuciem, ciepłem promieniującym od tej drugiej aury. To jego aury. Do tej jednej, jedynej takiej na świecie.  
Nie musiał przywoływać dawnych emocji, nie musiał nic wspominać. To wszystko wirowało w jego umyśle od zbyt wielu minut, by teraz mógł to uciszyć…  
Aurę mu rozsadzało, otumaniało ją coraz mocniejsze pulsowanie zmiennych, tak bardzo przeczących sobie uczuć…   
Powoli znikały kolejne z nich. Znikał gniew, żal, nienawiść… wszystko, co było najmniej istotne w tamtej chwili, wszystko, co mogłoby stłumić tę jedną, najważniejszą myśl.  
_Andrzej_  
Było tylko to. Reszta nie była ważna… wszystko, co utracił, co mu odebrano. To było nieważne. Ważna była tylko ta jedna osoba, jedna aura… _ta_ aura.   
_„Andrzeju…?”_  
_\- Jestem… jestem… szukam cię, gdzie… gdzie jesteś?_  
_Mrok wokoło już nie dusił, był miękką, gęstą osłoną._  
_Odsunął ją na bok, miękkim, pewnym ruchem._  
_To nie była Nicość. To nie był taki mrok. Tutaj po prostu było zbyt cicho i ciemno, by coś zobaczyć._  
_Więc sięgnął do tego, co było w jego aurze najgłośniejsze i najjaśniejsze i pchnął to daleko w ciemność… czekając na echo, na coś, od czego odbije się jego wołanie._  
_\- Janku? – usłyszał gdzieś przed sobą._  
_Zaczął iść przez ten mrok, szukając go przed sobą. Szukając głosu, który słyszał coraz wyraźniej, rozsadzający mu aurę._  
_\- Andrzeju – wyszeptał, bo nagle nie miał siły krzyczeć._  
_Bo go zobaczył._  
_Zobaczył mur, szklany i mocny, oddzielający go od tej jednej aury…_  
_I nie miał siły wołać. Nie miał siły iść powoli, pobiegł do niego._  
_Oparł dłoń o mur, w miejscu, gdzie do lodowatej tafli przylegała druga ręka._  
_Andrzej drgnął, uniósł wzrok, odrywając go od muru._  
_Spojrzał wprost na niego. Jego oczy zabłysły… usta poruszyły się bezgłośnie, rozciągając we wzruszonym uśmiechu._  
_Oparł głowę o mur, szukając jasności w oczach, które wpatrywały się w niego zza szyby, zamglone i wypełnione tym wszystkim, czego nie umiał żaden z nich powiedzieć._  
_Poczuł ukłucie ciepła, rozlewające się po szybie między nimi, gdy druga głowa oparła się o mur. I mroku już nie było…_  
_Były dwie aury, oparte o siebie, splecione podświadomości, których już nic nie mogło od siebie oderwać…_  
_\- Janek… jesteś… - padł tylko jeden szept, zdławiony i słaby._  
_\- Jestem. Znalazłem cię. Zawsze cię znajdę… jestem…_

*****

\- Tato!! – tym razem wrzask Tomka nie był w stanie zaginąć nawet w najgłośniejszych falach.  
Nic też nie mogło go powstrzymać od rzucenia się biegiem przez skalne rumowisko do kamiennego wzniesienia. Michał nawet nie próbował, bo chłopiec wyrwał się nagle, zapominając o zmęczeniu przeszło godzinną wspinaczką po kamieniach.  
Widzący nie usłyszał go, stał z dłonią wyciągniętą przed siebie, opartą o coś. Dopiero moment zderzenia z Tomkiem, który uchwycił się jego drugiego ramienia, wyrwał Smugę z dziwnego stanu nieobecności umysłu.  
\- Nie!! – Michał poniewczasie zdał sobie sprawę, co mogło być przyczyną tej konkretnej chwili odłączenia aury, którą wyczuł w dziwnie stłumiony, odległy sposób.  
Nie zdążył jednak powstrzymać Tomka. Chłopiec złapał Widzącego za ramię, wyrywając jego umysł z telepatycznego wymiaru.  
W odruchowym skurczu, Smuga zgiął się, uskakując na bok od Tomka i z trudem łapiąc oddech.  
\- Puść, puść! – Michał dobiegł do nich w następnej chwili, odsuwając Tomka zdecydowanym ruchem.  
Ale było za późno, Smuga wrócił do nich umysłem. Wstrząsnął głową, mocno zaciskając dłoń na skroni. Uspokoił oddech.  
\- Przepraszam… - wyszeptał Tomek, z przerażeniem orientując się w sytuacji – Ja tylko…  
\- Rozumiem – Widzący pokiwał głową powoli, jakby obolało nawet – Spokojnie, Tomku… nic się nie stało i…  
\- Znalazłeś go?! – przerwał mu wstrząśniętym głosem Michał.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się, słabo i tak bardzo inaczej niż dotąd. Skinął głową. Mag odetchnął z głęboką ulgą.  
Tomek wpatrywał się w Widzącego jakby nie do końca rozumiał. Ale ufnie, bez żadnych pytań, złapał jego dłoń, gdy Smuga wyciągnął do niego rękę.  
Poczuł się, jakby nurkował w mroku… zachłystywał się czymś ciemnym, ciężkim, klejącym…  
_\- Andrzeju! – zabrzmiał głos Smugi gdzieś w głowie, jakby dochodził z każdej strony._  
_Tomek zdał sobie sprawę, że choć otaczał go mrok, wyczuwał ciepłe, jasne pulsowanie. Odwrócił się w tamtą stronę…_  
_I zobaczył mur, i…_  
_\- Tato!! – poniósł się roztrzęsiony z emocji, dziecięcy głos, załamujący się na tym jednym słowie – Tato… tato…_  
_Powtarzał tylko to jedno słowo, gdy biegł przez mrok, aż uderzył dłońmi o mur. Zimny, śliski, jakby szklany._  
_Ale ciepło rąk po drugiej stronie wyczuł zupełnie wyraźnie._  
_\- Tato…_  
_Andrzej nie odezwał się, odkąd w umyśle zalśniła druga aura. Nie zdołał nawet nic pomyśleć. Wczepił dłoń w mur, sięgając do rąk Tomka… swojego dziecka… swojego małego synka…_  
_Tomek krztusił się jednym, jedynym słowem. Płakał._  
_Andrzej nie był pewien, czy i on nie płakał… wtulił dłonie w zimną taflę, i przez chwilę nie było nic…_  
_\- Tomku – wyszeptał, gdy zdołał opanować się na tyle, by choćby pomyśleć jego imię._  
_Wyczuł jak obie aury po drugiej stronie szyby drżały._  
_\- Tomku… jak… - uniósł rozdygotane spojrzenie na stojącego obok syna Widzącego – Jak ty go znalazłeś…?_  
_\- Nie znalazłem – Janek uśmiechał się delikatnie, ciepło, nie kryjąc poruszenia. Jego dłoń opiekuńczo oparła się o bark chłopca – To on znalazł mnie…_  
_Tomek nie powiedział nic. Przez chwilę nie wiedział nic, po za tym, że odszukał swojego tatę… że dzieliła ich tylko zimna tafla szkła. I nic więcej. I znalazł… i wygrał… i miał znów go mieć._  
_I wszystko miało być dobrze._


	16. I did what I had to do

Najgorsze było to, że musiał przyjść do Rady. Musiał się pokazać. Musiał się odezwać, zdać relację ze wszystkiego.   
Musiał sobie poradzić z głosem, który zamierał mu na samą myśl o tym, co musiał zrobić. Ale musiał. Takie były zasady.  
Nie do pomyślenia byłoby, by Strażnik nie przyszedł i się nie wypowiedział. Musiał.   
I stojąc przed malowniczym budynkiem o trzech strzelistych wieżach, Pandit Davasarman czuł, że był to po prostu komuś winien. Że choćby nawet nie chciał… że tak należało zrobić.   
Sztylet był tak cholernie ciężki, gdy zabierał go z dłoni Michała. Był wyzuty z mocy, nie zostało w nim już nawet śladu magii.   
Widzący zużył wszystko, walcząc z nieznanymi nikomu siłami.   
Zrobił, co należało. Zrobił to, co musiał zrobić.  
I Pandit tak cholernie mocno nienawidził spokoju, z jakim zabrzmiały te słowa. Bez emocji, bez żalu, bez śladu żałoby.  
Zacisnął dłonie do bólu, tłumiąc wściekły krzyk, gdy usłyszał cichy, z dumną wypowiedziany komentarz:  
\- Chociaż zginął jak Widzący.  
Siedział w milczeniu, nie odezwał się słowem więcej, niż musiał.   
Podziwiał Michała, że jeszcze siedział, w ciszy i skupieniu, wpatrując się w ambonę z mównicą. Podziwiał go, że zdołał się odezwać, że on jeden coś powiedział, nim stos zapłonął.  
On nie był w stanie.  
A i spokój Michała wydał mu się wręcz udawany, bo gdy Mag wrócił do ławy, usiadł obok Pandita. I dłonie mu się lekko trzęsły.  
Tylko twarz miał kamienną.  
I tego kamiennego spokoju Pandit nienawidził, choć przecież rozumiał, że Michał musiał się jakoś trzymać.  
Ale Królewski Widzący chciałby zobaczyć jakieś emocje. Chciałby, by Michał kiwnął chociaż głową, by może miał mu za złe… by się zgodził z nim, gdy po zamknięciu zebrania, Pandit wyszeptał niemal, martwym tonem:  
\- To moja wina… to był mój pomysł…   
\- Zrobiłeś wszystko, co mógł zrobić człowiek – odparł z tym nieczułym, obojętnym spokojem Michał.  
Nawet kroku nie zwolnił, gdy wychodzili. Jakby chciał opuścić salę obrad jak najszybciej.  
\- To był mój pomysł, by iść do ciebie po pomoc! Gdybym tego nie zrobił, on by nawet nigdzie nie wyruszył. Tomek by został z nim, tutaj i… i by to wszystko…  
\- To wszystko by się nigdy nie wydarzyło – Michał słabo skinął głową, ale w głosie miał wciąż ten spokój, nawet żalu nie było czuć.  
\- Gdybym go powstrzymał u ciebie…   
\- Pandit. Proszę cię – Mag spojrzał na niego znużony, przez chwilę jego twarz odbijała tylko nieludzkie zmęczenie – Wiem, że chciałbyś, by to się dało odkręcić. Ale się nie da. Koniec. Kurtyna.   
\- Zaprowadziłem go jak na rzeź… mówił, że może nie wrócić i…  
\- Przynajmniej nie musiałeś na to patrzyć – odparł mu głucho Michał.  
Pandit gwałtownie podniósł na niego wzrok pełen żalu. Skinął słabo głową.  
\- Przepraszam…  
\- Nie ty zawiniłeś. To ja tam byłem. I nic… nic nie dało się zrobić inaczej. To się musiało tak skończyć.  
\- Nie mów tak – warknął Davasarman, źle kryjąc wyrzut – Choć przez chwilę udawaj, że z niego nie zrezygnowałeś!  
Mag spojrzał na niego powoli, wciąż tak bardzo zmęczony…  
\- Nie zrezygnowałem z niego. To on… to on, Pandicie, on zrezygnował z nas.  
Królewski Widzący zacisnął szczęki.  
\- To nie tak miało się skończyć…   
\- Czasami nie ma wyboru. Pociesza mnie tylko, że on… że on już nie cierpi. Już odnalazł spokój.  
Davasarman wciągnął powietrze głęboko, pokręcił głową.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z rodziną o tym…? Z Wandzią…?  
\- Nie. Jeszcze nie. Nie mam pojęcia, jak im powiedzieć, że… że raz jeden za wcześnie uwierzyliśmy w szczęśliwe zakończenie – Michał odetchnął głębiej, szorstko.   
Chwilę szli alejką przed budynkiem Rady w zupełnym milczeniu. Pandit odczekał, aż nikt nie mógł ich słyszeć. Potem cicho, z niewysłowionym smutkiem spytał:  
\- A co stało się z Tomkiem? Czemu nie wrócił z tobą?  
\- Tomek wrócił do domu – odparł Michał bez emocji.  
Davasarman posłał mu zdumione spojrzenie.  
\- Ale…  
\- No wrócił do domu. Po prostu.  
\- Michał, dałeś Jankowi słowo, że nie każesz mu tam wracać! – syknął z nieskrywanym rozgoryczeniem Pandit.  
\- Nie kazałem. To była jego decyzja… - Mag spojrzał na niego gorzko, mocno zaciskając szczęki – Finał naszej… wyprawy… bardzo nim wstrząsnął. Chciał wrócić do domu, w którym dorósł. Nie broniłem mu tego. Janek by tego nie chciał.  
\- Janek nie chciałby takiego zakończenia! – wydusił zbolało Davasarman, wracając spojrzeniem na ciemną, żwirową alejkę.  
Michał oparł dłoń na jego barku. Skinął głową.  
\- Wiem. Ale żadnego innego nie otrzymał. Życie pisze różne historie… i czasami nie ma się wyboru.  
Pandit skinął głową w odpowiedzi, równie ciężko i ponuro. Nic już więcej nie powiedział. Tak cholernie nienawidził pogrzebów.

*****

**Wyspy Królewskie  
Cztery tygodnie wcześniej **

\- Daleko masz jeszcze?  
\- Hm? – Michał zatrzymał się w pół kroku – Dokąd?  
\- No nie wiem, dokądś leziesz – Widzący z lekkim uśmiechem wskazał kamienną półkę, po której szwendał się zamyślony Mag – Zaraz wydepczesz w niej ścieżkę.  
\- Wolałem cię, jak byłeś gburowaty, wiesz? – westchnął Michał, wracając do wędrówki po kamieniu.  
Ale po prawdzie to nie umiał nawet zwerbalizować, z jaką ulgą widział na twarzy brata luźny, zupełnie bezmyślnie błądzący uśmiech. Cholera jasna, ostatni raz widział tak lśniące spojrzenie u niego dawno, dawno temu, nie pamiętał kiedy i… Nie, dobra, pamiętał. I wtedy też wiązało się to z tym jednym, konkretnym człowiekiem.   
I tak szczerze mówiąc, to się nawet nie dziwił, a bardziej cieszyło go, że nic się nie zmieniło. Przynajmniej ze strony jego brata. Z Andrzejem Wilmowskim jeszcze nie rozmawiał, nawet nie ujawnił swojej obecności na wyprawie. Niewiele by to zmieniło merytorycznie, a prywatnie to obawiał się, że geograf nawet telepatycznie dałby mu w łeb. Tak. Niestety obawiał się, że Wilmowski może być średnio rad z jego przybycia i tak nie do końca pałać do niego sympatią, zważywszy, że głupi nie był, a i sam wniosek, za czyją sprawą stracił kontakt z Jankiem, nie wymagał zaawanasowanej sztuki dedukcji. Przecież wiedział tylko on…  
Odepchnął jednak od siebie myśli o przeszłości. Jeśli podczas spotkania Andrzej będzie chciał mu przywalić, to ma do tego prawo i Michał mu tego prawa w żadnym wypadku odmawiać nie zamierzał.  
Ale najpierw to on musiał do tego spotkania doprowadzić.  
Od ich dotarcia do muru minęły przeszło dwie godziny. Szybko okazało się, że uderzanie w mur w myśli, rażenie go mocą czy próby przesunięcia nie dawały absolutnie nic. Michał pozwolił im chwilę ze sobą pogadać, a sam rozejrzał się po brzegu.  
Popękane głazy były wszędzie, jakby na wyspę po prostu nie dało się wejść, a wszystko kończyło się na skałach. Gdyby nie zaklęcie nici, nawet nie wróciłby do nich, zgubiwszy się pośród kamiennych zwalisk i osuwisk.  
Serce mu się krajało, gdy kazał im przerwać połączenie telepatyczne, ale nie mógł ryzykować. Bał się choćby myśleć, co by zrobili, gdyby Janek wykończył się, utrzymując łącze i nie miał dość sił, by zniszczyć barierę wokół wyspy.  
Na szczęście i Widzący, i chłopiec zrozumieli powagę sytuacji.  
Andrzej też miał odpocząć.  
Godzinę meldowania się ustalili na wieczór, za cztery godziny. Michał nalegał, by liczyli czas, a nie ustalali danej pory. Jego zdaniem pora dnia, czasoprzestrzeń, czy może nawet cały wymiar w bańce chroniącej wyspę mogły być zupełnie inne.   
Mieli więc cztery godziny na burzę mózgów i siedzenie na zimnych skałach, o które wciąż uderzały fale.  
\- A talizmanem? – Smuga odezwał się po bardzo długiej chwili zadumy w ciszy – Może udałoby się choć naruszyć barierę na tyle, by jeden z nas dostał się do środka? Wtedy mógłby zniszczyć źródło utrzymujące barierę…   
\- Zbyt ryzykowne – Michał od razu pokręcił głową – Ostatnim razem…  
\- Wiem. Ale gdybym tym razem krócej przebywał przy Nicości, to może…  
\- „Może” to za mało – Mag kategorycznie zaprotestował – Wymyślę coś innego.   
\- A jeśli nie? – Smuga spojrzał na niego ze spokojem, ale jednocześnie gdzieś w jego głosie kryła się obawa.  
Michał pokręcił głową ponownie.  
\- Coś wymyślę.  
Widział wahanie w oczach brata, ale nie otrzymał sceptycznego pytania po raz kolejny. Nie zdążył zapewnić, że wymyśli cokolwiek na pewno i nie ma w ogóle dyskusji, to się NIE może tak skończyć.  
Tomek uniósł rękę, przykuwająca uwagę ich obu.  
\- A co z emocjami? Nie udałoby się wysadzić tej bariery?  
\- Mógłby być problem… bariera to nie przedmiot, który można podpalić. Oddziałuje na świat zewnętrzny, tak, ale… ale jej natura nie jest taka prosta, więc… - Widzący zawahał się, spojrzał na Michała niepewnie, milknąc nagle.  
Mag uniósł brwi od razu.  
\- Co?  
\- Nie, nie… po prostu… tak pomyślałem…  
\- No? Mówże! – ponaglił go Michał, pełen obaw, co takiego wymyślił brat, skoro ociągał się z powiedzeniem tego.  
\- Może wcale nie musimy niszczyć tej bariery.  
Tym razem otrzymał zupełnie inne „co”, takie spokojnie dobitne, pełne niedowierzania, krótkie i urwane:  
\- Co.  
\- Skoro Andrzej mówi, że na wyspie jest niespełna tuzin osób, portal by to udźwignął. Wszystko co trzeba zrobić, to wejść do bańki z bariery i wyjść z niej – zauważył, wymownie wskazując niewidzialny mur.  
\- Nie mogę teleportować się w miejsce, w którym nie byłem – zauważył Michał, przechylając głowę – Nie wiesz o tym?  
\- Nie możesz się teleportować w miejsce, które nie wiesz, jak wygląda.  
\- Opis nic mi nie da.  
\- Nie. Ale mógłbyś je zobaczyć, bez wchodzenia tam…   
Mag z wahaniem pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie masz na myśli…  
\- Mam.  
\- Tomku, zatkaj uszy – poprosił zmęczonym tonem Michał, a ledwie chłopiec z rozbawieniem uniósł dłonie do głowy, dodał z dobitnym zdruzgotaniem – Popierdoliło cię, Janek?!   
\- Lata temu – zaśmiał się słabo Widzący – Ale to nie to chciałem omówić.   
\- Daruj sobie. Powiedz lepiej, że nie planujesz scalenia aur.  
Smuga powoli skinął głową, z wielce mówiącym ociąganiem.  
\- Nie – dobitnie syknął Michał – Nie, młody, nie ma opcji.  
\- To by dało nam opcję teleportacji.  
\- I automatycznie też skazałoby cię za zdradę, uwaga, tym razem prawomocnie i całkiem sprawiedliwie! – Michał rozłożył ramiona.  
Widzący posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie, wzruszył lekko ramionami. Na taki brak kłótni, Mag zareagował jeszcze gorliwszym sprzeciwem:  
\- Nie. Nie zgadzam się. Andrzej też by się nie zgodził.  
\- Nie ma na razie prawa głosu w tej sprawie.  
\- Skoro mojego zdania nie szanujesz, to choć uszanuj fakt, że osoba, za którą chcesz się poświęcić, nigdy by się na to nie zgodziła! Znajdziemy inny sposób! – zakończył sprawę Michał stanowczo.  
Smuga westchnął bezgłośnie, z rezygnacją.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie! – Mag pokręcił głową – Proszę cię, Janek, dobrze wiesz, że ani Andrzej, ani Tomek nie zaakceptują rozwiązania problemu, który obejmuje ich spotkanie i twój proces.   
\- Jako Tomek potwierdzam.  
\- Ty miałeś zatkać uszy – przypomniał ponuro Smuga.  
Tomek posłał mu oburzone spojrzenie.  
\- Dobrze wiesz, tato, że wujek ma rację! To nie jest żadne szczęśliwe zakończenie!   
\- Tomku… - Widzący spojrzał na niego ze źle skrywanym smutkiem – Priorytetem jest, byś dotarł do ojca. Resztę ustalimy.  
\- Nie! – zaprotestował chłopiec, marszcząc czoło.  
\- Tomku, ustalimy to potem…  
\- Nie będziemy nic ustalać! Nie zgadzam się. Tata na pewno też się nie zgodzi!  
\- Na razie musimy…  
\- Chyba go nie okłamiesz? – Tomek przerwał mu po raz kolejny, patrząc na Smugę wyczekująco, nieugięcie wręcz.  
\- Czy ja mogę najpierw ustalić, co zrobię, a potem wtajemniczać w to osoby, które nie mają chwilowo głosu w tej sprawie?! – syknął Widzący zmęczonym tonem.  
\- Jeśli znalazłeś go po to, by z nami nie zostać, to tak jakbyś nie znalazł go w ogóle! – parsknął Tomek ze złością.  
Smuga rzucił mu ostre, karcące niemal spojrzenie. Potem zwrócił wzrok na Michała, jakby prosił go o wtrącenie się. Ten pokręcił głową od razu i odparł z lekkim rozbawieniem nawet:  
\- Złota zasada solidarnych rodziców brzmi: swoje dziecko ogarniasz sam. Dobrych rad udzielają tylko ci, co sami nie mają dzieci – widząc mrocznie urażone spojrzenie, dodał – Ewentualnie mogę się przejść wzdłuż brzegu po raz sto czterdziesty ósmy, a wy sobie pogadajcie.  
\- Będziemy zobowiązani – mruknął niemrawo Smuga, zwracając wzrok na Tomka od razu. Westchnął ciężko, widząc upór w oczach chłopca. Pokręcił głową – Tomku… posłuchaj, nie ma fizycznie takiej opcji, bym mógł z wami zostać, nawet jeśli nie trafię na szafot.  
\- Czemu? – w głosie chłopca nie było zrozumienia.  
\- Rada mnie namierzy prędzej czy później. Twój ojciec odpowiedziałby wtedy za zdradę tak samo, jak ja. Podobnie Michał. Jego rodzina. Pandit… - pokręcił powoli głową – Na szali jest życie moje, albo każdego, kto zna prawdę. Wszystkich ich.  
\- Czyli nas zostawisz – dosadnie suchym tonem dokończył Tomek.  
\- Na dziś dzień nie istnieje chyba żadna inna opcja – z lekkim żalem potwierdził Widzący – Tak będzie po prostu najlepiej… dla wszystkich.  
\- Po za nami.   
Smuga uśmiechnął się do niego słabo, oparł dłoń na barku chłopca i odparł:  
\- Nie ma opcji, w której zostajemy bezpiecznie razem całą trójką, Tomku. Może istnieje gdzieś w jakimś innym świecie… ale nie w tym. Musimy skupić się na ochronieniu was. To się liczy…  
Tomek złapał jego rękę, mocno, z obawą dziecka, które już zbyt wiele razy ktoś zostawił.  
\- Nie chcę, żebyś ty też odszedł – szepnął z goryczą.  
Jego dłoń zniknęła w uścisku. Widzący uśmiechnął się blado.  
\- Nie odejdę. Zawsze będę z wami…   
\- Nie będziesz, skoro…  
\- Znalazłeś mnie sam, na końcu świata, po kilku wzmiankach w listach. Jeśli nic mi się nie stanie, znajdziesz mnie kiedyś znów, zobaczysz – uśmiech stał się jeszcze bardziej blady, wymuszony – Jestem pewien, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkamy.  
\- A co z moim tatą? Co z tym, że znów będzie musiał cię zostawić? – oczy chłopca zabłysły żalem.  
Smuga skinął lekko głową, nie kryjąc smutku, odrzekł:  
\- Któregoś dnia to zrozumie.

Stojący nad brzegiem Michał zmarszczył brwi, łowiąc ostatnie słowa rozmowy. Wycofał się aurą od nich, gdy wyczuł, że zapadła cisza. Z trudem opanował potok gorzkich słów, które cisnęły mu się na usta, gdy słyszał spokojne postanowienie w głosie brata.  
Ale Janek miał rację. Chwilowo nie istniała inna opcja.

*****

Zapadał zmrok.  
Michał z ciężką rezygnacją śledził wzrokiem rozbijające się fale na skałach pod kamienną półką. Nie odzywał się od godziny. Myślał.  
Dopiero pojawienie się brata krok za nim, wyrwało go z zadumy. Uniósł wzrok na Widzącego, ale nie wstał. Westchnął tylko ciężko.  
\- Co mam przekazać? Że nawiążemy kontakt rano? Co robimy?  
Słyszał pytanie zawarte w tych słowach, którego Janek nie powiedział i nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wypowiadać na głos aż do ostatniej chwili. „Pomożesz mi, czy znów będę musiał zrobić po swojemu, bo ty się zamierzasz wycofać?”  
Michał odwrócił wzrok na fale, powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nic nie robimy – odpowiedział sam sobie cicho Widzący.  
Nie miał w głosie rozczarowania, raczej spokojną akceptację. Niczego innego nie oczekiwał od Maga, na nic innego nie uważał, że miałby prawo liczyć.   
Michał zacisnął szczęki. Jeśli jeszcze się do tamtej chwili wahał nad swoją decyzją, to owe wahanie zniknęło bez śladu, gdy usłyszał pozbawioną protestu zgodę z faktem, że znów ma się to skończyć źle. Że historia po prostu zatoczy koło.  
\- Nie wycofujemy się. Powiedz mu, by przygotował się do scalenia aur i wytłumacz, na czym to polega.  
Janek w ostatniej chwili opanował zdumiony syk, uniósł brwi wysoko, patrząc na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ale mówiłeś…  
\- Zmiana zasad. To nie jest przestępstwo, póki cię nie złapią. A do tego nie dojdzie. Szykuj się, włazimy tam – wstał z kamieni, wskazując wyspę. Przystanął w pół pierwszego kroku, powstrzymany gestem Widzącego.  
\- Poczekaj… naprawdę? – widział niedowierzanie w oczach brata, więc uśmiechnął się słabo.  
\- Naprawdę. Znudziło mi się siedzenie na tych skałach, bez przesady, nie będę siedział tak do rana. Twój plan jest spoko, o ile wykonanie nie będzie amatorskie… więc do dzieła.   
Wyczuł wyraźne uspokojenie aury Janka. Utrzymał więc uśmiech, dopóki nie oddalił się aż pod mur.  
Napotkał spojrzenie Tomka, gorzkie i zbolałe, spojrzenie zdradzonego przez przyjaciela. Spojrzenie chłopca, który miał znów kogoś stracić.  
Podszedł do niego powoli, kładąc dłoń na braku.  
\- Obiecałem ci, tak? Będziesz miał rodzinę w komplecie, choćbym miał wojnę rozpętać. Nie łam się, dzieciaku.  
Tomek spojrzał na niego ze wszystkimi pokładami wiary w dorosłych ludzi, szukając u Michała jakiegoś dowodu mocy tych słów. Mag skinął mu głową.  
\- On was nie zostawi. Zobaczysz.   
\- Obiecujesz?  
\- Tak, Tomku – dłoń zamknęła się mocniej – Gdy to wszystko się skończy, będziecie nareszcie rodziną.  
\- Jak to zamierzasz…  
\- Zobaczysz – zakończył z łagodnie tajemniczym uśmiechem.   
A potem ruszył do brata spokojnym, spacerowym wręcz krokiem.  
Jakby wcale nie planował czegoś, co miał pobić na głowę wszelkie nielegalne wybryki drugiego Smugi. Czegoś, co na zawsze ustawi poprzeczkę „nielegalnych, porypanych akcji” baaardzo, bardzo wysoko. 

*****

\- I do czego to doszło – mruczał pod nosem Tadek, mieszając w kociołku z wybitnie zdegustowaną miną – Od ciury okrętowego do bosmana, od bosmana do kucharki, psi żywot.  
\- Nie przeżywaj – Wilmowski oderwał się od notatek w notesie tylko po to, by przewrócić oczami.  
Nowicki zajrzał do kociołka podejrzliwe.  
\- Brachu, jak ty to masz wypić, to ja ci współczuję.  
\- Tego się nie pije… przypominam ci, że słuchamy wskazówek Maga, a nie wiedźmy.  
\- Nie jednemu psu „Burek” – Tadek wrócił do mieszania podejrzanie syczącej, gęsto bulgoczącej w kotle mieszaniny – Więc co z tym zrobimy?  
\- Wytyczymy miejsce na portal, by Mag mógł się teleportować i nie zawisnąć na granicy Nicości. Wypalony ślad zostanie dość wyraźny, by jego aura mogła się na nim skupić, gdy będzie sobie wyobrażał to miejsce – Andrzej skontrolował raz jeszcze, czy spełnili wszystkie wytyczne, nim dodał z lekkim rozbawieniem – Ciekawe, skąd Janek wytrzasnął takiego Maga.  
\- To znaczy?   
\- Stworzenie tego portalu będzie najbardziej nielegalną rzeczą w tej dekadzie.  
\- O, pobije nawet was?  
\- I to w jakim stylu! – parsknął Wilmowski, któremu od czasu kontaktu przez mur wyraźnie poprawił się humor – My naruszyliśmy kodeksy traktujące o prawie społecznym, cywilnym. On właśnie wywali do kosza najważniejszy zapis wiedzy o portalach, traktujący o tym, że się do cholery nie wolno teleportować w miejsca, gdzie się nie było.   
\- Rebeliant. Sami swoi – zaśmiał się lekko bosman, uniósł lekko brwi, a potem rzucił ze spokojem – Brachu, ale to nie jest żaden przekręt, tak? Jesteś pewien, że magiczny koleś łamiący prawo jest po naszej stronie?  
\- Janek mówił, że możemy mu ufać.  
\- I on umie dobierać sobie ludzi do zaufania? – dopytał się Tadek wciąż bez sceptycyzmu, po prostu się upewniając.  
Andrzej zawahał się, potem skinął lekko głową.  
\- Tak.   
Bosman skwitował to zadowolonym ruchem głowy i na długą chwilę poświęcił całą swą uwagę mieszaniu. Wilmowski w zamyśleniu oderwał wzrok od notatek, podyktowanych mu przez łącze i zerknął w stronę skarpy, na niewidzialny mur.  
Nie miał pojęcia czemu, ale wydało mu się, że kilka metrów dalej, za szybą w to samo miejsce wpatrywała się jedna z drogich mu osób, które miał nadzieję niedługo ujrzeć już tak naprawdę…  
\- Skoro miało dymić, to dymi – spokojnie rzeczowy ton bosmana wyrwał go z zadumy.  
Zerknął na kociołek, potem na zapis, który brzmiał: „ _daj znać, jak będzie kopcić jak cholera, to wtedy będzie gotowe”._ Uśmiechnął się lekko, czytając to po raz kolejny. Ach, te precyzyjne wskazówki Janka, no prawie o tym zapomniał.  
\- No to się szykujemy do przekazania obrazu…  
\- Jak to będzie wyglądać? – Tadek uniósł lekko brwi.  
\- Scalimy aury z Jankiem na chwilę, będzie przez chwilkę mógł spojrzeć… hm, no tak… tak jakby spojrzeć na świat moimi oczami. Dzięki temu zobaczy to miejsce, a potem przekaże obraz Magowi… zapewne łączem, takim na szybko związanym. Mag zobaczy wyspę, więc będzie się mógł teleportować.   
\- Tęsknię za czasami, gdy to kwitowało się wróżby szarlatanów „e tam, takie kocopały!” – Nowicki rozłożył dłonie – No dobrze, to dawaj im znać. 

*****

- _Tylko skup wzrok na murze, gdy się połączysz. Nie chcemy zerwania łącza poprzez moment, gdy Andrzej mnie zobaczy –_ mruknął Michał tonem niemrawej rady.  
_„Czemu miałby…?”_  
_\- On nie wie, że się pogodziliśmy, tak? Skupmy się na łączu i przejściu na wyspę. Potem reszta cyrku._  
_„Dobrze…”_ – Mag bez trudu wyczuł od brata wahanie, napięte i niecierpliwe wyczekiwanie.   
Zerknął na Tomka, który siedział obok na kamieniu i skupionym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w nich obu.  
\- No to co? – rzucił z lekkim uśmiechem – Do boju, tak? Jak łamać prawo to tak, by zapisać się w historii świata! Niech żyje rewolucja i takie tam…   
Tomek uśmiechnął się blado, ale szczerze, zbyt przejęty, by wydusić z siebie cokolwiek. Wzrok miał utkwiony w Smudze. Ten kiwnął mu lekko głową, z kojącym uśmiechem.   
A potem oparł dłoń o mur i zamknął oczy.  
Michał wyłamał dłonie, strzelając kośćmi i posławszy Tomkowi uśmiech, także zamknął oczy, szukając aury brata.  
Tomek odetchnął głęboko. Zaczęło się…

*****  
  
_\- Czytałeś tekst wcześniej? – zaśmiał się lekko głos w jego głowie, nawet czule wymawiając słowa._  
_\- Owszem – Andrzej rozumiał to odczucie, sam z uśmiechem skomentował – Nieco przypomina to tekst przysięgi…_  
_\- Tak, to jedno z Zaklęć Przymierza._  
_\- Miałem na myśli przysięgę ślubną, Janku – doprecyzował łagodnie Andrzej._  
_Jeśli w łączu umysłów można było się rumienić, to właśnie to zobaczył w tej chwili. Widzący opanował zmieszanie, przeszedł do rzeczy, kwitując krótko, desperacko spokojnym tonem:_  
_\- Wrócimy do tego. Skup myśli na mojej aurze… i do dzieła, zróbmy to – odetchnął głęboko, sam też koncentrując się na aurze Andrzeja z całych sił, nim zaczął powoli mówić – „Dobrowolnie i świadomie… wiedząc o konsekwencjach… chcąc je przyjąć i dzielić, przyzwalam tobie… na dostęp do myśli…”_

\- …na dostęp do słów, do tego, co widzę, co ujrzę kiedykolwiek… - Wilmowski mówił na głos, cicho i powoli, z odpowiednią powagą.  
_\- Nie kryjąc intencji przed tobą._  
\- Nie kryjąc swej aury.  
_\- Na Zespolenie godząc się z myślą…_  
\- …że wolę świat widzieć twoimi oczami…  
_\- …ból swój oddaję i twego biorę połowę, dzieląc na dwoje, co mnie spotkało…_  
\- …co dziś się dzieje i wydarzyć się ma kiedykolwiek.  
_\- Choćby los miał na zawsze oddzielić materialnie…_  
\- …aurę swoją scalam z twą, na zawsze tworząc więź…  
_\- …silniejszą od ludzkich praw, od praw natury…_  
\- …od ostateczności.  
_\- Jyien naħlyef lile-ek._  
\- Jyien naħlyef lile-ek.  
Wybuch światła otumanił go z zaskoczenia, niemal rzucając na ziemię. Utrzymał się. Oddychał dziwnie chrapliwie, jakby każdym jednym nabraniem powietrza tworzył echo. Zajęło mu sekundę zrozumienie… że słyszał po prostu drugi oddech, scalony z nim…   
Wsłuchał się w miarowe dudnienie, dużo głośniejsze niż normalnie, dużo mocniejsze… jakieś magicznie wspaniałe.   
Bo od tamtej chwili dwa serca zaczęły bić jednym rytmem.

*****

Gdy Andrzej odwrócił się powoli przez bark, Tadek wiedział co prawda, co zobaczy, ale i tak wzdrygnął się odruchowo, gdy zamiast jasnych oczu przez chwilę widział lodowate, obce, szare spojrzenie.  
Nie ruszył się jednak, czekał…  
Andrzej powoli przesunął spojrzeniem po wybrzeżu, jakby chciał na zawsze zapamiętać ten widok.  
Potem jego oczy pociemniały… na jedno uderzenie serca nabiegając czernią…   
W następnej chwili Wilmowski otrząsnął się, tracąc równowagę i prawie lądując na ziemi, trąc głowę dłońmi, rzucił z trudem:  
\- Wylewaj magiczną zupę!  
Nazwa mikstury była zbyt skomplikowana, by pamiętać ją w takiej chwili. Tadek pamiętając o ostrzeżeniach, zadbał, by ani kropla zawartości kotła nie kapnęła na niego…  
Wylał całość w długiej linii wzdłuż skarpy, krok od muru.  
Trawa syczała, czerniejąc i znikając, pod naporem bulgoczącej, czarnej cieczy. Jakby to coś wżerało się w głąb ziemi, wypalając wszelkie formy życia i…  
\- Cofamy się!! – Andrzej opanował oddech i gwałtownie wskazał tył, ponaglając marynarza ruchem ręki.  
Tadek rzucił się biegiem, ledwie wylał wszystko.  
Wycofali się o kilkanaście metrów. Trawa wciąż dymiła, skwiercząc i z syczeniem topiąc się w czeluści skarpy, wciągana dalej zaklętą mocą.  
\- Udało się? – upewnił się napiętym tonem bosman.  
\- Nasza część tak – Andrzej mówił powoli, jakby coś wciąż go za bardzo przytłaczało, by wrócić w pełni do świata realnego.  
Ale Tadek nie miał czasu się o to dopytywać. Bo oto ziemia pod ich stopami zadudniła, jakby rozgniewany pomruk przetoczył się w gardzieli pradawnego stwora, który spał pod wyspą.  
\- Tak miało być?  
\- Tadziu, kuźwa, nie wiem!! – wydusił Wilmowski na bezdechu.  
Ryk się powtórzył, ziemia zadrżała.   
Błysk światła rozdarł niebo tuż przed skarpą.  
Odruchowo bosman osłonił oczy ramieniem, odciągając jeszcze o krok Andrzeja, które nagle zamarł w bezruchu, niczym sławetna żona Lota.  
\- Tato!! – zabrzmiał zduszony z emocji okrzyk od strony błysku.  
Wilmowski wyrwał ramię z uścisku, rzucając się do przodu wbrew zdrowemu rozsądkowi.  
Ale Tadek wcale mu się nie dziwił.  
Odkrył oczy, mrużąc je tylko pod światło. Widział jak przez mgłę, jak Andrzej dobiegł do kogoś, porwał w ramiona, unosząc z ziemi.  
Światło zgasło, Mag musiał zatem zamknąć portal.  
Bosman z lekkim niepokojem ocenił dwóch obcych ludzi w ciemnych szatach, którzy stali na skarpie nieco w tyle… jeden z nich okrążył skulonych w uścisku Andrzeja i Tomka, kierując się wprost do marynarza.   
Powitał go uniesieniem dłoni.  
\- Dzień dobry. Przybyliśmy wam na pomoc – Tadek wyczuł dziwne iskrzenie od całej postaci, przyjrzał mu się uważnie.  
\- Pan jesteś tym Magiem? – upewnił się powoli.  
Michał skinął delikatnie głową.   
Za jego plecami Andrzej klęcząc, trzymał w mocnym, kurczowym uścisku swojego synka, coś powtarzając niemal niezrozumiale. Tomek wtulił się w niego i nic nie mówił, bo jedyne, co umiał wydusić odkąd go ujrzał to:  
\- Tatuś… mój, mój kochany tatuś.  
Wilmowski także przestał mówić, po prostu zatracił się w chwili, gdy trzymał swoje odzyskane dziecko tuż obok, po tylu dniach, gdy wątpił, że kiedykolwiek ujrzy je ponownie…  
Musiał dopiero po chwili odetchnąć głęboko, z trudem, ledwo opanowując drżenie głosu, zapewnił:  
\- Już dobrze… już wszystko dobrze, Tomku.   
Chłopiec odsunął się tylko na chwilę, by spojrzeć na twarz ojca, tak dobrze znajomą, mimo oznak zmęczenia na niej i ciemnego opalenia od słońca. Tak, to wciąż była ta sama twarz. Ten sam tata.  
Wtulił znów twarz w jego bark, chowając się w uścisku.   
\- Już myślałem, że nigdy cię nie znajdę… - wyznał szeptem.  
\- Ale znalazłeś… - Andrzej kojącym ruchem głaskał go po plecach – I już wszystko dobrze. Już nigdy więcej cię nie zostawię.  
Tomek mocniej zamknął ramiona na jego szyi, zamykając też oczy.  
Ale potem coś zrozumiał… powoli się odsunął, zerkając za siebie. Napotkał łagodny uśmiech Widzącego, który stał nieco na uboczu, obserwując powitanie ciepłym, pełnym zrozumienia wzrokiem.   
Tomek wstał, tylko lekko odsuwając się od ojca.   
Wzrok Andrzeja także uniósł się na Smugę. On też wstał, patrząc na Widzącego z miną, jakby naprawdę nie wiedział, co teraz powinien rzec.  
Smuga odezwał się więc pierwszy, cicho i słabo:  
\- Dobrze cię widzieć, Andrzeju…  
Wilmowski wciągnął powietrze z trudem, jakby mu coś się zawarło na gardle. Tomek spojrzał po nich kolejno, wyczekująco wręcz. Jednak nic się nie stało, nadal stali ze trzy kroki od siebie, patrząc na siebie w ciszy… tak po prostu patrząc.  
Tomek nie wytrzymał, postąpił krok ku Widzącemu, pociągając ojca za rękę. To wystarczyło.  
Wilmowski po prostu podszedł do Smugi i zamknął go w ciasnym uścisku, w połowie ruchu napotykając krok w swoją stronę.   
Widzący zacisnął ramiona na jego plecach, opierając głowę o ramię i zamykając oczy. Dla niego czas się na chwilę zatrzymał…  
Dla Andrzeja chyba też, bo i on schował na chwilę głowę, ciasno i kurczowo trzymając przy sobie kogoś, kto nie miał być nigdy jego… kogo miał już nigdy nie spotkać.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, co powiedzieć… - wyszeptał, z trudem dobywając głosu.  
Wyczuł lekkie drżenie pleców pod swoimi ramionami. Widzący z trudem zamaskował wzruszenie słabym śmiechem.  
\- To nie mów nic.  
Odsunął się powoli, łapiąc głębszy oddech. Uśmiechnął się, nieco zmieszanym wzrokiem wyłapując zadowoloną, żeby nie powiedzieć uradowaną minę Tomka.  
\- No dobra, więc teraz zastanówmy się jak was stąd zabrać… - spojrzał za Andrzeja, na Maga zbierającego informacje od Tadka.  
Wilmowski odwrócił się także, trzymając wciąż Widzącego za przedramię. I pobladł gwałtownie, ledwo spojrzał w tamtą stronę.  
\- Ty… - wydusił, patrząc na Michała ze zgrozą, która w pierwszej chwili zwalczyła wszelkie inne emocje.  
\- Spokojnie! – Tomek zamachał dłonią – To nasz przyjaciel.  
\- Przyjaciel? – syknął Wilmowski na to.  
Mag podszedł do nich powoli, ze sztucznie poważną miną.  
\- Cieszę się, że jednak pan żyje – powitał geografa ze spokojem.   
Andrzej nabrał powietrza, by coś odpowiedzieć.  
Smuga powstrzymał go, wchodząc pomiędzy nich i łapiąc spojrzenie Wilmowskiego.  
\- W porządku. Jest po naszej stronie.  
Andrzej zmarszczył brwi z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie znaleźlibyśmy cię bez jego pomocy. Naprawdę. Jest po naszej stronie – zapewnił łagodnie Smuga.   
Wilmowski w dalszym ciągu wpatrywał się w Michała nie do końca przyjaźnie, ale skinął powoli głową. Tomek patrzył na to z niezrozumieniem.   
Mag bowiem nie bronił się przed wrogością, zdawał się wręcz czekać, czy Andrzej nie uzna za stosowne na przykład go uderzyć. Ale Wilmowski znacznie uspokoił się pod naporem wzroku Smugi, wciąż tylko mierzył badawczym spojrzeniem Michała, nim spytał:  
\- Pomagasz nam?  
Mag skinął głową.  
\- Bo? – geograf uniósł brwi.  
\- Bo tak należy. Bo jesteście moją rodziną. Bo tak trzeba.   
Wilmowski odetchnął nieco głębiej.  
\- Ty stworzyłeś portal?  
Kolejny ruch głową.  
\- W porządku… - uznał powoli Andrzej, wracając spojrzeniem na syna. Po namyśle puścił też rękę Widzącego, obejmując ramieniem Tomka, jakby obawiał się, że mu chłopca odbiorą ponownie – Ale co będzie teraz?  
Michał zmusił się do uśmiechu.  
\- Ja rozejrzę się wokół i zbadam barierę, a wy… cóż, na pewno macie sobie wiele do opowiedzenia – uznał, cofając się w stronę wyspy – Wrócę z wieściami, to ustalimy plan.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się lekko, mocniej zamknął ramię na plecach Tomka. Zerknął na Widzącego, napotkał równie ciepły, naturalnie zastępujący słowa uśmiech.  
\- Zatem chodźmy do obozu.  
Tadek zamachał do nich, a gdy podeszli bliżej, zawiesił wzrok na Smudze. Coś mu się wydało znajomym, gdy ich spojrzenia się spotkały.  
\- My się już znamy – potwierdził przypuszczenia Widzący z lekkim uśmiechem – Znakomicie pan pływa.  
\- Idź pan do czorta – roześmiał się bosman – Teraz od każdego kota się będę świecenia spodziewał!

*****

Tomek zwalczał senność bohatersko, aż do późnej godziny. Minęła północ, a on mówił dalej, wtulony w ojca, oparty o niego i schowany pod kocem.   
Wilmowski śledził z ciepłym rozbawieniem coraz senniejsze i mniej złożone wypowiedzi Tomka, któremu powieki zaczęły opadać.   
Siedzący po drugiej stronie ogniska Smuga nie krył uśmiechu, gdy chłopiec uparcie podnosił opadającą mu głowę, przecierał oczy i wracał do rozmowy… i znów głowa osuwała mu się na bark ojca, i znów się podnosił.  
\- Możesz iść spać – szepnął wreszcie Andrzej łagodnie, głaszcząc syna po karku – Cokolwiek się stanie, ja cię już nie zostawiam. Nie uciekam nigdzie. Odpocznij, dobrze?  
Tomek upewnił się szybkim spojrzeniem, ułożył się wygodniej obok ojca, wciąż trzymając jego rękę. Zerknął na Smugę.  
\- Ty też nigdzie nie pójdziesz? – wymruczał sennie.  
\- Do rana na pewno nie – z uśmiechem zapewnił Widzący – Idź spać, spokojnie.  
Tomek nawet nie odpowiedział, usnął zaraz w następnej chwili.   
Wilmowski poprawił koc na jego plecach, patrząc na syna z ciepłym uśmiechem. Uniósł wzrok na Smugę, napotkał jego spojrzenie. Pytająco wskazał ruchem głowy ziemię obok siebie.  
Widzący po krótkim namyśle przesiadł się więc bliżej, nieco niezręcznie się uśmiechnąwszy.  
Ciepła dłoń złapała jego rękę, mocno kryjąc w uścisku, który zrobił się silny, ciasny i zawisł gdzieś na pograniczu panicznego, gdy Smuga oddał ruch.  
\- Wciąż nie wiem, co mógłbym powiedzieć… - szepnął wreszcie Andrzej, przerywając ciszę między nimi.  
Smuga zaśmiał się słabo, bezgłośnie niemal. Pokiwał głową.  
\- Ja też.  
Wilmowski sięgnął ostrożnie dłonią do niego, dociągając go bliżej za ramię. Odetchnął cicho, z ulgą, gdy Widzący oparł się głową o jego bark, lekko do niego przytulając.   
Zacisnął ramię na jego plecach, mocniej zawierając splecione ze sobą palce. I nadal nic nie powiedział.  
Słowa były po prostu czasami za małe…  
Cokolwiek mogliby sobie powiedzieć, wiedzieli to przecież już obaj. Cokolwiek nie powiedzieliby o tych trzech długich latach, obaj wiedzieli przecież, jakie były. Cokolwiek by nie powiedzieli… byłoby za mało.  
Nie mówili więc nic przez bardzo długą chwilę.  
Cicha, ciepła noc zapadła wokoło. I tylko dwa serca biły jednocześnie, mocnym, równym rytmem.   
W końcu Wilmowski oparł policzek o czarne włosy Widzącego, uśmiechając się lekko, mruknął szeptem:  
\- Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś będziesz mieć długie włosy…  
Dłoń na jego ręce zawarła się mocniej.  
\- To była bardzo wartościowa uwaga, profesorze – zaśmiał się słabo Smuga.  
Andrzej uśmiechnął się jeszcze cieplej, przymykając oczy na chwilę. Mocniej go do siebie przytuliwszy, szepnął:  
\- Brakowało mi ciebie, wiesz?  
Wyczuł drżenie aury, jeszcze nim otrzymał nieśmiałe słowa _„mi ciebie też”_. Uznał, że w sumie szybko przyzwyczaiłby się do Zespolenia. To było całkiem miłe, wygodne i takie… takie ich, takie prywatne, że mógł czuć jego emocje…  
Ledwie to pomyślał, aura zabłysła w specyficznie ciepły sposób, jakby powiał letni, miło delikatny wiatr.   
\- Będziemy mogli zachować scalenie aur? – spytał po chwili, gdy Smuga chyba nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć się z tego, co poczuł, bo wtulił twarz w jego bark, po prostu się chowając.  
\- Nie wiem… naprawdę. Jeśli nic nie uda się wymyślić… to na pewno nie. Ale jeśli jakoś uniknę… procesu… to tak, myślę, że tak.  
Ramię zawarło się mocniej na jego plecach.  
\- Co zamierzasz robić teraz…?   
\- Musimy zapewnić wam bezpieczeństwo. Jesteś wciąż zaprzysiężony Radzie. Nie możesz ujawnić swojego powrotu. Zagwarantujemy wam ucieczkę z kraju, nową tożsamość i…  
\- Co będzie z tobą?  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi, a aura lekko zalśniła w inny, zimny sposób. Wilmowski otworzył oczy, zerknął na niego lekko, pochylając się.   
\- Okaże się – odparł cicho Smuga, unikając spojrzenia, które zwróciło się na niego.  
\- Rozmawiałem wstępnie z Tadkiem o pomyśle przerzutu za granicę drogą morską.  
\- Mhm. Michał też coś odgrażał się, że mi pomoże… - Smuga uśmiechnął się gorzko – Ale obaj ryzykowaliby życie w takim wypadku. W chwili, gdy stąd wyjdziemy, będziemy poszukiwanymi zdrajcami… doceniam inicjatywę… ale nie wiem, czy warto.  
Wilmowski nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, z tyłu rozległ się nieco niepewny, spokojny głos:  
\- Można się wtrącić?  
Andrzej chciał się w pierwszej chwili odsunąć, ale powstrzymał go uścisk dłoni, która zamknęła się szczelniej.  
\- Już się wtrąciłeś – Widzący kiwnął na brata, opierając się jednak od razu z powrotem głową o bark Andrzeja.  
Michał uśmiechnął się lekko, usiadł naprzeciwko nich, po drugiej stronie ogniska.  
\- Dobrze, że zwróciłeś na to uwagę…  
\- Na co?  
\- Gdy tylko któryś z was stąd wyjdzie, będzie poszukiwany – Michał skinął odrobinę głową – Więc, mój pomysł brzmi: nigdzie nie uciekajcie.  
Wilmowski uniósł brwi.  
\- Nie bardzo rozumiem. Mielibyśmy zostać na wyspie w pułapce?  
\- To nie pułapka. Rozmawiałem z ludźmi z obozu, poszukałem też źródła bariery i… - Michał zawahał się – Cóż, na dziś dzień bariery nie jestem w stanie zniszczyć.   
\- Ale portal…  
\- Portal zadziała, oczywiście. Ale jakby zmierzam do tego, że bariera jest pułapką tylko dla tych, którzy chcą się wydostać. Jeśli twój syn zostaje z tobą… nie masz po co opuszczać wyspy i ukrywać się przez resztę życia na fałszywych dokumentach, prawda? – spojrzał na Wilmowskiego z namysłem – To ogromna wyspa. Zdaje się, że bariera w jakiś sposób narusza jej postrzeganie w rzeczywistości. Zaklęcie, które ją otacza, sięga ponad stu kilometrów w promieniu. Wyspa jest spora, naprawdę. Są też na niej ludzie, wyczułem kilkadziesiąt aur, w większości neutralnych, żadnej wrażliwej na magię. Może tubylcy, może inni rozbitkowie. Koncentrują się za pasmem gór, po drugiej stronie wyspy.  
Wilmowski zamyślił się. Powoli skinął głową.  
\- Proponujesz, byśmy zostali na wyspie.  
\- Tak. Porozmawiałem z waszymi rozbitkami. Mamy tutaj dwie rodziny, jedną kobietę z dzieckiem, która uciekała od niewolniczego losu, jednego zbiega z plantacji i uciekiniera z klasztoru. I wiesz, co jest najśmieszniejsze?  
\- Nikt nie chce wracać do tamtego życia – dokończył cicho, głęboko zamyślonym tonem Andrzej – To wiem. Dlatego nieszczególnie chcieli mi pomóc w uwolnieniu się…  
\- A ty chciałeś uciec tylko dlatego, by odzyskać syna – dodał Michał – Jeśli Tomek zostaje z tobą… nie masz powodu, by wracać i żyć jak uciekinier na Kontynencie.  
\- Zgadzam się – odezwał się wreszcie Smuga, powoli, z namysłem dobierając słowa – Zapewnilibyśmy wam fałszywki, ale zawsze pozostaje ryzyko namierzenia waszych aur przez Radę. A tutaj… tutaj nie da się tego zrobić. Z Ksanem, synem i więzią krwi ledwo cię znaleźliśmy. Nikt z Rady więc tego nie zrobi.  
\- Pytanie co z edukacją Tomka i jego życiem – Michał uniósł dłoń – Ale na to też mam odpowiedź… To nie byłoby na zawsze. Jeśli śledztwo w waszej sprawie – spojrzał znacząco na brata i geografa – zostanie koniec końców zamknięte, a obstawiam, że Rada zamknie dokumentację za jakiś rok, jeśli im się nie dostarczy nowych dowodów, wtedy będzie można zabrać was stąd cichaczem na Kontynent. Czyli wasze pozostanie tutaj to kwestia roku, półtora… no w najgorszej opcji dwóch.   
Na chwilę zapadła cisza, Wilmowski zawahał się wyraźnie, nim zaczął podsumowującym tonem:  
\- Czyli albo zostanie tutaj na rok, do dwóch, albo uciekanie przez resztę życia, obawiając się pościgu. Decyzja wydaje się być prosta.  
Michał uśmiechnął się lekko, skinął głową.  
\- Cieszy mnie, że to rozumiesz. Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś z rozbitków zechce jednak wrócić, rano zabiorę go z nami do kraju.  
Na te słowa Andrzej spojrzał na Smugę, ale nie powiedział nic w pierwszej chwili. Mimo to Widzący zrozumiał. Pokręcił głową ponuro, bardzo jednoznacznie.  
\- Moją aurę Rada namierzy bez trudu. Zostając tutaj, ściągnąłbym na was wszystkich konsekwencje tego. Nie mogę zostać.  
Wilmowski skinął głową.   
\- Więc dwa lata – odparł cicho, nieco mocniej zamykając dłoń na ręce Widzącego – To i tak niewiele, jeśli alternatywą jest dożywotnia ucieczka. Zatem ustalone…  
Smuga nie powiedział nic, tylko szczelniej zacisnął palce na jego ręce.   
Spojrzenie Michała znacznie spochmurniało, pogrążony w ciężkich myślach, poszedł znów gdzieś, zostawiając ich przy ognisku.   
Nie zerknął za siebie, z gorzkim wyrzutem raz jeszcze przemyślał całą sprawę.  
No przecież robili dobrze, tak?! Poczekają dwa lata… to najlepsza opcja. Szansa na szczęśliwe zakończenie… tak?   
To jest spełnienie obietnicy danej Tomkowi, tak…? _Tak?_  
Nie. On też wiedział, że to za mało. Że wizja rozstania się na dwa lata, wierząc, że może uda im się później spotkać… że to żadne szczęśliwe zakończenie. Że to po prostu mniejsze zło.

*****

Tomek zrozumiał.   
Zrozumiał, gdy ojciec wyjaśnił mu wszystko rankiem, mocno trzymając za rękę. Zrozumiał, gdy Smuga mocno przytulił go do siebie. Zrozumiał… i nawet nie okazał po sobie rozpaczy, pokiwał tylko głową. Nawet podziękował Michałowi za znalezienie opcji, dającej im nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedyś się spotkają.  
I to dobiło Maga ostatecznie. To, że oni wszyscy zrozumieli.  
Że wszyscy już się pogodzili z myślą, że nic lepszego od świata nie dostaną. Nie. Nie to im obiecał. Nie tak miało być. Miało być dobrze, miało się to skończyć inaczej…  
Gdyby tylko świat mógł jakoś zapomnieć o tych dwóch, gdyby tylko mógł zakończyć śledztwo w ich sprawie jakoś… inaczej…

Pomysł pojawił się w ostatniej chwili.

Stał na uboczu, patrzył, jak Smuga raz jeszcze dał się uścisnąć Tomkowi, raz jeszcze objął ich obu ramionami, mówiąc coś cicho. Coś, co brzmiało jak obietnica, że to jeszcze nie jest koniec ich wspólnej historii…  
Michał odczuł ten pomysł tak gwałtownie, że sam drgnął, marszcząc brwi i wpatrując się w żegnającą się rodzinę ze skupieniem.  
Bo oto nagle znalazł rozwiązanie ich problemu…   
Nie był w stanie nawet poczekać chwili, podszedł do nich niemal nerwowo. Kiwając głową, rzucił napiętym tonem:  
\- Młody, można cię na chwilkę prosić?   
Obaj Wilmowscy spojrzeli na niego z niedowierzającym rozczarowaniem.   
Przecież i tak miał go zabrać, więc mógłby sobie darować choć tyle i zostawić im na wyłączność te ostatnie wspólne chwile.   
Smuga podszedł do niego powoli, unosząc brwi.  
Michał odsunął się z nim na odległość kilkunastu kroków, nim oparł dłoń na jego barku i szepnął:  
\- Już wiem. Wiem, co zrobimy.  
\- Tak, ustaliliśmy to.  
\- Nie to. Daj mi swój sztylet – polecił, wyciągając dłoń.  
W szarych oczach odbiła się gorycz. Janek skinął mu głową.  
\- Oddałbym ci go na lądzie, bez obaw.  
\- Potrzebny mi teraz – Michał ponaglił go spojrzeniem.   
Mocno zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści zerknął, na ostrze, wciąż naładowane mocą. Uniósł nad niego rękę.  
\- Zaboli…  
\- Michał, co ty… kurw… - w ostatniej chwili zdusił syk, zaciskając dłoń na mostku i lekko się kuląc – Co ty robisz?!  
Michał wciągnął całą moc ze sztyletu. Kryształ Widzącego zalśnił raptownie. Potem zgasł.  
\- Uwalniam cię – Mag spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – Nie wracasz ze mną.  
\- Oszalałeś…?  
\- Jesteś martwy, poległeś w walce. Był wybuch, ciała nie odnaleziono. Zabrałem cię na misję, byś mi pomógł. Nie wróciłeś. Walczyłeś do końca. Zużyłeś całą swą moc… sztylet mam ja – mówił chaotycznie, urywanymi zdaniami.   
Ale Smuga zrozumiał, szerzej otworzył oczy. Nic nie powiedział w pierwszej chwili. Z trudem pokiwał głową.  
\- Bez sztyletu…  
\- Twoja aura nie będzie związana z Radą. Jedyną osobą po za wyspą, mając z tobą więź krwi będę ja. Nasz Ksan zostaje z tobą. Wezwiesz mnie w razie potrzeby. Nikt cię nie zdoła namierzyć.   
\- Pandit…  
\- Łącza tutaj nie działają, sprawdziłem. Nic po za więzią krwi was nie zdoła namierzyć – Michał zamachał dłonią – Zginąłeś, sprawa się uspokoi. Raport, wersja wydarzeń… wszystko to ustalę. Mam czas. Wszystko załatwię. Gdy wszyscy zajmą się czym innym, szef w końcu zapomni o całym śledztwie. Wtedy was stąd wyciągnę, zabiorę na Kontynent… jeśli będziecie chcieli. Do tego czasu zostajesz… zostajesz z nimi.   
Smuga wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa przez bardzo długą chwilę. W końcu wydusił cicho:  
\- Michał, jak ja mam ci za to…  
\- Zamknij się – syknął Mag, dociągając go w ciasny uścisk.   
Brat mocno oddał gest, zamykając ramiona na jego plecach. Przez chwilę nie mówili nic. W końcu Michał, opanowując emocje, odezwał się łagodnie:  
\- Będzie mi ciebie brakować, młody… ale twoje miejsce jest tutaj. Z nimi. Obiecałem ci powrót do domu. To jest twój dom.   
Widzący odsunął się odrobinę, powoli skinął głową.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, jak ci za to dziękować.  
Michał uśmiechnął się lekko. Zdjął Kaynēksan ze swojej szyi, założył go bratu i zapewnił:  
\- Znajdę jakiś inny sposób, by nawiązać z tobą kontakt, gdy sprawa twojego pogrzebu ucichnie.   
Szare oczy lśniły małymi iskrami, których nie widział od lat. Uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, zerkając nad ramieniem brata.  
\- Ktoś potrzebuje cię tutaj.   
\- Zaskoczyłeś mnie, naprawdę…  
Zaśmiał się słabo, raz jeszcze ściskając dłoń brata.  
\- Dobrze wiedzieć, dzieciaku. A teraz idź do nich… powiedz im, że zostajesz i… aha, jeszcze jedno! – powstrzymał go, przytrzymując rękę – Jeśli nie uprzedzisz mnie i nie zaprosisz na ślub, to gwarantuję, że się obrażę, jasne? Chcę przy tym być.   
Otrzymał speszony, ale ciepło radosny uśmiech.   
Smuga obejrzał się przez ramię. Skinął lekko głową.  
\- Dobrze, damy ci znać.   
Ich dłonie zawarły się mocniej, w geście pożegnania. A potem odsunęły od siebie, gdy obaj zrobili krok w tył.  
I Michał wiedział dobrze, że jako szczęśliwe zakończenie historii, zapamięta właśnie tę chwilę.  
Chwilę, gdy jego brat odwrócił się, idąc do domu.   
Do ludzi, którzy jeszcze nie mieli śmiałości marzyć, że jednak otrzymali od losu jeden mały cud…  
Po raz pierwszy od bardzo wielu dni czuł, że zrobił wszystko, co należało. Że zwyciężył. 

******

**Vizyganton, siedziba Rady Magicznej**  
**Cztery tygodnie później**

Michał widział doskonale, jak Pandita zżerało poczucie winy i tylko siłą woli wciąż zachowywał spokój. Ale nie zamierzał ryzykować. Jeszcze nie w tamtej chwili… jeszcze nie mógł.  
Oparł dłoń na łopatce przyjaciela, gdy usłyszał za sobą wołanie.  
\- Przyjdź do mnie do domu, gdy tylko dasz radę, dobrze? Tylko zachowaj to wszystko dla siebie. Jest coś, co chciałbym ci pokazać – szepnął na odchodnym.  
Ujrzał jak Davasarman zawahał się, nim skinął głową.   
\- Będę jutro.  
\- Jeśli na mnie zaczekasz, możemy skoczyć portalem jeszcze dziś – Mag wskazał zbliżającego się do nich Widzącego z poważną, kamienną miną.  
Pandit zmarszczył brwi. Krótko kiwnął głową.  
\- Będę przed bramą.   
Michał odpowiedział drobnym ruchem głowy, a potem odwrócił się i ruszył w stronę młodego Widzącego, który miał mu do przekazania tylko jedno, że Przewodniczący życzy sobie go widzieć w swoim biurze.  
Michał odetchnął głęboko.  
Przygotowywał się na tę chwilę od czterech tygodni.   
Na wieżę wszedł szybkim, ale nie pospiesznym krokiem, zachowując zupełny spokój. Nawet zdołał utrzymać kamienną minę.  
Przed progiem zawahał się tylko na sekundę.  
Odetchnął głęboko. To była już tylko czysta formalność na koniec wyboru, który podjął dawno i którego nie żałował ani przez mgnienie oka. Był spokojny.  
Zastukał do drzwi mocnym, zdecydowanym ruchem.   
\- Chciałeś, bym przyszedł – powitał dowódcę, ledwie polecono mu wejść do komnaty.  
Przewodniczący Rady Magicznej wstał od biurka na jego widok, lekko się nawet uśmiechnął, kiwając głową.  
\- Chciałem. Uciekłeś zaraz po… po pogrzebie.  
\- Nie lubię takich uroczystości – odparł Michał bez emocji.  
\- Rozumiem – w tonie dowódcy zabrzmiał nawet jakiś żal, gdy powoli pokiwał głową – Usiądziesz?   
\- Czy to jakaś ważna sprawa? – Mag wyraźnie się zaniepokoił, nie mogąc sobie przypomnieć chwili, gdy ostatni raz zwierzchnik polecił mu usiąść podczas prywatnej rozmowy, przedłużając ją.  
Przewodniczący usiadł przy biurku, ale odwrócił się z krzesłem przodem do Michała, unosząc lekko brwi.  
\- Zależy jak rozumiesz słowo „ważna”. Chciałem zapytać po prostu, jak się czujesz.  
Mag w pierwszej chwili zmarszczył brwi, zaskoczony pytaniem. Słabo wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jak mam się czuć? Pochowałem brata… nie byłem w stanie go ocalić. Zrobiłem wszystko, co było w mojej mocy. I to nadal nie było dosyć… zawiodłem i siebie, i jego.  
Przewodniczący skinął głową ze zrozumieniem.  
\- Bierzesz na siebie i jego winę, Michale.  
\- On nie zawinił. Nie zrobił nic złego – spojrzał na dowódcę wręcz wyczekująco, jakby wiedział, że ten się nie zgodzi.  
Przewodniczący zawahał się, nim odparł cicho:  
\- Pomimo wielu wad, wciąż pozostawał jednym z nas. To zrozumiałe, że żywiłeś do niego sentyment.  
Michał zacisnął mocniej szczęki, ale nie odpowiedział nic. Za to nagle podniósł głowę, gdy dowódca podjął wręcz łagodnym tonem:  
\- Twój raport jest… bardzo dokładny, nie mam się do czego doczepić, ale… ale czy jesteś pewien, że nic ci nie umknęło?  
\- To znaczy?  
\- Jesteś pewien, że nie ma nic więcej, o czym chciałbyś mi powiedzieć, ale uznałeś, że w raporcie będzie to źle wyglądać?  
Michał udał, że się namyśla, nim odparł ze spokojem:  
\- Nie wydaje mi się. Wszystko zawarłem w raporcie, _saār._  
\- Mogło ci coś umknąć, z uwagi, że… byłeś wstrząśnięty… finałem swojej misji.  
\- Śmiercią Janka.   
\- Tak.  
\- Nie powiesz tego, prawda? Nawet nie nazwiesz go po imieniu. Nawet tego nie powiesz – Michał wstał, pokręcił powoli głową – Wszystko jest w raporcie, _saār,_ nie mam nic do dodania.  
\- Michale… nie skończyłem jeszcze… - karcąco obniżył głos.  
\- To się pospiesz – Mag spojrzał na niego z goryczą, z całym żalem, jaki czuł do tego człowieka – Bo chciałbym wrócić do domu i mieć przez jeden wieczór święty spokój. Ty straciłeś żołnierza, który łamał zasady… ja straciłem brata. Nie mam siły na poprawianie literówek w raporcie, naprawdę. Nie dzisiaj.  
Przewodniczący wstał także, skinął powoli głową.  
\- Rozumiem to, że wiele dla ciebie znaczył.   
\- Tak?  
\- Tak, Michale. Rozumiem to i szanuję. Sam też… żałuję, że tak się to musiało skończyć… - spojrzał mu prosto w oczy – To był naprawdę uzdolniony, młody człowiek. Odszedł za wcześnie.   
Michał skinął głową niemal niedostrzegalnie. Odważył się odezwać cicho i ze źle tłumionym bólem:  
\- Jego sztylet… czy mogę go zabrać?   
\- Został już oczyszczony z Run Spalających go z Radą.  
\- Ale to wciąż jedyne, co po nim mam…  
Dowódca zamyślił się. Potem po prostu podał mu sztylet, zawinięty w czarny szal. Nie powiedział nic o tym.  
Michał na chwilę zajrzał mu w oczy, zabierając go z jego rąk.  
\- Mnie też przykro, że musiało do tego dojść… ojcze.  
Przewodniczący śladowo się skrzywił. Pokręcił głową.  
\- Michale, wiesz, jak bardzo cię cenię… ale w sytuacji zawodowej… prosiłem, byś…   
\- Tak, wiem, nie zamierzałem… – Mag cofnął się, chowając sztylet – Wciąż jesteś moim dowódcą. Nawet, gdy jesteśmy sami. Po pracy. Rozumiem to. Przepraszam, _saār_ – wręcz wycedził ostatnie dwa słowa, cofając się w stronę drzwi.  
\- Michał – powstrzymał go głęboki, wyczekujący głos – Nawet jako twój zwierzchnik, wciąż mogę ci we wszystkim pomóc, pamiętasz to, prawda?  
Mag odwrócił się do niego.  
\- Tak. Oczywiście – odparł z wymuszonym półuśmiechem.  
\- Czy jest więc coś, o czym powinienem wiedzieć? Coś, czego nie ma w raporcie?  
Michał pokręcił głową już bez namysłu.  
\- Nie mam absolutnie nic do dodania, _saār._ Miłego wieczoru.  
Wyszedł z komnaty powoli, ze spokojem.   
Nawet dłonie mu nie dygotały. Z lekkim sercem, uspokojony, zwyciężywszy w ostatniej bitwie, ruszył do domu.

*****

Pandit obserwował go z niepokojem, odkąd tylko Mag do niego wrócił. Pytająco uniósł brwi na powitanie.  
\- Szef?  
\- Mhm. Chciał się dowiedzieć, czy może jest coś jeszcze w tej sprawie – Michał bez emocji skinął głową.  
\- Drań – warknął Pandit na to – Mógłby ci choć dziś darować…  
\- Na nic innego nie liczyłem… - westchnął Mag – No nic, posłuchaj, stary, tak się składa, że jest coś, o czym nie napisałem w raporcie i chcę ci to pokazać.  
Davasarman poszarzał na twarzy. Nic nie powiedział.   
Nie odezwał się aż do chwili, gdy wyszli z portalu przed domem Michała. W milczeniu patrzył, jak Mag został zaciągnięty do ogrodu, by zobaczyć pierwsze przebiśniegi, znalezione przez Wandzię.  
Mag nie wydawał się zrozpaczony, a wręcz szczęśliwy…  
Pandit raz jeszcze wspomniał wybuch aury Michała, gdy Janek prawie skonał na jego rękach. Potem spojrzał na rozmawiającego z córką, roześmianego Maga.  
Nie… nie, kurwa, nieee… przecież on chyba nie… NIE.  
Michał musiał wyczuć jego spojrzenie, bo zabrał go do środka dworku zaraz potem, kiwając na niego ręką. Minęli się z Dominiką, która uśmiechnęła się ze zrozumieniem na widok Pandita.  
Nie. Stanowczo, NIE.  
Michał zamknął drzwi do pracowni, nałożył na nie zaklęcie.  
\- Co ty odwaliłeś? – wydusił ze zgrozą Pandit, ledwie zostali sami w biurze.  
\- Och, ja nic. Czemu od razu myślisz, że ja coś odwaliłem?   
\- Michał! Do cholery, Janek był ci dość bliski, bym wiedział, że w tej chwili coś nie gra!   
\- Tak, masz rację – Michał oderwał się od czyszczenia powierzchni dużego, srebrnego lustra – Wiedziałem, że się połapiesz. Przepraszam, że w pierwszej chwili ci nie powiedzieliśmy… ale szef mógł posunąć się do zbadania twojej pamięci w tej sprawie. Więc no. Uznałem, że tak będzie lepiej.  
\- Michał, co ty…  
\- Pozwól no tu. Popatrz bardzo uważnie na środek… potem na bok… potem przywołaj obraz z pamięci…  
\- Michał, błagam – ton Pandita obniżył się do wściekłego syku – Jeśli teraz mi powiesz, że tak naprawdę…  
Mag uśmiechnął się.  
\- Stary, nic ci nie powiem. Pokażę ci tylko coś.  
Przeniósł wzrok na lustro. I dosłownie miał ochotę Michałowi łeb ukręcić, gdy lustro lekko zmatowiało… zabłysło…   
A potem pojawił się na nim obraz.  
\- Ty… - wymamrotał z niedowierzającym gniewem Królewski Widzący.  
\- Poczekaj! – zawołał głos z lustra – Pandicie, cierpliwości, nim zaczniesz na mnie krzyczeć… mam jedno pytanie…  
\- No?! – warknął Pandit na skraju furii.  
\- Czy to oficjalnie czyni mnie pierwszym człowiekiem, który spóźnił się na własny pogrzeb? – Smuga dusił się śmiechem, kończąc zdanie.  
Nie zdołał go jednak powstrzymać, gdy Davasarman wysyczał kilka długich, wypełnionych gniewem fraz bardzo jednoznacznie niewłaściwych nawet, gdy się nie znało tego języka.  
\- Wybacz – Widzący skończył się śmiać, gdy Pandit umilkł na bezdechu, wściekle łypiąc na niego – Nie było innego wyjścia.  
\- Gdzie ty jesteś, do cholery? – wysyczał Davasarman.  
\- Na wyspie.  
Pandit zamknął oczy, by opanować żądzę mordu.  
\- Tomek jest z tobą?  
\- Mhm. Poczekaj… Tomku!! – odwrócił się przez ramię, machając do kogoś.   
Rozczochrana, jasnowłosa głowa pojawiła się tuż obok niego.  
\- _Saār_ Pandit! Cześć!! – chłopiec pomachał do niego radośnie.  
Davasarman miał minę, jakby nie wiedział, czy na nich wrzeszczeć, czy się rozpłakać z bezsilności. W końcu westchnął ciężko, kręcąc głową.  
\- Ta rodzina mnie wykończy – wymamrotał zrezygnowany.  
Michał pokiwał głową z zadowoloną miną.  
\- Straszni są, nie?  
\- Ty się nie odzywaj! – syknął na niego Pandit – Mogłeś mi to wcześniej wyjaśnić… wytłumaczyć… cokolwiek!  
\- Tego się nie dało wytłumaczyć. Mogłem ci to tylko pokazać… – Michał wskazał lustro – Zaklęcie stworzyłem wczoraj. Wiesz o nim ty i Dominika, no i ja.  
\- A prawdę kto zna?  
\- Też tylko wy – Smuga skinął lekko głową.  
\- A co z rodziną Tomka na Kontynencie? – nagle przypomniał sobie Pandit.  
\- Wujek Tadek popłynął do nich z listem. Gdyby list nie wystarczył, sam im to wyjaśni. Wraca do nas za jakiś miesiąc.  
\- Skoczy ze mną portalem – dorzucił Michał ze spokojem.  
Pandit nie miał siły pytać, kim do cholery jest „wujek Tadek”, ani czy którykolwiek z nich ma pojęcie, jak diabelnie mocno go wystraszyli. Uznał, że logicznie rzecz ujmując, powinien się na nich obrazić. Ale nie miał siły.  
Po prostu nie miał do nich siły.  
Obraz na lustrze zadrżał, pojawił się trzeci człowiek, z lekkim, spokojnym uśmiechem kiwając głową na powitanie.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Davasarman.  
Pandit westchnął cierpiętniczo.  
\- Dzień dobry, panie Wilmowski.   
_„Dobrze, że choć jeden człowiek w tamtej rodzinie nie czerpie satysfakcji z doprowadzania innych o szewskiej pasji”_ – pomyślał z rezygnacją Królewski Widzący.  
Nikt jakoś nie miał serca mu wytłumaczyć, że akurat pomysł z powiedzeniem mu prawdy zaraz po pogrzebie był autorstwa Andrzeja Wilmowskiego. Postanowili zachować chociaż pozory.   
Ale patrząc na trzy osoby po drugiej stronie lustra, z których tylko jedna zachowywała powagę, Pandit nie potrafił chować urazy za to przedstawienie i brak wtajemniczenia go.

Zwyciężyli przecież…  
Wbrew losowi wydarli z zapisów dziejów świata jedno małe, szczęśliwe zakończenie. Jeden mały cud. 

**koniec części pierwszej**

**ciąg dalszy nastąpi...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Na koniec theme song to "My Way" Franka Sinatry. https://youtu.be/qQzdAsjWGPg 
> 
> I tak, to jeszcze nie koniec.  
> Cała magiczna banda powróci w drugiej części, gdzie rozwinięte zostaną postaci, o których tutaj tylko wspomniano.  
> Wątek papierowej rewolucji, więcej Pandita, więcej Tadzia, szczęśliwi Wilmuga (bez tak wielkich dram jak tu), Tomek na gigancie po raz kolejny, Michał w nowej sytuacji, malownicze Indie i spisek dekady - to obiecuję w dalszym ciągu tej opowieści :)


End file.
